El credo de Natsu
by konohasharingan
Summary: Natsu, la luz de Fairy Tail y sus amigos,el que siempre le ha sido leal a ellos y a su gremio, pero que tal si su lealtad no fuera únicamente de ellos. Natsu mantiene un secreto que nadie en Fairy Tail sabe, un secreto mas grande que Fairy Tail y todo lo que han pasado y lo tendrá que enfrentar no como un mago, si no como alguien sin magia, si no como un asesino NatsuXHarem pequeño
1. Chapter 1

**No soy dueño de Fairy Tail ni Assasin Creed; el único fin de esta historia es entretener.**

-YO-personas hablando.

-"yo"-personas pensando.

- **yo-demonio o criatura hablando.**

 **-"yo"-demonio o criatura pensando.**

Bien aquí les traigo otra historia; en este caso será otro Crossover pero esta vez entre uno de mis videojuegos favoritos y uno de mis mangas/anime favoritos como son Assasin creed y Fairy Tail.

Un Natsu un poco más listo y serio pero no tanto.

Habrá sangre, Gore, misterios, secretos y más. Déjenme lo que piensan en los Reviews, criticas, opiniones todo para que mejore la calidad de esta y mis demás historias y sean de su agrado y si tiene dudas grandes o preguntas envíenme un PM y lo estaré contestando lo más pronto posible.

En esta historia Natsu también será el protagonista ya que siempre pensé que era un personaje cuyo potencial era muy grande y que se adapta a cualquier contexto que lo pongas; sin más que decir aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia " _el credo de Natsu_ " disfruten.

 _ **Capítulo 1: la salamandra sin fuego; el secreto de Natsu.**_

 _ **Sueño de Natsu.**_

 _ **Media noche.**_

 _ **Abril, año 778. En los bosque de Fiore.**_

Vemos a un joven Natsu unos 12 años de edad tirado en el pasto del bosque con múltiples cortes alrededor de sus brazos y un pequeño corte en su mejilla derecha; trataba de levantarse pero lo único que podía hacer era estar de rodillas viendo hacia el frente a una figura enmascarada.

Era un hombre de edad adulta; no podía ver su cara por una capucha negra y que con la noche se le hacía más difícil identificarlo pero lo más resaltante era ver como de su muñeca salía una especie de cuchilla que tenía la sangre de Natsu.

-quien…eres…porque…-Natsu se trataba de levantar y encender su fuego pero no podía-porque no puedo usar mi magia-se preguntaba ya que mientras mas lo intentaba no podía activar sus llamas y de igual manera su fuerza física se había reducido como si todo su poder hubiera sido drenado-el abuelo te dará una lección…Laxus…Mira y Erza…todos-dijo Natsu poniéndose de pie-pero…YO TE DARÉ UNA PALIZA ANTES AAAHH¡-grito Natsu corriendo a donde estaba el encapuchado que no se movía.

Cuando ya estaba por darle un puñetazo en la cara el encapuchado bloqueo su golpe con una la mano abierta y de dio una poderosa patada en el estómago lanzándolo hacia atrás y cayendo al piso nuevamente. El encapuchado hizo desaparecer la cuchilla con un movimiento de su mano.

Camino unos cuantos hasta quedar enfrente de Natsu que seguía tratando de usar su magia-tus poderes volverán en unas horas-dijo viendo hacia abajo al joven peli-rosa-te gustaría ser mi aprendiz-dijo el encapuchado con una voz seria y gruesa como.

Natsu gracias a la luz de la luna pudo ver que era un hombre de piel caucásica bronceada y en el frente de su capucha un emblema que no pertenecía a ningún _gremio_ que conociera, pero que cambiaría su vida.

 _ **FIN DEL SUEÑO.**_

 _ **Año 791.**_

Natsu despertó no de la manera que quería ya que se movió tan rápido que su hamaca se balanceo y cayo de ella-Natsu…otra vez no hay pescado-Happy entro volando a la habitaciones Natsu donde lo vio tirado en el piso.

Natsu se levantó del piso-no te importa que me haya caído-dijo Natsu enojado ya que a su compañero solo le importaba su pescado.

-nada es más importante que el pescado-dijo Happy haciendo una cara aterradora viendo a Natsu que tenía una gota en la cien por esta declaración-vamos a pescar más tarde, ok-dijo el gato azul sacando de la nada una cañas de pescar y un balde vacío.

Happy salió de la habitación rumbo a la salida de la pequeña casa dejando solo a Natsu que se había levantado y se empezaba a alistar para su día a día. Había pasado ya una semana desde que hicieron el pedido para el _rey celestial de isghar_ y miembro fundador de _fairy tail_ Warrod Sequen. Las cosas iban bien pero aún estaba en mente la amenaza de _Tártaros_ pero todo estaba bien ya que desde el ataque a la aldea de Flare todo ha estado en calma pero todos seguían atentos a cualquier cosa que pasara.

Natsu ya estaba lista con su ropa normal y su inseparable bufanda pero se quedó viendo su mesita de noche con dos cajones. Abrió el cajón de abajo donde había algo parecido a un pedazo de tela negra que al moverla vio una carta con un emblema que no pertenecía al de _Fairy Tail_. Tomo la carta, rompió el sello sacando la carta que únicamente tenía un nombre y un dibujo.

El nombre era de alguien importante y el emblema de un gremio oscuro. El nombre de la persona un hombre que tuvo mucha influencia en el gobierno y el consejo mágico tal vez el más importante.

-Crawford Theme _…Tártaros_ \- leyó Natsu la carta interpretando lo que quería decir-tendré que tomar una misión hoy-dijo viendo la esquina de su habitación. Camino hasta llegar ahí y levanto las tablas del piso dejando a la vista una escalera hacia un poso al cual la luz no iluminaba-"que relación tendrá ese viejo y _Tártaros_ …bueno no importa…solo es otra pieza de _ellos_ "-pensó antes de volver a colocar las tablas y dirigirse a la donde estaba happy.

 _ **Media hora después. Fairy Tail.**_

Natsu y Happy después de pescar felizmente en la laguna del bosque y después de comer y llevar lo demás a su hogar fueron directo al gremio a encontrarse con los demás que hacían su rutina…"normal".

Grey únicamente con su ropa interior era perseguido por Juvia que tenía corazones en sus ojos; Gajeel estaba sentado al lado de Levy que según parece le contaba algo sobre el libro que tenía en las manos; Wakaba, Macao y Cana estaba dentro de uno de sus concursos de bebida matutino mientras que Romeo le daba ánimos a la castaña que iba dos barriles arriba que sus mentores.

Alzack, Bisca y la pequeña Asuka no estaba ya que la pareja decidieron llevar a su pequeña hija a que los viera hacer un trabajo por lo que no en esa ocasión no estaban presentes.

El Maestro estaba en su oficina haciendo papeleo del _consejo_ , Lisanna y Elfman estaban en la Barra al lado de Laky, Kinana y Mira, todos reían por algo que había dicho la Strauss mayor que tenía el pastel de fresas de Erza en manos. Wendy, Charly, Lucy y Erza estaban en una mesa hablando hasta que Mirajane fue a entregarle el pastel a la peli-roja que tan rápido llego empezó a comerlos.

Redus en el tablero de trabajos como siempre y Vijeeter bailando por todas partes como siempre; Laxus y la tribu del rayo salieron en una misión por lo que los cuatro no estaban…si todo era normal para el mago peli-rosa que siempre tenía una sonrisa y disfrutaba cada momento al lado de todos…ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría tener esta vida.

-oh, hola Natsu-Natsu vio a la barra donde estaba Mira que lo llamaba. Natsu camino pasando por todo el caos hasta llegar a donde estaba el grupo de hermanos y camareras-ten, llego esta misión para ti-dijo Mira dándole el anuncio del trabajo que era de ir a ERA la cuidad donde estaba el edificio del _consejo mágico_.

El trabajo era de eliminar a unos bandidos que rodeaban la ciudad y atacaban a viajeros-es raro, únicamente te pide a ti Natsu-dijo Lisanna que había leído el papel del trabajo antes junto a los demás.

-no es de hombres que únicamente a tú seas pedido para los trabajos…últimamente no he conseguido buenos trabajos-dijo Elfman que no le había bien últimamente.

-calma…solo es una mala racha nada mas-Laky trataba de consolar al hombre entre hombres pero no tenía éxito y salió corriendo del edificio sin no antes tomar unos cuantos trabajos.

-es cierto…siempre tienes trabajos privados Natsu-el grupo volteo a ver a Erza acompañada de Happy, Charly, Wendy, Lucy y Grey que había recuperado su ropa-porque no nos dejas ir en este trabajo contigo- dijo la peli-roja pareciéndole una buena idea a los demás miembros del equipo Natsu.

-si, por favor…tengo que pagar la renta en unos días y apenas tengo una parte del dinero-dijo Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos pero después vio cuanto era la paga del trabajo-QUE…SOLAMENTE 2,000 JEWELS ¡-dijo al ver el pago por el trabajo que era muy poco y al ser repartido entre todos sin contar a Charly y Happy únicamente les tocarían 4,00 Jewels -Natsu, porque te mandas estos trabajos…la paga es muy poca-dijo Lucy ya que era verdad ya que otros trabajos en el tablero eran más simples y pagaban más por hacerlos.

-tal vez saben que el cabeza de antorcha destruirá todo y tiene que pagar las reparaciones-dijo Grey burlándose de Natsu que tenía una vena hinchada en la frente-no te enojes sabes que es verdad, es imposible que tu hagas algo sin que lo quemes-se siguió burlando el mago de hielo de Natsu.

Natsu se levantó del asiento chocando su frente con la de Grey-tan siquiera no soy un pervertido exhibicionista como tú-dijo viendo a Grey que al notar esto vio que ya no tenía nada de ropa nuevamente.

-COMO PASO ESTO ¡ –grito antes de buscar por todo el gremio su ropa.

Todos rieron por esto-pero lo que Lucy-san dice es cierto, Natsu-san porque siempre acepta esto trabajos-dijo Wendy viendo que la paga no se les hacía justo para un mago como Natsu-no cree que se aprovechan de usted-dijo la pequeña peli-azul preocupada por su amigo y compañero.

-es verdad, además estoy harta que el gato idiota se quede con nosotras cuando tu no estas-dijo Charly ya que no toleraba a Happy siguiéndola todo el tiempo-tan siquiera llévalo contigo-dijo Charly viendo enojada a Natsu.

-según parece si lleva a alguien no le pagan-dijo Mira salir de la cocina-tienes que decirle al maestro ya que tiene razón…se están aprovechando de ti-dijo Mira y que no le gustaba que jugaran con los miembros de su gremio.

Natsu tomo sus cosas del piso-tal vez tengan razón…pero alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo…estaré volviendo mañana, Happy te quedas con Wendy-dijo Natsu caminando a la salida del gremio.

Charly estaba muy enojada-NO ME IGNORES ¡-grito la gata blanca que era detenida por Wendy.

-cálmate Charly…Natsu-san volverá pronto-dijo Wendy calmando a su amiga.

Erza y los demás vieron a Natsu salir del gremio-no creen que Natsu nos esté ocultando algo-dijo Lucy pensando en que era sospechoso-no, no puede ser…se trata de Natsu-dijo Lucy riendo por esto.

-es verdad, la chimenea no sabe guardar secretos-dijo Grey volviendo a estar vestido nuevamente-que se aprovechen de él es su problema-dijo antes de ir a otra parte.

-Wendy, me acompañas a un trabajo-dijo Lucy a la pequeña peli-azul que sonrió.

-claro Lucy-san, vamos Happy, Charly-dijo llamando a los dos gatos alados para que fueran a buscar un trabajo.

Lisanna, Laky y Kinana volvieron al trabajo atendiendo las mesas y Mira a la cocina mientras que Erza se quedó comiendo otro pedazo de pastel de fresas sabiendo que Natsu no podía guardarles secretos y que era muy buena persona para aceptar trabajos tan básicos y tan mal pagados, pero nadie sabía que esto solo era una faceta; la cuarteada perfecta.

 _ **Casa de Natsu.**_

Natsu había vuelto a su hogar y había ido a su habitación donde volvió a quitar las tablas del piso dejando descubierto el pasadizo y la escalera de peldaños que bajaba por el pasadizo unos diez metros bajo la superficie lo suficiente para que la luz del día entrara y ahora Natsu estaba bajando por la escalera hasta llegar al piso donde no se veía nada en absoluto.

Natsu invoco fue en su mano alumbrando el lugar pero en especial unas cuantas antorchas que al estar todas encendidas esa habitación estaba por completo iluminada revelando todo lo que había dentro que si alguien del gremio viera no creían que era de Natsu.

Eran una habitación subterránea con cuatro paredes de ladrillo rojo; tenía una antorcha por cada muro de la habitación; no era muy grande pero lo suficiente para lo que había; Natsu se colocó en medio de la habitación.

La pared de atrás de él tenía un mapa enorme de Fiore, con varios carteles de trabajo iguales como el que le dio Mira, con una paga muy baja y sin nombre de quien lo pedía pero todos tenían una "X" en todos.

A su derecha había un maniquí de tamaño real que tenía un atuendo raro y extraño; el atuendo iniciaba con unas botas negras estilo militar, esta llegaban un poco más arriba de su tobillo y se ataban con cordones; un pantalón de piel o mezclilla negra en su totalidad; tenían un cinturón con una hebilla que tenía un emblema que no pertenecía al de Fairy Tail, si no uno que parecía una "A"(Símbolo de los Assasin); después el maniquí tenía un polo gris oscuro que combinaba con lo demás y arriba de estaba lo más llamativo de todo el atuendo, una gabardina negra con capucha; la gabardina llegaba hasta las rodillas y tenía varios bolsillo; a los lados en el pecho y en el interior de esta había mas y la capucha tenía una modificación con un pequeño pico en el frente de esta que cubría casi por completo la cara de quien la usara y como toque final una bufanda negra que cubría la boca y la nariz de quien la usara.

Y al lado del maniquí había varias cajas con el mismo emblema que la hebilla, baúles y algunos maletines de madera de gran tamaño y según parece algunos eran portátiles ya que tenían una manija.

A la izquierda de Natsu había un escritorio de madera, muy sencillo sin ninguna decoración y con únicamente dos cajones de cada lado y arriba de este había un estaño artefacto; era rectangular y tenía algo parecido a una pantalla ( ¡PHONE 7); también había otro objeto que también parecía un rectángulo, muy delgado (laptop).

Y enfrente de Natsu había una bandera negra con el mismo emblema que antes pero esta vez en dorado. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de otras cosas extrañas pero esas eran las más destacadas, esas y un reloj de pared que marcaba un poco más de las 1:00 P.M. Natsu no había dicho nada y únicamente fue directo al maniquí quitándole la gabardina mientras que tiraba al suelo su amada bufanda blanca y poniéndose la bufanda negra en su lugar pero acomodándosela de tal manera que cubriera su boca y parte de la nariz.

Luego de unos minutos había cambiado toda su ropa por la que tenía el maniquí pero lo único que faltaba era que se colocara su capucha. Natsu volteo al escritorio tomando el objeto rectangular pequeño y guardándolo en uno de los bolsillos internos de la gabardina. Después de eso volvió a los baúles pequeños mostrando que en su interior había un cinturón con fundas para armas y compartimentos para cualquier tipo de objeto.

Lo saco y se lo coloco alrededor de la cintura por debajo de la enorme gabardina; al termino abrió ahora una de las cajas de la cual saco una vieja pistola de chispa; de agarradera de madera con detalles de metal alrededor y decoraciones en todo el cilindro y el gatillo que coloco en la funda que estaba detrás de su cintura; también saco varias esferas de metal con forma de huevo con distintos colores (bombas de humo y miedo) que tenian un cordel que servia para activarlas; las colgó de igual manera en el cinturón y por último de la misma caja saco un collar de metal negro…era un collar anti-magia que bloqueaba todo tipo de magia, pero este era diferente a los normales ya que era más pequeño y delgado que los que usarían para un prisionero, sino que este era muy discreto y no llamaba la atención; movió su bufanda negro y se lo puso y lo acomodo para que no le fuera incómodo y al mismo tiempo sentía como su olfato y audición mejorada desaparecen siendo remplazadas por las de un humano normal, pero por alguna razón sus vista no se redujo, sino que había aumentado.

Estaba listo, pero le faltaba algo. Vio la caja más pequeña de todas que al abrir tenía dos brazaletes de cuero negro y el mismo cuero tenia decoraciones de un estilo tribal que cubrían todo, pero por debajo de este había un mecanismo muy complejo y al lado de estos había otros tres objetos esféricos plateados que tenían un botón en la parte superior de estos; eran bombas pero claramente muy diferentes a las anteriores.

Se colocó los brazaletes ocultándolos bajo las mangas de la gabardina, Natsu al terminar hizo un movimiento con ambas muñecas para que de los brazaletes salieran dos _hojas ocultas_ que al hacer otro movimiento con las muñecas se volvieron a retraer guardándose nuevamente en los brazaletes y las tres bombas también las coloco junto a las otras pero estas hasta el final de todas.

En este momento Natsu era todo lo contrario a un mago, una persona que no podía usar ninguna magia y cuya misión y camino era completamente diferente a la de los magos y que iba en contra de todo lo que Fairy Tail significaba; Natsu tomo la capucha poniéndosela cubriendo en su totalidad su cabello y casi todo su rostro menos sus ojos color ónix que se veían claramente más amenazantes y brillaban con otro brillo distinto, ahora eran los de un asesino.

BIM…BIM…BIM…

Natsu Escucho el sonido que provenía del bolsillo donde había guardado el objeto rectangular pequeño y en la pantalla negra aparecían dos símbolos; uno verde que estaba a la derecha de la pantalla y uno rojo a la izquierda y detrás de estos la imagen del emblema que estaba en la bandera. Al ver esto Natsu toco el símbolo verde y se acercó el aparato al oído.

-ya tienes tu objetivo…no tendrás ayuda…suerte-era la voz de una mujer, un poco aguda pero que se escuchaba seria; después no se escuchó nada más y Natsu guardo nuevamente el artefacto que era al parecer un aparato de comunicación.

Con eso Natsu apago las antorchas antes de volver a subir por la escalera de peldaños para volver a la superficie donde tenía que ir a la ciudad de ERA y _darle la paz_ al expresidente del consejo mágico.

Una vez saliendo de su pasadizo y acomodar nuevamente las tablas Natsu salió por la ventana de su habitación listo para su "trabajo".

 _ **Ciudad de ERA. 7:00 p.m.**_

Natsu después de un largo viaje a pie logro llegar a la ciudad de ERA. Tuvo que evitar todo tipo de transporte debido a su atuendo por lo que un viaje de una o dos horas en tren se volvió uno de seis pasando por los bosque y caminos muy largos pero por los que nadie pasaba y ahora estaba en lo más alto de la torre de la iglesia de _ERA_ viendo toda la ciudad y viendo hacia arriba como en lo más alto de una montaña en el centro de la ciudad estaba el edificio del _consejo mágico_.

Natsu a pesar de que ya no tenía sus sentidos de dragón podía ver todo a pesar de que ya era de noche y las únicas luces que había eran las de las luminarias de la calle el lugar donde estaba era muy oscuro por la altura, pero podía ver como las personas pasaban caminando en la calle; entrando y saliendo de sus hogares, trabajos y otros lugares; niños, muéreles, hombres, ancianos, nada se le escapaba a Natsu ni lo que hacían y justo ahora estaba viendo la casa de su objetivo…el expresidente del _consejo mágico_.

La residencia estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros pero gracias a la altura de la iglesia y por alguna extraña razón a pesar de que ya no tenía la visión de un dragón tenía una _vista de águila_ y con ella visualizo a su objetivo. Un hombre de edad avanzada con una gran barba blanca atada en dos extremos; no tenía casi nada de cabello menos un chongo que era similar al estilo de un samurái y sus ropas combinaban con esto ya que tenía puesto una _yukata_ para hombre café que era oculta por una gran túnica blanca con un borde decorado con un diseño de una línea negra con rombos rojos que estaba por todo el borde de la túnica, era Crawford, que se paseaba por la calles con una sonrisa que por alguna razón le disgustaba al encapuchado.

A pesar de ser un hombre anciano tenía un gran tamaño, pero eso no dificultaría el trabajo de Natsu.

Natsu vio el techo de una casa y le apunto con la mano; haciendo un movimiento de muñeca un proyectil parecido a un arpón con una cuerda atada salió disparado del brazalete que tenía oculto bajo su gabardina. Natsu tomo la delgada pero aparentemente fuerte cuerda y la anclo al piso de la torre antes de usar ambas manos y dejarse caer.

Natsu se deslizo hacia abajo pasando por arriba de todos los civiles que no se dieron cuenta de su presencia. Cuando llego al otro lado Natsu se paró en el techo de teja roja y ver un camino que se formaba por otros tejados con diferentes alturas y relieves.

Al ver esto Natsu empezó a correr por ese tejado ágilmente muy diferente a lo que haría normalmente; saltando chimeneas, subiendo una que otra escalera ocasional; subiendo y bajando y nadie se daba cuenta de que estaba ahí, era una sombra viviente. El camino se le acababa y estaba por llegar al final de la cuadra y enfrente había otro camino de tejados pero era un salto de varios metros de distancia.

Empezando a tomar velocidad Natsu estaba por llegar al borde del último tejado. Al estar ahí dio un gran salto técnicamente volando sobre todos los civiles pasando la calle; sintió como el viento lo cubría y arropaba una sensación de la cual nunca se podrá cansar y ahora lo que eran metro de distancia solo eran centímetros del siguiente tejado.

Al llegar sus pies tocaron el borde y dando un giro con su espalda se reincorporo y siguió corriendo por los tejados, saltando de izquierda a derecha y viceversa acortando un trayecto relativamente largo a unos cuantos pocos segundo de carrera sobre los techos de las casas.

Minutos después.

Natsu estaba parado en uno de los tejados frente a la casa de su objetivo; estaba en la esquina de una de las calles que era en la que menos actividad de personas; había otra casa al lado de esta por lo que tendría que ser más cuidadoso.

La viviendo era de dos pisos y tenía una gran ventana en el segundo piso que estaba abierta para suerte de Natsu, lo que faltaba era que Crawford llagara.

Espero y espero pacientemente de manera inmóvil oculto detrás de la chimenea del tejado en el que estaba y después de ya casi una hora lo vio. Venia cruzando la calle caminando con dirección a su hogar. El expresidente llego a la puerta y la abrió luego entrando cerrándola detrás de él.

Natsu al ver las luces del interior encenderse sabía que era hora de moverse. Dando un salto llego al otro lado de la calle colgándose del borde de la ventana abierta. Se impulsó y entro al hogar de Crawford que según parecía estar en su estudio personal. Había un gran escritorio frente a él y a los lados dos grandes libreros llenos de todo tipo de libros, pergaminos y documentos y al final la puerta que parecía cerrada.

Camino Natsu hasta llegar a la puerta que estaba abierta y vio otras cuantas habitaciones y las escaleras al final del pasillo. Moviéndose sigilosa y silenciosamente empezó a bajar las escaleras hasta tener a la vista la sala y la chimenea que estaba en esta y a su derecha una entrada sin puerta que daba al comedor.

Caminado viendo todas las fotografías, decoraciones y más posesiones de su blanco que según estaba en la cocina por lo que decidió volver a las sombras que le daban las escaleras y volvió a esperar pero esta vez no tanto ya que escucho pasos provenir de la cocina y ver como del comedor salía en Crawford con un juego de té con dos tazas y la tetera que coloco en una mesita en el centro de la sala de estar.

-ji, esta vez ella no podrá decirme que no-dijo el anciano en un tono arrogante haciendo referencia a una mujer que según parece iba a venir-falta poco…esos vejestorios pronto dejaran de existir-dijo de manera burlona el expresidente del consejo intrigando a Natsu -volveré al poder pronto y la orden me dará el respeto que me siempre debi…-no pudo terminar ya que escucho unas pisadas que provenían de la escalera-pero qu…-

No termino de hablar ya que vio una figura encapuchada saltando de las escaleras hasta llegar a donde estaba él; el encapuchado lo tomo del cuello derribándolo en el piso, pero lo que verdaderamente sorprendió a Crawford fue el sentir el metal frio y afilado que había cortado su cuello; la cuchilla había entrado en el centro de su garganta perforándola y la sangre empezaba a brotar de esta herida que era una muerte segura pero lenta.

El anciano con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en un intento desesperado únicamente logro quitarle la capucha y la bufanda a su atacante sorprendiéndose al ver quien era-eres…tu eres…puaf-de su boca la sangre empezó a salir ahogándolo e impidiéndole que siguiera hablando-paga…AAHH…-lo interrumpieron por última vez ya que esta vez su atacante con su otra mano decidió atacar su corazón dando un golpe con la pala abierta y con otra cuchilla oculta afilada se lo perforo causándole la muerte.

Lo último que vio fue Crawford fue su sangre en el piso, el metal dura y frio atravesar su cuello y corazón y esa cabellera rosa. Murió con los ojos abiertos viendo a la nada. Su atacante se levantó sacando con mucha facilidad las cuchillas del ya cuerpo sin vida del expresidente. Con un movimiento de mano las cuchillas se ocultaron nuevamente. Dio un último vistazo al cuerpo el anciano antes de que con su mano derecha cerrara sus ojos.

-tú y tus pecados fueron perdonados…descansa en paz-dijo Natsu viendo sus manos con pocos rastros de sangre y recordando que fue lo que vio en el momento de matarlo; sus planes, sus conexiones y más pero lo que más lo intrigo fue de lo que estaba hablando hace unos instantes antes de su muerte.

Él tenía la habilidad de ver los recuerdos y memorias de quienes su cuchilla diera la muerte y no podía creer lo que se avecinada-"tengo que informarle al credo, no tengo mucho tiempo"-pensó antes de tomar la capucha y ponérsela. Iba a volver a la ventana del piso de arriba para salir sin ser visto.

-que desastre tan interesante-

Natsu volteo rápidamente al escuchar una voz misteriosa…la voz tranquila y calmada de una mujer y tenía razón era una mujer…o eso parecía.

Una mujer de tez blanca pálida de una altura promedio un poco más baja que Natsu en estatura y un buen y definido cuerpo que en comparación rivalizaba con Erza o Mirajane.

Enfrente de él estaba una chica de larga cabellera negra oscura pero lo que le parecía más interesante y amenazador fue que tenía dos cuernos que sobresalían de ambos lados de su cabeza; tiene una banda blanca que era la frontera entre su cabello y su frente que tiene un raro tatuaje o marca negra en el frente de esta asemejándose a una herradura negra con varios puntos alrededor.

Sus rasgos faciales eran un poco suaves pero tenía unos ojos filosos de un color rojo opaco que la hacían ver de manera amenazante y ahora ella veía a Natsu con una sonrisa un poco amenazante; tiene en el cuello una especie de listón blanco atado por el costado izquierdo de este.

Su atuendo era muy provocador por no decir lo menos; era una especie de _kimono o yukata_ azul griseaseo con estampado de manchas negras parecidas a las de un leopardo; este dejaba descubierto sus brazos, cuello, hombros y sus grandes pechos copa "D" y en ambos brazos de igual manera tenía tatuajes o marcas negras con un extraño diseño.

En la cintura tenía una tela negra que le daba toda la vuelta al atuendo y terminaba en un moño en la espalda; la _yukata_ dejaba casi al descubierto sus muslos y sus definidas piernas que estaban cubiertas por medias negras que llegaban un poco más arriba de sus rodillas cubriéndolas y al mismo tiempo cubrían sus pies dejando descubierto únicamente sus dedos y talones y para finalizar tenía en su mano derecha un libro de apariencia vieja un poco grande.

-quien eres tu-dijo Natsu poniéndose a la defensiva ya que no sabía quién era ella-responde…que haces aquí-Natsu exigió una respuesta de quien era y que hacía en la casa de Crawford-"dos tazas…ella era de la que estaba hablando"-Natsu dedujo que ella era la invitada del expresidente.

La mujer de cabellera negra no dijo nada únicamente camino evitando a Natsu hasta llegar al cadáver del antiguo miembro del consejo-que haces en el suelo…levántate para mí-dijo la mujer muy claramente esperando que el cadáver hiciera algo.

Natsu no entendía pero se sorprendió al ver a su objetivo volver a moverse-"imposible…como"-pensó Natsu alarmado ya que ahora Crawford estaba de pie, pero claramente se notaba que estaba muerto ya que sus ojos habían perdido todo su brillo-"necromancia…no, no es ninguna magia…tengo que…"-Natsu usando su mano derecha tomo una de las ultimas esferas metálicas que estaban junto a sus _hojas ocultas_.

Estaba presionando el botón cuando el enorme cadáver de Crawford se movió a una increíble velocidad atrapándolo-eres interesante…atacar a alguien sin razón no es algo que haría un ladrón o un mago como…tu…Natsu Dragneel-la mujer dijo quitándole la capucha y la bufanda dejando su rostro al descubierto-sabes que Silver está muy enojado contigo por destruir su trabajo.

El cadáver del expresidente tenia inmovilizados los brazos de Natsu y cada vez ponía más precio en su agarre-tu eres Sayla…una de las _nueve puertas de Tartaros_ …-dijo Natsu sorprendiendo ligeramente a la ahora conocida Sayla.

-esta es la primera vez que te veo…como sabes mi nombre-pregunto la demonio viendo la esfera metálica que sostenía Natsu y se la quitó-según parece tú no eres alguien que haría esto…asesinar personas-dijo Sayla poniendo más atención a la esfera que sostenía antes de tirarla al suelo-volveré a preguntar…como sabes mi nombre-dijo Sayla esta vez mientras que el cadáver ponía más fuerza aplastando a Natsu.

-no es obvio…me lo dijo él-dijo Natsu viendo de reojo al cadáver.

-mentira…yo vio como únicamente lo asesinaste-dijo Sayla en un tono enojado ya que no le gustaban los humanos y que se pongan arrogantes frente a ella ya que su paciencia se fuera agotando. La peli-negra vio a Crawford que puso más fuerza lastimando a Natsu-que pasa…el orgulloso _dragon-slayer_ de Fairy Tail no piensa usar su magia o es por este lindo collar-dijo Sayla burlándose viendo el collar bloqueador de magia-si no hablas te llevare conmigo y Kyouka-sama me ayudara a hacerte hablar-dijo con un sonroja al nombra ese nombre.

Natsu bajo la cabeza haciendo que su cabello bloqueara sus ojos-no lo creo…-Natsu dijo cerrando y apretando fuertemente los ojos.

CLIC…..

Sayla volteo y vio la pequeña esfera que había dejado escapara un sonido y dedujo que se tratada de una bomba-por favor…esto no me puede lasti…-recogió la esfera que de repente empezó a liberar un brillo azul-que es…AAHHHH ¡-grito al instante en que la esfera exploto liberando un gran brillo azul acompañado de fuerte sonido sónico.

Ella un ruido chillante que rompió las ventanas de toda las casa y de algunas otras alrededor pero lo que fue más sorprendente fue que todo artefacto mágico como las luces de los hogares y calles se apagaron o dejaron de funcionar. Sayla se bloqueó los ojos ya que en si la esfera le exploto en la cara pero no tenía ninguna herida, ni siquiera en la mano que sostenía la esfera antes de explotar-AAAHHH…MIS OJOS….-grito la demonio ya que parece su visión era borrosa en ese momento y no noto que el cadáver de Crawford había soltado a Natsu y caído nuevamente al suelo.

Natsu al estar libre pateo fuertemente a Sayla en el estómago lanzándola hacia atrás; eso no la derribo pero si la saco de equilibrio; en ese momento la tomo de la ropa lanzando hacia uno de los muros; Natsu tomo otra esfera metálica con cordón que al quitárselo y golpearla contra su mano libero un raro humo naranja oscuro que estaba muy cerca de la cara de Sayla que aspiro el extraño humo.

Natsu con su antebrazo detenía del cuello a la demonio-como te atreves…suéltame…TE LO ORDENO…-grito Sayla esperando que Natsu la soltara pero este no se movía si no que ahora era el quien tenía inmovilizada a ella-"mi maldición no funciona"…que me hiciste…gruu…suéltame…ayu…"ayuda…que me pasa…porque estoy pidiendo ayuda"-pensó alarmada Sayla ya que no sabía lo que le pasaba; primero no podía usar su maldición y ahora estaba pidiendo ayuda algo que jamás aria. Era algo que no sentía a menudo-"miedo…tengo miedo de un humano"-pensó alarmada tratando de luchar para liberarse pero por alguna razón su fuerza también se había ido junto a sus poderes.

Natsu la vio directamente a los ojos-ahora tu y yo vamos a tener una pequeña charla…-dijo Natsu haciendo que su _hoja oculta_ apareciera estando peligrosamente cerca del cuello de Sayla que intentaba de usar sus poderes pero no servía de nada.

Empezando a hablar Natsu conto en detalle todo sobre su plan; el plan de _Tartaros_ , como iban a atacar el _consejo mágico_ y utilizarían al expresidente para activar el arma _FACE_ que iba a destruir todas las partículas mágicas de _Fiore_ y _Tartaros_ se alzaría sobre todos. Sayla estaba sorprendida ya que en si sabía sobre todo.

-como sabes esto…nadie más que las _puertas de Tartaros_ sabemos de esto…nosotros y él-dijo la peli-negra viendo el cadáver.

-los muertos me hablan…ahora-Natsu con un movimiento de su mano oculto guardo su _hoja oculta_ y soltó a Sayla y según parecía buscaba algo en su gabardina-toma…dile a Mard Geer que no haga nada-dijo lanzándole otro extraño objeto de comunicación como el que usaba-cuando suene toca el símbolo verde y nos pondremos en contacto-dijo Natsu alejándose de Sayla que veía el extraño objeto; Natsu llego a donde estaba el cadáver del anciano buscando algo entre sus ropas y encontrándolo.

Una broche en forma de cruz de color rojo. Tomo otra esfera metálica de cordel que al jalar del dejo caer sobre el cuerpo y al tocarlo una extraña nube de humo verde empezó a salir destruyendo el cuerpo. Era asido altamente corrosivo y en menos de unos segundos el cuerpo de Crawford fue destruido quedando una mancha de mugre y degradación en el suelo.

-parece que ya no podrán usar el _FACE_ -dijo Natsu poniéndose la capucha y tomando su bufanda que estaba en el suelo-tus poderes volverán pronto…y también el efecto del gas pasara en unas cuantas horas…pero será mejor que te vayas…-dijo Natsu empezando a subir por las escaleras.

-espera…un mago de Fairy Tail no haría esto…porque lo haces-pregunto Sayla sintiendo que el miedo empezaba a desaparecer pero sus poderes aun no-creí que estaban en contra del asesinato-dijo ya que ningún gremio legar haría estos trabajos.

Natsu se detuvo en seco-esto es algo más grande que Fairy Tail…y esto es algo más grande que ustedes…y pronto necesitaremos su ayuda-dijo Natsu causando shock en la demonio que no entendía esto último.

-porque ayudaríamos a Fairy Tail-dijo Sayla sintiendo como su poder empezaba a emerger nuevamente.

-no estoy hablando de Fairy Tail…si no algo mayor-dijo sacando algo más de la gabardina; un pedazo de tela negro que le lanzo a Sayla que atrapo de igual manera y al desdoblarlo vio que era una especie de bandera con un símbolo en dorado que no pertenecía a ningún gremio legal u oscuro…era la primera vez que lo veía.

Sayla se quedó viendo el emblema que no noto que Natsu ya se había marchado. Vio el objeto extraño y la bandera antes de irse al sentir que su poder regresaba. El plan de su gremio había sido detenido pero según parece eso no sería todo para _Tartaros_. Sayla dejo el lugar sin saber que sucedería, en especial lo que le hará Kyouka y Mard Geer.

 _ **MOMENTOS DESPUÉS.**_

 _ **CON NATSU.**_

Natsu estaba de vuelta en algún tejado de alguna casa viendo desde lo lejos como los _caballeros runa_ y gente del _consejo mágico_ acordonaban la casa de Crawford.

BIM…BIM…

Escucho como de su gabardina sonaba nuevamente ese raro artefacto. Lo saco y como antes toco el símbolo verde y se lo coloco en el oído-recibimos tu mensaje, entonces estábamos en lo correcto con tu objetivo-del artefacto se escuchaba la voz de la mujer de antes.

-mi tiempo pronto se acabara…-dijo Natsu serio viendo el edificio del consejo-volviendo me pondré en contacto con los _mentores_ …tenemos que reunirnos con los de _Tartaros_ …-dijo Natsu sabiendo que los detalles ya los había enviado antes.

-aguanta un poco, ya enviamos refuerzos-dijo la voz femenina-los _mentores_ ya les dieron otra misión-dijo la mujer-mañana te contactaras a _Tartaros_ y programaran una reunión con ellos que sea lo más pronto posible…si los _templarios_ llegaron al consejo tenemos que ocuparnos de ellos…en especial si trataban de usar a un gremio oscuro-dijo la mujer que sonaba seria.

-el pensar que Crawford les dijo sobre _FACE_ era una oportunidad que no podían perder…lo vi en sus recuerdos…cuando _Fiore_ perdiera toda su magia pensaban usar _eso_ para tomar el poder nuevamente y engañar a _Tartaros_ para que hicieran el trabajo…cada vez está más cerca-dijo Natsu sabiendo que algo grande se avecina.

-si ellos tiene uno de los _fragmentos_ tenemos que recuperarlo, no viste nada mas-pregunto la voz que salía del artefacto.

Negó con la cabeza negó-cosas inútiles, pero nada de donde lo tenían o quien es su líder-dijo Natsu esperando una respuesta, órdenes o algo.

-comprendo…por el momento has lo que se te pidió…no causes más problemas…los demás llegaran pronto a tu gremio-dijo la mujer causando sorpresa en Natsu-se lo que dirás…pero esta es la primera movida seria de los _templarios_ en años…tu cuartada puede llegar al fin si los _mentores_ creen que así debe de ser-dijo la voz de la mujer de manera comprensible.

-lo entiendo-dijo Natsu pasando de serio a un poco triste.

-sabes que ellos no harían eso a menos que fuera algo necesario y tu _maestro_ se opuso y a los _mentores_ tampoco les gustó la idea y menos a tu equipo por lo que harán lo necesario para que sigas en Fairy Tail, pero la mejor opción es que esto se resuelva rápido-dijo la mujer a Natsu que paso nuevamente de triste a serio.

-bien, dile a mi _maestro y los mentores_ que actuaremos rápido…gracias-dijo Natsu siendo su última palabra.

-adiós Natsu…sigue en las sombras-fue la última palabra de la voz femenina antes de que dejara de hablar y con un raro sonido parecía que la comunicación se cortó.

Natsu vio en otra dirección guardando el artefacto-"no tengo tiempo que perder"-dijo viendo un tejado y con su _hoja oculta_ disparaba otro arpón a otro techo y se lanzara al vacío sabiendo que lo que le esperaba en el futuro decidiría su vida.

 _ **Al día siguiente.**_

 _ **FAIRY TAIL.**_

Natsu llego a altas horas de la noche por lo que al llegar a su hogar se cambió y dejando su "otra ropa" en el escondite y ahora estaba sentado en su sofá sosteniendo el artefacto de comunicación en las manos. Presionado el botón de enfrente vio como la pantalla se iluminaba mostrando la hora que decía 2:07 A.M.

Moviendo su dedo la pantalla cambio mostrado algo parecido a números del 0 al 9. Tocando los números que necesitaban y tocado el símbolo verde escucho un sonido parecido a un "pii" unas cuantas veces hasta que paro.

-que interesante objeto…-era la voz de Sayla la que sonaba que según parece ya se había recuperado de la _bomba de miedo_ por su tono de voz-esto no se quedara así…tú y tu gremio sufrirán-dijo Sayla de manera amenazante.

Natsu solo estaba en paz y serio escuchando-escucha y dile exactamente todo lo que te diga a Mard Geer...-dijo Natsu que empezó a contar con detalle a Sayla todo y durante todo el relato siguió eran muy pocas las veces que decía algo y las que hablaba solo confirmaba lo que le decía como que Crawford los busco y les conto sobre el arma y también que _Tartaros_ planeaba traicionarlo una vez este activad pero ahora era inútil sin él.

-que nos impediría secuestrar al actual presidente y forzar a activar el arma-dijo Sayla ya que en si tenían a un sustituto para activar el arma.

-que _FACE_ no elimina las partículas de magia si no que desactiva todo aquello con poder mágico o demoniaco-dijo Natsu a Sayla que por algún momento escucho su voz titubear-el arma _FACE_ fue creada para que todo dentro del reino ya no pudiera seguir absorbiendo magia…es un arma de última opción para proteger a la gente del reino-explico Natsu que no importa si son personas, demonios, dragones o cualquier ser mágico su _flujo mágico_ de cada uno se bloquearía permanentemente-pero ese anciano no estaba solo…solo fue otro sujeto que se solo buscaba mandar sobre los demás…alguien más de _ellos_ …-dijo Natsu sabiendo que no sabía si era seguro decirle más de lo que ya le conto.

-que quieres decir con _ellos_ …CONTESTA ¡-exigió la demonio que atravez del artefacto se escuchó como cambio a una un poco demoniaca.

Natsu solo suspiro-les diremos todo…pero tenemos que reunirnos, no solamente tú y yo…tengo que hablar con todo tu gremio…donde podemos reunirnos-pregunto Natsu esperando una respuesta de la demoni

-en dos días, en los alrededores de _Crocus_ …-dijo la Sayla cuya voz empezó volvió a la normalidad-si faltas tú gremio pagara las consecuencias-amenazo nuevamente a Natsu pero esta vez también a sus compañeros y amigos del gremio.

-no se preocupen…estaremos ahí…-dijo antes de alejar el artefacto del oído y tocar un símbolo rojo que terminaba la comunicación.

Luego de esa charla con Sayla sabía que esto ya no podía aguardar más. Natsu se levantó de su asiento para ir a su cuarto; llego a la misma mesita de noche de la antes y al abrir uno de los cajones saco lo que era la misma capucha y sus brazaletes con _hojas ocultas_. Los tomo y se los volvió a poner antes de irse a dormir esperando que el resto de la noche sea placentera y calmada…ya que tal vez sea la última.

DÍA SIGUIENTE.

FAIRY TAIL.

La noche para Natsu paso muy rápido y después de hacer unas cuantas cosas estaba listo para ir a Fairy Tail donde lo esperaba su _equipo_. Era muy temprano más de lo normal. Los comercios apenas estaban abriendo, los niños apenas empezaban a salir a las calles para jugar o ir a la escuela.

Las calles seguían vacías y Natsu caminaba en medio de ellas con sus ropas normales solamente que ahora tenía sus _brazaletes_ puestos y con su mochila de viaje que tenía adentro únicamente sus _otras ropas_.

Natsu estaba ya muy cerca de Fairy Tail que debido a la hora únicamente estaba Kinana y Laky que preparaban todo para el día en día. Natsu luego de caminar unos minutos más ya estaba en la puerta del edificio.

Estaba vacío el lugar entero-oh, Natsu…que haces tan temprano aquí-Kinana que estaba pasando con unas cuantas botellas de licor.

-tenía que llegar temprano…hoy voy a hacer otro trabajo-dijo Natsu mientras que Kinana trataba de recordar cuando fue que él tomo otra trabajo ya que ayer desde que se había ido nunca volvió hasta apenas.

-no recuerdo que tomaras otro trabajo-dijo la camarera que no recordaba de que Natsu tuviera otro trabajo.

-me lo dio el cliente que me dio el trabajo anterior…es un dolor en el trasero-dijo Natsu frotándose la nuca y suspirando mientras que la camarera reía por esto.

-además no eres el único que llego temprano hoy-esta vez fue Laky que también ayudaba a Kinana-apenas hace unos minutos llegaron cuatro personas que están tomado un trago en el segundo piso…parece que son viajeros…además…pagan bien-dijo mostrando unas cuantas gemas y Jewels de su bolsillo.

-Laky…no digas eso-dijo Kinana a Laky-vamos…si necesitas algo dinos Natsu…vamos-dijo Kinana empujando a la maga de madera y lentes y seguir trabajando.

Cuando las dos se fueron Natsu volvió a quedarse solo; camino y subió las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso. Sentía que cada escalón era alejarse más y más de su vida actual. Cuando llego al último escalón vio todas las mesas vacías menos una que estaba hasta el fondo.

Había cinco personas encapuchadas por completo haciéndole imposible a Natsu ver sus rostros, pero ese no era problema…ya los conocía. Camino hasta llegar a la mesa donde estaban los cinco cada uno con un tarro con cerveza pero había uno de más.

-sentimos que lo necesitarías-dijo uno de los encapuchados entregándole el taro. Era la voz de un hombre joven…un poco aguda y por su tono de voz amistoso parecía que conocía a Natsu.

-gracias…por favor…espérenme afuera bajare pronto-dijo Natsu a los cinco que asintieron antes de levantarse de sus asientos y dirigirse a las escaleras.

-todo estará bien-dijo el mismo encapuchado de antes-no te tardes-dijo antes de que todos empezaran a bajar las escaleras e ir a la salida del gremio y mientras tanto ahora era únicamente Natsu sentado en ese gran mesa viendo la bebida.

Natsu estuvo un segundo pensando antes de tomarse toda la bebida en un solo sorbo; se levantó y se dirigió a las escaleras pero en su mente recordaba las reglas que desde ese día hace años han guiado su vida-"aparta tu hoja de la carne inocente"-pensó viendo sus brazaletes-"se siempre alguien discreto"-pensó antes de sacar de uno de sus bolsillos su capucha-"nunca comprometas a la hermandad"-pensó viendo la entrada del gremio que ya estaba a la vista y a unos cuantos metros los cinco encapuchados-"actuamos en las sombras, para servir a la luz. Somos asesinos"-y con eso ultimo sin importar que pasara estaba listo para dejar su vida en Fairy Tail y que su vida secreta tal vez se convierta en su única vida.

 _ **FIN CAPITULO 1.**_

 _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y para los seguidores de mis otras historias no se preocupen, una vez resuelva ciertas cuestiones de la universidad seguiré con ellas y si no se resuelve les dejare un anuncio pero nunca dejare ninguna de mis historias._

 _Bueno espero que esta historia mínimo tenga 20 o 25 capítulos pero eso está dispuesto a cambio y como esta historia tendrá menos hojas que las demás estaré escribiendo cada capítulo más rápido por lo que estimo que terminara en un año o año y medio._

 _Aquí el nombre del siguiente capítulo; capitulo 2: la luz sobre las sombras, el secreto del asesino._

 _Sin más que decir espero todas sus críticas, comentarios y más en los Reviews y si tiene dudas o preguntas largas envíenme un PM._

 _Konohsharingan se desconecta diciéndoles cuídense y sayonara._

 _Capítulo 2: la luz sobre las sombras, el secreto del asesino._


	2. Chapter 2

**No soy dueño de Fairy Tail ni Assasin Creed; el único fin de esta historia es entretener.**

-YO-personas hablando.

-"yo"-personas pensando.

- **yo-demonio o criatura hablando.**

 **-"yo"-demonio o criatura pensando.**

 _Capítulo 2: la luz sobre las sombras, el secreto del asesino._

 _Bien estoy de regreso con el siguiente capítulo de esta que es mi nueva historia. No espere tan buena aceptaciones por ustedes mis estimados lectores y eso me gusta mucho ya que me divierto mucho escribiendo esta y mis demás historias, por lo que me esforzare más para mejorar la calidad de esta y mis demás historias._

 _El Harem será pequeño y máximo serán 8 chicas; serán una OC que inventare que pertenecerá a los asesinos y que aparecerá este capítulo; las demás ya demás miembros de Harem ya están decididas e irán apareciendo conforme pasen los capítulos._

 _También estaré presentando a los otros cinco OC que cree para esta historia y algunos estarán basados en personajes de otros mangas, animes o videojuegos para evitarme hacer descripciones muy largas en cada capítulo, solo habrá pequeñas modificaciones como color de piel, cabello o ojos._

 _Bueno sin más que decir le mando saludos a todos los que dejaron sus críticas, comentarios y opiniones en los Reviews que fueron "Tenzalucard123", " ", "jimsonp098", "DanteSparda1959", "NickTheNew16", "ZeroForChaos" y a "miguelzero24, que también me envió un PM y estuve hablando un poco con él y le digo que se esfuerce mucho en sus historias que son muy entretenidas", al igual que la DanteSparda1959 que se me hizo entretenida por ser de HxH._

 _Jimsop098 que también me gusto su historia de "el dolor del amor" y la historia de Tenzalucard123 de pokemos de "corazones sincronizados" y le agradezco a que siempre deja sus Reviews en todas mis historias._

 _Sin más que decir aquí está el siguiente capítulo; disfruten._

 ** _Capítulo 2: la luz sobre las sombras, el secreto del asesino._**

 ** _Magnolia; Fairy Tail_**

 ** _Por la mañana._**

El gremio de las hadas se empezaba a llenar de todos sus miembros que empezaron a llegar listos para otro día de trabajo y más cosas.

En lugar era muy animado como siempre; sonrisas, peleas, charlas y más.

Los miembros del equipo Natsu empezaron a llegar uno por unos; primero llegaron Lucy y Wendy junto a Happy y Charly saludando a todos e ir a la barra donde estaban los tres hermanos Strauss junto con Kinana y Laky; pasaron unos minutos más antes de que llegara Grey que no se daba cuenta que era asechado por Juvia.

Gajeel apareció en la entrada acompañado de Lily y Levy; de esa manera el resto de los magos empezaban a llegar e integrándose con los demás, todo era normal.

Luego de unos minutos más se veía entrar por la puerta una maga de larga cabellera roja y armadura-hola Erza-Mira que estaba cerca de la puerta vio a su amiga llegar-los demás te están esperando, parece que quieren hacer un trabajo grande-dijo Mira informan a Erza.

-gracias Mira, también me puedes llevar un pastel-dijo Erza agradeciendo y pidiendo amablemente uno de sus amados pasteles.

-enseguida-dijo Mira antes de seguir su trabajo.

La caballero camino hasta ver la mesa donde estaba su equipo-Erza-la saludo Lucy antes que los demás.

-Erza-san, aquí-dijo Wendy haciéndole un lugar en la banca a Erza que fue a sentarse junto a Wendy y Lucy-nos estamos poniendo de acuerdo en que trabajo hacer-dijo Wendy ya que en la mesa había unas cuantas solicitudes con gran recompensa.

-estamos trabajando para poder pagar el alquiler de Lucy-dijo Happy volando alrededor de todos.

Erza vio los trabajos y si todos iban eran fáciles y Lucy podría terminar de pagar su renta-yo pienso que hagamos esta de eliminar una manada de _Vulcans_ -dijo Grey mostrando la solicitud.

-de que hablas hielitos…estas es más desafiante…acabar con tres _Wynbers_ en la montaña-dijo Gajeel que estaba sentado al lado de Grey.

-tu qué haces aquí, no eres parte del equipo-dijo Grey enojado con el mago azabache.

-eso no importa, la conejita no es la única con cuentas por pagar…además yo puedo vencer solo a unos cuantos _vulcans_ -dijo Gajeel chocando su frente contra la de Grey.

-enserio…quisiera ver eso aliento de tornillo-dijo Grey empezando aponer presión contra Gajeel.

Juvia y Levy trataban de detenerlos pero no funcionaba-basta ya-dijo Erza de manera firme y seria. Los dos se separaron y encogieron del miedo-primero tenemos que esperar a Natsu para que todos podamos decidir-dijo Erza al notar que Natsu era el único que faltaba.

Kinana llego al lado de Erza poniendo su pastel en la mesa-lo siento Erza…pero Natsu ya está en un trabajo-dijo la camarera para que todos la voltearan a ver-fue el primero en llegar al gremio hoy y dijo que el cliente del trabajo de ayer le había dado otro trabajo-explico la camarera abrazando su bandeja.

Esto extraño a todos-entonces voy a tener que seguir soportando al gato inútil más tiempo-sé quejo Charly al oír esto.

-lo lamento-dijo Kinana antes de retirarse.

-estoy harto…la hoguera se las verá conmigo cuando regrese y con esa pequeña recompensa lo obligare a pagarnos unos tragos-dijo Grey pareciéndole bien la idea a Gajeel que tenía su típica sonrisa burlona.

-Grey-san, Gajeel-san…no creo que eso sea bueno-dijo Wendy sonriendo nerviosamente.

-es cierto, Natsu se está esforzando y no importa que no gane mucho el hace más misiones que ustedes-dijo Happy defendiendo a su amigo-aunque ese implique que no haya pescado en casa…-dijo Happy llorando por la falta de pescado.

Estuvieron un rato más hablando todos los de esa mesa hasta que lograron desidir que trabajo harán-Mira…tomaremos este trabajo-dijo Erza acompañada por Lucy, Grey, Juvia, Wendy, Charly y Happy.

Erza entrego la petición a la camarera-muy bien…cuídense-dijo Mira tomando la petición y deseares a todos suerte.

El equipo Natsu iba de salida a su trabajo pero sin la presencia del mago peli-rosa del cual desconocían donde estaba pero sabían que estaba bien; todo siguió normal en el gremio…bueno, casi todo.

 ** _Oficina del maestro._**

El maestro Makarov estaba en su oficina ordenando su papeleo cuando se encontró con una carta del _consejo mágico_ con noticias importantes, pero lo que no sabía era que no era el único maestro de gremio que le llego la misma carta.

Al abrirla se enteró de la trágica noticia que lo sorprendió e impacto un poco-"el expresidente…asesinado"-pensó alarmado sintiendo un mal presentimiento y no era el único; sus colegas maestros también sintieron el mismo presentimiento. Se levantó de su silla para ver por su ventana y ver a el equipo Natsu salir del gremio-"tengan cuidado…siento que algo malo pasara…donde esta Natsu"-pensó al no ver a Natsu con ellos-"tal vez fue a otro trabajo mal pagado…ese muchacho debe aprender algo sobre numeros"-pensó despreocupándose por el joven peli-rosa antes de volver al trabajo.

 ** _Con Natsu; cerca de Crocus._**

Natsu y el resto de los encapuchados iban en una carreta conducida por uno de los encapuchados; los cinco ya no usaban las túnicas y ahora únicamente vestían con sus _otras ropas_ al igual que Natsu que estaba dormido en una de las paredes.

Ya no sentía nauseas o malestar por lo que podía dormir tranquilamente; todo gracias a que ahora el collar bloqueaba en su totalidad toda su magia y ahora estaba soñando nuevamente con el pasado.

 ** _Sueño de Natsu._**

 ** _Año 778, noviembre 20._**

 ** _En alguna parte de Fiore._**

Vemos a Natsu caminar detrás del encapuchado que se había encontrado hace unos meses y que ahora era su maestro, su guía y más; los dos estaban caminando por un gran camino rocoso cubierto de nieve; estaban muy lejos de _Magnolia_ y lejos de cualquier ciudad importante o cualquier pueblo.

-maestro…cuanto falta…me estoy congelando-dijo Natsu que ahora usaba un collar _anti-magia_ y según parece el collar no únicamente anulaba su magia, sino que también lo dejaba libre de sus sentidos, resistencia y cualquier habilidad de dragón o mágica y para su desgracia el usaba su ropa normal a execión de que ahora llevaba una pequeña capucha de tela y un brazalete con una _hoja oculta_ en su brazo derecho.

-que paso con tu optimismo cuando iniciamos el viaje-dijo el hombre caminando enfrente de Natsu que le marcaba el camino a su _iniciado_ -te dije que trajeras ropa más abrigadora-dijo regañando a Natsu por no hacerle caso-estamos cerca…aguanta un poco más-dijo deteniéndose un momento y Natsu detrás de él-ya te conté nuestra historia-dijo el _asesino_ volteando a ver a Natsu que no podia ver el rostro de él por su capucha.

-como unas diez veces-dijo Natsu abrazándose a sí mismo para mantener su calor.

-pues escucha bien porque de verdad esta será la última vez que te la diré-dijo el hombre seriamente antes de volver a caminar y Natsu detrás de él-hace más de dos milenos _el credo_ llego a esta dimensión ya que la orden no era originaria de esta dimensión-dijo pasando unas rocas de gran tamaño cubiertas de nieve-el _credo_ llego aquí gracias a lo que nosotros llamamos los _fragmentos de eden_ -dijo el hombre haciendo una pausa.

-tecnología de una civilización antigua-dijo Natsu conociendo ya la historia pero siempre que la oía no podía evitar ponerse serio.

-exacto…tecnología con el poder de cambiar el mundo…quienes lo tuvieran podían controlar a los demás, sanar cualquier herida o enfermedad o simplemente destruir-dijo el _asesino_ a Natsu que pasaba por las mismas rocas con nieve-la guerra por esta tecnología duro milenios y pasaron por muchas manos… _el credo_ logro obtener algunos de los fragmentos, los estudiamos, aprendimos de ellos y cuando se llegó a la conclusión que nadie podía tener jamás los fragmentos estos se escondieron, todo con el fin de proteger la libertad y el libre albedrio-dijo el maestro de Natsu volteándolo a ver-pero nuestros enemigos siempre lograban hacerse con ellos y causaban estragos donde sea que estuvieran-dijo el hombre misterioso.

-los _templarios_ -dijo Natsu el nombre de los enemigos de los que hablaba su maestro y ahora sus enemigos.

Su maestro asintió-ellos desde su creación desean controlar a todos para su beneficio y usar los fragmentos es la calve principal para ellos…pero durante la búsqueda por encontrarlos se colaron en grandes puestos de cualquier tipo de gobierno o posiciones donde ellos movieran los hilos y nadie se dé cuenta y te puede asegurar que ahora en todos los reinos los _templarios_ se esconde detrás de los reyes y gobernantes y los usan solo para sus metas de controlarnos a todos y piensan que la clave para ello es eliminando el libre albedrio…la misma esencia de los humanos-dijo recordando la historia que él una vez escucho.

-ellos buscan poder para controlar a todos-dijo Natsu simplificando las cosas-por eso los fragmentos no deben caer en su control-dijo Natsu sintiendo el viento helado por primera vez-pero los fragmentos no son únicamente nuestro trabajo verdad-dijo Natsu preguntando a su maestro.

-nuestro trabajo es proteger a los inocentes, aquellos que no se pueden defender o que nadie se preocupa por ellos; defender aquellos que quieren mejorar el mundo para todos y no únicamente para algunos…ese es nuestro trabajo…los fragmentos son una ganancia ya que es mejor que permanezcan ocultos-dijo el hombre encapuchado-volviendo a la historia…en algún momento el _credo_ logro conseguir todos los fragmentos, sabían que esconderlos ya no era una opción en un mundo donde los _templarios_ tenían el control sobre gobiernos enteros y más…por eso una vez reunidos no se estudiaron simplemente se decidió que lo mejor para el mundo era destruirlos…-dijo el encapuchado con drama.

-pero algo paso-dijo Natsu conociendo esa parte de la historia.

-los _fragmentos de eden_ reaccionaron al estar juntos por primer vez desde su creación y el resultado fue esto-dijo señalando el alrededor-el poder de todos abrió un portal hasta esta dimensión…un lugar con cosas que solo se veían en los cuentos de hadas…magia, criaturas que solo existían en su imaginación…un lugar cuya civilización apenas empezaba…-dijo el encapuchado-se decidió que aún había otra oportunidad… _el credo_ decidió esconder aquí los fragmentos lejos de los _templarios_ -dijo el _asesino_.

-pero no fue todo-dijo Natsu.

-no…también se decidió que el _credo_ se instalara en este nuevo mundo…tecnología, conocimientos, ciencias, medicina y más cosas que no existían en este mundo fueron traídos a este con el fin de guiar por un camino donde no pasaran por los errores de su dimensión…un mundo la gente pudiera elegir equivocarse pero también resolver esa equivocación…mostrar que todos podemos estar unidos…un mundo que no sería perfecto pero si humano-dijo el _asesino_.

-pero no fue así…los _templarios_ se enteraron-dijo Natsu.

El a _sesino_ asintió-no dejaron pistas de su paradero pero fue el ataque más grande de los _templarios_ …fue una brutal pelea y a pesar de que _los asesinos_ éramos mejores peleando ellos eran más…una tropa _templaría_ paso el portal y también llegaron aquí…nuestros _mentores_ , _maestros_ , _líderes_ y _sus novicios_ dieron sus vidas para proteger el portal pero no sirvió…el portal se cerró…y los _fragmento de Eden_ se quedaron aquí…dicen que cuando el portal se cerró causo una gran explosión…tal vez la más grande que haya visto este mundo y los fragmentos se perdieron nuevamente…la guerra por la libertad había vuelto a iniciar-dijo el hombre encapuchado llegando a un barranco y Natsu venía detrás de él.

Natsu estaba pensativo recordando la historia que aunque ya había oído antes pero que era la razón por la que se volvió el aprendiz de un _asesino_ como su maestro- _maestro_ …mi lealtad ahora es del _credo_ …me volveré fuerte y encontrare los _fragmentos_ …lo prometo-dijo Natsu a la espalda de su _maestro_ que sonreía por esto pero no se podía notar.-Ahora…QUE HACEOS AQUÍ ¡-grito ya que la brisa helada se empezaba a convertir en una tormenta.

-ja…no puedes aguantar un poco de frio sin magia, tendremos que entrenar eso…y aquí es donde los harás-dijo el hombre viendo al borde del barranco. Natsu camino hasta él para lo que veía y quedar asombrado con lo que veía-este lugar es…maestro Mahath…-dijo Natsu quitándose su capucha improvisada.

El ahora conocido Mahath también se quitó la suya mostrando a un hombre de una edad de entre 40 o 45 años; piel de tez caucásica morena, su rostro ya mostraba unas ligeras arrugas poco profundas y ojos cafés claros.

Tenía una cabellera de color café clara lacia que llegaba hasta sus hombros y una pequeña barba con unas cuantas canas blancas; tenía un pequeño pendiente de color negro en su oreja derecha-bienvenido… _al credo de los asesinos_ -dijo Mahath viendo la gran estructura enfrente de él.

Natsu estaba asombrado…era la primera vez que veía una edificación como la que tenía enfrente de él; los detalles, la estructura y todo a su alrededor no eran de su mundo y lo que estaba enfrente de él era la prueba.

-Natsu-…-Natsu despierta-….

 ** _Fin del sueño._**

Natsu se despertó y ver que uno de sus compañeros lo llamaba o mejor dicho compañera-lo siento…no dormí casi nada-dijo el peli-rosa frotándose un poco los ojos. Cuando termino pudo ver quien lo llamaba-Sara…ya llegamos-dijo Natsu viendo quien lo despertó.

Era una chica…una belleza de un año tal vez más joven que Natsu; tenía una hermosa figura y estaba vestida con sus ropas _de asesina_ muy parecidas a las de Natsu, lo único que cambiaba era el hecho de que ella no tenía una gabardina como él si no que tenía una chaqueta de cuero negro con dos franjas moradas en ambos brazos y capucha de cuero negro con lo que parecía el símbolo de los _assasins_ en el costado derecho en color purpura.

Debajo de esta chaqueta elle vestía una blusa de color rojo claro con botones dorados y el resto era muy parecido al de Natsu pero menos desgastados que los suyos.

Su piel era de una bella y atractiva tez de ébano clara con unos enormes ojos azules y un hermoso cabello lacio peinado ahora en una trenza que caía hasta la mitad de su espalda; sus rasgos faciales eran delicados pero el que más sobresalía era un corte en su mejilla derecha, era relativamente pequeño pero visible pero no importaba ya que no le quitaba nada de su atractivo.

Debido a su ropa no se notaba que tenía un gran pecho de copa "D" haciéndola una belleza para cualquier hombre…su nombre era Sara Jacobot…una descendiente de la primera _hermandad_ de _asesinos_ que llegaron a Fiore.

-vamos Natsu prepárate-dijo el que conducía la carreta-falta poco-dijo el hombre joven sentado en el asiento del conductor con las riendas de los caballos.

Era el segundo integrante del grupo, el primero en hablarle a Natsu en el gremio; sus vestimentas eran muy parecidas paro había detalles que no como los colores de estas y unos cuantos adornos.

Tenía las mismas botas que usaba Natsu solo que estas eran grises; usaba un pantalón de piel azul oscuro casi negro pero estos tenían colgando lo que parecían unas fundas para algún tipo de _revolver_ , pero el diseño era muy distinto y estaba hecho de un raro material ( _plástico_ ). Las fundas guardaban en estas dos _pistolas_ muy extrañas, no tenían _cilindro_ y eran casi planas y eran del mismo material que las fundas en el mago pero lo demás era de metal plateado con decoraciones y grabados…eran muy modernas y adelantadas ( _Sig-Suer P220, hice mi tarea para este capítulo)_.

Tenía una gabardina de color café oscuro cerrada sin muchos detalles ya que los únicos que había eran que esta tenía más bolsillos de los normales que parecían tener algo dentro de estos; la capucha tenía la nuca el símbolo de los _assasing_ en la nuca en tela de color blanco opaco.

Tenía unos guantes de cuero negro que cubrían en su totalidad sus manos como toque final.

-esto es muy serio Natsu-dijo nuevamente el conductor de la careta-el _gremio de Tartaros_ ya deben estar ahí-dijo de manera seria el mismo hombre joven volteando a ver a sus compañeros.

Era un joven de unos 20 años, piel morena un poco oscura y ojos verde jade; su cabello era negro y muy cortó, lo tenía cortado arras en ambos lados y en el medio lo tenía más largo ( _estilo mohicano pequeño)_ ; su mirada era seria y sus rasgos faciales también eran un poco rígidos pero aún eran muy suaves por ser joven y como detalle final tenía ambas orejas perforadas con lo que parecían pequeños aros de metal.

-calma Ali…estoy listo-dijo Natsu viendo al conductor ahora conocido como Ali…Ali a secas debido a que no tenía apellidos…era huérfano y su nombre lo recibió de la _orden_.

Natsu miro a ver a los tres _novicios_ que los acompañaban –deben estar emocionados pero principalmente deben estar concentrados -dijo Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa diferente a las que hacia normalmente-no debemos ser hostiles…debemos decirles todo a ellos-dijo Natsu recordándoles el objetivo.

Los tres se quitaron su capucha mostrando sus rostros, eran adolescentes y eran dos hombres y una mujer que se veían de 15 o 17 años todos; las ropas de los tres era igual y solo usaban una _hoja oculta_.

Los tres vestían lo que era una túnica de color negro en casi su totalidad que llegaba hasta sus tobillos; usaba lo que parecía un cinturón de piel café de gran tamaño en su cintura y los tres también tenían un cinturón secundario como Natsu con _bombas_ de distintos tipos y cuchillos y más. Su caucha tenía un pico que bloqueaba más su rostro y este era de color rojo con lo que parecía un águila estampado en este.

-entendido señor…digo Natsu-dijo el primer _novicio_ al ver que Natsu lo miro un podo disgustado porque le dijo señor…

Él era el primer _novicio_ de los tres; era un chico de no más de 15 años, era más bajo que Natsu y Ali y lo que más resaltaba de él era su cabello; cabello de color rubio de manera picuda y en uno de los mechones del lado izquierdo estos tenían una coloración negro; sus ojos eran un poco filosos y tenían y eran de color amarillo sobresaliendo su pupila negra ( _imaginen a Kaminari de boku no hero; me gusta su diseño de personaje)._

-tranquilo Demiri ( _Denki Kaminari; nombre y apellidos unidos)_ estaba bromeando-dijo Natsu presentando al ahora conocido Demiri…Demiri Sore, otro descendiente de los primeros _Assasins_ en llegar a Fiore junto con Sara.

La persona que estaba al lado de Demiri suspiro-no debes desconcentrarte…esto es importante para el futuro del _credo_ -era una chica de 15 años igual que Demiri. Era la más pequeña de todos, era la segunda de los tres _novicios_ que acompañaban a Natsu, Sara y Ali porque los conocían.

-lo siento Eli…pero no puedo evitar sentirme presionado-dijo Demiri a la ahora conocida Eli…Eli Erich.

Eli era otra huérfana hallada por el _credo_ pero a diferencia de Demiri ella tenía familia y la perdió por una purga del reino de Fiore porque su aldea no estaba dispuesta a pagar impuestos ridículamente grandes; este incidente nunca fue conocido por el resto del reino debido a que un _templario_ la encabezo.

Era una chica de una complexión delgada; vestía con la misma túnica que Demiri y su compañero que estaba a su lado solamente que era más pequeña; su cabello era de color purpura oscuro casi pegando por el negro; era corto y lacio con dos pequeños mechones a los lados de su frente; tenía ojos color verde claro y piel tez caucásica un poco pálida ( _imaginen a Kyouka Jiro de Boku no hero)_.

Tenía unos pendientes en forma plateados en ambas orejas y como elemento final tenía un cuchillo de tamaño considerable una funda de cuero negro en su espalda.

-porque no pueden ser más como Daichi y hacer menos ruido-dijo Ali volteando a ver al último de los _novicios_ que los acompañaban y ya tenían más historia con Natsu, Sara y él.

Daichi o Ichiro Daichi, era un joven de 17 años que actualmente estaba viendo a la nada y más próximo a volverse _líder_ como Natsu, Sara y Ali; era otro de los descendientes de la primera _orden de asesinos_ en llegar a esa dimensión; su antepasado venia de un país llamado Japón.

Era un joven delgado con menos músculos que Natsu y de compleción delgada pero un poco más alto que él. Su piel era de tez caucásica un poco pálida; sus ojos eran tal vez los más peculiares de los tres…eran purpura oscuro…un color un poco raro y difícil de ver.

Su cabello era oscuro en su totalidad; era lacio y corto y un mechón en forma de "V" caía en el medio de su frente y algunos mechones salvajes que sobresalían también de su peinado ( _imaginen a Kusanagi Takeru de Taimado gakuen 35_ ).

Actualmente Daichi estaba viendo a la nada con ambos ojos muy abiertos; Ali pensaba que estaba vigilando a su alrededor.

Eli al verlo más de cerca noto algo-señor Ali…está dormido-dijo la _novicia_ tocando el hombro de su compañero que no reaccionaba.

Sara se acercó a su compañero y coloco su muñeca izquierda cerca de su oreja. En un movimiento de su muñeca su _hoja oculta_ se desplego haciendo su sonido característico y este alarmo al joven que levanto su mano derecha también desplegando su única _hoja oculta_ y sin darse cuenta apuntando a Sara con su _hoja_.

La belleza de ébano y ojos azules logro atrapar el brazo de Daichi y su _hoja oculta_ a pocos centímetros de su cara-buenos reflejos…pero es peligroso que duermas así…entendido-dijo Sara regañando al joven por dormir con los ojos abiertos.

Natsu veía sonriente a Sara con una pequeña y honesta sonrisa que nadie notaba…conocía a Sara y Ali cuando tenía 10 y 13 años exactamente ambos en el año de 784. Los dos eran _iniciados_ de otros _maestros_ del _credo_ y el apenas habías sido ascendido a _líder_.

Sara era muy animaba y le gustaba entrenar y aprender cosas de la _otra dimensión_ y su pasado; siempre sonreía y Natsu la ayudaba a entrenar además de que ella estuvo a su cuidado en su primera misión.

Natsu no podía verla como nada más que una amiga, una compañera o una hermana aunque ella siempre era cariñosa con él y su bufanda negra era esa prueba ya que ella se la hizo.

Cuando desapareció siete años en la isla _Tenrou_ su maestro Mahath le conto que ella era la más destrozada por esto…no comió, durmió y se negaba a ir a misiones del _credo_ …lo único que hacía era entrenar y después volvió a ir a misiones y eventualmente paso a ser una _líder_ como Natsu o Ali.

Cuando Natsu volvió quedo cautivado al ver cómo había madurado y crecido pero seguía siendo la dulce Sara que conocía y ahora Ali también era ahora mayor que Natsu por dos años…pero seguía siendo su buen amigo…los tres eran el futuro del _credo_ y como tal tenían que defenderlo para defender a los inocentes.

Viajaron un poco más en la carreta antes de detenerse enfrente de lo que parecía un bosque-es aquí-dijo Natsu- _Crocus_ está a una hora de aquí…nadie nos interrumpirá-dijo sabiendo que el lugar era perfecto para una reunión-hay un prado pasando este bosque…vamos-dijo Natsu bajando de la carreta.

Sara lo siguió y detrás de ella Eli, Demiri y Daichi que se volvieron a colocar sus capuchas ocultando su identidad al igual que Sara-Ali espera aquí…pide ayuda si pasa algo…aunque lo dudo-dijo Natsu que era único que esa vez no usaba su capucha y su bufanda negra esta vez no cubría su boca.

Ali asintió a esto-algo no me gusta Natsu…y no lo digo por _tartaros_ , es otra cosa-dijo Ali viendo a los alrededores.

Natsu también miro a su alrededor sin ver nada pero sabiendo que tanta calma era mala señal-estaremos atentos…pero tienes razón-dijo Natsu sintiendo raro enfrente del bosque.

-vayan…yo vigilo-dijo Ali en la carreta.

Natsu, Sara asintieron a esto y sabían que debían estar atentos-no debemos hacerlos esperar-dijo Natsu serio antes de ver nuevamente el prado y el camino que habían recorrido en carreta y el bosque frente a ellos.

Sara, Demiri, Eli y Daichi empezaron a seguir a Natsu que iba con su identidad descubierta. Ali se quedó cuidando a los caballos y viendo como los cinco se alejaban y desaparecían dentro del bosque.

Nadie noto que había alguien más en ese lugar…no únicamente ellos o _Tartaros_.

Del otro lado del mismo bosque las ramas caídas de los árboles en el suelo se rompían como si alguien las aplastara pero no había nadie. En ese momento las ramas se siguieron rompiendo en un patrón e avanzar y entrar al bosque. En un momento paso por un poco de barro donde se quedó mascada una huella de bota.

Después de eso ya nada…solo unos pocos ruidos provenientes del bosque…alguien más sabia de la reunión y por desgracia…no era amigo.

 ** _Con los assasin._**

Natsu, Sara, Demiri, Eli y Daichi estaban por salir del bosque y entrar a otro prado dentro de este-parece que llegamos a tiempo-dijo Demiri saliendo del bosque llegando al prado.

Cuando todos ya estaban ahí pudieron ver que ya los esperaban-todos listos-dijo Natsu al ver a los demonios de _Tartaros_ todos reunidos y enfrente de los recién llegados.

La primera que vio fue a Sayla que al verlo cambio de su expresión seria a una de enfado y enojo ya su lado los demás miembros de principales de su gremio ( _para no describir a todos los personajes solo daré sus características principales para no gastar hojas, además de que ya sabemos cómo son)._

A su lado estaba Kyouka la demonio con casco, garras y cuya maldición _alteración de sensaciones_ que con su personalidad sádica era alguien temible; al lado de Kyouka estaba Silver el _absolute Zero_ y padre de Grey y el que congelo el solo a _Atlas flame y el pueblo del sol_ y estaba sonriendo altaneramente como siempre.

Al lado de él estaban los cuatro miembros de _Tartaros_ que claramente eran demonios empezando por el gran Torafuzar, el demonio cuya maldición era crear agua-envenenada siendo el más fuerte en el agua; al lado de Torafuzar estaba su compañero, tan grande como él pero era de color azul su piel. Era Ezel el demonio de cuatro brazos cuya maldición les permite volverlos poderosas espadas que combinadas con su fuerza física y dureza era un adversario que nadie quisiera tener enfrente.

Al lado de Ezel estaba el demonio tal vez el más particular de todos; Franmalth el demonio de _tartaros_ con la apariencia más curiosa de todas debido a que su cuerpo era de color amarillo verdoso y que era un ciclope, peleaba a usando sus extremidades que podía alargar a voluntad o crear púas en su cuerpo, pero eso no se comparaba con lo atemorizante que era su maldición de _absorción_ con la cual podía absorber almas de sus enemigos y tener sus poderes.

Si Franmalth era curioso Keyes era aterrador; Keyes la calavera viviente equipada son su báculo no mostraba ningún rastro de expresión alguna y su maldición _necromancia_ era tal vez la más cruel de todas al poder revivir cadáveres.

Junto a Keyes estaba su impaciente y tal vez más destructivo compañero Jackal; Jackal a diferencia de sus últimos compañeros era de los que más forma humana tenia, era sádico y cruel además de impaciente e impulsivo perfecta con su maldición _explosiva_ que cualquier cosa que tocara se volvería una poderosa bomba sin importar que fuera o quien fuera todo explotaba.

Por ultimo estaba tal vez el más callado y con la personalidad más confiada y misteriosa de todas; era Tempester la personificación de la calamidad debido a su maldición de _calamidad_ que controlaba todo tipo de desastres y los elementos que estos conllevan como lo son el fuego, el viento, la tierra, el agua, el rayo y más…era el más versátil de todo su grupo.

Eran las _nueve puertas del demonio_ y enfrente de estas estaba su líder, de los demonios más poderosos creados por Zeref…Mard Geer y tenía en sus manos tenía el libro de _E.N.D_. Su cabellera negra hasta los hombros, ojos rojos y esa sonrisa despreocupadas combinaban bien con su maldición de _espinas_ capaz de crear enredaderas con grandes espinas pero no era la única maldición ya que también tenía la maldición _de absorción_ al igual que Kyouka que le permitía absorber poder de algunos ataque para evitarlos.

También tenía una tercera llamada _alegría_ pero solo funcionaba cuando la _mascota y transporte de Tartaros_ estaba con él.

-así que tú fuiste el que intervino y arruino nuestro plan…verdad-dijo Mard Geer caminando y poniéndose enfrente de Natsu viendo sus vestimentas y a sus acompañantes.

-los estaba engañando…aun vez que nadie pudiera seguir absorbiendo _Ethernano_ los más seguro es que los mataría a ustedes después de eso-dijo Natsu viendo como Silver paso de sonriente a serio.

-y como sabes eso muchacho…acaso Fairy Tail se lleva bien con _el consejo_ -dijo el _Devil-slayer de hielo_ a Natsu.

-Fairy Tail no sabe nada de esto lejos de que ahora el que fue presidente del _consejo mágico_ ahora está muerto de seguro-dijo Sara poniéndose al lado de Natsu.

-quien eres tu niña-dijo Keyes con su espeluznante voz.

\- es cierto, quienes son ustedes humanos…estoy perdiendo la paciencia-dijo Jackal gruñendo y se mostraba enojado por no poder atacar a los cinco que estaban enfrente.

-cálmate Jackal-dijo Tempester serio ya que el demonio con apariencia de felino empezaba a liberar un poco de su poder-pero necesitamos que nos digan quines son si quieren que los escuchemos-dijo el demonio de piel ébano y ojos azules de manera seria y tajante.

Los tres _novicios_ se colocaron al lado de Sara y Natsu y se quitaron sus capuchas-mi nombre es Sara Jacobot… _líder de escuadrón_ del _credo de los asesinos_ -se presentó colocando su puño derecho en el pecho.

La chica de cabellera purpura oscura al lado de Sara, coloco su puño derecho de la misma forma de Sara-soy Eli Erich, _novicia del credo de los asesinos_ -se presentó ante todos haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Los diez miembros de _Tartaros_ escuchaban atentamente como se presentaban.

Después de Eli el peli-negro de ojos purpura se puso a su lado-mi nombre es Ichiro Daichi… _novicio del credo de los asesinos_ -dijo en de origen _nippon_ haciendo la misma presentación que Sara y Eli.

Al final de ellos Demiri viendo a todos los presentes-mi nombre es Demiri Sore… _novicio del credo de los asesinos_ -dijo el rubio colocando su puño en su pecho haciendo una reverencia.

-yo soy Natsu Dregneel… _líder de escuadrón del credo de los asesinos_ y líder de esta misión-se presentó el peli-rosa ante todos.

Los diez demonios escucharon serios e inexpresivos pero por dentro estaban muy confundidos por sus presentaciones y se preguntaba que era ese _credo de los asesinos_ que se veían y sonaban muy orgullosos de estos.

-que es exactamente ese _credo de los asesinos_ del que hablan…nunca antes habíamos oído de él-dijo Kyouka entrecerrando los ojos viéndose amenazante esperando que los _assasins_ se intimidaran paro parecía que no tenía efecto.

-Kyouka-sama tiene razón, dijiste que esto no tenía nada que ver con Fairy Tail pero…entonces que haces se supone que es ese credo-dijo Sayla con claro enojo.

-es verdad humanos-dijo Franmalth entrecerrando su ojos y con una sonrisa sádica y amenazante.

-no sé porque lo estamos escuchando-dijo Ezel estirando sus cuatro brazos-tal vez su gremio lo quiera de vuelta-dijo el demonio de color azul empezando a transformar sus brazos en espadas.

Los tres _novicios_ se colocaron en guardia y estaban listos para tomar una de las raras bombas plateadas que inhabilitan la magia. Sara coloco su mano enfrente de ellos para que no hicieran nada-por favor…solo escúchennos-dijo Sara seria pero respetuosamente.

Torafuzar gruñía por que no se veía que ninguno de ellos tuviera miedo de ellos-"estos humanos acaso creen que pueden contra nosotros, que insolencia"-pensaba enojado al igual que Ezel, Jackal, Franmalth y Keyes que aunque no podía expresarlo también estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Silver, Tempester y Mard Geer estaban serios pero escuchaban todo lo que Natsu decía y Kyouka pero en especial Sayla estaban confusas y curiosas de que más les iba a decir.

Natsu sabía que si quería que le creyeran y que estaba siendo usados por los _templarios_ tenía que contarles toda la historia de los _asesinos_ ; la llegada del _credo_ junto con los _templarios_ y su lucha por los _fragmentos de Eden_.

Natsu suspiro sabiendo que no había otra opción de contarles sobre el c _redo_ -"mi maestro se sorprendería de verme contar la historia que siempre me repetía una y otra vez "…les contare la verdad sobre nosotros…los asesinos-dijo volteado a ver a sus acompañantes que se sentaron al igual que Sara ya que sería una larga historia.

Mard Geer asintió-está bien…que sea entretenido-dijo usando su maldición para crear un trono de enredaderas con espinas y sentarse en este. Natsu simplemente se sentó sobre el pasto en postura de loto y suspiro.

-esto será cansado-dijo Natsu sobándose la nuca-la historia de los asesinos empieza…-Natsu empezó el relato.

Todos los miembros de _Tartaros_ oían atentamente la historia del _credo de los asesinos_ , como llegaron aquí desde otra dimensión y su lucha contra los _templarios_. También les explico que los asesinos peleaban por el libre albedrio de todos y como los _templarios_ que eran sus enemigos luchaban por controlar a todos y que siguieran sus órdenes.

Sara, Eli, Daichi y Demiri se sentaron igualmente en el suelo al ver que no había peligro alguno y siguieron escuchando la historia. Los nueve miembros de _Tartaros_ escuchaban atentamente en especial Sayla que era raro que se interesara por otra historia que no fuera las que ella misma escribía.

Natsu conto como aunque su lucha era por la libertar también lo era encontrar los _fragmentos de Eden_ y les explico que eran tecnología capaz de controlar, sanar o destruir. Después conto como todos los fragmentos unidos abrieron el portal a su dimensión. Conto como los asesinos decidieron quedarse en esta dimensión de magia para que no cometieran los mismos errores de antes; llevaron conocimiento, ciencia, medicinas, tecnología y en eso mostro el raro artefacto de comunicación que dijo que se llamaba _teléfono o celular_ , tecnología de la otra dimensión adelantada siglos a su actualidad y un remplazo a la magia de comunicación o lacrimas de este tipo.

Sayla saco el objeto que ahora sabía que se llamaba **celular** observándolo y que ya sabía un poco de cómo funcionaba debido a que lo estuvo estudiando desde ayer.

Luego conto como los _templarios_ atacaron al c _redo_ en un último ataque para recuperar los f _ragmentos de Eden_. Como la pelea casi acaba con los _asesinos y los templarios_ en su dimensión y como durante la pelea llegaron a la otra dimensión, como las _fragmentos_ se volvieron a perder pero ahora eso era secundario ya que ahora tenían que volver a pelear por el libre albedrio, la libertad pero ahora ya no únicamente de los humanos, si no de cualquier ser consiente sin discriminación ya que en este mundo los humanos no eran los únicos con derecho a la libertar…la misión de los _assasins_.

Habían pasado cerca de unas cuantas horas debido a que Natsu tuvo que contar más a fondo la historia por lo que ya era de tarde y el cielo azul se volvió naranja debido a que estaba cerca de anochecer; Natsu estaba cansado por lo largo del relato.

-a grandes rasgos esa es la historia del _credo de los asesinos_ y su guerra secreta contra los _templarios_ -dijo Natsu sabiendo que tenía pruebas como lo eran el c _elular_ \- _FACE_ , se basó en la misma idea que nuestras _P.A.M_ …solamente que _FACE_ inhabilita permanente todo aquello que absorba partículas de _Ethernano_ mientras que nuestras _P.A.M._ únicamente dispersan y drenan temporalmente todo el _ethernano_ del lugar en donde detonan y quienes estén en ese lugar… _P.A.M._ significa _pulso anti-magia_ -dijo Natsu que sostenía la bomba plateada en su mano.

Natsu se la lanzo a Mard Geer que la atrapo con facilidad-cuidado seños…puede ser una trampa-dijo Sayla desconfiando de Natsu aun pero por dentro estaba convencida al igual que todos los demás demonios de _Tartaros_ que su historia era real.

-si hubieran querido traicionarnos ya hubieran activado esa cosa hace horas o no nos hubiera contado que es esa cosa-dijo Silver viendo el lado lógico señalando la ahora conocida bomba _P.A.M_ y encontrando en su relato que muchas cosas pasaban en secreto y que el plan de usar _FACE_ se los dio Crawford al decirles de la existencia de este.

-Silver tiene razón…-dijo Franmalth mostrando una expresión de cansancio debido a que ya habían pasado muchas horas debido a la historia de Natsu.

-me cuesta admitirlo pero creo que su historia es verdadera-dijo Kayes siendo el primero en hablar aceptando que todo lo que dijo Natsu sobre los _asesinos_ era verdad.

-pero-Sayla iba a refutar cuando Kyouka la detuvo-Kyouka-sama…no me diga que cree todo lo que dijo-Sayla dijo enojada porque Sayla le creía.

-no te creo del todo…pero digamos que lo que dijiste es verdad y los ayudamos en su…lucha secreta…que ganamos nosotros-dijo Kyouka haciendo que Ezel, Jackal, Torafuzar, Keyes y Tempester asintieran ya que no iban a pelear sin ganar nada.

Silver y Keyes también estaban de acuerdo con eso…ellos que ganaban-lo que dicen es verdad…nosotros que ganamos-dijo Mard Geer cruzando sus dedos y apoyando su barbilla en ellos.

Natsu suspiro ya que todo iba muy bien-tienen razón…esperen…-dijo Natsu que parecía buscar algo en uno de sus bolsillos de su gabardina pero no encontraba nada-don…de-se detuvo cuando Sara se levantó y estaba un poco agachada y en su mano tenía un pergamino-gracias Sara…perdona-dijo Natsu tomando el pergamino.

-lo estabas olvidando con Ali-dijo Sara con una pequeña sonrisa que Natsu correspondió con otra igual mientras ella le daba el pergamino.

Sayla no soportaba que no los vieran o tuvieran una pequeña pisca de miedo en sus ojos en especial el de ese _tonto de cabello rosa_ -"me enoja mucho ese idiota"-pensó la demonio femenina de cabello negro viendo a los dos a _sesinos_.

Natsu se levantó y se dirigió a donde estaba Mard Geer- el _credo_ del continente de reino de _Alvarez_ -dijo Natsu dándole el pergamino al maestro de _Tartaros_ que abrió el pergamino para ver lo que decía mientras los miembros de _Tartaros_ se veían interesados por esto-dice la ubicación actual de Zeref-dijo Natsu mientras que Mard Geer se levantaba al leer todo lo que el pergamino decía.

Todos los demonios de _Tartaros_ se sorprendieron por esto a excepción de Silver que a pesar que ya sabían el porqué de vivir de todos ellos a él no le interesaba mucho además del hecho de conocer al mago oscuro más fuerte de todos.

-nunca creí decir esto humano…pero me empiezas a agradar-dijo Jackal viendo a Natsu-al fin podremos ver a Zeref-sama-dijo emocionado el demonio de las explosiones.

-Zeref-sama…por fin lo encontramos-dijo Kyouka emocionada ya que por fin podrían cumplir la tarea por la que nacieron…matar a Zeref.

Todos los miembros desde Ezel, Torafuzar, Franmalth, Tempester y Keyes sonreían sádicamente ya que ahora sabían que podían matar a Zeref. Kyouka empezaba a liberar una gran parte de su poder a tal grado que era visible un aura verde por todos mientras que Sayla simplemente no aceptaba que alguien como Natsu se enterara antes de ellos sobre la ubicación de Zeref.

Mard Geer ahora sabía todo sobre Zeref gracias a la información que Natsu le dio y le sorprendió todos los datos y detalles…Natsu, Sara, Daichi, Eli y Demiri les ayudaron a terminar con su ardua búsqueda.

El líder de los demonios cerró el pergamino y volvió a ver a Natsu-está bien…asesino…considéranos tus aliados…solo hasta que tengamos la cabeza de Zeref-sama en nuestras manos-dijo extendiendo su mano el temible Mard Geer había reconocido a un humano.

-espero que eso no sea pronto…algo me dice que nos llevaremos bien-dijo Natsu tomando y dando un fuerte y corto apretón de manos a Mard Geer. Después vio a Sayla que era claramente la más molesta de todos.

Natsu camino hasta donde estaba ella y ponerse enfrente de ella-que es lo que quieres-dijo Sayla amenazantemente viendo a Natsu.

Natsu se colocó en firmes e hizo una reverencia-lamento lo que paso-dijo Natsu haciendo reverencia frente a una confundida Sayla.

Sayla estaba confundida pero el ver a Natsu pedirle disculpas la enojaba más; tomo a Natsu por su gabardina para levantarlo y que pudiera ver su rostro-entiende…no tienes nada porque disculpalte…me enoja-dijo Sayla de manera seria y con una expresión de enojo-yo te iba a matar y creme…no importa que ahora seamos…aliados temporales…si veo la oportunidad te matare-dijo Sayla soltando a Natsu que solo estaba serio al escuchar las amenazas de la mujer demonio.

Natsu suspiro-si tú me quieres matar yo te proteger…es lo que hacemos los aliados y los compañeros…aunque creo que tendré que estar protegiendo mi espalda más de lo normal-dijo Natsu esa última parte para sí mismo.

Todo salió bien los asesinos y los demonios ahora eran aliados…tal vez no es la alianza más estable y sostenido por una promesa tan frágil y delgada como un hilo…pero hasta un pequeño hilo puede volverse el puente de la esperanza…por siempre estará amenazado…porque por cada forma de hacer un puente siempre habrá dos formas para intentar derribarlo y la primera estaba más cerca de lo que esperaban…más específicamente…al lado suyo.

Dentro del bosque esa rara presencia invisible logro ver y oír todo-asesinos ingenuos, creen tanto en sus tontas reglas que se niegan a usar magia…si tuvieran su magia activa hubieran podido darse cuenta de que estaba aquí…idiotas-dijo el ser invisible que se dio la vuelta para salir del bosque-tu vida de alegría se ha acabado…Natsu Dragneel…-dijo viendo lo que parecían ser fotografías instantáneas como las que tomaba el periodista Jasón.

En las fotografías se veía a Natsu al lado de los miembros de _Tartaros_ , como le daba la mano a Mard Geer y más fotos únicamente de Natsu ya que él era el pilar central de esa misión y que más cosas tenía que perder-dile adiós a Fairy Tail…asesino-dijo el ser invisible viendo la salida del bosque enfrente de él y la entrada al peor dolor que Natsu jamás hubiera sentido antes.

Final del capítulo 2.

Bien, así termina este segundo capítulo del credo de Natsu. Un capitulo donde aparecieron tres de los OC que cree para esta historia y personajes de otros animes que me parecieron adecuados esta historia y que se pueden desarrollar bien por sus formas de ser que van a ser exactamente iguales a las de sus respectivos animes o mangas y que serán los compañeros de Natsu.

Como habrán visto en este capítulo se mostró como el pequeño _harem_ con lo que es la OC que invente llamada Sara y si lo notaron también con Sayla. Ya elegí a quienes serían las otras seis miembros del Harem y que aparecerán en los siguientes capítulos.

También vimos como los _asesinos y los templarios_ llegaron a esa dimensión al igual que los _fragmentos de Eden_.

Dejen sus críticas, comentarios, regaños y más en los Rewies y si tiene alguna pregunta envíenme un _PM_ y lo estaré respondiendo lo más rápido que pueda.

Bueno aquí les dejo el nombre del siguiente capítulo. _Capítulo 3: corre, salta…huye. Tartaros al rescate._

Bien sin más que decir me despido diciéndoles _Konohasharingan_ se desconecta diciéndoles cuídense y sayonara.

Capítulo 3: Corre, salta…huye. _Tartaros_ al rescate.


	3. Chapter 3

**No soy dueño de Fairy Tail ni Assasin Creed; el único fin de esta historia es entretener.**

-YO-personas hablando.

-"yo"-personas pensando.

- **yo-demonio o criatura hablando.**

 **-"yo"-demonio o criatura pensando.**

 _Capítulo 3: Corre, salta…huye. Tartaros al rescate._

 _Bien, volví con el tercer capítulo de esta historia "el credo de Natsu", donde veremos cómo Natsu muestra que es todo un asesino y vemos como los Templarios después de mucho hacen un movimiento que tal vez los coloque enfrente por la búsqueda de los Fragmentos de Eden._

 _Después de pasar por un accidente en una de mis manos puedo volver a escribir sin temor a que mis dedos tangan alguna herida._

 _Bien mando saludos a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios en los Reviews del capítulo pasado que son: "Tenzalucard123", "Jimsop098", "Miguelzero24", "DanteSparda1959", "ZeroForChaos" y "Sephiroth02" que les mando saludos a todos y que se cuiden y no terminen con los dedos rotos como yo._

 _Bueno sin más que decir aquí está el Capítulo 3: Corre, salta…huye. Tartaros al rescate. Disfruten._

 _Capítulo 3: Corre, salta…huye. Tartaros al rescate._

 ** _Fairy Tail._**

 ** _Media noche._**

La noche estaba en su apogeo en la ciudad de Magnolia donde todas las personas y otras no descasaban en sus hogares para el día de mañana y eso incluía a todos los magos del gremio más destructivo del reino.

El edificio del gremio estaba totalmente vacío al igual que las calles a su alrededor…o así era. Se empezaron a escuchar pasos venir del comienzo de la calle y en medio de ella una figura encapuchada en su totalidad con un manto blanco y negro caminaba en el centro de la calle.

Era alguien un poco más alto de lo normal y se le veía caminar tranquilamente en el medio de la calle. Camino unos minutos hasta estar enfrente del gremio de Fairy Tail. Saco su mano de su túnica con lo que parecía un sobre sellado con un sello de será roja que tenía una cruz negra en el centro de este. Lo paso por el portón y dio la vuelta…al igual que llego se fue, pero en su cabeza estaba pensando en que pasaría mañana cuando ese sello se rompiera.

-veamos si los asesinos son tan hábiles como dicen-dijo el encapuchado en una voz profunda y un poco burlona antes de desaparecer en la noche sin saber que era visto por alguien que ya no estaba vivo y que protegía Fairy Tail más que nada en el mundo.

-esto no me gusta…para nada-dijo una chica rubia y ojos verdes en lo más alto del edificio del gremio únicamente viendo todo lo que acababa de pasar y rezando que no fuera nada grave-algo pasara…y no será bueno-dijo Mavis Vermillion viendo el cielo nocturno esperando que esa fuera una noche larga.

 ** _Horas después._**

 ** _Afuera de Magnolia._**

La mañana había llegado a Magnolia y el sol brillaba como siempre en la gran ciudad. Se ve en el horizonte a una persona caminar solo en un camino que le permitía ver a lo lejos toda la ciudad en todo su esplendor y a un lado su enorme bosque donde vivía.

-increíble que no me dejaran la careta-se quejó Natsu que dejo escapar un largo suspiro de cansancio antes de sonreír alegremente-tan siquiera no ocurrirá nada-dijo Natsu antes de seguir caminando, pero esta vez tomar un camino que lo llevara al bosque donde estaba su casa esperándolo-"llevo casi dos días sin dormir"-en ese momento el estómago de Natsu gruño-"y sin comer"-pensó sosteniéndose el estómago.

Con su clásica mochila de viaje con todas sus cosas y sus _otras vestimentas_ se dirigía a su hogar para descansar y luego poder ir a su gremio donde todos lo esperaban alegremente o con alguno regaño por no decirles nada…pero no le importaba…estaban a salvo y solo eso necesitaba.

 ** _Fairy Tail._**

El gremio de Fairy Tail apenas había abierto sus puertas y sus miembros empezaban a llegar para otro día más de trabajo, diversión y destrozos. Ninguno de los miembros del equipo Natsu o de los equipos principales habían llegado aún, pero ahora en la puerta principal estaba parado el maestro Makarov.

-maestro-el anciano volteo para ver a Kinana que iba hacia él con las manos llenas de lo que parecían cartas y papeleo-buen día maestro, esto llego para usted-dijo la camarera entregándole la correspondencia al maestro que suspiro al ver más trabajo.

-gracias Kinana…es más basura del _consejo_ -dijo cansando el maestro del gremio viendo las cartas y los papeles, pero una llamo su atención-Kinana, sabes quien envió esta carta-dijo el maestro mostrando la carta con el sello de será rojo.

La camarera negó con la cabeza-no maestro, fue la primera que vi cuando llegue, no tenía nombre así que se la deje a usted-dijo Kinana al maestro que veía detenidamente la carta y ese sello en forma de cruz.

-veré que es, gracias Kinana-dijo Makarov a Kinana que volvió a su trabajo y él se dirigiera su oficina con dudas de que diría esa carta.

 ** _Oficina del maestro._**

El maestro había subido a su oficina donde continuaba con su trabajo que era principalmente el papeleo que era también lo más tedioso de todo ya que eran principalmente quejas, facturas y más cosas relacionadas a los destrozos que alguno de sus hijos había causado o destruido.

Las cartas que recibió las abrió, leyó y dejo en su pila de cuotas o de quejas y ahora tenía enfrente de él la carta misteriosa con ese sello rojo. No tenía nombre de quien la enviaba, dirección o cualquier otra característica extraña...era una carta misteriosa.

Tomando un abrecartas rompió el sello rojo y después abrirla; lo primero que saco fue una hoja de papel doblada por la mitad. Al desdoblarla vio y empezó a leer lo que decía en su cabeza _-"maestro Makarov...espero que sepa que hacer al ver esto y lamento que se enterara de esta forma, pero sé que debía enterarse...sabemos qué hará lo correcto...perdone por no decir quién soy pero temo que si lo descubren mi vida correrá peligro...espero lo entienda_ "-leyó intrigado antes de hacer a un lado la hoja de papel antes de tomar e sobre y sacar lo que había dentro-no...Imposible...-dijo atónito y en shock al ver lo que había en el sobre.

Eran fotografías de Natsu al lado de los demonios de _Tartaros_ -que significa esto...Natsu...-dijo aun procesando lo que vio negándose en creer lo que vio. Se dirigió a la puerta de su oficina y la abrió-Kinana...Kinana sube por favor...-dijo el maestro alto y claro llamando a Kinana.

No paso mucho antes de que Kinana subiera por las escaleras-maestro, que pasa-pregunto ya que vio muy alterado al maestro Makarov-está bien maestro-pregunto la peli-purpura.

-ya llego Erza o los demás-pregunto serio empezando a calmarse.

-no maestro…que ocurrió-pregunto Kinana al ver a su maestro alterado.

-por favor, si llega alguien del equipo…Natsu que vengan a mi oficina-dijo Makarov serio-y dile a todos los demás que si ven entrar a Natsu al gremio…atrápenlo…-dijo claramente triste el maestro en su tono de voz-atáquenlo si es necesario-dijo el maestro serio.

Kinana se sorprendió al oír eso-maestro…que quiere decir…porque atacarían a Natsu-dijo alarmada y en shock-maestro…que ocurre-pregunto Kinana queriendo una respuesta.

-no lo sé…por eso cuando entre al gremio todos tiene que atraparlo…es por su bien y el del gremio-dijo Makarov triste antes de abrir la puerta de su oficina-diles a todos y cuando el equipo Natsu llegue…que vengan a verme…todos tenemos que hablar-dijo el anciano antes de entrar a su oficina-desde ahora Natsu será clasificado como traidor hasta que hablemos con él…-dijo Makarov entrando a su oficina-da el anuncio…por favor-dijo el anciano entrando a su oficina y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Kinana era una gran masa de emociones por lo que escucho pero tenía que hacer lo que se le pidió. La peli-purpura de vestido verde volvió a las escaleras y bajo por ellas y vio el escenario del gremio; subió rápidamente a él y tomar la lacrima-microfono.

Todos los que estaban ya en el gremio se reunieron alrededor del escenario y los que habían entrado también-el maestro Makarov tiene un anuncio importante-dijo llamando la atención de todos de que era-Natsu…a partir de ahora Natsu será clasificado como un traidor…-dijo Kinana claramente triste y con la cabeza baja-el maestro dijo también que si Natsu entra al gremio…que sea atrapado y retenido-dijo finalizando la camarera.

Todo el gremio murmuraba de lo que había dicho pero todos estaban sorprendidos por la noticia ya que no creían que Natsu ahora era un traidor…era imposible.

-QUEEEE ¡-

Todos voltearon para ver en la entrada a todos los miembros de equipo Natsu y a los tres hermanos Strauss sorprendidos por lo que dijo Kianan.

-Muchachos…el maestro los quiere ver…creo que les dirá que pasa-dijo Kianan que llego a ellos al verlos entrar…lo lamento-dijo Kinana triste haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a todos los miembros del equipo Natsu.

Erza, Lucy, Grey, Wendy, Juvia, Happy y Charly dieron las gracias y subieron rápidamente las escaleras pasando a todos los que estaban a su alrededor que hacían varias preguntas. Subieron rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de su oficina; se olvidaron de abrir la puerta y la rompieron prácticamente entrando a la oficina.

-MAESTRO ¡-los cinco más los dos gatos alados gritaron entrando a la oficina.

Una vez todos dentro vieron a su maestro viendo por la ventana con los brazos en la espalda, pero lo que llamo la atención de todos fue lo que parecía una carta abierta en sus manos-porque la hoguera es un traidor-pregunto Grey al maestro que no dejaba de ver la ventana.

-Juvia cree que es un error…Natsu-san no es un traidor-dijo Juvia defendiendo a su amigo.

-maestro…que pasa…es un error verdad-dijo Wendy claramente en negación al borde de las lágrimas-Natsu-san…Natsu-san no es un traidor-dijo Wendy claramente negado lo que dijo.

-Natsu nos ha salvado muchas veces…a todos-dijo Lucy viendo a su alrededor a todos-porque es un traidor…maestro-dijo Lucy también en negación.

-NATSU NO NOS TRAICIONO ¡-grito Happy con lágrimas en los ojos.

Todos gritaban y protestaban y el maestro no se movía del lugar donde estaba al igual que Erza-CÁLLENSE YA ¡-grito Erza silenciando a todos y causando que su maestro volteara levemente su cabeza-maestro…declarar a Natsu como traidor sin razón es injusto…-dijo Erza sabiendo que su maestro no era así a menos que tuviera una razón…como cuando echo a su hijo del gremio-Natsu puede causar destrozos y ser infantil…pero no es un criminal y mucho menos…un traidor-dijo Erza caminando y ponerse enfrente de todos y enfrente del escritorio de su maestro con todos los demás miembros de su equipo cuidándola-que ocurrió maestro…por favor…díganos-dijo Erza pidiendo una respuesta al igual que los demás.

El anciano dio la vuelta antes de volver a su silla y sentarse-esto llego esta mañana-dijo sacando del sobre de papel la carta y dejarla en el escritorio.

Erza tomo la carta y rápidamente la leyó. La carta no era clara o le encontraba mucho sentido y al terminar de leerla se la pasó a Lucy, después a Grey y Juvia y al final a Wendy y los dos gatos alados-que significa esto maestro…que es lo que quiere decir-dijo Erza sin comprender. El maestro dejo el sobre su escritorio. Erza tomo el sobre y saco lo que había dentro…eran fotografías; todos se reunieron y ver lo que había en ellas y todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo.

Erza paso todas las fotografías y todos las veían anonadados, sorprendidos y sin poder creerlas…era mentira. Erza al no soportar más lo que veía las lanzo al suelo-es mentira…MENTIRA ¡-Erza grito claramente enojada y sin darse cuenta pisando la fotografía donde estaba Natsu dándole la mano a Mard Geer.

-es lo que quiero creer…por eso hasta que el no ponga un pie en el gremio y nos diga todo lo que paso, aun con toda la tristeza de mi corazón y alma lo consideraremos un traidor-dijo el maestro Makarov serio diciéndolo claramente y todos los presentes bajaron la cabeza y apretaban sus puños por todo eso; todos menos Erza-entendido Erza-dijo el maestro al ver a que aún se veía serio y era la única con la cabeza en alto pero al escuchar eso bajo la cabeza también al igual que los demás- démosle una hora más a Natsu…si no llega vallan a buscarlo a su casa-dijo el maestro dándose la vuelta con su silla volviendo a ver a su ventana.

Todos murmuraban y lloraban cosas sobre Natsu; Happy lloraba en el hombro de Wendy y todos salieron de la oficina y Erza fue la última que no se fue antes de tomar la fotografía que había pisado y luego salir de la oficina.

Todos bajaron y le fueron a contar primero a los hermanos Strauss algo que los tres negaron y las dos hermanas se quedaron llorando mientras que Elfman las consolaba pero el también lloraba…era una gran noticia, el hombre que era la misma esencia de lo que representaba Fairy Tail haciendo tratos con uno de los gremios oscuros más peligrosos de todos…no lo podían creer.

Erza salió del gremio con su cabello oscureciendo sus ojos pasando por todos sus compañeros de gremio que lloraban, gritaban y claramente estaban enojados ya que escucharon el relato que todo el equipo Natsu había contado y los que apenas iban llegando se enteraban apenas hablaban con alguien.

La peli-roja una vez en la salida del gremio se apoyó sobre la pared para que nadie la viera mientras que en su mano derecha tenía la fotografía de Natsu dándole la mano al líder de _Tartaros_. Al no ver a nadie simplemente dejo que las lágrimas salieran trazando un camino de estas por ambas mejillas aferrándose a la idea que era un error…una broma de mal gusto de alguien ya que Natsu nunca sería capaz de darle la espalda a Fairy Tail.

-es mentira…"MENTIRA ¡"-dijo Erza y grito internamente claramente a negar los hechos que tenía en la mano como la fotografía.

En el cielo soleado y despejado empezaban a aparecer nubes blancas e inofensivas pero que cada vez eran más y más empezando a obstruir los cálidos rayos del sol que había en Magnolia y principalmente sobre el gremio Fairy Tail…un mal presagio al que solo le faltaba una chispa para que todo explotara…y esa chispa por el momento no sabía nada de lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia.

Pero las nubes no eran lo único que invadía el cielo de Magnolia…un pequeño artefacto relacionado a Natsu y el _credo_ volaba sin saber lo que se avecinaba pero justo en ese momento estaba volando muy cerca de Fairy Tail…algo que tal vez ayude a Natsu.

 ** _Casa de Natsu._**

Natsu al llegar a su hogar rápidamente entro a su habitación dejando a un lado de su cama y el cayó claramente cansado en su cama recostando su cabeza sobre su almohada y cerrando sus ojos para descansar y reponer un poco de los dos últimos días sin sueño que ha pasado.

Se quitó su collar que coloco en su mesa de noche sintiendo como sus poderes y sentidos volvían a la normalidad; era una sensación extraña, era como si su cuerpo entero por un momento se sintiera en paz antes de sentir como un gran calor volvía a recorrer su cuerpo dejándolo exhausto.

Con eso al final se quedó completamente dormido…ya habían pasado varias horas desde que había entrado a su hogar y ahora soñaba nuevamente en el pasado…uno relativamente lejano pero también muy reciente.

 ** _Año 779, enero 3._**

 ** _En alguna playa vacía de Fiore._**

Vemos como en una playa completamente vacía a excepción de dos personas que estaban parados en la arena. Uno vestía un imponente atuendo negro y café con adornos en dorado y plateado con extraños símbolos y una capucha…este hombre era Mahath que ahora no tenía puesta su capucha dejando ver su rostro completo y con claridad y justo ahora sus ojos estaban fijos en la persona que tenía enfrente de él.

La persona que tenía enfrente el _maestro_ era su _novicio_ Natsu Dragneel que ahora únicamente vestía con sus clásicos pantalones negros pero no tenía su chaleco, sus sandalias o su bufanda dejando descubierto todo su cuerpo de la cintura hacia arriba y sus pies que sentían la cálida arena y el agua que venia del mar y a su lado había lo que parecía un pequeño cofre de madera con el emblema de los _assasin_ pintado en dorado en la tapa.

-Natsu-dijo Mahath el nombre de Natsu-desde este momento y por el resto de tu vida ante mis ojos y los ojos del _credo_ eres un _asesino_ -dijo el hombre de cabellera café viendo a su alumno fijamente-di nuestras tres reglas Natsu-dijo Mahath de manera clara y alta caminando hasta el baúl abriéndolo.

Natsu tomo aire-aleja tu hoja de la carne de los inocentes-dijo Natsu claramente; Mahath había sacado del baúl una _hoja oculta_ nueva; Natsu estiro su brazo derecho mientras su maestro se la colocaba siendo esa la misma _hoja oculta_ que usaba hasta la actualidad-se siempre discreto y fúndete con la multitud-dijo Natsu antes de que Mahath le entregara una bufanda negra que Natsu tomo con su mano derecha y rápidamente colocándose alrededor de su cuello-no comprometas a la _hermandad_ -dijo Natsu la última regla y en ese momento Mahath le da una pequeña capucha de tela negra ocultando su cabeza y parte de su rostro.

Una vez terminado el _maestro asesino_ se volvió a parar enfrente de Natsu-nada es verdadero…-dijo fuerte y claro.

Natsu haciendo un movimiento de su mano derecha saco su _hoja oculta_ -todo está permitido…somos… _asesinos_ -dijo Natsu alzando la cabeza aceptando lo que era ahora…no un mago…un _asesino_.

Natsu se sentía una extraña y rara alegría, tenía una nueva motivación aparte de ser un mago…ser alguien capaz de ayudar y de entrar en peleas que un mago jamás hubiera imaginado que ocurría enfrente de ellos, pero ahora él era parte de ese mundo…era un _asesino._

Bii…Bii…Bii…

 ** _Fin del sueño._**

El mago de fuego se despertó rápidamente al escuchar el sonido que provenía del interior de su mochila-que ocurre…-dijo Natsu soñoliento y frotándose los ojos; luego voltea a ver a su mochila y rápidamente saco el artefacto de comunicación llamado _celular_.

Vio en la pantalla aparecer el nombre de _credo_ y los dos símbolos verde y rojo; rápidamente toco el símbolo verde y coloco el _celular_ en su oreja derecha-ocurrió algo-pregunto rápidamente esperando que sus _compañeros asesinos_ estuvieran bien.

-ellos están bien-dijo la voz de la mujer joven provenir del artefacto ( _celular)_ -pero algo no está bien ahí en _Magnolia_ -dijo la voz un poco seria.

Se retiró el _celular_ de su oreja y ver que ya era más de medio día en el reloj de su artefacto-he estado descansando, no he salido en todo el día…me mataran cuando llegue al gremio-dijo Natsu empezando a vestirse con el resto de sus ropas normales.

-dejamos un _dron_ en _Magnolia_ cuando te fuiste-dijo la chica a Natsu que según parece entendió a que se refirió-lo dejamos en caso de que algo saliera mal durante la reunión con _Tartaros_ y tomo estas imágenes cerca de tu gremio-dijo la chica antes de que Natsu se volviera a alejar el c _elular_ de su oreja y ver la pantalla y ver como aparecían varias fotografías tomadas desde un ángulo aéreo mostrando como todos en el gremio al ver a varios miembros del gremio salían claramente furiosos y ver como Mira, Lisanna y Elfman trataban de detenerlos.

La siguiente era una fotografía de Gajeel y Levy enfrente de Laxus, Eveergren, Freed y Bixlow y los cinco parecían discutir seriamente; parecían listos para pelear en cualquier momento-esta es la última foto…-dijo la voz antes de que en la pantalla apareciera Erza salir del gremio rumbo a la calle-esa fue tomada hace cinco minutos…el _dron_ la siguió un momento y parece que se dirige al bosque.

Natsu al escuchar eso término rápidamente de vestirse-ahh…todo por quedarme dormido-dijo Natsu pensando que debió estar ahí pero se quedó dormido y no sabía que ocurría-iré a ver qué pasa-dijo el peli-rosa colocando su bufando en su cuello.

-espera Natsu…lleva tus cosas incluyendo tu _celular_ -dijo la voz de la joven seria-algo no está bien y tú también la presientes-dijo la voz nuevamente dando en el clavo ya que esto no era normal.

-sí, no sé qué pasa, pero no es normal-dijo Natsu tomando su mochila sacando sus vestimentas de a _sesino_ , una de sus _hojas ocultas_ y sus demás armas que iban desde pequeños cuchillos, bombas de varios tipos incluyendo la mayoría de sus bombas _P.A.M_ quedándose únicamente con dos de estas-con esto bastara…-dijo Natsu guardando en su closet temporalmente sus cosas y no en su escondite.

-te seguiré con el _dron_ y daré una vuelta más a la ciudad…mantén la línea libre…Bii-fue lo último que dijo la voz antes de que dejara de hablar terminando la comunicación.

Natsu tomo el aparato y lo guardo igualmente en su mochila-yosh…hora de irme…-dijo Natsu-GRUUUU-en ese momento su estómago gruño fuertemente debido a que no había comido nada en un tiempo-espero que no sea nada lo que pase en el gremio para que pueda comer algo-dijo Natsu imaginándose todo tipo de comidas que le gustaría en ese momento; camino por su casa hasta la puerta y salir para ir a interceptar a Erza teniendo curiosidad de que era lo que ocurría.

 ** _Ciudad de Magnolia._**

 ** _Calle principal, cerca del río._**

Vemos caminar por una de las calles de las ciudad a Erza que tenía una expresión claramente seria y centrada; caminaba por la calle donde era la casa de Lucy que estaba al lado del río que pasaba por _Magnolia_ centrada en un único objetivo.

-ERZAAA ¡-la peli-rojo movió rápidamente la cabeza a todas partes al escuchar que alguien gritaba su nombre-AQUÍ ¡-en ese momento vio para el otro lado del río y ver a quien estaba buscando…Natsu.

El mago de fuego vio el puente que le permitía pasar al otro lada pasando el río y caminando levemente rápido para llegar a donde estaba su amiga.

Erza no sabía cómo actuar en ese momento por lo que decidió actuar con naturalidad-Natsu-lo saludo con una sonrisa; ya estaba a pocos metros para llegar a donde estaba ella-donde estabas…-dijo pasando de sonriente a seria-no te apareciste en el gremio durante un día-le reclamo enojada y seria Erza a Natsu que tenía la cabeza baja-donde estabas-pregunto Erza a Natsu.

-me quede dormido…estaba cansado…GRUUU….y estoy hambriento-dijo Natsu mientras su estómago gruñía debido al hambre-iba al gremio a comer algo y ver si podíamos hacer algún trabajo-dijo Natsu con su clásico entusiasmo.

Esto no le extraño a Erza en lo absoluto y servía que de esa manera podía llevar a Natsu al gremio a que explique qué sucede con esas fotografías.

De esa manera luego de unos pocos regaños más los dos estaban caminando de regreso al donde Natsu no sabía nada de lo que le esperaba; Erza no se dio cuenta de que los seguían desde el cielo esperando a que algo extraño ocurriera pronto.

 ** _Fairy Tail; entrada._**

Los dos caminaron y hablaron como siempre con mucha normalidad hasta que llegaron a la entrada de su gremio y Natsu lo noto muy rápidamente; las mesas del exterior estaban vacías al igual que la tienda de regalos de Max y Warren y lo más extraño era lo que casi nunca había en su gremio…silencio; Erza dejo de hablar y se colocó enfrente de la puerta que por alguna razón estaba cerrada.

Todo eran malas señales y lo que le decían era _corre_ pero Natsu sintió que solo era su imaginación-muy bien…vamos a entrar-dijo Natsu listo para darle una poderosa patada para abrir la puerta; ya tenía su pierna levantada listo para patearla tomando un poco de impulso pero justo cuando estaba por dar la patada Erza abrió rápidamente y perdió el equilibrio. Sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba Natsu recupero el equilibrio y cuando lo hizo fue rápidamente fue atrapado por los brazos por Gajeel y Elfman-que pasa…-Natsu al darse cuenta pataleaba para liberarse; los dos lo llevaban a el centro del gremio dándose cuenta de que todos los magos del gremio lo veían seriamente y algunos parecían listos para atacar; le quitaron sus cosas y en ese momento Gajeel y Elfman lo sentaron en una silla en el centro del gremio, pero ahora estaba rodeado por Gajeel, Elfman, Lisanna, Mira, Grey, Juvia, Lucy, Laxus, Wendy, Charly y Happy.

Natsu se veía nervioso y sorprendido y ahora enfrente de él estaba Erza sosteniendo su mochila con sus cosas-Natsu…-Natsu volteo a su derecha viendo como en medio de Gajeel y Elfman aparecía el maestro Makarov claramente serio; en ese momento vio a Erza con las cosas de Natsu-Erza…revisa sus cosas-dijo el maestro para que Erza viera la mochila de Natsu que claramente se alarmo-tienes mucho que explicar…-dijo el maestro Makarov que parecía buscar algo en su ropa.

-maestro…que hice…no recuerdo que haya destruido nada-dijo Natsu nervioso ya que ahora Erza estaba abriendo su mochila.

-el viejo no se refiere a eso-dijo Laxus a su lado claramente enojado.

En ese momento el maestro Makarov le entrego las fotografías a Natsu que se sorprendido por lo que vio-esto es lo que tienes que explicar-dijo viendo como Natsu pasaba todas las fotografías viendo que eran de hace un día cuando hizo la alianza con _Tartaros_ ; para su alivio no había fotogrsfia de Demiri, Eli, Daichi, Ali o Sara.

-hoguera…que significa esto-dijo Grey al ver como Natsu bajaba su cabeza al no saber que decir-DI ALGO ¡-grito Grey enojado-es de verdad lo que hay en esas fotos-dijo serio Grey debido a que Juvia lo contuviera para evitar que empezara una pelea.

Happy estaba volando arriba de Wendy con los ojos hinchados debido a que estaba llorando; Natsu al ver esto no pudo evitar sentirse triste…su secreto estaba por descubrirse-Natsu…di que no es verdad…que es mentira-dijo el gato azul ahora abrazando a Wendy que también tenía ganas de llorar.

Erza coloco la mochila de Natsu en una mesa para empezar a sacar sus cosas y rápidamente se sorprendió al ver lo que encontró-maestro…-dijo llamando la atención del anciano-vea esto…-dijo Erza sosteniendo en sus manos los raros objetos que Natsu tenía en sus cosas.

Todos vieron con Confusión lo que parecía unas raras esferas plateadas, un brazalete de cuero con tipo de mecanismo en uno de sus lados, una daga y lo que parecía un pedazo de metal rectangular con algo parecido a una pantalla por uno de los lados con unos botones…nadie sabía que era eso ultimo o que era ese brazalete, pero Levy era la más curiosa de su función

El maestro Makarov tomo el brazalete examinándolo y de alguna manera vio como una especie de navaja salía de uno de los lados-quieres explicar esto…Natsu-dijo el maestro viéndolo claramente enojado-hasta el momento todo esto demuestra que has traicionado al gremio-dijo el maestro Makarov entregándole en brazalete a Erza que se quedó viendo la hoja-Natsu…cada vez pareces más culpable y eso me entristece-dijo el maestro esperando que Natsu le dijera que era un malentendido pero según parecía este se negaba a hablar.

-"maldición…que hago…necesito salir de aquí"-pensó viendo sus dos bombas _anti-magia_ y su _celular_ ; analizaba la cantidad de personas que lo rodeaban, las posibles salidas y mil formas para escapar pero en todas ellas lo más seguro es que saliera herido; pero no sabía que alguien más lo estaba viendo desde una de las ventanas alejadas del gremio.

El maestro al ver que no decía nada solo se dio la vuelta-llévenlo al calabozo…lo entregaremos a los _caballeros runa_ –dijo triste el anciano listo para retirarse mientras que Gajeel y Elfman lo tomaban de los brazos.

Todos en el gremio lloraban o estaban completamente enojados…Natsu Dragneel los había traicionado hasta donde parecía ya que no dijo nada para defenderse; los que lo conocían más eran los más afectados…su amigo les vio las caras quien sabe durante cuánto tiempo. Mira, Lisanna, Lucy y Wendy lloraban a mares al igual que Happy que era consolado por Charly; Erza aunque no lo mostrara estaba devastada ya que alguien que quería había traicionado a su familia que era _Fairy Tail_.

BIM…BIM…BIM…BIM…

Todos sin excepción voltearon a ver a Erza que sostenía el raro artefacto rectangular que de la nada la parte oscura se encendió mostrando dos símbolos; uno verde y uno rojo-que sucede-pregunto Laxus a Erza que había dejado los otros objetos en la mesa nuevamente; Natsu volteo a ver su _celular_ sonaba y en ese momento vio por una de las ventanas más y ver como en ella estaba el llamado _dron_ -que es lo que está pasando Natsu-dijo seria la peli-rosa preguntándole a Natsu.

-ten cuidado Erza-dijo Lucy advirtiendo a su amiga que analizaba el artefacto.

BIM…BIM…BIM…BIM…

El sonido era un poco molesto por lo que empezó a tocar varias partes de la sección iluminada sin resultados y nadie se daba cuenta de que Natsu se estaba preparando para lo que venía-"nunca creí que tuviera que hacer esto…pero"-pensó Natsu al ver al _Dron_ irse de la ventana y sin darse cuenta ya tenía su clásica sonrisa de emoción en su rostro-"será emocionante"-en ese momento Erza toco el símbolo verde deteniendo el sonido pero las imágenes de la pantalla habían cambiado y ahora había una especie de reloj que parecía ir sumando segundo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos esperando que pasara otra cosa; Natsu apretó sus puños listo para lo que venía.

-SAL DE AHÍ ¡-grito una voz femenina desde el artefacto sorprendiendo a todos.

-AAHHH ¡-Natsu grito encendiendo fuego en sus brazos haciendo que Laxus y Gajeel lo soltaran; rápidamente corrió hasta la mesa y tomar una de sus bombas _P.A.M._

-ATRÁPENLO ¡-grito Laxus al ver a Natsu; todos los miembros que lo rodeaban incluso antes de que dijera algo Natsu ya estaban listos para atacar.

-AAAAHHH ¡-grito Natsu presionando el botón de la bomba y lanzándola al aire-"explota ya…"-pensó Natsu alarmado ya que en ese mismo momento Grey estaba lanzando varias lanzas de hielo; Laxus se envolvía en rayos y unos salían disparados hacia Natsu y Gajeel al final había convertido sus brazos en grandes pilares de hierro listos para golpear a Natsu-"EXPLOTA ¡"-pensó Natsu para ver como la bomba _anti-magia_ empezara a liberar energía azul y un sonido agudo.

Todos vieron como la esfera plateada empezaba a brillar y no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de que era-CUIDADO ¡-grito Mira al ver la esfera; los ataques de Gajeel, Laxus y Grey estaban por impactar a Natsu; la esfera exploto.

BIIIIIIMMMMMMMM ¡.

En ese momento la bomba explotó liberando esa extraña energía azul envolviendo todo el gremio en su totalidad y acompañado por ese poderosos sonido sónico que destrozo todas las ventanas y toda la cristalería del gremio. Todo lo que necesitaba magia dentro y a un radio alrededor del gremio dejo de funcionar y la explosión llamo mucha la atención de las personas del alrededor, pero al tratarse de _Fairy Tail_ le quitaron importancia y se alejaron.

Dentro del gremio todos los magos incluyendo a los magos _clase-s_ y el maestro estaban de cuclillas cubriéndose los oídos o derrumbados en el suelo completamente aturdidos.

Natsu que en ese momento sobre la mesa recibió de lleno la explosión debido a que los únicos a los que afecta la bomba son las personas y objetos con magia; por eso Natsu usaba un collar _anti-magia_ para no ser afectado por la explosión-hace mucho…que no…me-decía Natsu reincorporándose claramente más rápido que los demás -ocurre eso…-dijo Natsu de pie tomando rápidamente todas sus cosas guardándolas en su mochila menos su _hoja oculta y celular_ que tenía en su mano después de colocarse su _hoja oculta._

Caminaba con rapidez pasando por todos sus compañeros caídos incluido el maestro que estaba en suelo recuperándose-Natsu…Natsu responde-la voz del artefacto volvió a hablar.

-estoy…estoy bien-dijo Natsu saliendo del gremio aun un poco aturdido-"si hubiera tenido mi collar…la explosión no me hubiera…afectado"-pensó Natsu saliendo completamente del gremio empezando a sentirse mejor ya que él estaba acostumbrado a no tener magia-debo salir de aquí…necesito…ayuda-dijo Natsu empezando a correr con normalidad por las calles.

-tu equipo ya va…y llevan una pequeña sorpresa-dijo la joven a Natsu que sintió curiosidad pero en ese momento ya sabía que venía-tendrás que destruir y tomar todo lo que puedas…-dijo la voz –el _dron_ se fue, así que ahora estarás solo durante…soporta unas horas y sal de _Magnolia_ …suerte Natsu-dijo la voz antes de terminar la comunicación y Natsu siguiera corriendo aun un poco lento por las calles de _Magnolia_ sin saber que pasaba en _Fairy Tail._

 ** _Fairy Tail._**

Todos los magos se estaban levantando y recuperando, pero de lo primero que se dieron cuenta que su magia y todo objeto mágico no funcionada-que ocurrió…Juvia…no puede…-la peli-azul se levantaba pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-nuestra magia…se…fue-dijo el maestro Makarov al no poder usar tampoco su magia.

Lisanna y Mirajane ayudaban a su hermano y en ese momento la menor de los Strauss recordaba cuando estaba en _Edolas_.

-viejo…Natsu escapa-dijo Laxus poniéndose de pie.

Erza, Grey, Juvia, Elfman, Gajeel y Laxus fueron los que más rápido se recuperaron pero no podían usar sus magias-maestro…cuando los demás se mejoren díganles que rodeen toda la ciudad-grito Erza saliendo del gremio seguida por sus compañeros-"no escaparas Natsu…no te dejare"-pensó Erza corriendo al lado de sus compañeros y amigos que claramente se veían enojados…su mejor amigo les vio la cara quien sabe durante cuánto tiempo…lo iban a cazar…no aun amigo…a un traidor.

 ** _Rio de Magnolia._**

Natsu recorría la orilla del rio donde se encontró a Erza ese mismo día hace un rato; ya se podía mover con mayor facilidad y su magia no volverá hasta dentro de un rato más-falta poco…-dijo Natsu viendo a lo lejos el bosque-parece que nadie me sigue…-dijo Natsu viendo el mismo puente por el que había cruzado estando a unos cuantos metros de él.

-NATSU…DETENTE ¡-

El peli-rosa volteo a su derecha al escuchar el grito y ver como de uno de los callejones corría Erza a toda velocidad chocando son su hombro contra Natsu que al ver que venía únicamente recibió el impacto de la peli-roja-AHH ¡-grito Natsu al impactarse con la barandilla de piedra y al recuperarse vio a Erza enfrente de él con una única espada y claramente enojada-Erza…-dijo Natsu reincorporándose.

-Natsu…vendrás conmigo de regreso-dijo Erza seria al peli-rosa que la veía con una expresión un poco incomoda-nos traicionaste…y tienes que pagar-dijo Erza cambiando con su espada enfrente de ella.

Natsu dio unos pequeños y lentos pasos a la derecha entrecruzando sus pies; Erza hacia lo mismo y de esa manera ambos haciendo un círculo. Natsu se detuvo estando ahora donde antes estaba Erza y ella donde estaba Natsu teniendo al rio detrás de ella.

Los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente; Erza con una expresión enojada y Natsu con una expresión de tristeza y disgusto. No podía perder más tiempo…tenía que salir de allí; en un movimiento de su muñeca derecha su _hoja oculta_ salió. Erza al verla corrió a atacar a Natsu-"no importa que no tenga magia"-pensaba ya a centímetro de un inmóvil Natsu-"te ACABARE ¡…"-Erza grito mentalmente al ver el filo de su espada impactar con el hombro izquierdo de Natsu.

Natsu vio como el movimiento era muy predecible; con su _hoja oculta_ logro usar su filo deslizándola con el filo de la espada de Erza y evadir con rapidez el ataque; Natsu quedo detrás de Erza, usando su mano izquierda tomo a Erza por su frente y colocando su _hoja oculta_ en su cuello.

Erza no creía lo que había sucedido…su cerebro apenas estaba procesando todo lo que ocurrió…era increíblemente rápido aun sin magia ya que esa extraña explosión de seguro también lo había afectado…pero eso era secundario comparado con lo que sentía ahora…el frio metal en su garganta, el fuerte y cerrado agarre de Natsu y como con un solo y simple movimiento podía terminar con su vida.

Había estado en situaciones de vida o muerte siempre y de diferentes formas, pero esta vez era diferente…era la primera vez que sentía que no podía hacer nada…su muerte era segura-"que pasa…no me puedo mover"-pensaba Erza aterrada al sentir el frio metal en su cuello-"que es esta enorme…sed e instinto asesino…no me puedo mover…"-Erza cada vez estaba más atemorizada por Natsu…algo que jamás pensó que pasaría o sentirá y solo quería que terminara.

-escucha Erza-dijo Natsu llamando la atención de Erza que miro por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo a Natsu cuyo rostro estaba de ese lado-no quiero hacerte nada…solo quiero salir de aquí-dijo Natsu pero en ningún momento quitando la navaja de su cuello-sé que no me creerás…per-

-ESTÁ AHÍ ¡-

Natsu volteo al puente y ver a Grey, Gajeel y Elfman acompañado de unos diez miembros más del gremio.

-ESTAS ATRAPADO NATSU ¡-

Volteo atrás de él y ver a Laxus y Juvia con más miembros del gremio bloqueando el camino por donde había llegado. Volteo al callejón por el que llego Erza y de igual manera estaba bloqueado con más magos del gremio.

-suelta a Erza Natsu-dijo Laxus extendiendo su mano como s quisiera disparar algo, pero al ver que nada pasaba-"nuestra magia no funciona…porque"-pensó Laxus volteando a ver a Juvia y a sus compañeros que tampoco podían usar su magia; Grey, Gajeel y el resto de los magos tampoco y supusieron que Natsu tampoco-cuando te atrapemos nos dirás que nos hiciste-dijo Laxus empezando a caminar hacia Natsu seguido de Juvia y los demás magos.

Los magos del callejón también empezaron a moverse para atrapar a Natsu. El peli-rosa soltó a Erza que había dejado de moverse empujándola hacia los magos del callejón que la detuvieron. Volteo a ver el rio donde pasaba una góndola conducida por un hombre y enfrente de ella había dos estacas de madera clavas en del medio del rio...ese era su nuevo puente.

-atrápenlo-dijo Erza reponiéndose mientras los dos grupos iban a atacar.

Natsu rápidamente salta la barandilla cayendo en la góndola-MOCOSO…¡-grito en hombre al ver caer a Natsu en su barco pero no duro ni un segundo antes de que volviera a saltar llegando hasta el primer pilar apoyándose con su pie derecho y saltando al otro pilar pero esta vez con su pie izquierdo.

Natsu tomo suficiente impulso para llegar al otro lado del rio evitando el puente. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ya que era la primera vez que Natsu mostraba esos movimientos; el grupo de Grey y Gajeel rápidamente le bloquearon el paso pero eso no fue problema para Natsu.

Levantando su brazo derecho apunto a la cornisa de un edificio-no te dejare huir traidor-dijo Gajeel corriendo listo para golpearlo. Natsu al verlo venir haciendo un movimiento de muñeca una especie de proyectil atado con una soga negra salió disparado de su brazalete, el gancho salió volando hasta la cornisa del edificio donde se incrusto en ella.

Natsu siguió corriendo hacia Gajeel que no se detenía; al estar ya muy cerca dio un gran salto-pero que-Grey dijo al ver a Natsu saltar y usar el hombro derecho de Gajeel usarlo de trampolín y saltar nuevamente; la cuerda se retraía nuevamente impulsando y elevando a Natsu a las alturas.

El peli-rosa llego a la cornisa donde se sujetó con sus manos y subir al techo del edificio; Natsu empezó a correr por los tejados mientras que en el suelo era perseguido por los tres grupos de magos que se habían unido en uno masivo.

Natsu parecía buscar algo en sus bolsillos-"donde esta…don…lo tengo"-pensó Natsu sacando de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón lo que parecía ser una pequeña esfera negra-"tengo que perderlos…"-Natsu estaba cerca del límite del edificio. Al estar ya en el borde dio un gran salto para llegar al siguiente tejado, pero en el aire volteo a ver a los magos que lo seguían persiguiendo-"lo siento"- lanzo la pequeña esfera que choco contra el piso enfrente de todos liberando una gran nube de un extraño gas naranja y oscuro atrapo a todos.

-AAHHH¡-

Se escucharon los gritos de los magos que habían respirado el raro gas que eran todos los grupos que aunque algunos se habían alejado pero de todos modos habían sido afectados; otros cuantos estaban en el suelo en posición fetal bloqueándose los ojos.

Todos lo que veían se trastornaba viéndose amenazante; los más pequeños ruidos se volvían grandes rugidos aterradores y sus cuerpos se sentían entumecidos…nadie se salvó de los efectos…Elfman, Grey, Gajeel, Juvia, Laxus y Erza luchaban contra todo lo aterrador que veían u oían manteniéndose de rodillas viendo como Natsu escapaba saltando entre los tejados.

-KYYAAAAAHHHH ¡-Juvia grito lo más que pudo antes de caer desmayada y con pequeños espasmos al suelo-"tengo…miedo"-fue el pensamiento inconsciente de la peli-azul al desmayarse.

-Ju…vi…a-dijo Gajeel antes de caer también.

Grey y Laxus solo veían con odio y enojo mientras Natsu corría por los edificios; Elfman también había caído al no soportar el las visiones que tenia o los grandes rugidos…Erza estaba de rodillas viendo escapar a Natsu…su vista se nublaba, su cabeza le dolía, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y el miedo que sentía la hacía caer…no sabía que había hecho Natsu pero no se iba a quedar así.

Erza cayo pero sin darse cuenta había invocado una espada en su mano…su magia había vuelto…pero ya era tarde.

La tarde empezaba a caer sobre _Magnolia_ con un cielo anaranjado y con un paisaje donde se veían a más de treinta magos del gremio número uno de todo el continente en el suelo…reducidos a nada por un de los suyos y de entre ellos estaban dos _clase-s_ y tres candidatos a _clase-s_.

Todos estaban noqueados por una de las personas que más apreciaban que hasta donde sabían les había dado la espalda.

Natsu corría desapareciendo en el horizonte de los tejados de _Magnolia_ con rumbo a un solo lugar…su hogar.

 ** _6:00 P.M._**

 ** _Casa de Natsu._**

Natsu después de correr lo que parecía una eternidad por el bosque había llegado a su hogar donde rápidamente abrió su puerta entrando rápidamente de igual forma y cerrándolo estrepitosamente detrás de sí.

Corrió a su habitación directamente a su armario donde saco sus otras ropas y lo que parecía ser un pequeño frasco de cristal con una etiqueta que decía una palabra que nadie jamás había oído y esa era _nitroricerina_ y en su interior un líquido cristalino como el agua.

Bajo rápidamente a su escondite donde tomo su pistola, cinturón, la bufanda negra y todas las granadas que había incluidas las _P.A.M._ y su _lapto_ ; todo lo que no podía cargar lo baño con el raro liquido; cajas, baúles, todo lo cubrió con el líquido sin excepción.

Al terminar rápidamente subió para volver a su habitación con sus cosas…estaba muy agitado y aun no se recuperaba de la persecución y todo lo que tuvo que correr para llegar a su hogar; empezó a buscar de entre uno de sus bolsillos su collar _anti-magia_ y darle una última mirada a su habitación.

Salió de su entrada para entrar a su sala y caminar lentamente por está viendo sus muebles; su sillón, su mesa, su cocina y el gran tablón con todos los trabajos que había hecho con sus amigos que eran de hace muchos años…sus recuerdos…su vida en F _airy Tail_ resumida en una pared que significaba mucho para él…pero ahora…con su secreto descubierto y con que sus amigos lo creen un traidor no podía volver…si empezaban a saber mas de los _asesinos_ ellos estarían en peligro y no iba a permitir eso.

-los voy a extrañar…-dijo Natsu envolviendo su puño derecho en fuego y lentamente caminar hasta estar enfrente de su tablón de misiones y con la palma abierta lo toco empezando a arder todos los papeles y el fuego empezó a extenderse por todo el tablero de madera.

Al ver Natsu esto apago sus llamas y se colocó su collar bloqueando toda su magia por completo y colocarse su capucha listo para irse sabiendo que tal vez jamás podrá volver.

Una vez fuera de su casa ya podía ver como el humo y el fuego empezaban a ser visibles desde afuera y por dentro toda la sala, cocina y por ultimo su habitación eran quemadas por el fuego, incluyendo el piso de madera cuyos escombros en llamas empezaban a caer por el agujero del escondite.

Natsu simplemente no podía seguir mirando y se dio la vuelta para salir de _Magnolia_ donde de seguro ya lo deben estar esperando; busco en su bolsillo su _celular_ y ver la situación de su recogida-espero que todo haya i…-Natsu se decía a si mismo antes de ver un brillo provenir del bosque que se acercaba a toda velocidad-demonios…AAHH…EHH ¡-Natsu usando sus _hojas ocultas_ desvió tres filosas espadas que venían a toda velocidad y al verlas sabía quién era-"Erza"-pensó Natsu al escuchar pasos metálicos provenir del interior del bosque.

En ese momento del bosque aparecía Erza usando su armadura _rueda del cielo_ y con una mirada completamente seria y enojada. Natsu tomo una granada _P.A.M_. listo para lanzarla, pero en ese momento un pequeño proyectil de hielo golpeo la mano del asesino haciendo que soltara la esfera que fue tomada por un látigo de agua que se la llevó al bosque.

En ese momento del otro lado salían del bosque Grey que no usaba su camisa y Juvia que lo acompañaba-es tu fin Natsu-en ese momento vio al techo de su hogar y vio a Laxus y Gajeel.

-esta vez nadie te va a proteger Salamander –dijo Gajeel convirtiendo sus brazos en filosas cuchillas o más específicamente una especie de cierras con filosos dientes.

Natsu volteo a ver a Erza que sostenía dos espadas-Natsu-dijo el nombre del _dragon-slayer_ -cómo pudiste…DIJISTE QUE ÉRAMOS TU FAMILIA ¡-grito Erza conteniendo sus lágrimas-pero eso ya no importa...vendrás con nosotros-dijo Erza apuntando con sus espadas.

-ustedes no entiende-dijo Natsu antes de que un relámpago cayera enfrente de él.

-no hay nada que puedas decir para que nos detengamos-dijo Laxus que claramente no iba a escuchar ninguna razón o excusa.

-Juvia va a hacer que pagues por lo que nos hiciste-dijo la peli-azul que aún seguía llorando por las visiones de antes.

-ya escuchaste Natsu…ven con nosotros-dijo Grey sosteniendo la esfera plateada y congelarla hasta que se rompió en cientos de pedazos.

Estaba bloqueado y atrapado por sus mejores amigos y si usaba una de sus _P.A.M._ eso tampoco era recomendable ya que los cinco podrían arremeter contra él y al ver su casa arder no podía hacerlo…no quería… no podía.

Natsu sabía que el fuego ya estaba empezando a derrumbar su hogar y sabía que se aproximaba-chicos…lo siento-dijo Natsu mientras su capucha y bufanda negra ocultaban su rostro evitando que pudieran ver su expresión facial…pero si la vieran todos estarían sorprendidos ya que el…estaba sonriendo.

En ese justo momento en el escondite el fuego empezó a atacar las cajas y baúles que después de unos segundos empezaron a explotar con una gran y destructora fuerza incinerando todo lo que tenían y de paso la estructura misma de la guarida que empezaba a caer. Y el fuego de la explosión empezaba a subir por el pasadizo llegando a la parte superior con una gran llamarada.

Todos escucharon una gran explosión y el piso moverse y al mismo tiempo veían como una gran llamarada salía de la casa de Natsu; Gajeel y Laxus tuvieron que saltar del techo a tiempo ya que en ese mismo momento…ocurrió.

BOOOOOOOMMMMM ¡.

La casa entera de Natsu había explotado enfrente de todos destruyendo y quemando todo lo que estuviera alrededor. Grey y Juvia lograron crear un domo de hielo para protegerse; Gajeel creo una pared de hierro para cubrirse al igual que Laxus; Erza simplemente voló con su armadura evitando la explosión.

Una vez la onda expansiva paso muchos árboles habían perdido en su totalidad todas sus hojas y estaban quemados por el calor de la explosión-están todos bien-dijo Erza aterrizando viendo la destrucción y ver con tristeza donde antes estaba la casa de su amigo.

-Erza-san-dijo Juvia llegando a donde estaba la peli-roja-donde esta Natsu-san-dijo la peli-azul antes que todo pero ya se dieron cuenta que él no estaba.

-demonios…se escapó-dijo Laxus para que todos vieran a todas partes sin ver señales del encapuchado.

-vieron como vestía-dijo Grey viendo que su imagen y ropas eran completamente diferentes.

Todos asintieron por eso y ver que eran ropas muy extrañas-pero no iría muy lejos-dijo Gajeel con una de sus clásicas sonrisas-no sabe que todo el gremio ya tiene rodeado el bosque-dijo el azabache caminando al lado de los demás hacia el bosque...todos menos Erza que seguía mirando el lugar de la explosión donde antes era la casa de Natsu.

Tardo unos segundos antes de seguir a sus compañeros pero claramente con su corazón vuelto cenizas...y capturar a Natsu era lo único que en su mente había en esos momentos...hacerlo pagar por aprovecharse de ellos durante tantos años...iba a caer.

 ** _Con Natsu._**

Natsu no escapó ileso de la explosión...la onda expansiva lo había lanzado hacia un árbol donde impacto con su brazo y pierna derecha; su celular quedo destruido y no podía comunicarse y tampoco tardo mucho en darse cuenta que todas sus salidas del bosque y de Magnolia estaban bloqueadas por magos de Fairy Tail...Romeo, Lucy, Wendy, Charly, Happy, Levy, Jet, Droy, Wakaba, Redus, Makao...todos enfrente de los bloqueos y ahora estaba enfrente de otro encabezado por Lisanna, Mira y Elfman...estaba encasillado...no estaba en condiciones para pelear ni de huir.

Ahora mismo Natsu corría a las profundidades del bosque...a una gran zona elevada y completamente aislada-ah...no puedo seguir corriendo...gru...-dijo Natsu quejándose por el dolor en su pierna y brazo; busco en uno de sus bolsillos y vio su destruido celular con la pantalla completamente rota.

Natsu seguía caminando por lo que parecía una gran pendiente rodeada de bosques iluminada por la luz de la luna. Camino hasta llegar a un prado en la cima pendiente y enfrente de él un gran barranco con una enorme caída. Se acercó al borde y ver la enorme caída...tal vez unos veinte o treinta metros...algo mortal.

Volvió a la parte más segura y callo cansado sobre el pasto. Vio en su mochila y ver todo lo que cargaba; tenía como unas diez bombas en total, todas de distintos tipos, de humo, de ácido, explosivas normales y bombas P.A.M...Pero no tenía más bombas de miedo.

Vio un par de pistolas parecidas a las de Ali y unos cuantos cargadores con capacidad de veinte balas cada uno; su laptop y unas cuantas dagas...nada para comunicarse-debo averiguar dónde están-dijo Natsu poniéndose de pie con dificultad-pero primero...debo salir de aquí...y no será por ahí-dijo Natsu viendo el acantilado.

-creo que esa es tu única salida ahora Natsu-

Natsu se colocó su capucha y volteo al bosque donde había escuchado esa voz que sabía de quien es-Grey...-dijo Natsu sacando su pistola de su funda viendo al mago de hielo salir del bosque seguido por unos diez magos.

-tu pequeño juego se acabó Natsu-

Miro a su derecha y ver a Laxus cuyo cuerpo empezaba a liberar relámpagos y al igual que Grey venía acompañado...pero esta vez de Freed y Bixlow.

-ven Salamander...esto ya duro mucho-

Gajeel salía de la izquierda seguido por otra tropa de diez magos del gremio.

-el maestro viene para acá Natsu...solo ríndete-

Miro al cielo y ver a Erza con su armadura ala negra...y dos espadas.

Era su fin-no saben lo que sucede...yo nunca los traicione-dijo Natsu bajando su arma y poniéndola en el pasto-nunca haría nada para lastimarlos...-dijo Natsu claramente triste.

-MOON FLASSSH !-grito Erza lanzando un tajo de energía plateada en forma de medialuna a donde estaba Natsu que esquivo difícilmente tirándose al piso-si nos engañaste...tienes muchos secretos que nunca nos has dicho...nos viste la cara-dijo Erza seria empezando a caer en picada a toda velocidad-AAAAHHH !-grito Erza apunando con su espada a Natsu.

El Natsu libero sus _hojas ocultas_ colocándolas en forma de "X" bloqueando el ataque de Erza…pero no se esperaba lo que paso-AAHHH ¡-ambas navajas se rompieron por la fuerza del impacto junto con la espada de Erza que no espero nada en lanzarle una poderosa patada; Natsu no se levantó del suelo y se arrastró por el piso.

Cuando se detuvo corrió por su arma pero unas lanzas de hielo bloquearon su camino-creo que al fin veras que siempre…sido mejor…que tu-dijo Grey creando una espada de hielo en su mano derecha y un mazo de hielo en la izquierda.

Natsu tomo de su cintura una bomba o esfera verdosa lista para lanzarla a Grey, pero en ese momento varios proyectiles de metal salieron disparados hacia el peli-rosa. Logro esquivar algunos pero uno lo golpeo en su mano soltando la bomba-vamos _salamander…_ porque no usas tu magia…es insultante-dijo Gajeel claramente molesto porque no usaba su magia.

-espera Gajeel…solo hay que golpearlo y dejarlo noqueado hasta que él viejo llegue con los demás…Freed-dijo el rubio al peli-verde.

-si Laxus-dijo Freed a su lado.

-prepárate para atraparlo-dijo el rubio empezando a liberar electricidad-pero primero…será castigado-dijo desapareciendo en un relámpago amarillo dirigiéndose a Natsu que no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo-GREY…-dijo Laxus golpeando a Natsu en el estómago lanzándolo a volar a donde estaba Grey.

-AAAAAAAHHHH ¡-grito Natsu que volaba en dirección a Grey que tenía su mazo listo-"maldición…"-maldijo Natsu a centímetros de Grey.

-MALDITO TRAIDOR ¡-grito Grey golpeando a Natsu en toda su espalda lanzándolo a un árbol destruyéndolo.

Freed seguido de Bixlow caminaban para atrapar a Natsu; el peli-verde con su estoque empezaba a crear unas cuantas runas mágicas y los _bebes_ de Bixlow iban por Natsu. Gajeel, Grey y Laxus veían serios la escena pero Erza decidió no ver…sabía que Natsu era un traidor pero no soportaba verlo así.

Natsu tenía varios golpes y moretones en todo su cuerpo y sus ropas de asesino estaban desgarradas y rotas. Aunque prácticamente estaba más desmayado que despierto vio como los dos de la tribu del rayo se acercaban-muchachos…lo siento-dijo Natsu poniéndose de pie con dificultad-no dejare…QUE ME ATRAPEN ¡- grito Natsu reaccionando más rápido que los magos.

Tomo por el casco a Bixlow y darle un poderoso y certero rodillazo abollando gravemente el casco de metal dejándolo noqueado. Tomo al noqueado mago por los hombros lanzándolo hacia Freed recibiendo el impacto de lleno soltando su estoque. Bixlow cayó sobre el peli-verde y Natsu tomo la espada clavándola en medio de la mano de Freed-AAAAAAHHHHH ¡-grito el peli verde quedando enganchado al piso.

Todos los magos vieron sorprendidos lo que paso; Erza volteo al oír los gritos y Laxus vio igualmente sorprendido por ver a sus dos amigos caer tan fácilmente-PAGARAS ¡-grito Laxus liberando electricidad.

Los demás magos corrieron hacia Natsu que empezaba a correr hacia el acantilado. Tomo su arma en el camino y Grey y Gajeel volvieron a disparar proyectiles de sus respectivas magias y Erza volvió a elevarse al ver lo que iba a hacer-ATRAPENLO ¡-grito Gajeel a los magos pero ya era tarde…Natsu estaba en el borde del precipicio.

Todos vieron asombrados lo que iba a hacer y no pudieron evitarlo…solo vieron en cámara lenta como Natsu llegaba al borde y se lanzaba sin dudarlo…vieron como Natsu dio un gran salto y extendía ambos brazos hacia el frente y después de volar un segundo doblo su cuerpo para empezar a caer. Al verlo desaparecer vieron como en el cielo nocturno se aproximaba algo que no sabía que era

-que…es eso-dijo Erza todavía más sorprendida al igual que todos los sus amigos y compañeros.

Natsu dio un medio giro en el aire para empezar a caer de espaldas viendo como empezaba a caer…cada vez ganaba más y más velocidad…Natsu veía como caía y por alguna razón no se veía asustado…sonreía…una pequeña sonrisa como si disfrutara el estar cayendo…como si supiera…que estaría bien.

Estaba ahora a la altura de los árboles y listo para chocar contra el suelo pero en ese momento sintió como algo lo tomaba por la gabardina y la camisa…en ese momento abrió los ojos y ver lo que parecía una especie de mano de un raro color de piel verdoso con rayas rojizas-ellos…-dijo Natsu antes de que la mano empezara a retraerse elevándolo nuevamente a una gran velocidad-WOOOO…¡-dijo Natsu al ver a donde lo llevaba el brazo sin creerlo pero alegre al mismo tiempo-ESE ES…-dijo Natsu viendo a donde lo llevaban-EL CUBO ¡-dijo Natsu al ver el enorme cubo azulado que frotaba en el cielo.

Todos los magos veían como un enorme cubo azulado que frotaba en el aire…era claramente tan grande como la mitad de _Magnolia_ tanto en altura como anchura…era imponente y por uno de los lados apareció lo que parecía haber una pequeña apertura con lo que parecían tres seres demoniacos y uno encapuchado y con ropas iguales a las de Natsu, uno de apariencia extraña con piel verdosa y franjas rojas y según parecía su brazo derecho se estiraba y según parecía se retraía en ese mismo momento; a su lado estaba una mujer con larga cabellera negra y dos cuernos que sobresalían de su cabeza; al lado de ella estaba quien parecía un joven de cabellera rubia, piel morena y rasgos felinos y al final la persona encapuchada que según parecía…veía atento a que el ser verdoso terminara.

En ese momento vieron como el demonio verde de un solo ojo terminaba de retraer su brazo y los magos vieran como llevaba en su mano a Natsu que colocaba en el piso de la pequeña entrada del cubo; en ese momento el encapuchado corrió y se inclinó para ver a Natsu.-Sara…-dijo Natsu reconociendo a la joven encapuchada que claramente sonreía.

-te sacaremos de aquí-dijo Sara ayudando a Natsu a ponerse de pie y llevarlo al interior del cubo.

-es raro salvar a un humano…no creen-dijo Franmalth pero a Sayla y Jackal pero estos lo ignoraron.

Los magos vieron como se lo llevaban y no podían permitirlo-NO DEJEN QUE SE VALLA ¡-grito Laxus volviéndose rayo para atacar.

Erza también lo seguía a toda volviendo a volar a toda velocidad para recuperar a Natsu ya que no permitiría que ellos se lo llevaran-"no se lo llevaran…no los dejare"…AAAAHHH ¡-grito Erza lista para atacar a los demonios pero al parpadear vio que el demonio rubio ya no estaba-pero qu…AAHHH ¡-no termino Erza ya que de la nada el demonio estaba arriba de ella y simplemente con un pequeño toque de su mano su armadura _ala negra_ exploto empezando a caer.

-ERZA ¡-grito Laxus deteniéndose sin darse y sin darse cuenta que los brazos de Franmalth iban hacia él-MALDICIÓN…-grito Laxus antes que ambas manos lo tomaran por el cuello y lo estrellaran contra el suelo.

Grey, Gajeel y el resto de los magos iban a atacar pero Jackal los vio-humanos…DESAPARESCAN ¡-grito antes de que una estraña esfera amarillas con una rara energía oscura alrededor salieran disparadas de sus manos-MUERAN ¡-grito lanzando ambas esferas que al tocar el piso explotaron.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHH ¡-era el grito de todos los magos ya que las explosiones fueron increíblemente poderosos.

Jackal fue atapado por Franmalth que lo regreso al cubo y una vez dentro la pequeña apertura se cerró mientras que Sayla veía la destrucción del lugar y los magos inconscientes y heridos, entre ellos Erza, Laxus, Grey y Gajeel –vámonos-dijo Sayla dándose la vuelta para que el cubo también empezara a irse del lugar sabiendo que nadie estaba en condiciones de perseguirlos.

De esa manera no tomo mucho para que el cubo desapareciera en el cielo nocturno. Los refuerzos de _Fairy Tail_ llegaron para ayudar a sus compañeros y amigos. Erza se logró levantar y ver la destrucción de todo el lugar…sus amigos y compañeros heridos y le costaba creer que todo había sido por Natsu, pero así era y en ese momento…enfrente de todos se prometió algo-Natsu…no importa cuánto me tome…te atrape…LO JURO ¡-grito Erza al cielo nocturno mientras todos veían a Erza pero lo que no se dieron cuenta…era que estaba llorando.

Había ocurrido…Natsu era un traidor y no tardaría mucho en volverse uno de los más buscados del reino…Natsu ya no era parte de _Fairy Tail_ …era un traidor y lo iban a atrapar.

La noche oscura mostraba el final de una vida…no físicamente, pero igual de valiosa…de alguien que dio su vida por sus amigos y desde las sombras…los cuido y protegió…ahora lo consideraban un traidor…pero tuvo que hacerlo…no podia poner a su _credo_ en riesgo…despues de todo…era un _assasin._

 ** _Fin capítulo 3._**

 _Espero que les haya gustado, recuerden, dejen sus críticas, comentarios o sugerencias en los REVIEWS y si tiene preguntas envíenme un PM y estaré respondiendo lo más rápido que pueda._

 _Vimos como Natsu termino su vida como mago gracias a un Templario que le puso una trampa…pero esto no termina ahí…adonde se dirige Tartaros ahora y que ocurrirá con la reputación de Natsu en todo el reino…pues lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo cuyo nombre es._

 _Capítulo 4: el credo de los asesinos…ataque a la capital…el orgulloso asesino._

 _Bueno sin más que decir Konohasharingan se desconecta diciéndoles cuídense…hagan alguna locura y nos veremos pronto…Sayonara._

 _CAPITULO 4: EL CREDO DE LOS ASESINOS…ATAQUE A LA CAPITAL…EL ORGULLOSO ASESINO._


	4. Chapter 4

**_No soy dueño de Fairy Tail, ni Assassins creed. Esta historia solamente es para entretener._**

-YO-persona hablando.

-"yo"-persona pensando.

- **YO-** demonio o criatura hablando.

-" **YO"-** demonio o criatura pensando.

 _Capítulo 4: el credo de los asesinos…ataque a la capital…EL ORGULLOSO ASESINO._

 _Bueno, estoy de regreso con otro capítulo de esta historia que es de las más entretenidas que he escrito y ahora, le mando saludos a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios en los REVIEWS des capitulo pasado que son:_

 _"Tenzalucard123", "jimsop098","DarkTemplar28" que me mantengo en contacto a través de los P.M. que siempre me deja sus preguntas y yo siempre trato de contestarle lo más rápido posible, además de que me ha dado buenas ideas para este y mis otras historias, al igual que con "jimsop098" y "Tenzalucard123"._

 _También a "miguelzero24" que me ha dejado sus preguntas en los REVIEWS y en los P.M._

 _Saludos también a " " y a "ZeroForChaos" y a todos les agradezco por seguir esta y mis otras historias y dejar siempre sus comentarios y si alguien más de ustedes mis estimados lectores tiene preguntas o algo que aclarar envíenme un P.M. y lo contestare lo más pronto posible._

 _Que le espera a todos en este capítulo…pues averigüémoslo, aquí está el capítulo 4: el credo de los asesinos…ataque a la capital…el orgulloso asesino…disfruten._

 _Capítulo 4: el credo de los asesinos…ataque a la capital…el orgulloso asesino._

 ** _Ciudad de Crocus. Un día después._**

Las noticias no se detuvieron, en especial una tan grande como la que estaba relacionada con _Fairy Tail_ y uno de sus miembros más conocidos en especial después de los juegos mágicos. La cara de Natsu apareció en todos los periódicos del reino, revistas y más con la leyenda "SE BUSCA".

En el artículo también se publicaron las fotografías de Natsu con _Tartaros_ y la carta. La noticia llego a todas partes, incluso a la capital en especial a todos en el palacio _Mercury_ , donde el rey y la princesa ya habían leído la noticia quedando sorprendido, ya que no podían creer que uno de los salvadores de su reino, en especial Natsu Dragneel, pero no fueron los únicos, en todos los gremios del reino también se enteraron de lo que paso.

 ** _Sabertooth._**

El gremio de los tigres estaba reunido en su salón principal, todos con diferentes periódicos en las manos leyendo la primera plana de todos que era la misma.

El maestro del gremio de los tigres, Sting lanzo el periódico al suelo y pisándolo sin poder creer lo que había visto en la noticia-que mentiras…mentiras-decía Sting completamente enojado con dos venas resaltando en su frente-NATSU-SAN nunca haría esto-dijo Sting teniendo problemas para controlar su poder mágico.

-Sting-kun…calma-dijo Lector a su amigo tratando de calmarlo-Natsu-san debe tener una razón-

-Frosch también piensa lo mismo-dijo el gato verde con traje de rana mientras estaba en los brazos de Rogue-verdad Rogue-dijo viendo al peli-negro de ojos rojos claramente preocupado.

-cálmate Sting…"demonios, primero la señorita Minerva desaparece y ahora esto…Natsu-san, espero que de verdad sea mentira esto"-pensó Rogue viendo al piso el periódico que piso su amigo.

Todos los magos trataban de tranquilizar a su maestro que no se dieron cuenta de que una maga albina lloraba silenciosamente en una mesa apartada de su gremio por lo que acababa de descubrir.

-"Natsu-sama…porque"-Yukino lloraba tratando de pensar una razón que desmintiera todo lo que decían las noticias sobre la persona que cuando nadie más lo hizo la defendió y rescato…la persona que más admiraba en el reino no podía ser alguien malo o hacer esto.

Y ese no era el único gremio sorprendido por la noticia…todos los gremios aliados de _Fairy Tail_ estaban sorprendidos. _Lamia scarlet_ y todos sus magos estaban enojados y preocupados por cómo estaban sus amigos. Chelya estaba preocupada porque Wendy no estuviera herida.

Lyon se preguntaba como lo había tomado Grey y los demás, en especial Juvia; Jura estaba enfadado ya que no podía asimilar que Natsu, uno de los magos más fuertes debajo de los _magos santos_ y pudiera hacer algo aliarse con demonios.

En _Blue Pegasus_ todos, desde el maestro Bob hasta todos los magos en especial los que tenían amigos en _Fairy Tail_ o los que consideraban a Natsu un amigo se sentía traicionados por alguien que protegía a sus amigos…era imperdonable.

Pero en otro gremio único de mujeres todas tomaron la noticia como traición a su gremio y a sus amigos. Milliana estaba enojada por lo que hizo Natsu y preocupada por cómo estaba Erza, pero también estaba otra maga de cabellera purpura, tenía una _katana_ sellada y vestimentas blancas que también estaba preocupada por Erza ya que la consideraba su hermana y modelo, pero también se sentía enojada, triste y frustrada por la noticia de su segunda figura de admiración que era Natsu.

-Natsu…te cazare…como el inmundo animal que eres-dijo Kagura saliendo de su gremio para caminar un rato por el pueblo sabiendo que ahora tenía un objetivo que si no caía ante Erza caerían ante ella.

Pero ahora la pregunta que todos en el reino era, donde estaba Natsu.

 ** _En alguna montaña nevada aparada del reino._**

 ** _Dentro del Cubo._**

Dentro del _Cubo_ en una habitación con algunos anaqueles llenos de libros una mesa para lectura y dos sillas. La habitación era de ladrillos grises únicamente y fuera de los anaqueles, la mesa y sillas no había nada más a excepción de una cama individual donde justo ahora estaba Natsu que era tratado por Sara que según parece había terminado de vendar su brazo derecho y su torso.

Natsu dejaba escapar alaridos de dolor debido a sus heridas a pesar de que estaba inconsciente -aguanta Natsu…ya casi llegamos-dijo Sara guardando las vendas sobrantes viendo con preocupación al peli-rosa-"maldición…no puedo creer que te hicieran eso"-pensó Sara enojada al ver las heridas de Natsu causadas por las personas de las que él siempre hablaba tan maravillosamente-"hiciste tanto por ellos…pero…no perdonare que te hicieran esto"-pensó Sara molesta debido a que los amigos de Natsu a lo más pequeño lo tacharan de traidor.

Natsu tenía en la cabeza un trapo húmedo en la frente para refrescarlo. Sara vio que estaba ya un poco seco y no tenía nada de agua-hay agua al final del pasillo-Sara volteo para ver a Sayla leyendo despreocupadamente un libro-cuanto falta para que lleguemos a ese lugar-dijo Sayla viendo a Sara que se levantó para ir por agua.

-poco…una hora más-dijo Sara caminando para salir y buscar agua-por favor…cuida de él unos minutos…por favor-dijo Sara saliendo de la habitación dejando a Sayla sola con Natsu.

Sayla bajo su libro y levantarse y caminar para estar enfrente de su cama donde estaba Natsu-idiota…-dijo viendo cada herida que tenía Natsu.

Actualmente no tenía ropa que cubriera la parte superior de su cuerpo a excepción de las vendas donde resaltaban unas cuantas manchas de sangre y las vendas se pegaban a sus músculos-confiaste tan ciegamente en ellos que nunca viste que ellos nunca te consideraron alguien que fuera de una pelea confiaran-dijo Sayla viendo como Natsu soltaba pequeños alaridos y ver que el paño húmedo se había caído de su frente cayendo a un lado de su cara.

Sayla iba a volver a su lectura, pero en ese momento volvió a la cama, tomo el paño y se lo volvió a colocar en la frente. No sabía porque lo hizo, pero lo hizo lejos de todo lo que había dicho antes y sin darse cuenta se quedó mirándolo dormir unos segundos antes de volver a su libro, pero ahora su mente estaba llena de lo que acababa de hacer.

 ** _Una hora después._**

El enorme _Cubo_ estaba en el centro del terreno rocoso y nevado y debajo del _Cubo_ estaba Sara que sostenía a Natsu y detrás de ellos estaban Sayla, Jackal, Kyouka y Mard Geer-seguros que es aquí…aquí no nada-dijo Kyouka para en medio de la nieve igual que los demás.

-es una estupidez…aquí jamás habría una base como dices-dijo Jackal enojado.

Sara en ese momento vio al horizonte y ver que unas figuras que aproximaban-están aquí-dijo alegre al ver a las cuatro personas que venían en el horizonte.

-NATSU, SARA ¡-

Todos los presentes veían a un joven moreno de cabellera negra y detrás de ellos tres _novicios_ -ALI…-en ese momento Ali llego para poyar a Natsu en su hombro-necesita ayuda…tiene sangrado interno y su pulmón esta por colapsar-dijo Sara para que los dos fueran directo a lo que parecía un barranco-vengan…-dijo Sara viendo a los demonios que la empezaron a seguir.

En ese momento cuando todos pasaron por el barranco vieron lo que parecía un enorme edificio gris y pequeñas estructuras y artefactos alrededor-bienvenidos al _credo de los asesinos_ -dijo Demiri a los demonios que no creían lo que veían.

( ** _Imaginen el edificio de la película de assassin creed…tiene muchos detalles y no los describo para evitar llenar paginas innecesariamente…además…me gusta el diseño de ese edificio…más adelante describiré otros pequeños detalles que agregue)_**

Los miembros de _Tartaros_ habían visto una estructura tan rara como esa y todos los elementos alrededor de ella-"así que este es el _credo de los asesinos_ "-pensó Mard Geer viendo la enorme y curiosa construcción, ya era la primera vez que veía una edificación como esa.

Todos siguieron a los _asesinos_ por un camino que les permitía bajar a el edificio y una de las entradas donde ya estaban esperándolos Mahath con otros dos a _sesinos_ que cuidaban la camilla.

El maestro de Natsu corrió para ayudar a su equipo-maestro…Natsu…Natsu esta-dijo Sara tratando de no llorar y completar la frase.

-súbanlo a la camilla…llévenlo al hospital-dijo Mahath viendo como Natsu respiraba con dificultad-"resiste mocoso…saldrás de esta"-pensó el _maestro_ a _sesino_ viendo a su _novicio_ ; después volteo para ver a los cuatro miembros de _Tartaros_ y de entre ellos a su maestro _Mard Geer_ –mi nombre es Mahath… _maestro asesino del credo de los asesinos_ -se presentó cordialmente ante los cuatro que no mostraban alguna expresión fuera de seriedad-gracias por salvar a Natsu-dijo Mahath volviendo a la camilla junto con Sara, Ali, Demiri, Eli y Daichi para llevarse a Natsu-pasen…llevaremos a Natsu al hospital y después podremos hablar-dijo Mahath entrando a la edificación por lo que parecía una rara puerta de cristal oscuro que se abrió a los lados permitiéndoles pasar.

Los a _sesinos_ pasaron rápidamente por el raro pasillo según los miembros del gremio oscuro, ya que nunca habían visto una ingeniería o lugar como en el que estaban ahora. Los techos eran enormes y estaban muy altos y colocados en las esquinas y a los lados de estos altos techos habían lo que parecían extrañas luces blancas que iluminaban todo el pasillo que conforme mas caminaban se empezaba a hacer más grande y empezaron a ver más extraños detalles arquitectónicos del lugar, como que las paredes eran de un raro cemento completamente gris claro y pilares pegados a la pared…no había ninguna decoración o detalle llamativo…era un lugar discreto en su totalidad.

En ese momento el pasillo termino dando lugar a uno más grande, pero este estaba siendo transitado por varias personas y los de _Tartaros_ lo pudieron notar. Había mujeres y hombres; jóvenes y ancianos caminando lentamente con miradas fijas como si pareciera que estaban haciendo algo importante. Algunos vestían distintas clases de ropas de distintos colores o detalles, pero lo que notaron en todos fue la capucha y las _hojas ocultas_ hasta donde pudieron recordar.

También había personas que usaban lo que parecía botas negras, pantalón de mezclilla negra y una simple camisa blanca son mangas o detalle alguno y no importaba su género o edad, todos caminaban por el pasillo y volteaban a ver a Natsu pasar en la camilla y murmuraban cuando lo veían pasar.

Eran muy pocas personas…Kyouka logro contar 20 personas en total o un poco más, pero todas se movían de un lado a otro muy apurados…algunos llevaban ropas similares a las de Natsu y parecía que iban a salir y los que no, entraban o salían de las distintas habitaciones.

En ese lugar había raras escaleras y puentes de metal que conectaban a otras habitaciones arriba de las que ya había y también habia personas reunidas en ellas viendo como llevaban a Natsu.

-"qué clase de lugar es este"-pensó Sayla viendo todos los raros detalles mientras seguía caminando detrás de los a _sesinos_.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que llegaron nuevamente a otras puertas de cristas pero estas tenían una cruz roja en ella y al abrirse ya había esperando otros a _ssassins_ con capuchas blancas y cubre-bocas y guantes blancos-Mahath-san rápido-dijo uno de ellos llegando a donde estaba Natsu y los demas.

Toco las vendas y los lugares que se veían más graves-su pulmón va a colapsar…rápido…-dijo llamando a el otro a _sesino_ y los dos tomaron la camilla y se lo llevaron a otra habitación-estará bien, pero tenemos que estabilizar su pulmón primero o podría morir-dijo el que parecía el medico entrando a la otra habitación dejando a el _maestro, los líderes, los novicios y a los de Tartaros_ fuera sin saber que le iba a ocurria a Natsu.

Sara le entrego las cosas de Natsu a su maestro que las vio-tengo que hablar con el _mentor_ …infórmenme si ocurre algo-dijo Mahath saliendo de la enfermería para hablar de lo que le ocurrió a Natsu.

Sara, Ali, Demiri, Eli y Daichi tomaron asiento en una banca que estaba al lado de la habitación a la que llevaron a Natsu para esperar noticias de él-oigan-los cinco voltearon para ver a Jackal que se veía enojado por alguna razón-no vamos a estar parados aquí todo el día-dijo el demonio rubio viendo a los asesinos.

Kyouka simplemente se dirigía a la puerta para salir-adónde va-pregunto Ali a Kyouka que no volteo a verlo.

-es la primera vez que veo un lugar como este y quiero ver más-dijo Kyouka en su típico tono arrogante saliendo sola de la habitación.

Los _asesinos_ sabían que nadie iba a ser hostil con ellos pero no podían estar solos por el edificio de su credo-creo que volveré al _Cubo_ -dijo Mard Geer también dirigiéndose a la puerta-vamos Jackal-dijo viendo a Jackal que empezó a seguirlo -Sayla…quédate aquí-dijo Mard Geer a la demonio peli-negra que simplemente asintió pero por dentro quería volver también a su gremio.

Cuando Mard Geer y Jackal salieron dejaron sola a Sayla y a los cinco _asesinos_ que seguían esperando noticias de Natsu ya que ya había pasado cerca de una hora desde que entro-humanos…-dijo Sayla a los cinco-no quiero quedarme aquí sentada todo el día esperando noticias de ese idiota-dijo Sayla causando que Sara apretara los puños.

Sayla también se dirigía para la salida pero Sara se levantó-espera…-dijo Sara haciendo que la joven con cuernos se detuviera-tenemos ordenes de nuestros _mentores_ de no ser hostiles…-dijo refiriéndose a todos dentro del _credo_ -pero eso no significa que no deba vigilarte…-dijo la joven de piel de ébano a Sayla que le disgusto eso.

-pero Kyouka-sama no tiene a nadie que la vigile-dijo Sayla volteando con una expresión poco amigable.

Sara dejo escapar un suspiro y una pequeña sonrisa-no te preocupes…alguien ya está con ella ahora-dijo Sara caminando a la puerta pasando de largo a Sayla-vamos…te mostrare el lugar…-dijo Sara de manera un poco superior ya que esto por alguna razón se había vuelto una extraña pelea entre las dos y los tres aprendices tenían los mejores asientos.

Sayla no dijo nada más y salió de la habitación con Sara dejando a los tres en la enfermería-como creen que este Natsu-san-dijo Eli viendo la puerta esperando algo bueno igual que los dos chicos.

Demiri sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas a la chica de cabellera corta-el señor Natsu estará bien…solo hay que esperar-dijo Demiri a Daichi que se había vuelto a quedar dormido con los ojos abiertos.

-Otra vez/otra vez-dijeron el rubio y la peli-purpura viendo al joven de raíces japonesas dormir a su muy extraña manera.

 ** _Con Kyouka._**

La demonio de cabellera verde estaba ahora sentada en una banca en lo que parecía una especie de raro jardín con muchas plantas de distintos colores y formas…pero ahora la demonio estaba mirando al frente lo que parecía un cristal enorme que mostraba el exterior del edificio…veía todo el terreno rocoso y helado que era separado del jardín por ese cristal.

Pero ella no estaba sola-cuanto tiempo piensas estar aquí…humano-dijo Kyouka a la persona que estaba sentada a su lado.

-el tiempo que sea necesario-dijo el hombre moreno y castaño…era Mahath que estaba sentado en la misma banca que la demonio de cabellera verdosa-nadie aquí te va a atacar…pero no podemos dejar que pasen solos por todas partes-dijo Mahath muy tranquilamente sin darse cuenta lo que había provocado.

Kyouka se levantó rápidamente y tomo a Mahath por su abrigo y coloco una de sus afiladas garras muy cerca de su cuello-que arrogante eres humano…vuélveme a hablar así y te matare-dijo Kyouka en un tono calmo, pero amenazante…esperaba ver miedo en los ojos de Mahath…pero no fue así.

-lamento si te ofendí…-dijo Mahath muy calmando y cerrando los ojos ofreciendo disculpas-es que ahora…somos aliados…no debemos pelear entre nosotros-dijo Mahath que parecía buscar algo en sus bolsillos. Kyouka vio esto y acerco más sus garras-ten…-

Mahath le estaba entregado lo que parecía otro raro objeto rectangular, pero este tenía una pantalla más pequeña y botones con números y otros símbolos. Kyouka supo que se trataba de lo que llamaban celular.

-porque necesitaría esto-dijo Kyouka tomando el aparato poniendo un poco de fuerza para romperlo.

Mahath no dijo nada simplemente bajo los brazos mostrando que no iba a luchar-lo que le paso a Natsu no es casualidad…algo pasara y tenemos que estar unidos…mi contacto ya está en el celular...-dijo Mahath viendo directamente a Kyouka a sus bellos ojos azules que le parecían muy hermosos y atractivos-debemos estar juntos…los _Templarios_ ahora saben que tenemos una alianza y ahora ustedes estarán en su mira…y como diría el idiota de mi alumno, no permitiré que te pase nada-dijo Mahath con su clásico tono profundo de voz a Kyouka y una pequeña línea un poco curveada como sonrisa.

Kyouka soltó a Mahath al escucharlo decir según ella esas "tonterías" ya que jamás necesitaría ayuda de un humano-humano idiota…has lo que quieras-dijo Kyouka dándose la vuelta y caminar a otra parte pero ahora en su garra derecha llevaba el celular que le acababan de dar.

Mahath suspiro y empezó a seguirla para que no se perdiera y esperar que pudiera mostrarle un poco el lugar mientras esperaba noticias de Natsu.

 ** _Biblioteca del credo._**

La demonio de larga cabellera negra y pequeños cuernos estaba fascinada pero no mostraba ninguna expresión para que Sara no lo notara. Pero ella ya lo había notado-esta es la biblioteca del _credo_ -dijo Sara a Sayla caminando por uno de los pasillos de la ridículamente enorme biblioteca-aquí hay libros de los últimos 2000 años desde que el _credo_ llego a esta dimensión-Explico Sara viendo a Sayla viendo los enormes anaqueles.

Era la habitación más grande de todas en las que había estado hasta el momento; el techo era un poco más alto que las demás habitaciones y era la más amplia de todas habiendo mucho espacio para los enormes anaqueles con libros increíblemente viejos que parecían que con el más ligero toque podrían desaparecer y libros muy nuevos o recientes.

-aquí hay registros de todos los miembros del _credo_ desde que llego, sus misiones, rango y datos más importantes…-dijo Sara teniendo en sus manos ahora uno de estos libros que se podían diferencias de los demás debido a que tenían el emblema de su _credo_ en dorado en la pasta y una serie de años-también hay libros de la dimensión original del c _redo_ …filosofía, literatura, ciencia y más cosas que ayudaron para que el _credo_ pudiera prevalecer tanto tiempo lejos de la sociedad-dijo Sara notando que la demonio había tomado un libro de pasta verde y uno de pasta marrón que parecían ser del mismo autor.

-" _el origen de las especies y el origen del hombre…de Charles Darwin_ …"-abrió el primer libro y leerlo un poco. Al terminar su breve lectura de ambos los dejo en una mesa que estaba a su lado y empezó a buscar otro libro de otro anaquel y ver otro que le era curioso-" _Edgar Allan Poe…el demonio de la perversidad_ "-y al igual que con los anteriores leyó una parte rápidamente y ver que no era de ningún autor que conociera y la historia era de algo que se veían muy poco en los humanos según ella, por lo que se sorprendió al ver que un humano escribiera una novela tan oscura como esa.

Ella pensaba que las historias escritas por los humanos eran aburridos, pero el ver todas estas obras que venían de otra dimensión donde no había magia le mostraba otro lado de los humanos que por alguna razón sentía que debía comprender.

Sayla tomaba varios libros, en especial de los que llegaron de la otra dimensión; mecánica, ciencia y de más cosas que jamás había visto…odiaba admitirlo pero todo era fascinante-"demonios…cómo es posible que los humanos escribieran o hicieran"-pensó Sayla frustrada ya que comparando las historias que ella escribía para sí misma…estaba de muchas maneras debajo de estas.

Sara solo se quedó viendo como Sayla tomaba y leía todo libro que le pareciera interesante. En ese momento sintió como de uno de sus bolsillos algo vibro sabiendo que era su celular; Sara tomo el aparato y empezó a leer lo que parecía un mensaje con noticias de Natsu que al leerlo se sintió aliviada.

 ** _Enfermería._**

 ** _9:47 P.M._**

El día había pasado rápidamente y la noticia de que Natsu se pondría bien alivio a todos. Actualmente Natsu estaba en una rara habitación según Sayla y Kyouka; era un cuarto con de paredes lizas y blancas; en uno de los lados había una especie de mesa pegada a la pared con lo que parecían varias agujas y medicinas, además de plantas machacadas, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue ver en donde estaba Natsu ahora ya que no estaba en una cama.

Natsu estaba sumergido en lo que parecía un pequeño oyó rectangular lleno a algún líquido verde. Estaba sumergido en su totalidad y tenía una especie de mascara que le permitía respirar; lo único que salía del agua era una pequeña aguja clavada en el lado derecho del pecho de Natsu…esta liberada todo el aire que comprimía su pulmón.

Todo su torso estaba descubierto y vendado en casi su totalidad; la única ropa que tenía eran unos pantalones blancos.

-Natsu estará bien-dijo Mahath viendo a su alumno aun inconsciente-dicen que podría despertar mañana-dijo Mahath a los _dos líderes y novicios_ que estaban al lado de suyo. Eso alegro a todos ya que Natsu estaba a salvo, pero se desanimaron al ver a Mahahth con una expresión seria-los _mentores_ me dijeron que nuestros hermanos en la capital tienen algo…y no puede esperar-dijo serio a sus alumnos que pasaron de alegres a confundidos.

-que quiere decir maestro-pregunto Daichi a Mahath que parecía estaba buscando algo en su abrigo.

Mahath saco de su abrigo dos anillos con el símbolo del _credo_ -nuestros hermanos cayeron-dijo ya que los anillos tenían sangre de sus _hermanos_ -y lo que descubrieron es algo que debemos resolver pronto-dijo Mahath caminando para salir de la habitación.

Los cinco quedaron sorprendidos pero sabían que cuando su maestro hablaban con ese tono solos significaba una cosa.

 ** _Cuarto de Sayla._**

Sayla después de recibir las noticias de que Natsu estaría bien volvió al _Cubo_ y justo ahora estaba en su cuarto, más específicamente en su mesa de lectura, pero justo ahora el único libro que había en la mesa era uno que había robado de la _biblioteca del credo_. Era un libro de una especie de novela o historia…su nombre era _Coraline…de Neil Gaiman_. Todos los libros estaban en el idioma de _Fiore **(que no se cual sea)**_ al igual que todos los de la biblioteca, pero eso no importaba.

Aunque no pudiera entender o comprender con facilidad algunas cosas sentía intriga y sin dudarlo empezó a leerlo.

La noche había caído en el helado y rocoso terreno donde estaba el _credo de los asesinos_ donde no sabían que les esperaba el mañana, pero algo era seguro…enfrentarían todo lo que se les interponga enfrente…juntos…pero justo en ese momento en otro parte del reino, más específicamente en la capital del mismo que a pesar de que era de noche había más luces de las normales…ya que la capital se adornaba para uno de sus eventos más importantes.

Y justo en ese momento unos cuantos trenes y carretas estaban por salir de diferentes ciudades para llegar a la capital debido a que eran guardias de honor de la princesa que encabezaba el festejo que duraría cerca de una semana.

 ** _Credo de los asesinos de Fiore._**

 ** _Al día siguiente._**

Natsu después de prácticamente un día entero de descanso y tratamientos empezaba a despertar-COFF…GRUU…COF…COF…-Natsu al abrir los ojos y ver que estaba bajo el agua.

-Natsu…NATSU…-el peli-rosa escucho como lo llamaban pero seguía peleando-está bien…está bien…-en ese momento lo sacaron del agua y vio que se trataba de Sara quien hablaba-estas bien…estás en el c _redo_ -

Sara le quito la aguja y él la máscara y en ese momento recordar lo que había pasado-parece que ya estás bien-los dos voltearon a ver a Mahath que había entrado en la habitación-como te sientes Natsu-pregunto el castaño a su alumno que respiraba un poco agitado.

-maestro…ahh…estoy bien-dijo viendo a su tutor que también tenía las cosas y ropas de Natsu y Sara y tenía una toalla-que ocurrió-pregunto al ver a Sara y su maestro muy serios.

-tenemos una pista de uno de los _fragmento_ s-dijo Sara a Natsu entregándole la toalla-pero dos de nuestros hermanos murieron-dijo un poco triste por la pérdida de sus compañeros o hermanos. Natsu al escuchar eso se sintió triste y enojado por lo que le dijeron-el maestro quiere que hagamos un plan y partamos con Ali y los demás-dijo Sara ayudando a Natsu a salir del hoyo.

-a donde-pregunto Natsu.

-a _Crocus…_ -dijo Sara diciendo el nombre de la capital del reino de _Fiore._ Natsu no sabía que pensar pero si se trataba de los _fragmentos_ y le pedían a sus compañeros y amigos y a él ir…iría-el maestro dijo que si aún no te sentías bien…-Sara saco de su gabardina dos _hojas ocultas_ que eran iguales a las de Natsu solamente que estas eran nuevas.

El al ver las _hojas ocultas_ no dudo más-iré…no pienso dejarte sola…o a los demás-dijo Natsu tomando las manos de Sara. Natsu ya tenía los brazaletes pero no quería soltar las cálidas manos de Sara…era un calor confortable y tranquilizante. Él vio que Sara tenía la cabeza baja y un pequeño pero notable sonrojo en su bello rostro y al verlo él tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse-"ahora puedo…ahora puedo pasar más tiempo con ella"-pensó Natsu ya que a pesar de todo lo que paso hace unos días sentía alegría de poder ver más seguido a alguien tan especial y que atesoraba tanto como lo era Sara.

-vamos tortolos…-los dos voltearon para ver a Ali en la entrada con las ropas de Natsu-ya tenemos un plan y no podeos atrasarnos más-dijo Ali serio pero burlándose de los dos.

Sara le lanzo los brazaletes a Natsu que casi se le caen por la sorpresa de su amigo-y cuál es el plan…-pregunto Sara a Ali, pero no se esperaba lo que venía.

-es un fastidio todo esto-Natsu y Sara escucharon la voz que ya reconocían-si Marg Geer no me pidiera esto ya estarías muerto-.

-Jackal/Jackal-los dos dijeron al ver al demonio rubio y con rastros felinos detrás de Ali…pero no era el único.

-idiota…apenas sobreviviste y ya vuelves a pelear-

-Sayla-dijo Natsu al ver a la joven peli-negra con cuernos aparecer.

-déjalo Sayla…los humanos son un caso perdido…al final todos caen ante la calamidad-

-Tempester-dijo Sara viendo al hombre de piel morena oscura y cabellera rubia.

Ali suspiro por lo que los tres miembros de _Tartaros_ dijeron pero no tenía otra opción…ellos eran indispensables para el plan que le tomo toda la noche hacer con la poca información que los _asesinos_ caídos les dejaron.

-vamos…les diremos el plan en el camino y tenemos hasta el anochecer para llegar haya-dijo Ali lanzándole sus ropas a Natsu.

El peli-rosa las atrapo pero aún estaba confundido ya que no terminaban de decirle la situación o el plan que Ali había formado que involucrara a los miembros de _Tartaros_ ; su concentración era tal que no noto que Sayla dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro al verlo levantado y con energías…era algo que por alguna razón no podía entender…y eso le molestaba.

Todos iban a partir hoy para llegar en la noche ya que debía ser lo más pronto posible porque…toda esta semana la capital estaría de fiesta…tal vez una de las más grandes de todo el reino.

 ** _Al día siguiente._**

 ** _Crocus._**

No había ningún rincón que se salvara de las risas, diversión o alegría de las personas en toda la capital…que era lo que ocurria.

-hoy celebramos…y toda la semana el festival por la creación de Fiore…SIIIII ¡-

Todas las personas en las calles, niños, adultos y ancianos que paseaban por las animabas calles oyeron y vieron a la mascota con cabeza de calabaza que gritaba sobre _el festival de la creación de Fiore_ …tal vez el segundo festival más grande _después de los juegos mágicos_.

En todas las calles tenían decoraciones muy brillante o alegre; había varios puestos de todo tipo, de comida, juegos y más cosas clásicas de un festival. También había magos locales que entretenían y alegraban a los niños y sus familias, también había parejas pasar el rato en algún puesto o alguno de los novios tratando de ganar algún premio para sus novias.

Grupos de amigos pasea, reír y conversar de que harían…todo era alegría…bueno…casi todos…ya que en el palacio _Mercury_ , hogar de la familia real justo ahora se preparaban cientos de carros alegóricos de distintas cosas…todos se preparaban en la entrada del palacio donde darían una vuelta a toda la ciudad y volverían al palacio nuevamente donde ya seria de noche y cerrarían con un gran espectáculo de juegos artificiales…iba a ser un gran día.

-has visto algo Kagura-

-todo está en calma Erza-

Si, eran Erza y Kagura que justo ahora estaban conversando entre ellas en el patio del palacio viendo como los carros eran preparados para el desfile de hoy que duraría todo el día y la princesa Hisui participaría.

Ellas junto con otros magos de otros gremios llegaron para ser guardias especiales debido al reciente incidente relacionado con Natsu todo era un caos en todos los gremios-no tiene noticias de él…Erza-le pregunto Kagura a su "hermana" que simplemente veía como los carros estaban por salir-Erza…-

-Erza-sama, Kagura-sama-

Las dos magas voltearon para ver a Yukino que era la enviada especial de _Sabertooth_ para ser guardia de honor igual que Erza y Kagura-la princesa llegara pronto para que inicie el desfile-dijo la albina seria pero por dentro aun le costaba analizar la noticia.

Las dos lo notaron fácilmente-Yukino…-

-lo lamento-

Las tres voltearon para ver a una bella joven peli-verde con vestido blanco y unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda-de haber sabido que no te sentías bien no debí haber pedido que vinieras-dijo Hisui…la princesa de todo el reino.

-princesa…no es su culpa…es solo…que aún no puedo creerlo…-dijo Yukino desviando la mirada para no ver a la princesa.

-lo que hizo el no importa…lo que importa es que lo atrapare-dijo Erza seria y un poco enojada por lo que prácticamente solo lleva un día de ocurrido-lo juro…-dijo Erza viendo como un carro alegórico se acercaba y tenía lo que parecía un trono en la parte superior-princesa…ya es hora…-dijo Erza a Hisui que vio el carro en el que iba a viajar llegar.

Kagura sabía que Erza no podía contener las ganas de destruir algo y no la culpaba…su mejor amigo los traiciono y ni siquiera saben la razón…pero tendría que dejar eso para después…ya que el desfile iba a comenzar y a diferencia de otros años la seguridad era más fuerte; el doble de guardias patrullando el reino y entre ellos magos del _consejo mágico_ …todo para evitar que algo pasara hoy…pero no estaban preparados para lo que ocurriría o ya estaba ocurriendo debido a que ninguna noto la presencia de algo vigilándolas desde el cielo.

 ** _A las afueras de la ciudad._**

Fuera de todo el ruido y diversión, en el pequeño bosque que existían justo antes de entrar a la ciudad a unos cuantos kilómetros estaban reunidos Natsu, Sara, Ali, Demiri, Eli y Daichi que parecía que veían la imagen actual de Erza, Kagura, Yukino y la princesa por lo que parecía un celular

-esa es la imagen actual de lo que pasa-del celular provino la misma voz femenina que las anteriores veces-tengo que regresar el _dron_ -dijo nuevamente para que la imagen se perdiera-están seguros de este plan-pregunto de manera preocupada por lo que iba a hacer.

-la ciudad tiene más seguridad que antes por lo que paso con Natsu-dijo Ali causando que Natsu se enojara un poco.

-empezaremos cuando el desfile termine-dijo Eli para al lado de Ali que se apoyaba sobre un árbol.

-el _Cubo_ no puede flotar sobre la ciudad…sería muy llamativo-dijo Daichi sentado en el pasto al lado de Demiri.

-humanos…esta será la última vez que los ayudamos-Los seis voltearon para ver a Tempester, Sayla y Jackal que fue el que hablo-luego de esto iremos por la cabeza de Zeref-sama…-dijo el demonio rubio claramente enojado debido a que estaba trabajando con humanos en lugar de matarlos.

-calma Jackal…pronto tendremos nuestra recompensa…-dijo Tempester tratando de calmar a Jackal pero no tenía éxito-verdad…Sayla…-

Sayla simplemente no dijo nada ya que seguía leyendo un libro muy inmersa en ello, pero lo que nadie noto es que la portada era falsa…estaba leyendo el libro que había robado de la biblioteca y aunque lo odiara admitir le encantaba…era un libro diferente y extraño, con una trama que nadie de los autores humanos que conocía y le aburrían tenían.

Pasaron las horas y todos inclusive y de muy mala manera los tres miembros del gremio oscuro también si querían salir todos de aquí con lo que estaban buscando.

 ** _10:00 P.M._**

 ** _Calles de Crocus_**.

El gran desfile que inicio desde la tarde estaba por acabar con todos los carros volviendo nuevamente al palacio donde sería la inauguración oficial de todo el festival. La princesa Hisui había bajado del carro que la transportaba y detrás de ellas estaban las tres magas invitadas como escoltas de honor y un pequeño escuadrón de guardias y justo ahora enfrente de las puertas del palacio que conectaban al jardín estaba una gran multitud reunida.

-en este momento…el festival por el nacimiento de _Fiore_ …INICIA ¡-dijo Hisui levantando ambas manos para que detrás del palacio un destello brillante se disparara al cielo y al estar arriba del hermoso palacio exploto liberando cientos de destellos dorados y plateados.

Todos…en todas partes de la ciudad vieron asombrados las hermosas luces, pero luego del primer fuego artificial muchos más lo siguieron.

De colores rojos, verdes, azules y de más hermosos colores explotaban en el aire creando diferentes y divertidas formas…estrellas rojas, esferas azules, flores verdes y más figuras hermosas a la vista…todos…sin excepción veían a las luces para emocionarse y para otros.

-es hora-

Su señal. Desde lo alto de uno de los edificios más alejados de la multitud y menos vigilado estaban los seis _assassins_ y atrás de ellos estaban los miembros de _Tartaros_ esperando para acabar con esto pronto y alejarse de ellos.

-tenemos solo una hora para salir con eso-dijo Sara viendo a los tres _novicios_ , pero en especial dos de ellos-Eli, Demiri, iran con nosotros-dijo Sara refiriéndose a Natsu y ella-tenemos que llegar al palacio-dijo la joven de ojos azules mientras vea a un emocionado Natsu.

Natsu hace mucho que no tenía una misión y se sentía muy emocionado-Natsu-volteo para ver a Ali que lo llamaba-los veré pronto-dijo Ali haciendo un puño que Natsu choco al verlo-vamos…Daichi…Sayla-san-dijo viendo al joven y a la demonio que se veía claramente desinteresada.

Daichi asintió cuando lo llamaron-no me des ordenes…humano…-dijo Sayla viendo a Ali que se veía serio.

-acabemos ya basuras-dijo Jackal arto según el de toda esa pérdida de tiempo-si haces algo mal no dudare en matarlos-dijo el demonio rubio dando un gran salto hacia otro tejado dejándolos solos.

Tempester al cual apareció un pequeño torbellino debajo de sus pies y empezar a volar siguiendo a Jackal-ten cuidado Daichi…-dijo Demiri despidiéndose de su amigo antes de dar un salto desde el borde del edificio.

-no se te ocurra quedarte dormido nuevamente o te acabare-dijo Eli amenazando al chico nipon que trago saliva por eso. Eli al igual que Demiri estando en el borde dio un salto desapareciendo del lugar.

Sara dio un último vistazo a los que aún seguían en el techo antes de dar un salto de este y desaparecer en la noche-cuento contigo-dijo Natsu listo para saltar.

-descuida...todo saldrá bien-dijo Ali

-lo sé, pero le decía a Sayla…-dijo Natsu antes de saltar siguiendo a los demás sin quedarse para ver lo que había causado.

-no necesito tu apoyo idiota-dijo Sayla en un tono de enojo-oye tú-señalo a Ali-piensas quedarte ahí parado o vamos por tu inútil cosa…-dijo Sayla dando un gran salto del tejado dejando solo a los dos a _sesinos_.

-todo esto está bien-dijo Daichi-Ali…san…-en ese momento noto que era el único en el tejado y al notarlo no pudo evitar liberar un suspiro-todo estará bien…-dijo el joven peli-negro con una sonrisa antes de tomar impulso y dar un salto en el borde para iniciar su misión.

 ** _Palacio Mercury…unos minutos después._**

Con el desfile terminado y las personas disfrutando del festival, vemos a Hisui caminar por un bello jardín de rosas rosas acompañada de las tres magas, pero parecía hablar en especial con Erza-entonces eso fue lo que ocurrió-dijo la peli-verde.

-si princesa…y no sabemos nada sobre él o su paradero-dijo Erza hablando sobre lo que hizo Natsu.

-puede estar en cualquier parte del reino ya que esta con esos demonios de _Tartaros_ -dijo Kagura apoyando a Erza-pero no te preocupes…te ayudare a atrapar a eso traidor por lo que les hizo-dijo la peli-purpura sosteniendo la empuñadura de su _katana_.

-Sting-sama dijo que si cualquiera de nosotros se entera de algo tendríamos que decirles-dijo Yukino mostrando también su apoyo a gremio de Erza.

Hisui escuchaba alegre la unidad que había entre las tres a pesar que apenas hablaban entre ellas, pero no pudo pensar en eso ya que escucho como algo que acercaba y al parecer Erza y Kagura también.

-quien está ahí…sal…-dijo Erza viendo a todas partes del jardín tratando de encontrarlo algo en el jardín mientras que Kagura veía a los edificios alrededor que estaban considerablemente lejos del jardín y lo único cercano era el palacio detrás de ellos-te dije que salgas…-dijo Erza seria invocando una espada en su mano derecha.

Yukino tomo una de sus llaves doras y Kagura tomo se espada aun enfundada-princesa…-las cuatro voltearon para ver a un hombre de afro y una larga nariz-debe salir de aquí rápido-dijo Arcadios que venía acompañado de nos 15 guardias.

-Arcadios, que ocurrió-pregunto Hisui al ver a su guardín completamente agotado.

-hubo un ataque…los guardias de la entrada fueron heridos…al igual los que resguardaban los pasillos del castillo-dijo Arcadios dejando en shock a las magas y la princesa-su padre está bien…está en el senado ahora mismo y los guardias y magos de toda la ciudad se movilizan para protegerlo y no tardaran en llegar aquí-dijo Arcadios que pareció ver algo moverse a la distancia-princesa detrás de mi-dijo Arcadios sacando su espada-sal de ahí intruso…-dijo Arcadios caminando lentamente seguido por los guardias mientras las magas se quedaban cuidado a la princesa.

En ese momento la luz de la luna que era tapada por unas nubes e ilumino una parte oscura del jardín y lograron ver una silueta detrás de un árbol. La silueta camino lejos del árbol para quedar enfrente de los guardias y Arcadios. Las magas no podían ver más que una figura oscura y cinco de los guardias rodeándola.

Las nubes se movieron más dejando completamente descubierta la luna iluminando en su totalidad a la figura oscura y ver quien era y sorprender a Erza en especial-maldito…eres tu…NATSU ¡-grito Erza para sorprender a todos los presentes.

En ese momento el encapuchado se quitó la capucha revelando que era el peli-rosa-"de verdad es Natsu-sama"-pensó Yukino viendo al mago de fuego enfrente de todos.

Kagura simplemente apretó con fuerza la empuñadora de su _archenemy_ al ver que de verdad se trataba de Natsu.

Natsu no dijo nada y simplemente veía a todas partes en especial a los guardias enfrente de él-no quiero hacer esto Erza…-dijo Natsu ajustando su bufanda negra-solo quiero… que Hisui venga conmigo…-dijo señalando a la princesa detrás de Yukino.

-ESO NUNCA PASARA ¡-grito Arcadios mientras cinco guardias rodeaban a Natsu –jamás te entregaremos a la princesa…-dijo Arcadios detrás de los guardias-"los guardias y los magos no tardaran en llegar…está acabado"-pensó el guardián sabiendo que no faltaba mucho para que llegaran los refuerzos

-tu solo no podrás contra nosotros…-dijo Kagura con su clásica expresión neutra y seria lista para atacarlo en cualquier momento.

Natsu no dijo nada, pero hizo algo que todos notaron…una pequeña sonrisa-yo no estoy solo…-dijo Natsu para que el jardín sonara un extraño sonido…algo que cortaba el viento a toda velocidad.

El ruido se hacía más fuerte como si algo se acercara-gruu…-dijo uno de los guardias enfrente de Natsu que se movió un poco y se tambaleo y luego…cayo…una flecha lo había golpeado en el lado derecho del pecho que empezaba a sangrar; todos miraron impactados lo que ocurrió, pero en ese momento escucharon nuevamente ese sonido pero en mayor cantidad.

Lo único que vieron las magas fue ver como todos los guardias se tambalearon y después cayeron…todos por impactos de flechas en el pecho o cuello causándoles un sangrado que aunque para todos parecieran letales no lo eran, no había tocado ningún órgano vital o vena importante y las mismas flechas empezaban a detener el sangrado ya que eran como tapones…pero ellas no sabían nada.

Arcadios gruño molesto y enojado por lo que acaba de pasar-infeliz…cómo pudiste-dijo gruñendo al ver a sus hombres caer-cuando nuestro…-no pudo terminar de hablar ya que un fuerte viento empezó a soplar envolviendo a todo el jardín quitándole algunos pétalos a las rosas.

-JA JA JA…ESTO SI ES DIVERTIDO JA JA JA ¡-

-BOOOM…CRAASSHH…¡( **no soy bueno con sonidos de explosiones** )-.

Resonaban en los alrededores del jardín y algo que parecía un torbellino empezaba a formarse y en eso vieron a cientos de guardias y magos salieron volando y arriba del tornado había un hombre de piel morena oscura y cabellera rubia.

-"los demonios de _Tartaros_ …"-pensó Erza reconociendo la voz del primero que se veía había causado las explosiones.

-QUE ESPERAN…ATÁQUENLO¡-grito Arcadios señalando a Natsu con su espada para que los guardias restantes corrieran al ataque apuntando con sus lanzas y espadas al peli-rosa que se colocó su capucha y su bufanda cubriendo su rostro y haciendo un movimiento de muñecas ambas _hojas ocultas_ aparecieron y Natsu empezó a correr hacia los guardias en especial uno que estaba más adelantado que los demás.

Natsu corría y justo ahora estaba su cabeza a menos de unos centímetros de la punta de la lanza hizo un rápido movimiento moviendo su cabeza a la derecha dejando que la lanza pasara por un lado dejando que Natsu tuviera enfrente al guardia que con su palma abierta tomo por el rostro y rápidamente lo empujó hacia atrás para que su cabeza golpeara con el piso quedando noqueado y soltando su arma.

Otros dos guardias pero esta vez con espadas estaban por golpear a atacar a Natsu que había tomado la lanza que rápidamente empezó a girarla con sus manos y bloquear al primer guardia desarmándolo y usando la parte opuesta sin filo para golpearlo en la nuca.

-AAAHHH ¡-gritaba el otro guardia lanzando estocadas y cortes paralelos u horizontales tratando de darle a Natsu que solo hacia pequeños pasos hacia atrás esquivando fácilmente los ataques. El guardia iba a golpear a Natsu con una estocada que iba a su cabeza, pero Natsu interpuso la lanza en medio bloqueando la espada pero rompiendo la lanza.

Eso le dio suficiente tiempo para que Natsu usando su mano izquierda tomara de la parte de atrás de su cintura su _pistola de chispa_ apuntarle rápidamente al guardia y…

-BAAM-

Todos escucharon el resonante ruido y luego vieron caer al guardia con una especie de agujero en el lado derecho de su clavícula que empezaba a sangrar dejando a todos inclusive las magas sorprendida ya que habían visto armas mágicas, pero nunca una como esa que hiciera eso.

Otros dos guardias iban corriendo por lo que Natsu solamente apunto con el arma al primero…-BAAM…-el sonido volvió a resonar y el guardia callo hacia atrás pero esta vez con un agujero en centro del estómago.

El otro guardia volteo para ver al guardia caído y se descuidó-BAAM…-en ese momento sintió el impacto en su espalda del lado derecho del hombro como algo ridículamente pequeño pero a una enorme velocidad que lo derribaron.

De 15 guardias al comienzo ahora solo quedaban cinco detrás de Arcadios y enfrente de las magas que protegían a la princesa.

-BAAM…-

En ese momento Arcadios volteo para ver a otro de los cinco guardias restantes caer por lo que parecía un ataque en uno de sus costados y luego cayó al suelo.

Las magas, la princesa y Arcadios voltearon rápidamente a su derecha donde vino el ataque y ver a otra persona encapuchada con un arma similar, pero a la vez muy distinta a la de Natsu. Por su tamaño y figura dedujeron que era una mujer y Erza la reconoció ya que sus ropas y su figura la delataban como quien estaba al lado de los demonios cuando rescataron a Natsu.

-entreguen a la princesa y los dejaremos ir…-dijo la que ahora sabían era una mujer encapuchada por su voz guardando su arma y en un movimiento de su muñeca derecha salió su _hoja oculta_.

-BAAAAMMM…AAAHHHHHH….¡-las explosiones y los gritos de los guardias que eran atacados por Jackal y Tempester se logran escuchar hasta el jardín.

-ya me cansaron…-gruño Erza para que su cuerpo empezara a brillar y su sus ropas se volvieran su _armadura piel de chita_ acompañada de dos dagas.

Tempester que volaba arriba de todos al ver esto sabían que tenían que irse-Jackal…vámonos-dijo el demonio de las calamidades al de las explosiones que estaba en el piso viendo a los caídos con una enorme sonrisa.

Tempester bajo para estar al lado de Jackal y otro tornado apareciera pero este vez debajo de los dos y empezaran a elevarse en el cielo.

Erza al ver esto empezó a correr a toda velocidad gracias a su armadura y dar un gran salto-no escaparan…-dijo Erza para que su cuerpo empezara a brillar nuevamente.

Kagura por su parte corrió hacia la joven encapuchada que tenía su mano derecha atrás de ella y sostenía una de sus bombas _anti-magia_ la cual ya había presionado el botón.

Sara empezó a correr hacia Kagura que sostenía con ambas manos su espada lista para golpear a la encapuchada-"ahora…"-Sara lanzo la esfera plateada a donde estaba Erza que al verla maldijo lo que iba a pasar-las tengo…-

BIIIIIIMMM ¡

En ese momento Erza ya con su _armadura rueda del cielo_ simplemente se cubrió pero no funcionaría de nada.

-AAAHHHHH, KYAA, COOFF –las tres magas gritaron al escuchar el resonante ruido sónico y fueron atrapadas por la luz azul y sentirse cansadas, aturdidas y sentir como si sus poderes se fueran.

-princesa…corra…-dijo Yukino viendo a la princesa de rodillas cubriéndose los oídos.

En ese mismo momento Erza había caído al suelo a una gran velocidad creando un pequeño cráter en medio de las rosas y de no ser por su armadura la caída hubiera sido peor-Er…sa…no…-Kagura-grito al ver a su amiga inconsciente en el suelo.

Natsu aprovecho para golpear y noquear a todos los guardias y entre ellos a Arcadios-princesa…huya…-logro decir Arcadios antes de quedar noqueado.

Hisui solo veía a su guardián caer-ARCADIOOOSSS ¡-grito al ver a la joven encapuchada acercarse a ella-por favor…no les hagan nada…iré con ustedes…-dijo viendo como Natsu se acercaba a ella también viendo como tenía esa extraña hoja salir de su muñeca.

BIM…BIM…

Natsu al escuchar el sonido tomo su celular del bolsillo y ver que en la pantalla había lo que parecía una especie de mensaje que al leerlo sabían que debían irse.

Los dos simplemente voltearon para dirigirse a la salida más cercana-NATSUUU ¡-Natsu volteo rápidamente para ver a Kagura correr hacia él apuntando con su espada. A pesar que iba corriendo no era tan rápida ahora que no podía usar magia y sus movimientos eran muy lentos-que nos hicieron…-exigió la peli-purpura siguiendo atacando y con cada ataque perdía más y más el equilibrio-"no puedo mantenerme de pie…y no puedo usar mi magia…que me ocurre…-pensó Kagura dando una última estocada pero Natsu simplemente se hizo a un lado dejando que la maga callera al piso.

-no pueden pelear así-dijo Sara viendo a una noqueada Yukino en el suelo con marcas de un golpe en su estómago-lo siento…-se disculpó Sara con Natsu que veía a las dos magas caídas con mucha tristeza-el maestro envió a que nos recogieran a todos-dijo Sara con su celular en su mano y en ese momento se escuchó otro extraño ruido venir del horizonte.

-Natsu-san, Sara-san-

Los dos voltearon para ver a Demiri y Eli que había saltado un muro y llevaban arcos y fundas con flechas en sus espaldas-lo hicieron bien-que bueno que estén bien-dijo Eli a sus "senpais" viendo los destrozos de la batalla-Ali-san, Daichi y Sayla-san ya están en el vehículo…lo lograron…tiene el _codex_ -dijo Eli alegre y con ello alegrando a Natsu y Sara-debemos irnos, más guardias vienen hacia acá-dijo Eli a todos.

-Gruu-los cuatro solo voltearon a ver a Kagura ponerse nuevamente de pie.

Hisui estaba ayudando a Erza a levantarse por lo que apenas se dio cuenta de la llegada de los nuevos encapuchados-que…es eso…-

En ese justo momento se escuchaba ya muy cerca un extraño ruido…como si algo de gran tamaño se moviera muy rápido y con mucha fuerza. El ruido fue tal que incluso Erza empezaba a despertar.

Por los cielos de la ciudad cruzaba una extraña máquina que según parecía era la que hacia el ruido y pasando a una gran velocidad sobre las asustadas personas de la capital que habían visto las explosiones y el tornado que salió de la nada estaban completamente aterradas. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que el extraño objeto volador tuviera enfrente al palacio y el jardín.

-que…es eso…-dijo Kagura que se apoyaba con su espada antes de sentir una poderosa ráfaga de viento que movía violentamente su cabello. En ese momento una especie de luz blanca se encendió rodeando a los encapuchados y desde las alturas baraja lo que parecía una especie de escalera de cuerdas-están…escapando…"maldición…que me pasa…porque me siento tan débil…porque no puedo usar mi magia…"-Kagura apuntaba con su palma abierta esperando que su magia de gravedad aplastara a los cuatro, pero no pasaba nada.

En ese momento vio como dos encapuchad empezaban a subir la escalera hasta estar a cierta altura, después siguió la joven que peleo al lado de Natsu que también subió y justo ahora estaba subiendo que Natsu cuya capucha y bufanda se movieron revelando su rostro por las ráfagas de aire.

Kagura empezó a correr con las pocas fuerzas que tenía para hacer algo y no era la única. De otra dirección iba corriendo Yukino que fue la que más cerca estaba. La luz se apagó y lentamente empezaban a elevarse-AAAHHH ¡-grito Yukino que logro llegara tiempo y tomar a Natsu por una de sus piernas.

-YUKINO…-dijo Natsu viendo como Yukino se aferraba a él y escuchar pasos por la otra dirección y ver quien era-KAGURA…-grito Natsu viendo correr lo más rápido que podía a Kagura.

-AAAHHHH ¡-dando un gran salto logro llegar a Natsu aferrándose a su cintura y parte de su torso-NO TE DEJARE IRTE ¡-grito Kagura para que en ese momento la extraña maquina se elevara ya a una altura por arriba de las casas y edificios y empezar a ir a una gran velocidad.

En ese momento la escalera empezaba a retraerse y Natsu era llevado a la maquina junto a Yukino y Kagura que si caían desde esa altura y sin magia morirían.

La luz de la luna revelo que se trataba de una rara maquina con aspas en horizontal arriba de ella y tener una cola con aspas más pequeñas en vertical moviéndose a una gran velocidad. La máquina parecía tener una especie de puerta corrediza y en ella estaban Sara, Demiri y Eli que jalaban la escalera.

-falta poco…-dijo Demiri jalando la escalera y ver a Natsu ya cerca.

-un…poco…MAS ¡-dijo Sara para ver la mano de Natsu agarrarse por el filo de la cabina y entrar sin no antes ayudar a Kagura y Yukino pasar primero que cayeron en el piso, ambas respirando con dificultad y también Natsu- todos dentro…sácanos de aquí-dijo Sara a la que parecía una mujer joven que conducía la extraña máquina.

-entendido Sara-dijo la voz que todos reconocieron ya que era la misma que hablaba por los c _elulares_ de todos ellos.

-YAGAMI ¡-todos gritaron al ver a la joven que piloteaba la máquina. Era una joven de larga cabellera y ojos azules. Una bella figura y vestida únicamente con unos pantalones verdes holgados con varios bolsillos y un cinturón negro con una hebilla plateada con el símbolo de los _assassins_.

Tenía una blusa verde oscura de manga corta muy sencilla y sin ninguna decoración; encima de esta vestía una chaqueta negra con capucha ( **imaginen a Leona de the King of figther…me gusta mucho su diseño de personaje)**.

-estamos saliendo justo ahora de la ciudad...-dijo la ahora conocida Yagami que era la voz de la joven que hablaba por los _celulares_ de ellos.

En ese momento Kagura y Yukino se levantaron sintiendo como se movían en la extraña máquina y ver como estaban volando-DOND…huuu…gruu-Kagura iba a gritar y atacar con su _archenemy_ cuando sintió como alguien le colocaba algo parecido a una tela húmeda de la cual emanaba un raro olor.

Sintió como empezaba a perder su fuerza y sus parpados le pesaban hasta que dejo de luchar y cayó noqueada soltando su _katana_.

-PUERTA DE LI…KYA…Gruu…ahhh-Yukino que había tomado una de sus llaves doradas no termino de recitar el hechizo ya que sintió como alguien le cubría la boca con una tela húmeda y con un extraño olor sintió un gran sueño y cansancio antes de quedar completamente noqueada dejando caer sus llaves al suelo.

Una vez las dos quedaron noqueadas Eli y Demiri les colocaron sus collares _anti-magia_ a las dos que hicieron unas pequeñas muecas de incomodidad y seguir noqueadas, pero justo ahora Natsu las levanto a las dos colocándolas en lo que parecían unas sillas del extraño vehículo volador.

-que haremos con ellas…-pregunto Yagami a los cuatro que veían a las magas.

-vamos a casa…irán con nosotros…-dijo Ali mientras que Sara recogiendo la _archenemy_ de Kagura mientras que Natsu las _llaves del zodiaco_ de Yukino.

Nadie dijo nada más y simplemente siguieron su viaje de regreso al _credo_ donde dirían que su misión fue un éxito…tenían el _codex Templario_ …algo que les daría la clave para estar más cerca de los _fragmentos de Eden_ …la razón por la que sus _hermanos_ murieron no fue en vano.

Lo sucedió no podía revertirse…Natsu mostro que justo ahora antes de ser un mago era un _orgulloso asesino_ …listo para enfrentar el futuro…pero no lo haría solo…no dejaría que los _Templarios_ siguieran controlando a los demás…ninguno de ellos lo permitiría ya que ahora tenían dos futuras aliadas con ellos ahora…si es que consiguen convencerlas.

 ** _Crocus, una hora después._**

 ** _En el parque central._**

Justo después de lo ocurrido cerca del palacio hace una hora todas las personas que alegremente disfrutaban del festival salieron corriendo a sus hogares, posadas u hoteles para protegerse de sea lo que sea que estuviera ocurriendo y justo ahora el parque central, el más importante de la ciudad que hace unas horas estaba lleno de alegría y más ahora solo era una densa oscuridad sin luz de luna.

Donde ahora solo había una persona viendo toda la oscuridad y soledad de lo que hace un momento todo era luces y alegría.

-malditos _asesinos_ …pagaran por todo…-dijo una persona con túnica y capucha blanca y detalles rojos, principalmente cruces rojas y un collar inclusive de cruz roja-tienen esos antiguos armatostes, pero no escaparan siempre…Natsu Dragneel…acabar con tu vida de mago fue muy sencillo…ahora solo debo darte el último golpe para que como dicen ustedes…descanses en paz, o lo que sea…ja ja ja…-rio para que en ese momento empezara a desaparecer iniciando por sus pies y progresivamente hasta llegar a su cabeza dejando completamente solo el parque…o eso parecía ya que en las sombras se escondía una amenaza que no dudaría en hacer cualquier cosa para acabar con los _asesinos_.

 ** _Fin capítulo 4._**

 _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y ya saben, dejen sus críticas, comentarios, insultos y más en los REVIEWS y los invito a que si tiene preguntas envíenme un P.M. y estaré contestando lo más rápido que me sea posible._

 _Hoy vimos muchas cosas inesperadas, el credo de los asesinos que lamento si no les gusto a alguno, pero es que son muchos detalles y si los describía usaría muchas hojas, por lo que lo estaré describiendo por partes o por habitación._

 _Bueno, vimos como apareció al fin Yagami, la joven que hablaba o mantiene informados a todos por los celulares y también vimos como Sayla aunque no respete a Natsu como tal sentía que no podría alejar la vista de ese "idiota". También como Kyouka empezaba a ver a Mahath como un "fastidio" que por alguna razón no le disgustaba como otros humanos._

 _En el siguiente capítulo veremos como Kagura y Yukino reaccionan ante los asesinos y que pasaran con el Templario misterioso y el codex que Ali recupero…bueno, aquí les dejo el nombre del siguiente capítulo; capitulo 5: año 793…el entrenamiento de asesino…las nuevas asesinas._

 _Bueno, sin más que decir Konohasahringan se desconecta diciéndoles cuídense, hagan alguna locura y sayonara._

 _Capítulo 5: año 793…el entrenamiento de asesino…las nuevas asesinas._


	5. Chapter 5

**_No soy dueño de Fairy Tail, ni Assassins creed. Esta historia solamente es para entretener._**

-YO-persona hablando.

-"yo"-persona pensando.

- **YO-** demonio o criatura hablando.

-" **YO"-** demonio o criatura pensando.

 _Capítulo 5: año 793…el entrenamiento de asesino…las nuevas asesinas._

 _Bueno volvió con otro capítulo del Credo de Natsu y estoy muy feliz de que a ustedes mis queridos y estimados lectores les guste mucho esta historia que es la fusión de uno de mis animes favoritos como lo es Fairy Tail y uno de mis videojuegos, comics y mangas favoritos como lo es Assasin Creed y aquí el quinto capítulo._

 _Bueno, mando saludos a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios, críticas y recomendaciones en los REVIEWS del capítulo pasado que son…" ", "jimsop098", "Guest", "Thomas Gabriel", "NatsuKurogane99", "miguelzero24", "brolyvanhellsin" y "Whiterluk" que dejaron sus comentarios en los REVIEWS y espero que en este tambien vuelvan a dejar sus opiniones y comentarios._

 _Bien, aquí está el capítulo 5: año 793…el entrenamiento de asesino…las nuevas asesinas…disfruten._

 _Capítulo 5: año 793…el entrenamiento de asesino…las nuevas asesinas._

 ** _Credo de los asesinos._**

 ** _24 horas después del ataque a Crocus._**

Dentro de una extraña habitación dentro del _credo de los asesinos_ vemos a Kagura y Yukino descansando en dos camas en cada esquina de la habitación que era simplemente cuatro muros de cemento con dos puestas, una de salida y otra que conectaba a un baño completamente equipado con toallas, champús, jabones, una regadera, una tina, inodoro, lavamanos y un pequeño closet.

Todo el lugar tenía un estilo muy extraño si lo vieran, no tenía nada ningún detalle innecesario o llamativo, todo era completamente simétrico de color blanco en su mayoría. En el centro de la habitación había una mesa redonda blanca con cuatro sillas de color blanco y hechas de un extraño material ( ** _plástico_** ) y arriba de la mesa había dos platos con comida y cubiertos.

Una manzana verde, un pedazo de carne con salsa que aún estaba caliente y un vaso con agua y era lo mismo para el otro plato y en medio de la mesa había una pequeña nota de papel.

Lo que completaba la habitación era un extraño rectángulo negro ( ** _televisión o pantalla plana_** ), era un cuarto acogedor, no le faltaba nada, estaba bien equipado.

Yukino percibió el aroma de la carne y se empezó a mover en la cama moviendo las sábanas blancas de esta-GRUUuu-su estómago gruño debido a que había pasado un día entero sin comer. Luego de unos cuantos segundos más empezó a abrir los ojos, muy lentamente-don…de…estoy…-la cabeza la hacía eco con cada palabra que decía y eso le dolía. Volteo hacia su derecha para ver a Kagura aun dormida en la cama-Kagura…sama…gru…-Yukino estiro su brazo tratando de alcanzarla sin darse cuenta que medio cuerpo estaba fuera de la cama cayendo al piso de losetas blancas.

-Kagura…Kagura-sa…-la peli-purpura escuchaba que la llamaban-Kagura-sama…-

-"quien es…"- Kagura empezaba a reaccionar empezando a abrir los ojos mientras la cegaba una luz blanca por lo que uso su mano para bloquearla a su izquierda y ver una cama vacía-"donde…estoy…que pasa…"-

-KAGURA-SAMA ¡-

Kaguro mira hacia el piso y ver a Yukino arrastrarse hacia ella-YUKI…NO…¡-grito Kagura al ver a la albina en el suelo por lo que sin pensarlo más y se levantó, pero en ese mismo momento cayó al suelo muy cerca de Yukino-YUKINO…graa…Yukino…-Kagura se arrastró mientras que Yukino hacia lo mismo.

-Kagura-sama…resista…-Yukino parece que ya estaba un poco mejor y logro ponerse de pie con dificultad y caminar hacia su amiga-resista…Kagura-sama…-Yukino llego a Kagura y con la poca fuerza que tenía ella y Kagura logro llevarla nuevamente a la cama y sentarla en el filo de esta.

Kagura se sostenía la cabeza para calmar el dolor mientras que Yukino respiraba para reponer fuerzas-Yukino…que fue lo que paso…donde estamos…-dijo Kagura viendo la extraña habitación igual que Yukino.

-no lo sé…solo recuerdo que seguimos a Natsu-sa…a Natsu y no recuerdo nada más…-dijo la maga de espíritus.

Kagura estaba igual…solo recordaba cuando subieron a esa rara cosa y luego alguien les cubrió la boca y luego…nada. No sabían dónde estaban o cuánto tiempo estuvieron inconscientes-Gruuu…-el estómago de Kagura volvió a gruñir y en ese momento vieron la mesa con comida, agua y la nota de papel-Yukino…-Kagura señalo la nota.

La albina entendió y fue a la mesa muy lentamente debido a que no tenía por completo sus fuerzas aun y en ese momento notar que algo le daba comezón en el cuello y en ese momento notar el _collar anti-magia_. Kagura lo noto también en su cuello y señalando con su mano a la mesa esperaba que su magia la aplastara.

-no tenemos nuestra magia…-dijo Yukino al no sentir ni un poco de magia recorrer su cuerpo. Se alarmo un poco por eso y recordó la pelea que tuvo contra Natsu y la encapuchada y como de alguna forma les quito su magia. Tomo la nota antes de volver con Kagura y entregarle la nota.

La maga de gravedad se apresuró a abrirla y ver únicamente una palabra-coman…-dijo Kagura dejando la nota y ver la comida en la mesa. Con un poco más de fuerza camino hacia la mesa mientras que Yukino abría la puerta más cercana a ella que resultó ser un baño limpio y equipado.

Kagura en la mesa simplemente se quedó viendo la comida que parecía recién echa la carne, pero decidió no comerla-debemos salir de aquí…vamos…-dijo tomando uno de los cuchillos de carne de la mesa y dirigirse a la otra puerta que por eliminación era la de salida.

 ** _Fuera de la habitación._**

Del otro lado de la puerta se veía la hoja del cuchillo deslizarse en la ranura y ver la perilla dar unas cuantas vueltas-mmn…se tardaron menos de lo que esperaba…-dijo una voz femenina que estaba enfrente de la entrada con su _celular_ en su mano viendo lo que parecía un cronometro contando.

La joven era Sara que en ese momento escucho un CLIP y guardar el artefacto y ponerse la capucha y esperar que la puerta se abriera-"es hora…"-

La puerta se abrió rápidamente para dejar pasar a Kagura que al instante de ver a Sara frente a ella se lanzó con el cuchillo-AAHHHH ¡-grito la espadachina lista para apuñalar a la Sara que simplemente se movió a la derecha y con su mano derecha tomara la muñeca de Kagura la acercara a ella y colocara el cuchillo en su garganta y tomando su brazo izquierdo lo puso detrás de su espalda.

-suelta el cuchillo…no estás en condiciones para pelear…-dijo Sara al oído de Kagura que simplemente seguía moviéndose tratando se liberarse-tu fuerza física depende de cuanta magia tengas…pero sin magia…simplemente…-

Kagura sintió como sus dos muñecas eran aplastadas por la joven de la capucha-KYAAAA…AAHH ¡-grito la peli-purpura del dolor.

-no tienes fuerza…-

-SUELTALA…-grito Yukino que corrió de la habitación con el otro cuchillo lista para atacar a Sara, pero ella era más rápida.

Ella le quito el cuchillo a Kagura y usando los dos brazos de ella la lanzo hacia Yukino que al ver a la peli-purpura ir hacia ella soltó el cuchillo y se cubrió, pero eso no basto-AHHH / KYAAA- las dos gritaron al chocar y volver a entrar a la habitación mientras que Sara se quitó su capucha y lentamente entro a la habitación, pero en lugar de atacar las paso de largo dirigiéndose a la mesa.

Se sentó en una de las sillas y con el cuchillo en mano y un tenedor de la mesa empezó a cortar la carne hasta separar un trozo y comerla y simplemente voltear a ver a las dos magas en el suelo-es una lástima…mmm…esta delicioso…-dijo Sara con una mirada neutra mientras las dos trataban con dificultad de levantarse.

Sara siguió comiendo antes de tomar su _celular_ y tocar la pantalla y colocárselo en la oreja-ya pueden venir…-dijo Sara antes de colgar y terminar la llamada-están bien…-dijo Sara viendo a las dos que empezaban a levantarse del suelo-haremos un recorrido…-dijo con una pequeña pero dulce sonrisa antes de tomar una de las manzanas y darle una mordida y dirigirse a la entrada-bienvenidas al _credo_ …-fue lo último que dijo la joven de piel de ébano dejando solas a las dos que al fin estaban de pie sin saber qué era lo que ocurriría ahora.

 ** _Minutos después, en algún pasillo del credo._**

Cuando Sara salió de la habitación Eli y Demiri llegaron para llevarse a Kagura y Yukino que se resistieron y luego de un pequeño forcejeo lograron sacar a las dos que ahora llevaban por los brazos. Demiri llevaba a Kagura y Eli a Yukino que iban caminando por un pasillo un poco pequeño y sin ninguna decoración lejos de tener una rara iluminación blanca (luces de neón blancas).

-"a donde nos llevaran…demonios…"-pensó Kagura tratando de zafarse pero no tenía fuerzas aun y Demiri la tenía bien sujeta para que no intentara nada.

Yukino simplemente siguió caminando ya que no tenía otra opción y luego de uno o dos minutos caminando parece que habían llegado a su destino-Kagura-sama…mire…-dijo Yukino para que Kagura viera el frente.

La peli-purpura vio una puerta hecha de láminas de metal con remaches y una perilla de palanca y no tardaron nada en llegar a ella Demiri tomo la palanca y haciendo un movimiento se escuchó el mecanismo de la puerta y luego abrirla-las están esperando…vámonos…Eli…-dijo Demiri soltando a Kagura y quitándose su capucha mostrando su rostro.

Eli también soltó a Yukino y al igual que el rubio se quitó su capucha mostrando su cara a las magas-busquemos a Daichi y vallamos a la cafetería…tengo hambre-dijo la _novicia_ a su amigo que se dio la medio vuelta y los dos empezaron a caminar en dirección contraria.

Los dos hablaban y caminaron hasta desaparecer de la vista de las dos cautivas que se preguntaban qué había ocurrido-Kagura-sama, ahora que hacemos-dijo Yukino a la peli-purpura que aun trataba de quitarse inútilmente el collar y entonces ver la puerta abierta frente a ellas.

-sígueme Yukino…no sabemos que abra aquí-dijo Kagura termino de abrir la puerta y entrar a donde sea que la puerta las enviara.

Yukino la siguió y al entrar la puerta de acero se cerró detrás de ella-es…es…-

-enorme…-dijo Kagura completando la frase ya que no creían lo que veían.

 ** _Biblioteca del credo de los asesinos._**

La puerta las envío a la ridículamente enorme biblioteca del _credo_ -Kagura-sama…donde estamos…-pregunto Yukino viendo los enormes estantes llenos de libros de toda clase.

-es una biblioteca…per…

-esta tal vez sea la biblioteca más antigua del reino…-Las dos voltearon al escuchar la voz de alguien enfrente de ellas pero no había nadie-calma…no están en peligro…verdad…Natsu-dijo la voz mientras que de detrás de uno de los estantes aparecía una figura encapuchada y de ropas negras y por la voz y anatomía era un hombre adulto y detrás de él venía un joven de cabello rosa salmos.

-Yukino, Kagura…no están en peligro…-dijo Natsu que bestia sus ropas de a _sesino_ , solamente que sin la capucha y bufanda.

La espadachina veía con enojo e ira a Natsu lista para atacarlo mientras que Yukino tenía una expresión de no saber qué hacer-parecen felices de verte…Natsu…-dijo el _asesino_ al lado de Natsu que se quitó su capucha mostrando a Mahath. Natsu vio el sarcasmo en lo que su maestro dijo-Natsu…dales un recorrido…luego ven para despedir al gremio de _Tartaros_ …-dijo Mahat que se vio la vuelta y dirigirse a otra parte si no antes tomar su _celular_ de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo y ver lo que parecía un mensaje-"parece que ellas no serán la única compañía que tendremos por un rato…"-pensó Mahat siguiendo su camino dejando a Natsu, Kagura y Yukino solos en la biblioteca.

Las dos magas siguieron viendo a Natsu que tenía una expresión de vergüenza por no saber qué hacer ahora-bien…vamo…-

-qué es este lugar…-dijo Kagura seria viendo a Natsu con si clásica expresión neutra mientras que Yukino tenía una mirada de preocupación, preocupación por que le pasaría a Kagura y ella.

Natsu nunca imagino estar en esta situación jamás por lo que simplemente-UFF…-suspiro y miro al techo pensando que hacer mientras las magas lo veían desconcertado y luego volver a verla a ellas-creo que mejor se los muestro…vamos…-dijo Natsu empezando a caminar en la misma dirección que su maestro, pero las rehenes no se movían para nada-vamos…las primeras veces que estuve aquí me perdí durante un día…-dijo Natsu con cara de nervios al recordar ese día.

El peli-rosa siguió caminando y unos segundos después las dos lo siguieron aún preguntándose donde estaban y que pasaría ahora.

 ** _Minutos después._**

Luego de unos minutos de caminar por la enorme biblioteca habían llegado los tres a una puerta también enorme de madera con muchos detalles tallados en ella y en el centro estaba el emblema del _credo de los asesinos_. Natsu tomo una agarradera en forma de aro para jalar la puerta hacia él y dejar el paso libre.

Cuando la puerta estaba abierta que las dos dudaron ya que no sabían qué iba a pasar, pero en ese momento escuchaban varias voces, pisadas, risas inclusive por lo que la curiosidad de que había detrás de la puerta se hacía mayor.

Natsu sonrío al ver del otro lado de la puerta y cruzo primero dejando a las magas atrás en la biblioteca. Yukino sintió intriga por lo que fue la primera en caminar a la puerta-Yukino…espera, no sabemos que hay ahí…-dijo Kagura que internamente maldecia por no tener su magia, su fuerza física y su _archenemy_.

La albina llego a la apertura y ver del otro lado-Kagura-sama…vea…es….-

Kagura se acercó y apoyándose en la puerta daría un vistazo, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió más para perder el apoyo-GYAA…-y caer sobre su amiga-estas bien…Yuki…no…-la peli-purpura mirar donde estaban quedando impresionada por ello.

-están bien…-Natsu fue el que abrió más la puerta y sin querer fue la causa de que Kagura cayera. Ahora Natsu tomo por el brazo a Kagura y a Yukino para que se pusieran de píe algo a lo que las dos no se negaron.

Las dos magas veían sorprendidas el lugar-que es este lugar…-dijo Kagura impresionadas.

Eran una enorme sala que conectaba con otras, había escaleras y varias plataformas de metal que también conectaban a otros cuartos en la parte superior del enorme lugar. Había varias personas, pero todos estaban muy activos, subiendo y bajando escaleras, entrando y saliendo de diferentes habitaciones. Mujeres, hombres, adolecentes e inclusive unos pocos niños que vestían relativamente iguales algunos, otros con ropas más personales de civiles y otros con ropas de a _sesinos_ que todas estas eran diferentes.

Todos llevaban una o dos _hojas ocultas_ y apenas algunos se detenían para ver a las magas que eran la novedad en el lugar y ellas lo notaron ya que cuando las veían empezaban a murmurar y eso por alguna razón les incomodaba un poco ya que se preguntaban quiénes eran estas personas.

Natsu seguía caminando y volteaba para ver a sus "amigas" mirando a todas partes recordándole a él cuando llego al _credo_ en ese momento su estómago se agito recordándole que no había comida nada-tenemos que ir a un lugar muy importante…-dijo Natsu con su sonrisa normal que todos sus amigos estaban acostumbrados a ver ye ellas incluso.

Después de ver un rato más el lugar y su extraño diseño y arquitectura vieron a Natsu sonreír como lo hacía normalmente antes de seguir con el recorrido, en ese momento no sabían que pensar por lo que decidieron seguirla ya que no sentían peligro alguno.

 ** _Comedor del credo._**

No tardaron nada en llegar a su destino…el comedor del lugar, que era también muy enorme debido a lo enorme que eran las paredes, también había escaleras que conectaban a plataformas arriba que también estaban equipadas con mesas y lo que parecían refrigeradores con puerta transparente que era algo raro para las magas; también había en ambas plantas una barra con comida de distintos tipos.

Lo primero que vieron fue que había la misma carne que estaban en los platos de la habitación que despertaron, también había las mismas manzanas verdes, pero también rojas.

Había tres ollas con lo que parecía una especie de crema blanca con verduras flotando en ella; jaras con agua, una bebida verde y una roja; platos y varios cubiertos y al fondo de esa planta baja estaba algo que ninguna de las dos conocía.

Había unas pequeñas gradas y enfrente de ellas una especie de cancha; era amplia con lo que parecían dos poster con un tablero y unos círculos con redes ( _cancha de basquetbol_ ). En las gradas estaban sentados algunos, niños, ancianos, jóvenes de la edad de ellas viendo a diez personas, una rebotando una pelota naranja mientras que cinco _asesinos y asesinas_ tal vez uno o dos años más jóvenes que ellas trataban de quitarle la pelota y los que según parecían de su equipo lo defendían para que siguiera su camino a una de las canastas.

Era un lugar interesante ya que en las mesas no solamente estaban comiendo, había personas hablando, grupos de amigos de distintas edades de chicas y chicos hablando como adolecentes, adultos o niños normales dependiendo del grupo. Algunos estaban leyendo, otros jugaban algún juego de mesa como el ajedrez o una baraja con copas y monedas de oro ( _baraja española)_.

-siéntense…buscare algo de comer…-dijo Natsu con su tono de voz normal diciéndole a las dos que aún seguían en la entrada del comedor mientras Natsu fue por la comida.

Kagura y Yukino se vieron y decidieron caminar para tomar asiento en una de las bancas, en especial a la que estuviera más vacía. Caminaron hasta la banca en la que solamente había un hombre anciano de tal vez uno setenta u ochenta años, era de estatura baja; tez blanca y un rostro con arrugas que ocultaban sus ojos cafés; su cabeza no tenía ningún cabello y el único bello facial que tenía era el de una barba blanca un poco larga que llegaba hasta su estómago.

En la otra esquina estaba la misma chica que vieron en el vehículo al que subieron…Yagami que tenía unos auriculares de diadema y enfrente de ella colocada en la mesa estaba un aparato del cual parecía teclear algo ( _laptop)_ y del mismo lado veían a Natsu regresar con tres bandejas con platos de la sopa, carne y vasos con la bebida verde.

Natsu vio a las dos y a Yagami en la misma mesa-Yagami…-llamo Natsu a la peli-azul de coleta que al oír su nombre y al levantarla la mirada vio a Natsu con las bandejas-porque no nos acompañas…vamos a comer…-dijo Natsu señalando con la cabeza a Kagura y Yukino que se veían muy nerviosas.

Yagami al voltear y ver a las dos nerviosas cierra su laptop y se quita los audífonos y le sonríe agradablemente a las dos y con la mano las saluda de manera sincera algo que las dos notaron-claro…necesitan saber…que no están en peligro…-dijo Yagami tomar su laptop, levantarse y tomar una de las bandejas para ayudar a Natsu. Kagura y Yukino vieron a los dos a _sesinos_ caminar hacia ellas con la comida-aquí tienes…Kagura…-dijo Yagami dejando la bandeja enfrente de Kagura.

Natsu también coloco enfrente de Yukino una de las bandejas y él se sentó al lado de ella y del otro lado donde estaba Kagura donde se sentó Yagami, las dos se sintieron más nerviosas ya que no tenían su magia y estaban en una habitación lleno de los compañeros de Natsu.

Natsu empezó a comer con una sonrisa muy alegre al disfrutar su primer alimento en un día-mmn…esta deli…cioso…coman…se va a enfriar…-dijo Natsu comiendo de la carne y tomando un sorbo de su vaso.

Las dos dudaron unos segundos, pero el aroma de la sopa y la carne era delicioso y la bebida claramente estaba fría por pequeñas gotas de condensación en la superficie del vaso y sus estómagos gruñeron un poco debido a que no han comido nada.

Kagura tomo la cuchara en la mesa y lentamente la sumergió en la crema con verdura; Yukino tomo un tenedor y cuchillo y empezó a partir la carne. Las dos estaban listas Kagura con una cucharada de crema con unos pedazos de vegetales y Yukino con un trozo de carne en el tenedor.

Yagami y Natsu las veían esperando a que empezaran a comer. Las dos magas al mismo tiempo comieron su primer bocado sin esperar lo que significaba-esta…bueno…-dijo Yukino que término su primer bocado de la carne.

Kagura por su parte ahora estaba comiendo otra cucharada a la crema-"qué clase de crema es esta…"-pensó Kagura degustando su comida al igual que Yukino y Natsu sintiendo como su estómago se calmaba y su hambre bajaba.

Yagami veía alegre como las dos pasaron de desconfiadas a empezar a comer con normalidad-no están en peligro aquí, no les haremos daño…eh; Natsu, el maestro quiere verte, el gremio de _Tartaros_ está por irse-dijo la peli-azul a Natsu que casi estaba por terminar su comida.

Al escuchar el nombre del gremio oscuro la desconfianza volvió a las dos-okey, hay que decir gracias…-dijo tomando los platos vacíos y ponerlos en la bandeja. Se levantó de su asiento antes de empezar y dirigirse a la entrada del comedor y salir caminando rápidamente a su destino.

Kagura y Yukino dejaron de comer cuando ya casi habían terminado debido a lo que Yagami le dijo a Natsu por lo que el sentimiento de peligro y preocupación volvió y eso lo noto la peli-azul que en ese momento sintió como su celular vibro en su bolsillo y mientras Kagura y Yukino seguían mirando su alrededor lo saco y rápidamente vio que era un mensaje.

- _llévalas a la sala blanca…Sara-_ decía el mensaje que era de su amiga que en ese momento la hizo voltear y verla en la plataforma superior comiendo una manzana verde y en ese momento sacar su celular nuevamente donde parecía tocar la pantalla con su dedo pulgar. El celular de Yagami volvió a vibrar y ver que era otro mensaje- _tienen que saber la verdad…-_ fue lo último antes de que Sara caminara moviéndose del barandal dirigiéndose a otra parte.

Yagami tomo su laptop y se puso de píe, algo que las dos recluidas notaron-bien…tengo que mostrarles un lugar más hoy…es importante…vamos…-dijo Yagami empezando a caminar hacía la salida.

Las dos se miraron unas a las otras y luego de unos segundos de duda y ver como estaba Yagami cerca de la salida y en ese momento decidieron seguirla, si no antes estar preparadas ya que Kagura tomo nuevamente el cuchillo con el cual comió -prepárate para correr…saldremos de…aquí…-Kagura fue detenida del brazo al sentir como alguien la atrapada.

Yukino volteo a ver al igual que Kagura y ver al anciano que estaba sentado en la esquina-disculpa…no usas eso…es que lo necesito…-dijo refiriéndose al cuchillo. Kagura noto que el anciano tenía un plato de comida con carne igual como la que ellas comieron y ver que solo tenía el tenedor-tengo una herida que…me está doliendo y no puedo levantarme…-dijo el anciano viendo el cubierto mientras que Yukino y Kagura lo vieron al hombre viejo.

Kagura dudo unos segundos antes de dejar de poner fuerza y abriendo su mano-si…tenga…-dijo Kagura con una pequeña sonrisa al igual que Yukino. Su única defensa se había ido.

-gracias jovencitas…lamento la molestia, pero creo que las esperan…-dijo en anciano con voz profunda y ronca para ver a Yagami esperándolas. Las dos lo vieron por última vez para no olvidar su rostro antes de ir con la peli-azul a la puerta sin saber que esperar ahora-hiciste una buena elección…Natsu…llegaran muy lejos…solo les falta un poco de entrenamiento…-dijo el anciano volteándose para ver su plato de comida y dejar el cuchillo en la meza y debajo de la mesa sacara otro cuchillo para carne-suerte pequeñas…la necesitaran…y tu…no seas dura con ellas…-en ese momento Sara llega a un lado del anciano que sonreía mientras cortaba su carne.

-claro mentor…solo seré clara con ellas…-dijo Sara haciendo una pequeña reverencia colocando su puño derecho sobre su pecho antes de retirarse al lugar que llamaban _la sala blanca_ donde verían que tan fuertes son de verdad.

 ** _Entrada del credo, minutos después._**

Natsu y su maestro Mahath ya estaba en la puerta principal del edificio que conectaba con el exterior listos para despedirse de sus aliados temporales y justo ahora maestro y alumno estaban cruzando la puerta pasando a la montaña y terreno nevado.

Enfrente de ellos estaban Jackal, Tempester, Mard Geer, Kyouka y Sayla y según parece Silver, Ezel, Franmalth y Keyes estaba en el _cubo_ esperándolos-bien…fue interesante humanos…es la primera vez que dejamos a alguno de su especie vivo cuando nos ve…-dijo Mard Geer haciendo que Natsu y Mahath les escurriera una pequeña gotita en la cien por lo que les dijo-validaremos la información y por eso…Sayla-dijo el peli-negro con el libro viendo a Sayla-te quedaras aquí hasta que comprobemos que toda la información que ellos nos dieron sea verdadera-dijo Mard sorprendiendo a los _asassins y a la etherias por esto._

-pero maestro, yo no…-Sayla iba a decir algo, pero se detuvo al ver como los ojos de Mard se volvían filosos y amenazantes-si maestro-dijo Sayla tragándose lo que iba a decir.

-pero, no se preocupen…ella no estará sola, tenemos a alguien que también estará aquí para defender…nuestras garantías…ven…-dijo Mard volteando a ver a su derecha y ver que alguien se acercaban.

Mahath y Natsu vieron a la figura a distancia que claramente era una mujer y que Natsu al verla más detalladamente sabía quién era-eres….Minerva…-dijo Natsu viendo quien era.

-parece que era verdad Dragneel…eres un traidor después de todo-dijo Minerva que iba hacía el grupo y notar que su apariencia era claramente distinta-además mi nombre ya no es Minerva Orlan…soy Neo Minerva, demonio de _Tartaros_ -dijo siendo exactamente lo que mostraba su apariencia.

Ahora tenía unos cuernos negros a los lados de la cabeza la hacían más vistosa además de que ahora ya no tenía ropa como tal si no que usaba una especie de capa negra y algo parecido a una tela que cubría su considerable escote y parte de su abdomen, también usaba una pequeña falda negra y lo más vistoso es que ahora sus manos eran como filosas garras…era una demonio en su totalidad ahora, pero como toque final, ahora tenía un parche negro en su ojo derecho cubriéndolo.

-llama a Ali…dile que tiene trabajo…-dijo Mahath a Natsu que ya estaba buscando su celular entre su ropa para llamar a su amigo moreno peli-negro-será de su agrado…-dijo Mahath mientras Minerva se paraba enfrente de ellos dos-bienvenida al _credo de los asesinos_ -dijo Mahath la última palabra mientras que Sayla se colocaba frente a Natsu mirándolo con clara desaprobación, pero él sonreía porque estaba ella aquí.

-nos despedimos humanos, esto fue algo…interesante-dijo Mard Geer para que con los demas demonios se fuera en dirección al _cubo_ dejando solos a los dos a _sesinos y a las demonios_.

-vamos…les mostraremos donde quedarse y Natsu se hará cargo de ti Sayla-dijo Mahatha mientras los cuatro iban de regreso al edificio y al oír eso ella claramente se enojó.

-yo no necesito ninguna niñera humano-dijo Sayla siguiendo a los dos frente a ella.

-yo tampoco neceito que Dragneel me cuide-dijo Minerva con su clásico tono burlon y superior.

-tranquila…ya tenemos alguien para eso-dijo Mahath desafiantemente a la demonio que afilo sus ojos al escuchar eso. Mahath solamente volteo a ver el camino sabiendo quienes venían detrás de Natsu y él-"van a encajar perfectamente aquí"-fie el ultimo pensamiento del _maestro_ antes de volver al edificio sabiendo que las cosas serían un poco más ruidosas ahora que antes.

 ** _Unas horas después…en algún pasillo del credo._**

Una vez salieron las tres del comedor Yagami siguió mostrándoles a las dos el lugar entero como lo fueron el hospital/enfermería donde fue atendido Natsu, los distintos pasillos y pasajes además de lugares como los dormitorios que eran donde ellas habían estado antes y pudieron pasar por el mismo cuarto en el que despertaron las dos.

Todo se les hacía sospechoso y fascinante a la vez porque había cosas que ellas no entendían como el hecho de que todo parecía funcionar sin magia y eso era lo más inusual y alarmante para ellas ya que era la primera vez que veían que algo funcione sin magia y prácticamente todo en ese lugar, las cosas y las personas no dependían de magia como todas las personas lo harían normalmente.

Justo ahora las tres parecían caminar por otro pasillo y al final de este había una especie de puerta metálica sin perilla, decoraciones o nada lejos de ser dos láminas de metal claramente solido ( _puertas corredizas)_.

-este es el último lugar…del recorrido-dijo Yagami llegando a las puertas de metal y detrás de ella venían-esta es, la _sala blanca_ …esperen…-dijo Yagami volteando a ver que a uno de los costados había una especie de panel y justo ahora está ingresando la clave.

-que se supone que es este lugar-pregunto Kagura aun tratando de procesar que es lo que había pasado hace un día, pero en ese momento las dos magas escucharon un pequeño _bit_ venir del panel y ver como las puertas empezaban a abrirse.

-que ocurre…-dijo Yukino viendo como las dos puertas de metal empezaban a abrirse y una luz blanca salía del interior.

Yagami volteo a ver a las dos que se preguntaban que iba a pasar ahora-esta es una de nuestras salas de entrenamiento y capacitación…es la más básica de todas y la más antigua de todas…en esta han iniciados varias generaciones de a _sesinos_ …esta es… _la sala blanca_ -dijo Yagami para que la puerta se terminara de abrir y entrar a ella.

Las dos como si estuvieran hipnotizadas antes de darse cuenta ya estaban caminando al interior de la sala-es…-dijo Kagura.

-enorme-termino Yukino la frase cuando las dos entraron.

Y en efecto lo era…una enorme habitación de cuarenta metros o más de altura y eran únicamente cuatro muros de concreto blanco y una única puerta que fue por la que entraron. Era imponente, enorme y como su nombre lo decía una enorme sala blanca.

Apenas llevaban unos segundos dentro y ya sentía que se desconectaron por completo del mundo y el tiempo, se sentían sofocadas-parece que llegaron…-las dos magas voltearon a su derecha al escuchar una voz, pero no había nadie-estoy aquí…-voltearon a la izquierda y vieron a Sara sin su capucha y sonriendo-no confíen en sus sentidos solamente…y cuando eso pase podrán ver más haya que cualquiera… _una vista de águila_ …la vista de un asesino-dijo Sara caminando a las tres mientras que Yagami sonreía.

La peli-azul volteo a ver a las magas y sacar algo de sus bolsillos-tengan…lo necesitaran-dijo Yagami mostrándolo que eran. Dos cuchillos _katana_ , ambos guardados en sus fundas de color negro-suerte…no exageres Sara...-dijo Yagami notando que no tomaban las armas-que pasa-dijo la peli-azul viendo que las dos no se movían y solo se veían entre ellas.

Kagura fue la primera y después Yukino ya que Yagami las veían al igual que Sara-que quiere…que quieren que hagamos-dijo una dudosa Yukino al tomar el cuchillo.

Yagami empezó a caminar a la salida sin voltear y cuando ya cruzo las puertas volteo a ver a las tres-luchar…-

En ese momento Sara hizo un movimiento de muñecas y sus _hojas ocultas_ se liberaron y la puerta se cerrar frente a Yagami y Sara iba a toda velocidad hacía Yukino-AAAAHHH ¡-apandando con su cuchilla derecha iba de frente hacía el cuello de la albina que no terminaba de procesar que sucedía.

Estaba ya enfrente de la albina que solo miraba a Sara a centímetros de ella-HYAAA ¡-

En ese momento hubo un sonido metálico como dos navajas chocando y eso era lo que paso ya que Kagura con la navaja logro bloquear a Sara-compañerismo…unidad…es algo que nunca deben traicionar…-dijo Sara poniendo más fuerza en su ataque haciendo retroceder a Kagura que sentía que sus fuerzas hubieran desaparecido-que se siente…el sentir que toda tu fuerza se ha ido…-

-gruuu…-dijo Kagura colocando una rodilla en el piso ya que Sara la empujaba hacia abajo tratando de someterla. Ella sentía que sus brazos no podrían aguantar más y la navaja estaba cada vez más cerca de su cuello.

-DEJALA…-grito Yukino desenvainando el cuchillo lista para apuñalar a Sara que la vio venir.

-eres…-en ese momento Sara sin dejar su ataque a Kagura solamente le dio con su pierna derecha una patada a la mano derecha de Yukino haciendo que soltara el cuchillo que salió volando hacia atrás de ella-predecible…y ser predecible…significa morir…-dijo Sara ahora colocando su hoja izquierda al ataque haciendo que Kagura colocara sus dos rodillas en el piso-que esperas…la mejor usuaria de espada no puede con dos navajas…-dijo Sara burlándose de la peli-purpura que la veía con odio.

-yo…yo…si tengo…honor…no como tu…-dijo Kagura mirando a los ojos a Sara que en ese momento brillaron de ira.

La _asesina_ rápidamente la dio una poderosa patada con su pie izquierdo en el estómago, tan poderosa que había aflojado el agarre en su cuchillo y Sara lo pudiera lanzar hacia un lado dejándola desarmada y derrumbada en el suelo cubriéndose el estómago donde recibió la patada.

-yo si tengo honor…honor como _asesina_ …y cada día yo vivo bajo los tres grandes preceptos de nuestro credo…de lo que implica ser un _asesino_ …lo que implica proteger a los demás sin siquiera sepan quién eres…-dijo Sara vendo a las dos magas. Yukino ayudaba a Kagura devolviéndole su arma y revisándola para saber si estaba bien-esto aún no acaba…-dijo Sara colocándose su capucha y lentamente caminar a donde estaban las dos que se colocaron en guardia listas para pelear-sigamos…-dijo Sara antes de volver a lanzarse al ataque esperando que las dos pelearan.

Y de esa manera la gran pelea entre las magas y la a _sesina_ inicio, durando más de lo que Sara creía, pero justo ahora, en ese momento Natsu y Ali estaban tratando con otros asuntos.

 ** _Zona de habitaciones._**

Justo ahora vemos a Natsu y Ali frente saliendo de una de las habitaciones y detrás de ellos los seguían Sayla y Minerva-esta será tu habitación Minerva-san…aquí están tus llaves-dijo Ali sacando de uno de sus bolsillos de su pantalón un juego de llaves.

Minerva después de ver junto a Sayla, Natsu y Ali las extrañas habitaciones ( _igual en la que despertaron Yukino y Kagura, solamente que individual)_ y debido a las órdenes de Marg Geer tendría que estar en ese un tiempo indefinido.

-no te creas mucho…humano…después de todo soy superior a ti-dijo Minerva tomando las llaves de la mano de Ali que simplemente la veía con su típica expresión sería y centrada-después de todo yo puedo salir de este lugar cuando quiera o simplemente…destruirlo-dijo Minerva mostrando sus garras a Ali que no se inmuto ante esto.

Natsu solo estaba al lado de Sayla mientras que esta seguía leyendo el único libro que pudo sacar de su colección privada y aún mantenía escondido el libro que se robó-mi maestro me pidió cuidarte y vigilarte y eso hare…-dijo Ali retadoramente tomando una de las bombas _anti-magia_ desafiando a Minerva que paso de una expresión arrogante a una sería y poco molesta.

Ella al ver el artefacto sabía que quedaría indefensa ante él y aunque no lo mostrara aún no se había acostumbrado a sus nuevos poderes demoniacos. Minerva simplemente suspiro y bajo sus manos-espero que este lugar sea más como de lo que parece y si alguien me molesta…que no se lamente luego…-dijo Minerva lista para entrar a su habitación y cerrar detrás de ella, pero en ese momento sintió como alguien detuvo la puerta. Volteo y vio a Ali que bloqueaba la puerta.

-mi cuarto está cruzando el pasillo…-dijo Ali soltando la puerta mientras que Minerva lo veía con su típica sonrisa embustera y cerrar la puerta. Ali suspiro y volteo a ver a Natsu que no sabía que pensar de esto-tendremos reunión en una hora…ten…las llaves de tu cuarto Natsu…al fin vivirás aquí-dijo Ali con una pequeña sonrisa que Natsu correspondió.

-si…estaré ahí pronto-dijo Natsu antes de ver a Ali empezar a irse dejándolo solo con Sayla que acaba de cerrar su libro y empezaba a caminar sin rumbo. Natsu al notarlo empezó a seguirla-espera…Sayla…tus llaves-dijo Natsu sacando las llaves de la nueva habitación de la demonio.

Ella se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta y volver a donde estaba Natsu esperándola con una sonrisa y eso le fastidio. Salya ya cerca de Natsu lo tomo por sus ropas y lo estrello contra la pared-escuchar…no te confundas con esto, no eres mi aliado, no eres mi compañero y mucho menos…mi amigo-dijo Sayla tomando las llaves de la mano de Natsu que simplemente no se defendía, pero no dejaba de mirarla y eso la molesto más. Sayla lo azoto nuevamente contra la pared y se dirigió a su nueva habitación.

Natsu simplemente se levantó viendo con un poco de enojo a Sayla como cuando Grey lo hacía enojar, pero de cierta manera la entendía…todo su mundo ha cambiado al igual que el suyo y no podía evitar sentirse triste ya que prácticamente su vida…sus amigos…todo había cambiado tan rápido, pero él sabía que esto pasaría en algún momento…que tendría que dejar de ser un mago y continuar como un a _sesino_ , pero no de esta forma.

Vio a Sayla entrar a su habitación que según parecía estaba al lado de la suya cruzando el pasillo igual que Ali y Minerva-espero que le gusten…-dijo Natsu antes de irse en otra dirección para salir de los cuartos y tratar con otros asuntos de lo que implicaba ser un a _sesino_ de tiempo completo.

 ** _Cuarto de Sayla._**

La demonio de cuernos y tatuajes al entrar en su nueva habitación se sintió por unos segundos con ira debido a que ahora tendría que estar dios sabe cuánto tiempo en ese lugar con esos humanos, pero eso cambio ya que en la mesa del centro había una pila de libros apilados y lo que parecía un papel al lado de ellos.

Sayla intrigada dejo los dos libros que tenía en la mano en su nueva cama y se dirigió a la mesa donde tomo la pequeña hoja de papel- _el maestro y Sara me ayudaron a elegirlos…espero te gusten…p. favor devuelve el libro que te llevaste cuando puedas…Natsu Dragneel_ -era lo que decía la nota que era del peli-rosa que acabada de atacar.

-la vuelta al mundo en 80 días…Julio Verne, It...Stephen King, la evolución de las especies…Charles Darwin…-decía Sayla los nombres de algunos de los libros que le había dejado el peli-rosa en la mesa y claramente eran de algunos que jamás había visto en su vida, con temas que nunca creyó importantes-historia universal del mundo…-era el nombre del último libro que era una agrupación de varios autores sobre el mundo, pero claramente no de su mundo.

Ella tomo y abrió ese libro para empezar a leerlo y justo detrás de los libros había una manzana verde que tomo en sus manos y luego de examinarla le dio una mordida; mastico y luego trago un trozo de la fruta-deliciosa…parece que…esto no será tan malo…-dijo Sayla con una pequeña sonrisa antes de sentarse en la silla y comenzar su lectura de un mundo desconocido y del que pocos sabían, pensando en Natsu y que nuevas sorpresas le esperan en ese lugar.

 ** _Biblioteca del Credo._**

Natsu, Demiri, Eli, Daichi, Ali y Yagami estaban reunidos en la gran biblioteca de su c _redo_ y enfrente de ellos separados por una Mesa estaba Mahath que sostenía el _codex templario_ en sus manos mientras veía a los seis que esperaban noticias.

-bien…se preguntan qué es lo que ocurre y que paso con esto…-dijo Mahath mostrando el libro rojo-la primera noticia es que este _codex_ es claramente más antiguo que otros que hemos robado y su texto está en un código más complicado y exclusivo para _templarios_ de alto rango-dijo el _maestro_ a sus alumnos que se preguntaban qué significaba exactamente-eso quiere decir que nos tomara alrededor de un año o más lograr traducir todo el _codex_ en su totalidad-

-QUEEEE ¡-gritaron los seis por esta noticia y que su reacción claramente se escuchó en todo el silencioso cuarto.

Una vez recuperado del grito dejo el libro en la mesa frente a él-exacto…esa es la mala noticia y la buena es que lo poco que logramos traducir quiere decir que hablan de otros cuatro _codex_ que con este…marcan la ubicación de un f _ragmento de Eden_ y estimamos que están disperso en los demás reinos como Bosco y Alvarez y pequeños reinos alrededor y cada uno dice la ubicación del siguiente, por lo que debemos confiar que nuestros hermanos en los demás continentes puedan encontrar los _codex_ que faltan-dijo Mahath con calma tratando de calmar a los seis frente a él-cálmense…sé que parece mucho, pero es que es la primera vez que vemos esto, en un lenguaje tan antiguo, por lo que mientras nos centraremos en que ocurrirá mañana y buscar alguno de los otros _fragmentos_ de los que tenemos pistas en _Fiore_...y Natsu…-dijo Mahath mirando a Natsu-parece que Sara ya termino con tus amigas-dijo el hombre moreno viendo su _celular_ y el mensaje de este.

Natsu dio un saltito al oír esto ya que se había olvidado de ellas en especial si Sara estaba cuidando de ellas. Dejo la alineación y empezó a correr para buscar a las tres chicas donde de seguro dos de ellas deben estar muy heridas.

-Sara las llevo a su habitación…-dijo Yagami viendo su _celular_ y el mensaje de Sara-están bien…solo un poco…-

-golpeadas…-

-fracturadas…-

-desangradas…-

Dijeron Demiri, Daichi y Eli respectivamente ya que si Yukino y Kagura estaban peleando contra Sara el que estén bien era imposible-basta…algo me dice…que ellas…están bien-dijo Mahath a los _novicios y líderes_ de grupo como lo eran Yagami y Ali.

-creo…que no…-dijo Ali mostrándoles a todos su _celular_ y mostrar una fotografía de Kagura y Yukino y su estado actual a lo que todos reaccionaron con muecas de dolor y pena.

 ** _Habitación de Kagura y Yukino._**

Cortes, golpes, hematomas y más distintos tipos de heridas eran lo que padecían las dos magas ahora postradas en sus camas. Kagura tenía vendas que rodeaban su frente, ambas manos además de que sus ropas mostraban algunos rasguños y tirones. Yukino por su parte tenía dos curitas en cruz en su mejilla derecha, el brazo derecho completamente vendado y su mano izquierda también y al igual que Kagura tenía sus ropas rotas y con tirones por la batalla.

Fue una lucha dura contra una oponente formidable como Sara que al igual que a Natsu y Ali estaba cerca de ser una _maestra asesina_ por lo que se sorprendió de como lucharon y justo ahora ella estaba sentada en una silla de la mesa viendo a las dos descansar de la pelea.

Siguió así unos minutos hasta que vio como la puerta se abrió y entro Natsu- están bien…solo un poco…golpeadas…-dijo Sara en un tono sarcástico viendo a Natsu entrar a la habitación. Sara se levantó al ver a Natsu que tenía una sonrisa burlona al ver a Sara y la razón era una venda que rodeaba su frente y una bolsa de hielos en sus manos.

-te dije que tuvieras cuidado…son más fuertes de lo que esperas-dijo Natsu viendo a Kagura y luego a Yukino que empezaban a dar señales de despertar-el _maestro y los mentores_ lo aprobaron…les contare todo…-dijo Natsu viendo a Sara que tenía una expresión neutra como lo hacía Erza antes de gritarle y eso lo puso nervioso y justo ahora la peli-negra de tez ébano caminaba hacia él a lo que el cerro los ojos esperando lo peor-"otra vez"-pensó Natsu esperando el golpe.

El golpe nunca llego o no como esperaba ya que Sara el lugar de eso le dio un pequeño golpecito en su hombro derecho con una sonrisa y empezar a ir a la salida sin siquiera voltear-suerte dragón…la necesitaras-dijo Sara volteando a ver a Natsu antes de salir y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Natsu simplemente sonrió viendo a Sara salir después de ese gesto, pero eso podía esperar ya que las dos magas empezaban a despertar-que ocurrió…mi cabeza…-dijo Kagura empezando a moverse en la cama.

-gruu…mi brazo-dijo Yukino empezado a despertar igual que Kagura.

-no tiene heridas mayores, pero deben descansar…-dijo Natsu llamando la atención de las dos magas que rápidamente voltearon a verlo confundidas-esperan…-dijo Natsu viendo a las dos saltar de la cama, paro rápidamente cayendo al suelo-están bien…-dijo Natsu cerca de ellas.

-claro que no estamos bien…estamos en el suelo y ella nos hizo luchar durante horas-dijo Kagura en un tono molesto apoyándose con Yukino y ella hacia lo mismo-que es lo que quieres Natsu-dijo Kagura con enojo viendo a Natsu.

-decirles la verdad…-dijo Natsu ofreciendo su mano a las dos.

-que verdad…-pregunto Yukino viendo la mano de Natsu.

-solo…la verdad…es difícil explicarlo…AAHHH…-dijo Natsu frotándose rápidamente la cabeza antes de volver a ofrecer sus manos.

Kagura y Yukino se vieron unos segundos antes de volver a ver a Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa esperando lo mejor y en ese momento, no sabían qué, pero sentían que podían confiar en él-será una historia larga-dijo Kagura tomando la mano derecha de Natsu.

-más de lo que me gustaría…uff-dijo Natsu suspirando.

-Natsu-sama…yo…yo…-decía Yukino tomando la mano izquierda de Natsu que la veía confundido al igual que Kagura ya que querían saber que iba a decir-yo…-.

-GRUUUU-

Su estómago gruño fuertemente llegando a oídos de los dos dejándola a ella sonrojada de la vergüenza y no se esperaba lo que causo en ellos-Ha…ha…ha ha ha…-Kagura empezó a reírse entrecortadamente al tratar de contener la risa con las manos.

Natsu era otro caso, él se contenía para no explotar, pero le era muy difícil-NO SE RÍAN ¡-grito Yukino ya que tenía hambre y su estómago la delato de la manera más vergonzosa del mundo…todo paso de desconfianza y seriedad a risas y diversión, pero en otra parte del reino, eso no era así.

 ** _Ciudad de Crocus…un día después del ataque._**

La ciudad se recuperaba luego del sorpresivo ataque de los _demonios de Tartaros_ al palacio y el intento de rapto a la princesa Hisui y justo ahora, las calles de la capital estaban vacías, pero vigiladas por soldados, guardias y magos que parecían buscar algo y en eso también colocaban carteles; uno con la cara de Natsu que decía la palabra _se busca_ y la información y qué hacer si lo ven y el otro era un cartel que decía _desaparecidas_ y en el estaban los rostros de Kagura y Yukino que se consideraban raptadas y desaparecidas y la notica pronto llegaría a todas partes del reino.

 ** _Entrada principal._**

Justo en la entrada de la capital vemos a Erza lista para partir y enfrente de ella a Arcadios, ambos con vendas en la cabeza y otras partes de sus cuerpos-no tenemos noticias de las dos, pero cuando sepamos algo será la primera en saber-dijo el guardia de afro a una sería y enojada Erza-no creí que fuera cierto…nunca creí que fuera a traicionar a sus amigos o hacer esto-dijo Arcadios viendo la dañada ciudad.

-pues es verdad…Natsu es un enemigo del reino y de mi gremio…y merece ser detenido…él y esos demonios-dijo Erza dándose la vuelta lista para irse-pero esto es seguro…yo misma perseguiré, capturare y castigare a Natsu…yo misma y traeré de vuelta a Kagura y Yukino…lo juro…-dijo Erza empezando a caminar para volver e informar a Makarov de lo que ocurrió, pero a estas alturas ya debe saber que ha pasado.

Arcadios solo veía como la peli-roja se iba deseándole suerte ya que ella pudiera atrapar a Natsu que en este momento estaba terminado un largo…largo relato.

 ** _Credo de los asesinos, habitación de Kagura y Yukino._**

Luego de una hora o más de hablar y contar toda la historia del c _redo_ Natsu había terminado la historia, la larga batalla de a _sesinos contra templarios_ y como se volvió un _asesino_ -y eso es todo lo que ocurrió…-dijo Natsu sentado en una silla de la y enfrente de él estaba una anonadada Kagura y Yukino, ambas con lo que parecía una especie de tarta de chocolate.

Las dos estaban asombradas por lo que les conto y luego de los hechos recientes sabían que era verdad-entonces…eres un a _sesino_ , pero no esa clase de _asesino_ -dijo Kagura con una espresión y tono curioso.

-si…digamos que somos distintos a ellos…nosotros nos guiamos por nuestros preceptos…-dijo Natsu también comiendo una tarta de chocolate que casi estaba por terminar.

\- y cuales son…-pregunto Yukino viendo a Natsu terminar feliz su postre.

Natsu vio el techo y luego a sus _hojas ocultas_ -aleja tu hoja de la carne de los inocentes…-dijo Natsu mostrando sus brazaletes- se siempre discreto y fúndete con la multitud-dijo Natsu tocando su bufanda negra-y nunca comprometas a la _hermandad_ -dijo Natsu a lo que las dos escuchaban con atención y admiración-todos obedecemos esas reglas en el _credo_ …el defender el libre albedrio y al mundo de los _templarios_ -dijo Natsu con orgullo y dedicación.

Por lo que les había dicho los _templarios y los asesinos_ han estado en una guerra secreta; los _templarios_ que querían esclavizar a todos y controlar sus pensamientos con líderes, ídolos y poder y siempre estaban ocultos en grandes mandos de cualquier gobierno controlando secretamente a todos.

Por otro lado estaban los _asesinos_ , que eran lo contrario a los _templarios_. Ellos defendían a los débiles en las sombras, derrocaban gobiernos corrompidos y peleaban por el libre albedrio, la libertad y el progreso, pero nunca escucharías de ellos lejos de ser prácticamente fantasmas en vida.

Pero por lo que también peleaban era algo llamado _los fragmentos de Eden_ ; tecnología antigua de alguna civilización con un poder tan grande para destruir el mundo, controlarlo o hacer que renaciera, capaz de controlar a cualquiera con su inmenso poder y que hace más de 2000 años llegaron a ese mundo.

-el maestro Mahath me encontró hace años y me convenció de volverme un a _sesino_ y durante años lo oculte porque no quería que nadie saliera lastimado…pero…entonces…-dijo Natsu entre cortado ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

Las dos sabían de las fotografías que lo delataban al estar con los _demonios de Tartaros_ que ahora sabían que eran aliados del c _redo_ -Natsu-sama…-dijo Yukino al ver unas pequeñas lagrimas caer en el plato frente a Natsu.

-despedirme…pero…no pude…decir adiós…-decía Natsu con un claro tono de llanto mientras las lágrimas eran más y más las que se desbordaban de sus ojos a la vista de las dos magas que les rompía el corazón la escena del siempre y confiado Natsu que ahora mostraba un lado que pocos o casi nadie había visto de él.

\- " _te cazare…como el inmundo animal que eres"-_ Kagura recordó ese pensamiento de hace unos días sobre acabar con Natsu sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de la duda…como era posible que los que llamo amigos no pudieran confiar que era un malentendido y ella tampoco podía evitar sentirse culpable al verlo así…no sabía por cuanto a pasado, que ha hecho por las personas que tal vez no pueden defenderse o pueden pagar para que los ayuden y viéndolo de ese modo hacia ver a todos los gremios y sus magos como mercenarios…que solamente trabajan por dinero y conveniencia.

Las veces que elegía el trabajo que pagara más sin importarle los que pagaran menos…sin siquiera saber si era urgente, si estaban en peligro o si ya no tenían tiempo…y enfrente de ella y todo el día vio a personas que luchaban por los demás sin siquiera recibir un gracias o alguna paga, que tenían un ideal y una misión que los guía y ellas como tal no tenía ninguno.

Yukino sentía dolor al ver a Natsu llorar por sus amigos…su familia que ahora no sabía cómo verlos…sabía que eran buenas personas, pero no cree que haya sido bueno reaccionar como lo hicieron, su cabeza era un desorden, pero lo que si era claro era que Natsu era una buena personas que vela por un bien más grande que él o que los magos han hecho al igual que todos los que conocieron hoy.

Natsu no podía ver a las dos magas que se veían claramente tristes y abatidas debido al dolor que el reflejaba, pero en ese instante de mayor debilidad sintió dos manos cálidas tocando las suyas que movían las suyas desbloqueando sus ojos y ver algo que lo sorprendió.

Lagrimas…pero no suyas si no de las dos magas frente a él-que pasa…porque lloran…-pregunto Natsu aun con un rastro de lágrimas en su cara, pero ahora estaba más preocupado por ellas ya que temía que hubiera hecho algo que las molestara.

-lo siento…Natsu…lo siento…-decía Kagura llorando y con su mano derecha tomando la mano izquierda de Natsu que no entendía que ocurría.

-Natsu-sama…por favor…perdóneme…lo siento…-decía Yukino cuyos ojos azules liberaban un rio de lágrimas al igual que los ojos ámbar de Kagura.

Los tres magos lloraban ahora debido a la tristeza que ahora invadía todo el lugar-parece que están bien…-

Los tres voltearon a la entrada y que las dos magas pudieran ver al mismo anciano del comedor, pero Natsu al verlo rápidamente se colocó de pie y empezó a limpiarse un poco las lágrimas- _mentor_ …-dijo Natsu parándose frente al anciano.

Kagura y Yukino se pusieron igualmente de pie al reconocer al hombre de hace unas horas-no se levanten…está bien…Natsu…toma…-dijo el anciano extendiendo su mano con un pañuelo blanco-tómalo muchacho…-dijo el _mentor_ a Natsu que tomo la prenda rápidamente y limpiare las lágrimas-ustedes también…-dijo esta vez viendo a las jóvenes a lo que Natsu les extendió la mano y entregarle el pañuelo a Kagura que lo tomo y luego a Yukino las dos limpiándose las lágrimas-bien…Natsu lamento si interrumpí algo, pero parece que fue lo mejor…-dijo el anciano cambiando a una de las sillas y sentarse y ver el postre en los platos-me gustan mucho estos pasteles…y se nota…ji ji ji…-dijo al anciano riéndose viendo a los tres que parecían aun desubicados.

-disculpe…quien es usted…-pregunto Kagura al anciano que seguía viendo a los tres.

El anciano se tocó la barbilla viendo el techo de la habitación y luego mirar a Kagura y Yukino-mi nombre…es Damian Stary...y soy uno de los tres _mentores_ de la _hermandad de los asesinos de Fiore_ -dijo el anciano levantándose de la silla dejando sorprendidas a las dos jóvenes mientras que Natsu no se movía de su posición actual de firmeza.

Luego de lo que les conto Natsu sabían que _mentor_ era el rango más alto entre ellos y ahora estaban frente a uno- _mentor_ …que es lo que hace aquí-pregunto el peli-rosa a su _mentor_.

-escuche y me entere de lo que ocurrió hace un día…recuerda…tienes que mejorar tu letra o usar tu computadora…-dijo el ahora conocido Damian sacando de uno de sus bolsillos una hoja de papel doblada que Natsu reconoció rápidamente ya que le había tocado a él hacer el informe de la misión y por su expresión era claro que lo hacía con frecuencia.

-pero…que tiene que ver con nosotras…porque seguimos aquí…-volvió a preguntar Kagura aun sin saber el porqué de porque estaban Yukino y ella ahí.

Damian leía nuevamente el informe del equipo de Natsu ( _con dificultad_ _J )_ sobre lo ocurrido-según esto o supuestamente lo que dice…-dijo mirando a Natsu haciéndolo sentir mal-ustedes saltaron en el último momento a Natsu y debido a la altura y que no tenían su magia las tuvimos las tuvieron que traer y pido perdón por lo que Ali y Sara les hicieron-dijo Damian pidiendo perdón por los dos-hace siglos que esto no ocurre y por lo que Natsu nos contó supimos que podíamos confiar en ustedes, pero algunos no estaban convencidos…-

-como Sara…-dijo Natsu mirando el suelo para evitar las miradas.

-ella decidió pelear para demostrar que eran de confianza y para nosotros…-decía Damian.

-la mejor manera de conocer a la gente es en una pelea…el pelear nos muestra como son de verdad las personas…y ella vio como pelearon juntas…-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa viendo a las dos.

-ahora confía lo suficiente para dejar su vida en sus manos…-dijo Damian haciendo sentir extrañamente feliz a las dos magas-por eso en nombre del c _redo_ me gustaría decirle a lo que hemos llegado a una posible solución…-dijo Damian un poco serio.

-que solución señor Damian…-dijo Yukino ya que no sabía cómo referirse al hombre frente a ella.

-que estén aquí un par de días…y después podrán irse esperando que puedan ser nuestras informantes…las pondremos en contacto con nuestros demás informantes y los _asesinos_ que estén cerca para que les informen o ustedes les informen alguna situación-dijo Damian la solución que parecía muy comprensible.

Las dos parecían alegres con esto, pero en la misma solución había otro problema que no estaba relacionada con ellas-pero…que ocurrirá con Natsu-sama…-dijo Yukino volteando a ver a Natsu al igual que Kagura.

-seguirán culpándote por lo que ha pasado…-dijo Kagura volteando a ver a Natsu que paso de una expresión seria a una sonrisa triste-Natsu…-

-está bien Kagura…de todas formas ya estoy entre los más buscados ahora…la recompensa por mi cabeza…se ha duplicado…-dijo Natsu diciendo las ultimas noticias que no eran muy alentadoras-pero…está bien…-

-las podemos dejar cerca del poblado más cercano y ya no necesitan aparentar que las lastimamos-dijo el _mentor_ mirando las heridas que las dos tenían-solo debemos darles algunas cosas y podrán…-

-no es justo-El _mentor_ y Yukino voltearon a ver a Kagura frente a Natsu-no es justo…sé que no eres un criminal…eres una buena persona…porque tienes que pasar por todo esto…-dijo Kagura claramente enojada.

Yukino también se puso frente a Natsu con una mirada un poco enojada-debería poder mostrar que es inocente…-dijo Yukino al lado de Kagura.

Natsu negó con la cabeza-no puedo…creo que eso pasa cuando "traicionas" a tu gremio y atacas al castillo real…-dijo Natsu dando buenas razones para estar en una celda el resto de su vida-además…ahora tenemos más pistas sobre los _templarios_ -dijo Natsu viendo a Damian que asentía con la cabeza.

Sentían que era injusto, todo lo que él y sus compañeros hacen por el reino sin pedir nada a cambio y tiene que ocultarse…debía ser considerado como un rumor al igual que todos los demás y no podían entender eso.

-lo lamento mucho…lo que menos queremos es que alguno de nosotros sufra…siempre nos cuidamos entre nosotros…-dijo Damian mirando a Natsu que asintió por esto.

-entendido…entonces…me quedo…-

-yo también…-dijeron Kagura y Yukino respectivamente.

Natsu y el _mentor_ se sorprendieron al oír esto-que quieren decir…-dijo Damian con duda.

-lo que oyeron…quiero aprender…queremos aprender-dijo Kagura junto a Yukino que parece que las dos estaban de acuerdo con esto-lo que digo es que…-

-queremos ser…queremos ser…-decía Yukino.

- _asesinas_ …-dijo Damian terminando la frase sorprendiendo a Natsu por ello.

- _mentor_ …-dijo Natsu asombrado y confundido.

-ya saben lo que implica eso…verdad…será un entrenamiento duro…un año aproximadamente…-dijo Damian serio a las dos-es un mundo muy cruel…el mundo detrás del mundo que ustedes conocen…la base oscura y misteriosa a la que nos enfrentamos siempre y no hablo únicamente de los _templarios_ , hay más enemigos que buscan el control tengan o no los _fragmentos de Eden_ -dijo Damian a lo que las chicas se podrían enfrentar.

-no importa…creímos ciegamente sin dudar una noticia en un periódico…-dijo Kagura haciendo que Yukino y ella se sintieran culpable ya que ni siquiera se cuestionaron si había algo detrás de ella o si era falsa.

-es cierto…necesitamos saber…que es verdadero y que es falso…-dijo Yukino viendo al _mentor_ que escuchaba con una pequeña sonrisa a las jóvenes igual que Natsu, pero había algo que tambien sometía su mente.

-pero…estarían dispuestas a matar a alguien…-dijo Damian a las dos que se estremecieron un poco al escuchar la pregunta-sabiendo todo lo que hizo, a cuantos lastimo o…mato…ustedes…serían capaces de _darle la paz_ …-dijo Damian a las dos que ahora veían al suelo apretando los puños.

- _mentor_ …-dijo Natsu llamando su atención-sé que lo harán…dijo Natsu sorprendiendo a las dos causando que el _mentor_ tuviera una sonrisa más notable.

-si…sé que lo harán…descansen...comienzan a entrenar mañana…Natsu…tu cuidaras de ellas al igual que de Sayla-dijo Damian empezando a caminar a la puerta mientras los tres lo veían partir.

-espere…-dijo Yukino antes de que saliera de la habitación-como sabe qué haremos…como sabe que seremos capaces de…de…-

-asesinar…-dijo Kagura en un tono de duda y desconfianza.

Damian volteo a verlas nuevamente y luego ver a Natsu-porque me recuerdan a un joven…que al igual que ustedes tenía duda y desconfianza, pero ahora…es todo un _asesino_ capaz de mostrar misericordia y piedad cuando alguien se lo merece y capaz de juzgar a quienes de verdad merecen _descansar_ y por lo que me dijo de ustedes…llegaran muy lejos…-dijo Damian saliendo de la habitación y empezar a cerrar la puerta.

-quien le dijo eso…-pregunto Yukino antes de que se fuera.

-está al lado suyo…-dijo cerrando por completo la puerta dejando solos a los tres nuevamente en la hitación y luego Natsu cayera rendido a una de las sillas.

-uff…eso fue aterrador…-dijo Natsu que parecía claramente agotado mientras las dos magas seguían de pie-que ocurre…-dijo al ver a las dos un poco serias y claramente confundidas y por un momento le recordaron a él cuando llego al _credo_ -tranquilas…todo será mejor mañana…pero…necesitaran unas cuantas cosas…-dijo Natsu levantándose de la silla e ir a la puerta.

-espera…Natsu-sama…-dijo Yukino deteniendo la peli-rosa-como…como sabe que nosotras…-

-podremos matar a alguien…-dijo Kagura claramente dudando de lo que le acaban de decir a Yukino y a ella.

Natsu no sabía que decirles a pesar de haber tenido la misma duda que ellas. Volvió con ellas y se colocó frente a ellas-extiendan sus brazos…-dijo Natsu poniendo sus dos brazos en su espalda. Las dos colocaron su brazo derecho respectivamente frente a Natsu que a vista de las dos parecía que movía sus manos y en ese respectivo momento las coloco enfrente, pero esta vez sosteniendo algo en sus dos manos.

-eso es…-dijo Yukino reconociendo lo que eran debido a los vio todo y se enfrentó a ellos sintiendo su filo- _sus hojas ocultas_ …-dijo la albina viendo los brazaletes que sostenía en las manos, pero lo que las sorprendió fue que se acercó a las dos, primero a Kagura empezando a colocarle el arma.

-que haces…no puedo…-dijo Kagura negándose al comienzo pero Natsu ya había terminado de ponérselo a la peli-purpura y luego fue con la albina que seguía con su brazo derecho extendido mientras que Kagura quedo hipnotizada mirando el brazalete y todos sus detalles además de la cuchilla…era hermosa.

-Natsu-sama…aguarde…espero…-Yukino solo observaba como Natsu en un segundo al igual que Kagura le había colocado el brazalete.

-son _novicias_ ahora…el futuro de nuestro _credo_ …-dijo Natsu viendo a las dos y en ese momento vio como Yukino movió su mano para que la navaja saliera del brazalete sorprendiéndola un poco y en ese momento le recordó a él al principio-lo sé…se acostumbraran y verán que mientras más entrenen, mas conozcan y estudien esas dudas se desvanecerán…lo sé…además…si son ustedes es casi seguro que se convertirán en grandes a _sesinas_ -termino Natsu con una de sus grandes sonrisas que combinado con lo ocurrido y lo que dijo derritió el corazón de las dos-y hare todo lo que pueda para no defraudarlas…-

Ambas sintieron que sus corazones palpitaban y se derretían por Natsu y si él podía confiar tan ciegamente en ellas y que las tenía en tan alta estiman sabían que no podían defraudarlo como él nunca las defraudaría-gracias…Natsu…-dijo Kagura haciendo que la navaja saliera del brazalete y contemplarla en todo su esplendor.

-Natsu-sama…daremos lo mejor de nosotras…gracias…-dijo Yukino con una brillante sonrisa al igual Kagura…sonrisas que nunca o pocos habían visto y él tenía el privilegio de verlas en todo su esplendor…y por alguna razón sintió que su corazón dio un brinquito al ver a las dos sonreír…un sentimiento que solo sintió al lado de Sara y que ellas logros lograron alcanzar con esas bellas sonrisas en sus hermosos rostros que acompañadas de esa dedicación y determinación no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, pero muy notablemente a la vez.

Natsu simplemente sonrío como respuesta-gracias…no las defraudare…pero no seré duro con ustedes…entrenaran de igual manera que los demás y yo lo hicimos…prepárense…porque este será el entrenamiento más largo, duro y difícil de todos y ante todo…nada de magia…-dijo Natsu causando que las dos simplemente oyeran lo que decía, pero luego de lo que vieron hoy internamente las consumía la ansiedad, pero también de emoción, una extraña y rara emoción, como si no pudieran esperar a mañana para empezar.

Con ello el día empezaba a llegar a su fin en el _credo de los asesinos de Fiore_ , donde cuatro nuevas integrantes de este lo harán un poco más animado.

 ** _Cuadro dividido en tres en la izquierda se ve a Minerva acostada en su nueva cama sin darse cuenta que detrás de su puerta estaba Ali vigilándola con mucha discreción; en el cuadro del centro se ve a Saylan aun sentada en una de las sillas de su nueva habitación leyendo aun el libro de historia que al parecer se veía muy absorta en él para poner atención a su alrededor. Tercer cuadro, se ven a Kagura y Yukino alistándose para descansar en sus nuevas camas, pero ambas sin quitarse los brazaletes que Natsu les dio._**

El futuro era incierto, pero la carrera para alcanzarlo acaba de iniciar.

 ** _Un mes después del ataque…ciudad de Magnolia_** … ** _Fairy Tail._**

El verano estaba por terminar al igual que el mes de agosto donde la primavera estaba a la mitad y pronto daría paso al otoño y sus reconfortantes días, pero para los magos de las hadas ha pasado un mes desde que Natsu los traiciono y días después atacara el palacio y la capital con el fin de raptar a la princesa Hisui, pero eso se puso en duda debido a que según parecía era una fachada para otra cosa que hasta el momento no se sabe que era.

Pero lo que más le dolía a todos los gremios era que Kagura y Yukino cumplían un mes desaparecidas y en el tablero de misiones de todos los gremios siguen estando los afiches de desparecidas de ellas y el de Natsu con el precio por su cabeza y sus acompañantes.

El gremio más alocado y bullicioso de todos solo era ahora una sombra del pasado; las enormes fiestas se remplazaron por pequeñas y discretos festejos que ya no molestaban a nadie, las enormes carcajadas se volvieron algo escaso y casi raro de oír en el edificio.

Las emocionantes peleas se convirtieron en pequeños combates que carecían de emoción o razón alguna, donde ya casi nadie les prestaba atención…la vida era más sencilla y divertida antes.

Justo ahora en una mesa estaba el nuevo equipo Erza, que eran prácticamente el viejo equipo Natsu menos él y justo ahora estaban Grey, Juvia, Lucy, Wendy, Charly, Happy y la líder del equipo Erza que parecía decirles algo muy seriamente.

-el gremio perdió una cuarta parte de sus clientes por lo ocurrido y como el equipo más fuerte debemos mostrara que seguimos siendo de confianza-decía mientras todos oían.

-pero como vamos a hacer eso Erza…hemos hecho muchas misiones además de seguir con la búsqueda de Kagura y Yukino…-dijo Lucy a su amiga peli-roja que escuchaba atentamente sus preocupaciones.

-ya pensé en eso Lucy…a partir de ahora…aremos únicamente trabajos de 100,000 o más Jewel y en lugar de dos misiones haremos cinco diarias…-dijo Erza sacando cinco afiches de misión que cumplían las condiciones que dijo.

-QUEEE…es imposible…eso nos tomara todo el día…-dijo Happy desplomándose al suelo al oír eso-moriremos…-dijo el gato azul al borde de las lágrimas.

-Happy-san…aguante…Charly…ayúdame-decía Wendy nerviosa a su compañera que se negaba ver a Happy-CHARLY...-rogo a la gatita blanca que seguía sin ver a Happy.

-es la única forma que podemos recuperar los clientes que nos dejaron y convencerlos que solamente…por él…todos somos criminales…-dijo Erza apretando sus puños al pasarle en la mente el nombre de él.

-Juvia cree que lograremos hacerlo…solamente que Juvia ya no tendrá tiempo de perseguir a Grey-sama…Grey-sama-dijo Juvia al lado de Grey que a pesar de estar atrapado por Juvia seguía oyendo la situación que Natsu les género.

-chicos…llego una misión para ustedes…-dijo Mira desde la barra al _equipo Erza_. Los mencionados se levantaron rápidamente para ver que ocurría-se trata de bandidos que han estado robando cargamentos a _Era y Crocus_ , principalmente dinero y joyas de los bancos…-dijo Mira diciendo de que trataba la misión y la recompensa era más que alta.

-eso es de lo que estábamos hablando…-dijo Grey tomando el panfleto de la misión emocionado.

-AYE SIR…PESCADO…-dijo Happy ya que ahora tendría una parte más grande de la recompensa, pero en el fondo se sentía culpable de ir a una misión sin Natsu, pero ahora no podía pensar en eso.

-cállate Happy…tenemos trabajo…-dijo Charly reclamándole a Happy por su actitud mientras que Lucy, Wendy, Mira, Juvia, Grey y Erza reían levemente por eso calmando un poco la tensión de todo el lugar.

-estamos listos…vamos…-dijo Erza empezando a caminar a la salida y empezar su misión-"míranos Natsu…nos volveremos más fuertes y recuperaremos a Kagura y Yukino…"-fue el pensamiento de la peli-roja lista con su equipo para el trabajo.

Mientras que ellos iban a su trabajo en otra parte muy recóndita y nevada del reino en ese mismo instante en el c _redo de los asesinos_ Natsu y Sara seguían con el entrenamiento de Kagura y Yukino.

 ** _Credo de los asesinos._**

 ** _Techo del credo._**

Arriba del enorme techo del edificio del c _redo_ vemos a cuatro personas, tres de ellas armadas con espadas y sus _hojas ocultas_ mientras que la cuarta persona observaba a distancia.

Una nevada arremetía contra ellos, pero eso no los detenía-recuerden…no importa dónde o como sea el lugar o qué condiciones tenga…encuentren la forma de obtener la ventaja…su entorno es su aliado, nunca su enemigo...-la que hablaba era Sara que vestía con su ropa normal de _líder asesina_ protegiéndola del frio-que ocurre esto no es nada solamente estamos a 18 grados bajo cero-dijo Sara como si de nada se tratara, pero para las dos nuevas _novicias_ era espantoso.

Frente a Sara estaban Kagura y Yukino ambas con sus nuevas ropas de entrenamiento que eran simplemente un par de botas negras, un pantalón de mezclilla igualmente de color negro; una blusa de color blanco de manga corta y collares _anti-magia_ a su medida y como toque final sus _hojas ocultas_ en su brazo derecho y justo ahora estaban teniendo un duro enfrentamiento de espadas contra Sara que claramente tenía ventaja.

Natsu estaba a unos metros de ellas viendo únicamente con una sonrisa-sí que están locos…-Natsu volteo para ver de quien se trataba.

-Sayla…creí que estabas con Yagami y Eli-dijo Natsu ya que ellas le iban a mostrar cierta parte del edificio a Sayla.

-ya me mostraron su extraño laboratorio y digamos que es…interesante en especial esas compu…computadoras-dijo Sayla el nombre de la máquina.

-sí, son increíbles, pero que haces aquí…-dijo Natsu volviendo a ver la pelea y justo ahora Yukino estaba arremetiendo contra Sara y por su derecha iba a atacar Kagura que fue recibida por una patada de Sara haciendo que retrocediera y cayera y aprovechando un descuido conecto un golpe de derecha en la cara de Yukino-quieres unirte, solo llevan una hora-dijo Natsu como si se tratara de lo más normal del mundo.

Sayla simplemente volteo la mirada a un lado para no verlo-yo no necesito ese inútil entrenamiento como ustedes…-dijo Sayla seria y enojada por lo que dijo Natsu y luego seguir mirando la pelea de las tres-"están acabadas"-pensó la peli-negra viendo el encuentro.

Justo ahora la nieve caía más y más sobre las dos magas que estaban en el suelo nevado y cerca del borde del techo-me equivoque…prefiero los libros de física…-dijo Kagura sintiéndose rara al decirlo ya que hace unos días estaría aterrada de la situación en la que estaba, pero ahora sentía calma en la batalla que hasta se podía dar el lujo de bromear en la batalla y en ese momento recordó cuando Natsu bromeaba durante la pelea que tuvo contra Rogue y Sting.

-yo no…-dijo Yukino que en un mes cambio mucho; ya no era la chica temerosa de actuar, ahora tenía más confianza en sí misma que antes, algo que todo a _sesino_ debe tener, poder confiar en sus propias habilidades y conocimiento.

-que esperan…sigan…aun no terminamos…-dijo Sara con una sonrisa mientras veía a las dos levantarse y mientras lo hacían su sonrisa se volvía más grande orgullosa de las dos-son todas unas a _sesinas_ …terminemos con esto señoritas, hoy hay tarta en el comedor-dijo Sara jugando con las dos que al escuchar lo que dijo Sara sonrieron ya que sabían que su esfuerzo daba frutos.

Las tres siguieron peleando unas horas más antes del anochecer mientras que Natsu sonreía al verlas.

 ** _Dos meses después; Septiembre._**

El septiembre llego al _credo de los asesinos_ donde debido a su ubicación siempre estaba nevando y justo ahora en lo que parecía un salón de clases de color blanco, un pisaron de color negro con una dibujo del tema que estaban viendo hoy.

-entonces…esas son las partes básicas de un arma de fuego…-dijo Eli que en este día les estaba enseñando a las dos magas y sostenía dos tipos distintos de pistola en las manos; una era una pistola de chispa igual a la que tenía Natsu y muchos de sus ahora compañeros y la otra era de un aspecto más moderno ( _Revolver Smith Wesson .500 Magnum_ ), un revolver de seis disparos de color plata y mango de polímero negro.

Kagura y Yukino estaban sentadas frente a una gran mesa de madera en una igualmente gran banca de madera, era un salón para una clase entera, pero parece que ellas eran las únicas nuevas adquisiciones, pero c _redo_ esperaba que pronto llegaran nuevos _novicios_ como ellas, pero ahora las dos estaban centradas en su clase.

Enfrente de ellas tenía cada una dos pistolas iguales a las que sostenía Eli; estaban aprendiendo las bases de las armas para aprender cómo usarlas, limpiarlas, arreglarlas y para ello debían aprender todo de ellas y Eli fue su maestra en eso; Natsu acababa de volver una misión producto de una página traducida del _codex_ que termino en un dato falso y justo ahora estaba tomando una merecida siesta.

Piezas, mecanismos, reacciones, física, municiones y más cosas fueron las que aprendieron en esa clase con Eli-bien…ahora lo complicado…tiene que aprender a armar…desarmar y reparar todo tipo de arma cuando sea necesario…-dijo Eli desarmando las dos pistolas que tenía en las manos y poner las piezas frente a las dos-si conocen las bases de algo, pueden aprender de todo, o es lo que Natsu-san, Sara-san y Ali-san dicen y lo que les dijo el _maestro_ Mahath-dijo la peli-purpura de cabello corto a las dos que oían de primera mano un consejo que según parece es muy popular en el _credo_.

Las dos se pusieron a trabajar para reconstruir las armas, pero era más difícil de lo que parecía-que haremos cuando terminemos-dijo Yukino con duda empezando a entender un poco el arma más antigua mientras que Kagura estaba batallando contra la más moderna.

Eli de quien sabe dónde saco toda una caja llena de pistolas tanto antiguas como modernas y Dos pequeños cepillos-dicen que la mejor forma de aprender es practicar…lo lamento…las veo en el comedor…-dijo Eli dejando la enorme caja frente a ellas que sabían que tenían que desarmar, limpiar y volver a armar cada una de las armas en la caja que claramente se veían muy sucias; con rastros de tierra, lodo y hasta sangre.

Eli empezó a caminar a la salida mientras que Kagura y Yukino empezaban a limpiar las pistolas con los cepillos preguntándose las dos cuantas cosas habían vivido las armas, cuantas veces se habían disparado y cuantos han abatido.

Las dos siguieron en su labor cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse-parece que necesitan ayuda y…esto-

-Natsu-kun/sama-dijeron las dos al ver al peli-rosa entrar con un cepillo y lo que parecía una especie de plato con dos emparedados ( _imaginen el primero que le hizo Asuna a Kirito en la primera temporada de SAO_ )-creímos que estabas descansando Natsu-sama-dijo Yukino viendo a Natsu tomar una silla y sentarse enfrente de ellas.

-sí, te fuiste una semana-dijo Kagura siguiendo con el trabajo desarmando una pistola de chispa y seguir limpiándola-Eli dijo que estabas descansando al igual que Ali-dijo Kagura deteniéndose por un momento para continuar la conversación.

Natsu estaba limpiando un revolver mientras que Yukino le dio una mordida a uno de los sándwiches que Natsu les trajo-Ali está ocupado con Minerva…se sentía aburrida así que la llevo a dar un paseo por la montaña y Sayla quiere que le muestre donde puede entrenar sin que la molesten-dijo Natsu ayudando a las dos mientras que se les hacía raro el oír que Sayla empezaría a entrenar-además…parece que quiere que sea su saco de golpear…-dijo Natsu recordando las palaras que le dijo la peli-negra de ojos rojos.

-estas bien con eso Natsu-sama…acabas de volver, Ali-sama y usted deberían descansar-dijo Yukino preocupada por Natsu y Ali.

-tranquila…digamos que será una pelea…muy pareja…-dijo mostrando una de sus granadas _P.A.M_ sabiendo lo que eso significaba haciendo que las dos empezaran a reír por ello y el también volviendo una tediosa tarea en uno de los almuerzos más agradables que los tres han tenidos.

 ** _Tres meses después; octubre._**

 ** _Montaña detrás del Credo._**

Los entrenamientos de las tres chicas, las dos magas y la demonio se empezó a volver más extenuante, si Sayla ahora estaba entrenado al igual que Yukino y Kagura y ocurrió ya que la semana pasada perdió una apuesta contra Natsu y si el ganaba tenía que entrenar con Yukino y Kagura. Sayla perdió en una encuesta, un simple concurso de preguntas y si ella ganaba podría usar su _maldición_ libremente en el _credo_ , pero perdió contra Natsu en la sección de preguntas del otro mundo al no poder contestar una simple pregunta de cuantas horas tardaba la tierra en dar la vuelta sobre si misma a lo que ella contesto con 22 perdiendo y ahora también tendría que usar un _collar anti-magia_ que bloqueaba sus poderes.

Los cuatro justo ahora estaban en lo que parecía la sima de una montaña viendo un gran barranco frente a ellos que era prácticamente una muerte segura-Demiri dijo que Daichi y él les enseñaron lo básico…-dijo Natsu a las tres que seguían viendo el precipicio-el moverse en el espacio en un territorio hostil puede darles la en cualquier lugar…esconderse, correr, engañar son las claves para no ser descubiertos…esperen…-Natsu estaba leyendo todo lo que dijo de un pequeño blog de notas-aquí…si aprenden aquí cualquier podrán entrar en cualquier parte mejor que alguien usando magia de invisibilidad…-termino Natsu guardando el blog ya que ya no lo necesitaría-pero también hay que tener fe…una fe ciega que te pueda mostrar el camino cuando estén solas…poder lanzarse al vacío sabiendo que estarán bien…-dijo Natsu viendo que las tres lo veían muy atentas a lo que decía-tenemos que bajar para el anochecer porque o si no nos congelaremos…-

-pero como lo haremos sin nuestros poderes…es imposible-dijo Sayla siendo la primera en reclamar con un poco de enojo para luego ver a Natsu sonreír.

Natsu vio las rocas, salientes, ramas y grandes concentraciones de nieve que estaban en el acantilado y en su mente ya empezaba a formar una manera de bajar lo más rápido posible lo más seguro posible-Natsu…Natsu-kun…ESPERA…-dijo Kagura viendo a Natsu saltar al precipicio haciendo que las tres se acercaran y vieran a Natsu sostenerse con ambas manos en una rama y luego soltarse para caer una saliente y de esa manera empezar a saltar de esquina a esquina, de roca a roca haciendo un descenso claramente rápido dejando a todas sorprendidas, nunca se atreverían a hacer eso sin magia.

-apresúrense…empieza a anochecer-dijo Natsu a distancia siguiendo su deceso-confíen en si…no duden…-dijo Natsu mientras las tres lo veían saltar en la montaña sin miedo a una muerte segura.

-Kagura-sama…tenemos que hacerlo….juntas…-dijo Yukino extendiendo su mano a su amiga que la vio y luego al precipicio y otra vez a Yukino con una mirada desafiante rebosante de confianza que le daba a ella confianza por igual.

-hagámoslo…Yukino…no podemos quedarnos atrás…hay que alcanzarlo…-dijo Kagura tomando la mano de Yukino que vio a Sayla aun mirando el precipicio-Sayla…-Kagura le extendió su mano a lo que la demonio de cuernos negros se sintió desconcertada.

-porque…-dijo Sayla viendo a las dos.

-no hay un porque para ayudar a una compañera…o a una amiga…-dijo Yukino viendo a Sayla que se sorprendió al oírla ya que no había hecho nada para que la trataran de esa manera o la consideraran su amiga.

Pero el ver la palma abierta de Kagura extendida para que la tomara le dio una rara sensación…y sin que se diera cuenta ya estaba tomando la mano de Kagura, las tres se tomaban de la mano sabiendo que solo había una forma de llegar antes que Natsu.

Las tres empezaron a alejarse unos metros y luego a correr y estando al borde del precipicio sintieron como el tiempo se hacía lento, sus corazones palpitaban y aunque ordenaran a sus pies parar solo podían ir más rápido y en ese momento sintieron una rara sensación…al dar el salto.

Las tres saltaron y empezaron a ir en picada sobre el gran barranco, se soltaron de las manos y en el aire dieron media vuelta para que su espalda quedara en dirección al suelo siendo lo primero que impactaría al llegar al suelo.

Natsu estaba ya a menos de la mitad cuando escucho un sonido de algo cayendo a gran velocidad y no pudo evitar sonreír- _un salto de fe…_ -vio sobre él y vio a las tres caer al mismo tiempo y rebasarlo-LO LOGRAROOOON…ALAS DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO…-grito Natsu quitándose su collar y encender ambas manos con fuego y empezar a correr a toda velocidad sobre la superficie casi vertical de la montaña-WOOOOO….-Natsu corría a una gran velocidad ya muy cerca de las tres que tenía los ojos cerrados y por el viento claramente no oían nada, pero estaban pocos metros ya del suelo-LAS….TENGO...-grito Natsu dando un salto a menos de 20 metros del suelo atrapando a las tres en sus brazos que al sentir como alguien las atrapaba abrieron los ojos y ver a Natsu con una gran sonrisa de emoción-AAAHHHHH….-grito Natsu al ver sobre que chocarían.

En ese preciso momento Natsu, Kagura, Yukino y Sayla iban directo a un gran montículo de nieve-AAAHHHH…-los cuatro gritaron antes del.

-PLASSSSS ( _no soy bueno con los efectos especiales_ )-.

El montículo se destruyó y justo hora en la nieve estaban Kagura, Yukino y Sayla, todas arriba de Natsu que fue prácticamente su colchón humano-podrían…Gruu…-Natsu no término de hablar ya que cayó desmayado.

Las tres empezaron a ayudar a Natsu luego de eso aun sin creer que hubieran saltado a ciegas al igual que Natsu o sus demás compañeros y no podrían negar el deseo incontrolable de hacerlo una y otra vez, cuantas veces sea necesario el saltar de ese risco sabiendo que estaría bien…tenían fe que alguien las cuidaría.

La nieve ahora caía un poco más calmadamente en esa tarde de octubre donde ahora tres futuras promesas mostraron que tenía fe ciega en una persona que también confiaba ciegamente en ellas y que demostró hoy que saltaría al vacío por ellas y estaría dispuesto a chocar contra el suelo con tal de que ellas se salven.

 ** _Cuatro meses después; noviembre._**

 ** _Cocina del Credo._**

Hoy no había entrenamiento para las _novicias_ ya que Natsu y Ali eran los encargados de la comida para todos en el _credo_ , era una tarea de la que nadie se libraba ya que las responsabilidades como lo es cocinar, limpiar y más tareas se repartían entre todos y este mes Natsu y Ali harían el desayuno, comida y cena para todos sus compañeros.

-porque estoy yo aquí-dijo cierta demonio peli-negra con un parche viendo a Natsu y Ali que junto a Kagura, Yukino y Sayla estaban metidos en su trabajo-y porque haces eso Sayla…-dijo Minerva viendo a Sayla que ahora estaba picando varias verduras a la vez.

-Sayla-san a diferencia si cumple su palabra…-dijo Ali con su típico tono serio para refutarle a Minerva que estaba en la puerta de la enorme cocina.

La cocina era tal vez de los lugares más limpios y equipados de todos con una gran parilla como para colocar veinte ollas de gran tamaño y contaba cinco grandes hornos; había dos enormes frigoríficos de metal donde estaban todas las carnes, bebidas o todo lo que fuera perecedero.

Había gavetas llenas de especias que ninguna de las cinco había oído antes además de una gran cantidad de cubiertos, cuchillos y más aparatos que facilitaban o mejoraban la preparación de los alimentos.

Las cinco vestían con sus ropas normales con las que llegaron al _credo_ , pero ahora estas estaban arregladas gracias a sus nuevos _hermanos_ , pero ahora tenían un delantal blanco y un trapo que cubría la parte delantera de su cabeza.

Natsu y Yukino pelaban los vegetales mientras que Kagura y Sayla los picaban o fileteaban; Ali era el encargado de empezar la preparación del guiso que harían. No era como tal algo aburrido ya que los cinco incluso Sayla empezaban a disfrutar de la compañía; Natsu y Ali hablando de alguna de sus misiones o lo más vergonzoso que les haya pasado como cuando Ali se disparó a sí mismo en la pierna o como cuando Natsu vomito en el helicóptero cuando olvido su collar.

Era divertido ya que ahora las chicas incluso Sayla consideraban a Ali, Daichi, Demiri, Sara y Eli algo más que conocidos, pero no a tal grado de llamarlos amigos, pero ahora sentía que podía tolerar su presencia y ahora hasta disfrutarla.

Minerva era la que tal vez más hablaba con Ali debido a que no podía perderla de vista y ahora estaba mirando a los cinco trabajar-déjame probar…-dijo Minerva acercándose a Ali y la olla con el guiso.

Ali vio esto y en lugar de detenerla Ali con el cucharon le ofreció un poco-prueba…casi está listo…-dijo serio, pero no de manera desafiante como lo eran normalmente cuando hablaba con ella normalmente.

Minerva se sorprendió pero no lo mostro ya que era la primera vez que Ali mostraba una aptitud que no fuera la de un guardia enojado. Tomo el cucharon y dando un sorbo quedo fascinada con el guiso-no está mal…pero…le falta sal…-dijo Minerva tomando la sal que estaba al lado y con el cucharon agregarle un poco.

Todos sonrieron por esto ya que era la primera vez en meses que Minerva se acercaba a ellos sin intenciones malas o insultantes y ates que se diera cuenta ya estaba cocinando al lado de Ali que durante un segundo tubo una muy pequeña y desapercibida sonrisa.

Fue una tarde ajetreada para ellos, pero de alguna manera muy grata para todos…sin falta.

 ** _Quinto mes: diciembre._**

 ** _Ciudad de Magnolia._**

Diciembre había iniciado en todo el reino y en la ciudad de Magnolia no era la excepción las calles, puestos, casas y demás cosas se vestían de los colores navideños listos para la ocasión y las fiestas y el gremio más ruidoso de también se preparaba.

El edificio del gremio de las hadas estaba decorado con luces, serpentinas y más adornos de color rojo y verde y todo el ambiente era de alegría y amistad-, todos bebiendo, riendo y algunos haciendo trabajos de última hora para tener dinero para regalos y de esa manera en la puerta venían entrando el equipo Erza.

-eso fue agotador-dijo Happy volando y Charle detrás de él-no dormimos en dos días…-dijo Happy apenas manteniéndose a flote literalmente.

-esos Wyvers eran muy duros y eran un nido entero…-dijo Grey sin camisa y con una bufanda azul y con varias heridas que no pasaba de ligeros cortes y moretones al igual que los demás de su equipo.

-al fin podre pagar mis rentas atrasadas y comprarle ese libro edición limitada para Levy-chan…se pondrá muy feliz…-dijo Lucy alegre por su recompensa y poder comprarle un regalo a su amiga.

-Juvia le regalara a Grey-sama una almohada de Juvia a…GREY-SAMA-dijo Juvia mostrando de quien sabe dónde una almohada de cuerpo completa de ella en una pose bastante provocativa.

-DE DÓNDE SACASTE ESO…-grito Grey aterrado al ver su regalo.

-Juvia lo hizo con mucho amor para que Juvia siempre este con Grey-sama…y siempre piense en ella-dijo la peli-azul entregándole el regalo a Grey que se lo devolvió y emprendió la fuga-GREY-SAMAAAA…VUELVAAA…-Juvia fue a perseguir a Grey mientras que Happy, Charly, Wendy, Lucy y Erza reían por esta escena, pero Erza era la que menos le duro la risa.

-Erza-san, que ocurre…-dijo Wendy viendo a Erza pasar de alegre a seria-la misión fue exitosa, pero algo dolorosa…-dijo Wendy que tenía aun unos pocos moretones y cortes, pero en ese momento noto lo que estaba mirando-se trata de…-

-Natsu…y de que ocurrió con Kagura y Yukino…ya pasaron cinco meses…casi medio año y no sabemos nada-dijo Erza viendo el ahora viejo cartel al lado del de Natsu- ni siquiera sabemos…si…si siguen…-Erza no quería decirlo, pero Wendy y Charly lo notaron.

-están bien Erza-san…no podemos desanimarnos…-dijo Wendy con una pequeña y confortable sonrisa.

-es verdad, ellas son muy fuertes, pueden hacer lo que sea juntas-dijo Charly animando a Erza que volvió a ver el alegre ambiente, pero que claramente aún era carente con el pasado, el gremio aun resentía el que fue el alma de su gremio y aunque todos trataban de llenar el vacío no podían llenarlo por completo, además de que había cambios; Mira volvió a hacer trabajos junto a Elfman y Lisanna volviéndose rápidamente el segundo equipo más fuerte de todos.

Gajeel, Laxus, Rogue y Sting entrenaban por su cuenta para que cuando llegue el momento hagan pagar a Natsu por todo; la princesa Hisui y la guardia real crearon un grupo de búsqueda para encontrar a Natsu y sus acompañantes incluyendo a los de _Tartaros_ volviéndose los más buscados del reino.

Ninguno de ellos se enteró de lo que en verdad se llevaron, pero los _templarios_ si y estaban más que molestos que justo en este momento las cosas estaban más tensas en su guerra secreta donde justo ahora estaban preparando que hacer confiando que no pudieran descifrar el _codex._

Pero ahora en el credo más específicamente en la enorme biblioteca estaban reunidos el equipo de a _sesinos_ tanto _maestros, líderes y novicias_.

 ** _Credo de los asesinos; biblioteca del Credo._**

Mahath, Natsu, Sara y Ali estaban reunidos en la biblioteca y enfrente de ellos estaban Kagura, Yukino, Sayla y Minerva, pero lo que llamo su atención fue que había cuatro raros pilares o eran lo que parecían cubiertos por una tela blanca cada uno.

-como saben estamos a nada de navidad…una tradición que también trajo el _credo_ aquí hace dos mil años y fue justo en una víspera que esta y las demás bases de todos los continentes fueron terminadas…por eso quisimos que esta tradición se compartiera con todos-dijo Mahath contando un poco más de historia que ninguna de ellas conocía-por esa misma fecha además de festejar a todos los _novicios_ se les hace entrega de…estos…-Natsu le quito a los primeros dos pilares la tela y luego se lo quito al tercero.

Kagura, Yukino y Sayla se sorprendieron por lo que eran; los tres eran maniquíes vistiendo lo que parecían ser ropas de a _sesinos_ , pero no cualquier tipo de ropa…las suyas.

Los tres maniquís tenían ropas distintas, pero solo uno de ellos dos atuendos completos y el tercero una especie de chaqueta, pero los tres con raras capuchas y de distintos colores.

Inconscientemente las tres se acercaron al que pensaban que era su maniquí y por raro que pareciera las tres acertaron.

El primero era el maniquí con la ropa de Kagura que estaba claramente atrapada viendo las ropas nuevas-son…nuestras…-dijo Kagura viendo los atuendos.

Yukino veía anonada sus nuevas ropas de a _sesina_ que usarían para ir a misiones y que según parece estaban hechas a la medida de las tres-es…no sé qué decir…es…-Yukino seguía asombrada con lo que tenía enfrente de ella.

El maniquí de Saya no era un atuendo completo, solo era una especie de gabardina con varios detalles complejos al igual que las de Kagura o Yukino, pero con una ligera modificación para sus cuernos teniendo la capucha dos aberturas en esta para que sus cuernos quedaran expuestos sin dañar la capucha.

Era impresionante por lo que una simple prenda pudiera significar ahora para ella-"que…es esto…porque…me…"-su corazón palpitaba sintiendo un raro calor recorrer su cuerpo que incluso sintió ganas de llorar y luchaba contra ellas.

-y esta…es tuya...Minerva…-dijo Ali quitando la tela del ultimo maniquí revelándolo y al igual que Sayla no era un atuendo completo, pero si una chaqueta con capucha que al igual a la de Sayla tenía dos aperturas en la capucha para dejar introducir sus cuernos.

Minerva admiro la chaqueta con su clásica sonrisa de superioridad-nada mal…nada mal…-dijo con su clásico tono de voz, pero por dentro estaba muy alegre y emocionada.

El atuendo de Kagura eran un par de pantalones de cuero purpura oscuro como su cabello con lo que parecía un cinturón negro, pero este era de tela negra con orificios cubiertos por aros metálicos y una hebilla plateada con el emblema de los _assasins_.

La parte de arriba era una blusa de manga largo o completa con un cuello el "V" que dejaba descubierto una parte de su busto y arriba de esta había una especie de gabardina, hecha en su totalidad de piel color negro que llegaba hasta sus tobillos cubriendo en su totalidad casi todas u persona.

La gabardina tenía dos bolsillos frontales y dos laterales además de que esta tenía cinco botones dorados que claramente eran de oro, pero los cinco tenían el símbolo de los a _sesinos_ como la hebilla; en la espalda tenia bordada lo que parecía una especie de flor o rosa tribal de hilo blanco y la capucha tenía una especie de pico frontal cubriendo aún más el rostro de quien la use, en este caso Kagura, pero esta también tenía dos franjas purpura oscuro a los lados y como toque final unos guantes de piel negra que cubrían en su totalidad sus manos.

Kagura seguía admirando el atuendo al igual que Yukino que no podía quitar la mirada de este debido a lo extraño, pero a la vez asombroso de este que claramente era diente al de Kagura, los cuatro eran únicos entre sí.

El atuendo de Yukino consistía en unos pantalones de tela de mezclilla azul claro y arriba de estos unas chaparreras de piel café que cubrían la mayoría de estos y que tenían un grabado en ambas piernas del emblema de los _assassins_ y un cinturón de tela café con una hebilla de bronce ovalada en el centro de este.

La parte de arriba del atuendo era una blusa de color negro en su totalidad con una franja azul cielo que iba de su hombro derecho hasta su costado izquierdo y de igual forma esta tenía el cuello en "V" para dejar libre un poco de su busto como Kagura.

Lo más llamativo era la rara chaqueta de tela blanca; no era una gabardina, era una chaqueta de tela blanca, esta tenía en lugar de botones como la de Kagura un cierre en el costado izquierdo. El torso era de tela blanca y las mangas de tela azul cielo terminando en un dobladillo en las muñecas revelando tela blanca nuevamente que era el revestimiento interior.

Esta también tenía una capucha de color blanco y una franja azul en el costado derecho y con un pequeño pico frontal que cubría más el área de la frente y cubría más el rostro para que nadie la identificara y como elemento final el maniquí también portaba unos guanteletes de cuero negro que dejaban descubiertos los dedos de la albina.

Kagura y Yukino no podían quitarles la mirada a los maniquís al igual que Sayla que a pesar de no mostrar tanta expresividad como ellas en su interior estaba inmersa en el maniquí con lo que era una chaqueta de cuero negro con un patrón diamante en toda esta, en la manga derecha había lo que parecía el bordado de una especie de dragón serpiente dorado que empezaba en la muñeca, recorría el brazo de manera ondulada y terminaba en el hombro donde estaba el emblema de los _assassins_.

Sayla se dio la vuelta para ver en grande y de igual manera bordado en hilo dorado el emblema de _Tartaros_ , la marca de su gremio y el emblema de los asesinos eran hermosas y más juntas.

La capucha a diferencia de los atuendos de Kagura y Yukino no tenía un pico en la frente, si no que era más prolongada y grande cubriendo casi por completo la frente de quien la use, en este caso Sayla, además de dos ranuras a los costados de esta para que sus cuernos pudieran entrar y salir con facilidad.

-te gusta…Natsu ayudo con la creación de los tres-dijo Mahath haciendo que las tres que estaban bajo el cuidado de Natsu voltearan a verlo que estaba sonriendo por lo que su maestro dijo.

-enserio…Natsu…-dijo Sayla siendo la primera en hablar a lo que el peli-rosa solo asintió con la cabeza.

-es una tradición que un _maestro o líder_ diseñe los trajes de sus aprendices ( _tradición inventada_ _J )_ -dijo Mahath mirando a Natsu con orgullo-y Ali ayudo a diseñar la tuya…Minerva…-dijo Mahath mirando a Ali que aún seguía con su expresión seria, pero ahora estaba volteando a ver a la derecha cuando la peli-negra giro su cabeza para verlo y evitar el contacto visual.

La nueva prenda de Minerva era una chaqueta de cuero negro, pero muy distinta a la de Sayla ya que está en un principio es completamente liza y no tenía patrones ni relieves como la de Sayla, pero esta era de dos cueros distintos, primero las mangas eran de cuero blanco hasta los hombros y cada una tenía tres especies de correas en la parte que iba del codo al hombro y estas eran de color negro dándole contraste al blanco. La parte del torso era de cuero negro en su totalidad con dos franjas blancas que iban de los hombros hasta los bolsillos laterales y al cerrarse formaba una "X" en el centro de esta y en la espalda en hilo rojo estaba el emblema de _Tartaros_ al igual que la de Sayla.

La capucha de la chaqueta al igual que la de su compañera tenía dos entradas que permitían que Minerva colocara sus nuevos cuernos, pero estas entradas estaban casi en la parte superior de la cabeza debido a la posición de sus cuernos y en la nuca bordado en hilo blanco estaba el emblema de los a _sesinos_.

-me costó un poco…pero creo…que…te servirá…-dijo Ali mirando a Minerva que simplemente se volteo con una ligera sonrisa, una sonrisa que nunca en el último medio año que la conocía jamás había visto, era hermosa a tal grado que sin darse cuenta se quedó mirándola directamente y al darse cuenta volvió a voltear la cabeza para que nadie lo notara y parece que así fue.

Minerva no mostro ninguna emoción, pero por dentro estaba feliz, una felicidad que hace muchos años no sentía a tal grado de sentir que era la primera vez que verdaderamente sentía alegría y todo gracias a los _asesinos_ y Ali…su baka guardián.

Una vez el asombro y la paralizis repentina se detuvieran Mahath estaba listo para hablar nuevamente-okey…dentro de poco habrá pasado medio año desde que llegaron aquí, por lo que estan a mitad de camino para terminar su entrenamiento oficialmente-dijo el moreno causando que las cuatro lo vieran y escucharan con atención-descansen el resto del mes, porque los siguientes seis meses terminaran su entrenamiento en un área especial del _Credo_ …-dijo Mahath haciendo énfasis a que se irían y saldrían lejos de los confines del _credo_ por primera vez.

-el lugar es una pequeña base en una playa oculta, al sur del reino…también es la base de emergencia de _Fiore_ -dijo Sara con una amigable sonrisa al estar alegre por las cuatro ya que le recordaron a ella hace años-las últimas pruebas serán más difíciles e incluso…sus vidas estarán en peligro…de una manera…que jamás imaginaron-dijo Sara pasando de alegre a seria a lo que las cuatro también lo hicieron.

De esa manera las cuatro ahora estaban más preparadas que nunca; conocían todo lo necesario para sobrevivir sin magia; sabían de mecánica, química, biología, armas y como transformar cualquier cosa en un arma para sobrevivir…eran en todo el sentido de la palabra _asesinas_ , pero les faltaba la prueba de fuego…el último paso para ser verdaderas _novicias_ y _asesinas_.

El tiempo sigue corriendo y las cuatro estaban preparadas para la última prueba…tenían fe en sí mismas y en los siguientes seis meses…lo demostraran.

 ** _Seis meses después._**

 ** _Julio, ciudad de Crocus, plaza central._**

Risas, alegría, emoción era lo que se sentía cada años al final de los _grandes juegos mágicos_ , pero este año en su octava edición no fue así debido a muchas cosas, pero principalmente a que tres de los mejores gremios del reino incluyendo al ganador de la pasada edición no estaban presentes.

 _Fairy Tail, Mermai Heel y Sabertooth_ no participaron debido a lo ocurrido el año pasado, con la traición de Natsu, la desaparición de Kagura e Yukino y el ataque al palacio real la gente perdió la confianza al no lograr nada en un año.

Los nuevos ganadores fueron _Lamia Scarle_ gracias a Jura, siete días con eventos torres, magos confiados y que al final no hacían nada bien…donde el poco público de la arena se decepciono al no poder ver a los campeones del años pasado o a sus magos favoritos de los gremios que tampoco asistieron.

En las calles había puestos vacíos con mucha mercancía que no se vendía, las calles estaban casi vacías y justo ahora en una pared de alguien edificio o casa había dos carteles viejos, rasgados y decolorados; uno era el de _desaparecidas_ de Kagura y Yukino y el otro era el de _se busca_ de Natsu que ahora solo quedaban esas palabras y el rostro de Natsu…el que fue considerado de los mejores magos ahora a vista de todo el reino era un criminal.

Todos los que fueron sus amigos, conocidos y compañeros se seguían preguntando….porque…porque lo hizo, pero más allá del porqué, lo que más querían saber…era…cuanto tiempo llevaba engañándolos en sus narices y tal vez las que más sabían eso eran Kagura y Yukino ya que ahora…son parte de ese mundo.

 ** _En alguna playa de Fiore._**

Un año…más de 360 días han pasado lejos de sus amigos, sus conocidos, su gremio y sin usar su magia para pelear, pero ahora estaban más segura que nada en su vida, que por ninguna cosa cambiarían un segundo ese año que pasaron con los _asesinos_.

En este mismo momento vemos a siete personas paradas en la arena y el mar a un costado suyo, era una linda tarde que en unas horas se volvería atardecer, pero eso podía esperar ya que era un día muy especial para ciertas magas.

En una fila estaban Natsu y a su derecha estaba su maestro Mahath, Ali, Sayla, y Minerva, estas dos últimas usando las chaquetas que les dieron hace medio año y con lo que hace medio año también era raro para las dos…una sonrisa.

Enfrente de ellos estaban Kagura y Yukino, las dos con una rodilla sobre la arena y en medio de ellas estaban dos cofres de madera cerrados.

-un año ha pasado…un año donde tomaron una decisión-dijo Mahath caminando junto con Natsu a los cofres mientras la albina y la peli-purpura los veían con una sonrisa-Natsu…-dijo Mahath para que Natsu se agachara y con ambas manos abriera los dos cofres al mismo tiempo-de pie…jóvenes… _asesinas_ -dijo Mahath con una sonrisa para que las dos se colocaran de pie al igual que ellas sosteniendo algo que las dos reconocieron.

Las dos vestían sus ropas nuevas menos sus abrigos y _hojas ocultas_ ; las dos eran prácticamente las mismas que hace un año, pero no ya que si habían cambio como lo era Yukino que ahora ya no tenía su cabello corto, ahora era largo y llegaba hasta sus hombros haciéndola ver más bella que antes.

Kagura por su parte seguía manteniendo su bello cabello largo y su cinta blanca en forma de orejas de conejo, pero ahora en los dos mechones que caían a los lados de su rostro tenían dos pequeñas cintas blancas atadas en moños y en su espalda estaba su preciada _Archenemy_ , con una funda negra y una correa de cuero café atada por enfrente de su pecho con una hebilla de plata.

-digan nuestras tres reglas…-dijo Mahath alto y claro mientras que Natsu se acercaba a ellas con sus manos llenas por lo que traía en ellas.

-aleja tu hoja de la carne de los inocentes-dijeron las dos al unísono perfectamente. Natsu fue primero con Kagura entregándole a ella una _hoja oculta_ nueva y luego a Yukino y se las colocaran ellas mismas-se siempre discreto y fúndete con la multitud-dijeron para que ahora Natsu le diera primero a Yukino su chaqueta y luego a Kagura dejando libres sus manos. Las dos se las pusieron, pero no la capucha-no comprometas a la _hermandad_ -dijeron para que Natsu al mismo tiempo les colocara a ellas la capuchas por ellas.

-nada es verdadero…-dijo Natsu detrás de ellas causando que se voltearan para que lo pudieran ver con una sonrisa.

-todo está permitido…somos… _asesinas_ …-dijeron las dos para hacer un movimiento de muñeca y liberar las _hojas ocultas_.

Con eso nuevamente hicieron un movimiento de muñeca guardando las navajas, voltear y ver a los demás con una pequeña sonrisa-con esto…oficialmente ante mis ojos, nuestros ojos y los de la _hermandad_ son _asesinas_ -dijo Mahath terminando la ceremonia a lo que las dos saltaron de alegría a Natsu que las recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-lo logramos…lo logramos…-dijo entrecortada Yukino aferrándose a Natsu y al mismo tiempo a Kagura que tenía una gran sonrisa por esto.

-si…Natsu…lo hicimos…lo logramos…Yukino…-dijo Kagura que en ese momento ya no pudo soportar las lágrimas…grandes lágrimas de alegría que ahora Yukino compartía con ella…su amiga que prácticamente se volvió su hermana…alguien por la que daría la vida y al igual que ella.

Sayla camino hasta llegar a ellas y estirar su brazo con su mano abierta y una pequeña sonrisa-lo hicieron…-dijo Sayla quitándose su capucha mostrando su un poco más su sonrisa…algo que aprendió muy bien de todos en el c _redo._

-de que hablas…tú también…lo hiciste…ahora eres parte del _credo_ también-dijo Natsu a la peli-negra que sabía de qué hablaba.

A pesar de no hacer como tal todos los entrenamientos o varias cosas el _mentor Damian_ decidió nombrar a Minerva y a ella como miembros extraoficiales del c _redo_ ; podrían hacer trabajos al lado de Natsu o cualquier miembro de la orden…eran parte de ellos ahora.

Minerva por otro lado estaba parada frente a Ali con su clásica sonrisa de superioridad-parece que me veras un poco más…para tu fastidio…-dijo Minerva burlándose de Ali a lo que reacciono con una sonrisa igual desafiante.

-eres una molestia que nadie más debería aguantar…no metas la pata…cuernitos…-dijo Ali mirando los cuernos de Minerva causando que una vena de su frente se hinchara -Achh…-dijo ya que Minerva le dio un golpe en el brazo a el moreno del pequeño mohicano, pero le dio igual ya que así era su relación con ella…su extraña y rara relación.

Natsu siguió hablando con las tres sobre qué pasaría ahora, pero Mahath ya les tenía trabajo a las _novicias_ -bien…júntense…tenemos noticias…Kagura…Yukino, en especial ustedes ya que este será su primera misión-dijo Mahath a las dos que nuevas miembros mientras todos se reunían a su alrededor-como ya sabrán la situación con el _codex_ ha sido de importantes que tenemos en manos y luego de un año de misiones para buscar textos para completar y traducirlo nos falta solo una cosa para completarlo…Ali-

-Kagura, Yukino ustedes volverán al reino para empezar la búsqueda un pergamino…este pergamino tiene información que según lo que se logró traducir es la clave para resolver el ultimo acertijo del _codex_ -dijo Ali principalmente a las dos magas que oían atentamente lo que su s _enpai_ decía-este pergamino ha estado escondido por cerca de un milenio, pero nuestros hermanos en la Crocus dicen que está oculto en el archivo real…un lugar exclusivo para la realeza debajo del castillo _Mercury_ y arriba de donde tenían encerrada a Yukino-dijo para que la albina recordara el año pasado y el incidente con la puerta _eclipse_ -cuando lleguen a sus casas alguno Daichi y Eli ya habrán terminado su misión y les dirán todo lo que deban saber para entrar al palacio-

-entradas, salidas, cambios de guardias, puntos ciegos…todo para que puedan entrar o salir, eso ya será decisión suya…tienen un mes máximo para completar la misión…están listas-dijo Mahath a lo que las dos se colocaron en firmes juntando sus pies mirando al frente.

-si _maestro_ …-dijeron las dos fuerte y claro al mismo tiempo listas para el trabajo.

-que bien…porque su misión empieza…ahora…-dijo Mahath viendo al horizonte y visualizar el helicóptero que lo más seguro es que estuviera piloteado por Yagami y que Sara viniera con ella-las llevaran a una pequeña isla a 20 kilómetros del puerto de _Haregon_ ; ahí hay un bote esperándolas…si se van ahora llegaran en la noche y en la mañana a la costa-dijo el castaño a las dos mientras que el vehículo volador se acercaba más a ellos.

-también enviamos una nota al _consejo mágico_ …deben estar enojados…-dijo Natsu recordando la nota que Sayla escribió e enviaron-sus cosas ya están haya…-dijo Natsu a las dos que voltearon a verlo.

-las podrán encontrar en este lugar…es una casa de seguridad…tengan…esta es la dirección-dijo Mahath entregándole a Kagura la nota y la llave de la puerta a Yukino-me tengo que ir, pero suerte…pequeñas…-dijo Mahath dándose la vuelta y empezar a ir de regreso a la pequeña base.

El helicóptero estaba a menos de unos instantes ya que podían escuchar las hélices girar a gran velocidad-Natsu…que ocurrirá contigo…aun no puedes…-

-volver…Natsu-sama-dijo Yukino terminando la frase de su amiga.

Natsu puso sus manos en uno de los hombros de las dos y hacer que lo vieran a la cara-olvídense de eso…esa vida se acabó…-dijo Natsu un poco triste algo que incluso Sayla noto reaccionando con una mirada seria-lo que hare ahora…todos…es asegurar que ustedes estén protegidas y que no les ocurra lo que a mi…no dejare que los _templarios o_ alguien arruine sus vidas…lo prometo-dijo Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa que reflejaba confianza en cada palabra que decía.

Las dos se alegraron por esto, pero sabían que no podían dejarlo así-oye pinky…-dijo Minerva haciendo que Natsu voltee y ver empezar a aterrizar el vehículo-tiene que irse-dijo Minerva mientras la puerta de ser y revelar a Yagami y Sara que esta última fue la que abrió la puerta del helicóptero y bajar para esperar a sus las dos.

Las hélices seguían girando provocando que la arena debajo de ellas volara alrededor y el viento que estas producían movían las ropas de todos los que estuvieran cerca de la máquina.

-que ocurre…-dijo Natsu ingenuamente viendo a las dos magas que se pusieron nuevamente sus capuchas y verlo con una mirada seria que lo intrigo y confundió más.

-Natsu…ya le pedimos permiso al _mentor_ …de darnos la misión-dijo Kagura.

-…de encontrar a quienes lo delataron…-dijo Yukino terminando la frase provocando que Natsu entrara en shock y ver que su maestro ya no estaba para preguntarle, pero en ese mismo momento empezaron a caminar hacia Sara que estaba parada cerca del helicóptero.

-esperen…porque…-dijo Natsu caminando para alcanzarlas a tiempo-no deben…-

-si debemos…por ti…por el _credo_ …por todos…-dijo Kagura volteando a ver a Natsu con una expresión seria y determinada-expusieron a todos…y no podemos permitir eso…-dijo Kagura danto otra razón válida.

-todos tienen otras misiones y el que le hizo esto sigue libre…lo vamos a encontrar…tenemos que…cuando dijeron que era un traidor…no lo soporte…nadie lo soporto…el mejor mago que conocíamos…un criminal…-dijo Yukino al borde de las lágrimas.

-sentimos ira…rabia…te quería acabar y cazar como un animal…y lo siento…lo siento…Natsu…tenemos que hacer esto…por favor…-dijo Kagura con unas muy pequeñas lágrimas en ambos ojos y una mueca en lugar de su clásica expresión neutra, eso fue lo que más dolor le causo a Natsu-es nuestra manera…nuestra manera…-

-de pagarle…a todos…por lo que han hecho por nosotras…-dijo Yukino terminando para volver a ir al vehículo con Kagura.

Natsu las veía empezando a subir a la maquina mientras que Sara le dedicaba una sonrisa antes de subir con ellas-no lo harán solas…lo encontraremos…todos…juntos…-dijo Natsu antes de que la puerta de la cabina ce cerrara sin antes lograr ver a Sara, Yukino y Kagura sonreír en señal de afirmar-"y cuando pase…"-pensó Natsu viendo como el helicóptero que empezaba a despegar nuevamente para que Yagami y Sara las llevaran a su destino-cuando pase…-

-acabaremos con él…será divertido…mmmnnn-dijo Sayla lamiéndose el labio inferior causándole a Natsu un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo y empezaba a sudar a mares por la forma que Sayla lo dijo-que….-dijo al notar a Natsu y su expresión.

Minerva simplemente río al ver a los dos, mientras que Ali empezaba a volver a la pequeña base para prepararse y descansar.

 ** _Puerto de Haregon…un día después…medio día._**

La tarde iba bien en el calmado pueblo de Haregon donde justo ahora vemos a algunas personas pasar el día en la playa; pescadores llegando a puerto con sus barcos y botes llenos y listos para venderse, pero en ese mismo momento a mitad de la playa un pequeño bote de remos y una vela hecha tirones iba llegando a la costa llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Los pescadores a las orillas llamaron a los _caballeros runa_ y guaridas reales más cercanos que al ver el bote fueron directamente a la playa.

-apartence…no se acerquen-dijo un _caballero runa_ con su compañero haciendo paso por la pequeña multitud de personas reunidas para ver que ocurría. Al estar ya enfrente del bote vieron que estaba más deteriorado de lo que parecía; apenas era lo suficientemente grande para dos personas, el casco de madera tenía golpes y algunos pequeños agujeros donde empezaba a salir el agua dentro del bote que se filtró del océano.

Los dos remos estaban claramente desgastados y la vela que era sostenida por un deteriorado mástil estaba por caer-que ocurrió aquí-dijo el otro caballero listo con su compañero con lanzas para lo que fuera a pasar y en ese mismo momento vieron una mano-todos atrás…-dijo el caballero nuevamente al ver la mano y luego ver como una mata de pelo blanco salía del bote.

Los presentes se hicieron para atrás dejando a los caballeros entre ellos y el bote-ayu…den…nos…-en ese momento vieron a una joven de cabello purpura oscuro y a la joven de la cabellera blanca y en ese mismo momento civiles y los caballeros se sorprendieron al ver quiénes eran.

-esas son…-

-si…lo son…-

-estan vivas…-

Eran lo que decían los civiles sorprendidos al reconocerlas y las c _aballeros runa_ –RAPIDO…PIDE AYUDA…-grito el caballero a su compañero mientras él se apresuraba a ayudar a las dos magas-esperan….la ayuda llegara pronto-dijo el caballero acercándose al bote y ayudar a Yukino a salir y luego a Kagura ambas sentadas apoyando la espalda en el casco del bote; el caballero sabia sus nombres, pero por protocolo tenía que hacer una pregunta-cuáles son sus nombres…-pregunto a las dos chicas que se veían claramente cansadas.

Las dos vestían las mismas ropas que hace un año, solamente que hechas tirones y con varios hoyos en estas; el cabello de ambas se veía desordenado y un poco sucio y ellas estaban claramente fatigadas, pero tenian suficiente fuerza para contestar esa pregunta.

-soy…soy…Yukino…Agria…-dijo la albina cayendo desmayada.

-Kagura…Kagura…Mika…zuchi…-dijo la peli-purpura perdiendo de igual manera la conciencia mientras que todos los civiles se sorprendieron a descubrir que si eran ellas…las magas que llevaban más de un año desaparecidas.

Algunos se fueron por más ayuda, pero más gente comenzaba a acercarse para verlas, todo era un caos alrededor de ellas, pero lejos de ahí sobre el mismo campanario que Natsu destruyo estaban dos encapuchados, ambos de la misma altura y con ropas muy similares.

Uno de ellos saco un c _elular_ de color negro, toco la pantalla y se lo coloco en la oreja derecha-Eli…llegaron…estarán bien…-dijo el joven a la chica ce cabello purpura corto.

-entendido le avisare al maestro…adiós- dijo Eli terminando la llamada.

-rápido Daichi…tenemos que terminar su escondite…-dijo el otro encapuchado recordándole su misión.

-es cierto, tenemos que llegar a _Era_ …mmn…curiosos lugar, pero…es perfecto…-dijo Daichi pensando que por alguna razón era el lugar ideal para el nuevo escondite de sus amigas-vamos Demiri…-dijo Daichi al rubio que se dio la vuelta para dar un salto desde lo alto y Demiri detrás de él.

La noticia no tardaría mucho en expandirse por todo el reino; Kagura y Yukino volvieron…pero ya no eran las mismas de hace un año y pronto se darán cuenta que tampoco el _Fiore_ era el mismo.

 ** _Crocus, plaza central._**

En la plaza central de la enorme capital les tomo meses para que las personas pudieran volver a caminar en las calles con tranquilidad, pero ahora con más vigilancia de magos del _consejo_ y el ejército real en casi todos los rincones de la capital la gente se sentía más tranquilo y esto ocurrió gracias a la princesa Hisui y su padre el rey.

Justo ahora la noche empezaba a llegar y el cielo naranja se volvía oscuro y en un pequeño puesto de café con mesas al aire libre vemos a una persona, mas específicamente a un hombre de mediana edad, pero claramente aún se veían joven y fuerte; de cabello y barba castaño con ya varias canas; una tez blanca un poco bronceada y ojos azules se podía considerar alguien normal, pero no lo era.

En su mano sostenía una taza de café, pero en su dedo anular de su mano derecha tenía un anillo, pero no cualquier anillo, este tenía una pequeña cruz en el centro pintada de color rojo-que lindo cielo…-dijo viendo el cielo nocturno dando un sorbo a la taza y luego con una sonrisa seguir mirando hacia arriba.

Un nuevo elemento entra en la ecuación…alguien capaz de causar un desastre y salir ileso de todas las formas posibles, pero que tampoco sabe lo que vendrá pronto…todo se vuelve más interesante.

 ** _Fin capítulo 5._**

 _Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo cinco de esta gran historia y perdónenme nuevamente si no he estado presente en facfiction durante un tiempo, pero es que estuve en pruebas de mi universidad que me impidieron escribir mis historias, además de que a esta historia le faltaba trasfondo y este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta el momento y con más detalles que he escrito para esta historia._

 _También estuve buscando en internet ciertas cosas que podrían afectar una de mis historias, no es la primera vez, pero esta vez me paso lo peor que le podría pasar a un escritor y pronto espero resolver ese problema._

 _La próxima semana se publicara también el nuevo capítulo del dragón y su sirena a los que lo han estado esperando con ansias._

 _Bueno recuerden, dejen sus comentarios, criticas, opiniones, sugerencias en los Reviews y si tiene alguna pregunta envíenme un P.M._

 _Sin más que decir aquí el nombre del siguiente capítulo, capitulo 6: volviendo a casa, el deber de un asesino._

 _Sin más que decir Konohasharingan se desconecta diciendo cuídense, lávense los dientes, coman sano y sayonara._

 _Capítulo 6: volviendo a casa, el deber de un asesino._


	6. Chapter 6

**_No soy dueño de Fairy Tail, ni Assassins creed. Esta historia solamente es para entretener._**

-YO-persona hablando.

-"yo"-persona pensando.

- **YO-** demonio o criatura hablando.

-" **YO"-** demonio o criatura pensando.

 _Capítulo 6: volviendo a casa, el deber de un asesino._

 _Bien, volví con el capítulo 6 de esta gran historia y empezamos dándole saludos a quienes dejaron sus comentarios, críticas y recomendaciones en los REVIEWS del capítulo pasado que son…"DarkTemplar28", "Tenzalucard123", "jimsop098", "ZeroForChaos", "bryanger", "brolyvanhellsin" y "Sandi091000" que espero con ansias sus REVIEWS en este capítulo también._

 _Bien Kagura y Yukino volvieron listas para enfrentar lo que pase incluyendo a sus gremios y amigos que aún no saben cómo les ha afectado lo ocurrido con Natsu, así que vamos a descubrirlo hoy…disfruten._

 ** _Capítulo 6: volviendo a casa, el deber de un asesino._**

 ** _Ciudad de ERA: 12 horas después._**

En la ciudad de _ERA_ era un día normal para todas las personas en las calles, pero en un rincón de la ciudad sobresaliendo entre los edificios normales había una especie de pequeño castillo, este era el nuevo edificio del _consejo mágico_ , un edificio donde se reunían exclusivamente los _diez magos santos_ de _Fiore_ sin presencia de los concejales.

Justo ahora en la habitación central de este pequeño castillo que también era su biblioteca estaban reunidos tres personas. Uno de ellos era el pequeño maestro Makarov que enfrente de él tenía a un hombre de gran altura con vestimentas orientales, gran barba y bigote y sin nada de cabello, este era Jura y al lado de él estaba uno de los reye _s de Ishgar_. Un hombre de estatura baja, pero más alto que Makarov. Vestido con un pantalón negro y lunares blancos.

Tenía una camiseta de color negro que cubría hasta sus brazos y usaba un chaleco blanco. Usaba un extraño sombrero blanco y junto con su barba blanca, lentes y una especie de arcillos que colgaban en sus orejas. Este hombre era Wolfheim…uno de los _cuatro reyes celestiales de Ishgar_ y por su expresión era todo menos una persona alegre y que en su mano derecha sostenía lo que parecía una especie de papel todo arrugado.

-alguien quiere explicarme…que…significa…ESTOOO ¡-dijo Wolfheim azotando su mano en la mesa frente a todos, pero esta vez su mano se convirtió en una especie de mano gigante como la magia de Elfman, pero claramente más fuerte-un año…un año entero buscando…inspeccionando, investigando y no logramos nada sobre lo ocurrido con tu mocoso Makarov-dijo el anciano a el maestro Makarov que veía como la mesa estaba a punto de romperse en dos-y ayer…justo en esta puerta encontramos esto… _una pequeña ayuda…Natsu Dragneel_ …-dijo Wolfheim que era lo que decía la nota-el edificio del consejo…de los mejores vigilados del mundo y nadie...vio..NADA ¡-dijo claramente más enojado y esta vez destruyendo la mesa frente a sus compañeros.

Era cierto ningún guardia vio nada u oyó nada y como si de un fantasma se tratara la nota apareció en la puerta principal-lo lamentamos mucho Wolfheim-san, pero ninguno de los magos detecto nada y ya están investigando lo que significa la nota-dijo Jura al mago veterano que seguía con mirada de pocos amigos.

-que es lo que quiere decir con una pequeña ayuda-dijo Makarov analizando el mensaje al igual que todos-tal vez…-

-LO LAMENTO…ES URGENTE ¡-en ese mismo momento entro a la habitación un _caballero runa_ completamente agitado, como si hubiera corrido un maratón de un día. Los tres iban a hablar pero-lo siento…ha…pero…las encontraron…volvieron…-decía jadeante el mago y ninguno de los tres podían entender.

-respira caballero y dinos que ocurre-dijo Wolfheim exigiendo una respuesta clara.

Una vez más calmado el mago del consejo se acercó a los tres _magos santos_ -hace aproximadamente dos horas en la playa de _haregon_ un pequeño y destruido bote llego y ahí estaban…las dos…-dijo el mago informando lo que sus compañeros le dijeron.

-quienes…quienes estaban en el bote-dijo Jura para que el caballero respondiera y terminara con el suspenso.

-a Kagura Mikazuchi y Yukino Agria…volvieron-dijo el mago sorprendiendo a los tres y en ese momento entendieron el porqué de la nota-las llevaron a la clínica de _Haregon_ donde las están atendiendo-dijo el mago la situación actual.

-informen rápido a todos los gremios y diles exactamente lo que nos acabas de decir y trasladen a las dos al gremio más cercano-dijo Wolfheim al mago que estaba en firmes oyendo atentamente.

-ese sería mi gremio-dijo Makarov que se dio la vuelta para ir a la salida-manda un mensaje a mis hijos para que estén preparados para recibirlas-dijo Makarov saliendo de la sala para ir directo a su gremio.

-también diles a _sabertooth y a mermaid heels_ para que se reúnan con ellas en _Fairy tail_ -dijo Jura pensando en los gremios de las dos que junto con las hadas llevan más de un año buscándolas-Wolfheim-san…si me disculpa-dijo Jura empezando a caminar a la salida dejando solo al Wolfheim.

El mago solo miraba con rabia la nota ya que sentía que esto no podía quedarse así y aplastando la nota con rabia y enojo por la vergüenza que una sola persona le ha causado a su reino y a los magos en general al burlarse de ellos al no usar magia.

Con esa última escena el mago veterano tenia llena la cabeza de pensamientos en el peli-rosa, pero justo en este momento en la pequeña habitación de una clínica vemos a cierta peli-purpura y albina cuya puerta era vigilada por un _caballero runa_.

 ** _Haregon, clínica general._**

En la pequeña clínica vemos a Kagura y Yukino ambas reposar en dos camas de hospital con batas blancas debido a lo destruido de sus ropas. Ahora las los solo estaban en silencio observando la puerta, con miradas fijas y centras.

-no veo nada sospechoso…todo está muy calmado-dijo Kagura viendo por la ventana a las calles que se veían muy normales, pero ahora ella podía ver más cosas de las que podía ver antes.

-de seguro les deben estar contando a nuestro gremios de nosotras-dijo Yukino viendo la puerta pensando lo que sería lo más lógico por parte del _consejo_ -Kagura-sama…como cree que…se encuentren…-

-deben estar bien…todos…-dijo Kagura viendo a Yukino-oye…mira…-dijo la peli-purpura tomar de la pequeña mesa que tenía a un lado suyo dos hojas de papel-parece que Natsu sigue siendo el enemigo público más buscado-dijo entregando el cartel de SE BUSCA que tenía la fotografía de Natsu y un precio increíblemente alto.

Yukino vio la recompensa por la cabeza de Natsu-10,000,000 de Jewels…es tan alto como una misión grado "S"-dijo la albina viendo el precio por la cabeza de Natsu-"Natsu-sama…"-pensó en el peli-rosa nuevamente sabiendo que tenían que ayudarlo rápido-Kagura-sama…tenemos que salir de aquí…esa persona…sigue afuera…-dijo Yukino con un poco de ira y rabia estrujando el papel que estaba al borde de romperse.

Kagura lo disimulaba un poco más, pero en el interior tenía tanta ira y rabia como Yukino por lo que le hicieron a Natsu. Estuvieron en silencio unos segundo antes de escuchar pasos-parece que saldremos de pronto-dijo Kagura al ver la puerta empezar a abrirse.

Yukino hizo una bola de papel con el cartel y la lanzo por la ventana rápidamente antes de que entraran-Yukino-san, Kagura-san…como se encuentra…-era el mismo guardia que las encontró en la playa.

-estamos bien…ya nos sentimos mejor-dijo Kagura con su típica expresión neutra mientras que Yukino tenía una ligera sonrisa-los doctores dicen que pronto estarán al cien por ciento, pero ya pueden dejarlas irse-dijo el guardia a las dos que se vieron un instante por la noticia antes de volver a mirarlo-pero…por órdenes del consejo tenemos que trasladarlas al gremio más cercano que hay que en este caso sería _Fairy Tail_ en _Magnolia_ -termino la noticia el guardia.

Las dos internamente estaban en shock ya que no pensaban en reunirse tan rápido con las hadas-"no podemos hacer nada…maldición"-pensó Kagura analizando la situación al igual que Yukino-pero…que ocurrirá con nuestros gremios-dijo tratando de evitar ir hacia _Magnolia_.

-no se preocupen…sus gremios ya fueron informados y ambos enviaran un pequeño grupo que las estará esperando cuando lleguen-dijo el guardia a lo que las dos no podían oponerse ya que entonces su fachada empezaría a tambalearse.

-si esa es la mejor opción…-dijo Yukino al guardia agradeciendo al mismo tiempo-"tenemos que esperar…Kagura-sama"-pensó Yukino viendo a Kagura que asintió ligeramente al verla entendiendo que pensaba.

-bien…el doctor les dará algo de ropa para su viaje y las esperaremos abajo ya que el carruaje está listo…me despido-dijo el guardia haciendo una pequeña reverencia saliendo de la habitación dejándolas nuevamente solas.

Yukino saco de la almohada la llave que le dio Mahath al igual que a dirección de la nueva casa de seguridad de las dos-tenemos que hacer un plan…y rápido…-dijo Kagura al ver la carrosa llegar frente al hospital con otro guardia, pero de igual manera ambas escucharon pisadas del pasillo muy cerca de su habitación.

-entendido Kagura-sama…-dijo la albina empezando a idear un plan para estar listas cuando lleguen a _Fairy Tail_.

Mientras ellas hacían eso en el gremio de las hadas todos ya habían recibido la noticia y estaban más que listos para su llegada.

 ** _Fairy Tail._**

-NO ESTAMOS LISTOOOS ¡-grito Makarov lo más fuerte que pudo al ver que su gremio no estaba listo para recibir a Kagura y Yukino-las dos estuvieron atrapadas un año y nuestro deber es darle la mejor fiesta de bienvenida de todas…ENTENDIERON ¡-grito nuevamente desde el centro del gremio.

-AYE SIR ¡-todos gritaron igual de fuerte.

-ok como va todo-Erza hablo parada al lado del maestro-Mira, Lisanna-dijo el nombre de las Strauss

-la comida está casi lista Erza-dijo Lisanna desde la barra del bar y detrás de ella llegaba Mira con lo que parecía una bandeja llena de carne en su mano derecha y tarros de cerveza en la izquierda, también Kinana salía de la cocina con lo que parecía un enorme tazón donde colocarían alguna guarnición.

Erza volteo a su derecha-Levy, Gajeel…cómo va la decoración-dijo al ver a la pequeña peli-azul y al peli-negro ambos en escaleras colocando tiras de papel brillante y serpentinas.

-aún nos falta todo el piso de arriba, moohh Gajeel date prisa con eso-dijo Levy quejándose de Gajeel que estaba en problemas con las serpentinas.

-qué crees que hago enana…esto…es…difícil…-las serpentinas se enredaron en el cabello, manos y torso de Gajeel quedando atrapado-AAHHH BASTA ¡-grito transformando sus manos en navajas rompiéndolas.

-QUE HICISTE…NO TENEMOS MAS ¡-grito Levy enojada hacia Gajeel.

-QUE, NO ES MI CULPA ¡-Gajeel grito defendiéndose.

-DEJEN DE PELEAR Y BUSQUEN MAS ¡-grito Erza a los dos que rápidamente bajaron de sus escaleras para buscar más, pero en ningún momento dejaron de discutir-Grey, Juvia, cómo va el hielo-pregunto al ver a la maga de agua y el mago de hielo ambos terminado una escultura de hielo del símbolo de _mermaid heels_ y una de emblema de _sabertooth_.

-Juvia ama trabajar con Grey-sama en esto…lo hace más especial-dijo la peli-azul con una gran alegría ya que ella creaba las formas y Grey las congelaba.

-yo pude hacer esto solo…-dijo Grey en voz baja para que Erza no le gritara ya que ella distribuyo los equipos.

-Wendy, estas lista en la enfermería-dijo Erza viendo a Wendy en el segundo piso salir de la enfermería.

-estamos listos para tratar toda herida que tengan-dijo Wendy con lo que parecía un botiquín fácilmente de su tamaño y el doble de ancho de ella y más maquinas dentro de la habitación.

-Happy, Charly…súbanla-dijo Erza a los dos gatos alados que estaban arriba de ella elevando lo que parecía un gran pedazo de tela blanca con bordes dorados.

En el centro de todo el gremio los dos gatos estaban colocando una pancarta que decía " _bienvenidas. Kagura y Yukino"_ en letras doradas. Erza no pudo evitar sonreír al verla-muy bien…sigan ayudando a Gajeel y Levy-dijo Erza para que los dos asintieran y fueran a ayudar con las decoraciones.

En la puerta principal entro Romeo y Macao con grandes sonrisa-de prisa ya están llegando-dijo Romeo a todos que se apresuraron por la noticia.

Erza corrió rápidamente a la puerta y ver dos carruajes, uno café y otro blanco acercarse a su gremio sabiendo quienes eran-"estarán felices…Kagura…Yukino…"-pensó Erza al recordar a las dos y el verlas nuevamente, pero…en ese momento también pasaron las imágenes de hace un año…de esa noche en el castillo y cuando despertó…ya no había nadie.

Eso agrio un poco el momento, pero ahora no podía recordar eso ya que era un día de celebración y con la misma vio como los carruajes estaban cada vez más cerca de la entrada por lo que tampoco tardarían en llegar ellas.

 ** _Credo de los asesinos. Cuarto de Sayla._**

En el _credo de los asesinos_ , más específicamente en la habitación de la demonio peli-negra que en un año ha cambiado un poco según el gusto del Sayla.

El cuarto seguía siendo de color blanco en su totalidad, pero cosas como los muebles, camas y otras cosas fueron cambiadas.

Al lado de la puerta ahora había un librero, de un tamaño considerable con varios anaqueles y todos llenos de libros, pergaminos y más cosas de Sayla que Natsu, Sara, Daichi, Eli o Demiri conseguían en algún trabajo, pero principalmente libros, pero lo que más le ha gustado es lo que estaba ahora mismo en la mesa en el centro de la habitación.

Era un cuaderno, de estampado de cuero negro, pero en el frente tenia lo que parecía la imagen de un árbol de sakura, en color rojo…algo muy raro. El cuaderno se lo dio Natsu y junto con Sara, Kagura y Yukino los cuatro hicieron el dibujo de ambos lados.

No era un diario o una bitácora, era su cuaderno de trabajo…hace menos de cuatro meses empezó a escribir una historia propia…una distinta a todas las que había escrito antes; no sabía porque, talvez por todos los libro del otro mundo que leyó o todas las cosas nuevas que en un año había aprendido, pero era la primera vez que escribía por pación verdadera a la literatura.

Ahora mismo vemos a Sayla acosada en su cama leyendo un libro de pasta verde mientras que a un costado suyo estaba su gabardina que ahora llevaba a todas partes. Era extraño ya que nunca imagino de ninguna manera terminar en una situación como en la que estaba ahora…toda su vida siempre estuvo en el _cubo y Tartaros_ , pero ahora.

-qué tontería…-volteo para ver su gabardina al lado suyo recordando el momento en que la recibió hace medio año, pero cada vez que la veía no podía evitar pensar en cierto joven de cabellera rosa y ojos ónix.

Estaba inmersa en su mundo cuando en ese momento-Sayla…puedo pasar-escucho del otro lado la voz de ese chico.

-"que conveniente"…-pensó Sayla poniéndose de pie para abrir su puerta. No tardo nada en estar frente la puerta y abrirla para mostrar quien era-que ocurre ahora…-dijo Sayla en su clásico tono neutro y serio al ver a Natsu.

Le abrió por completo la puerta permitiéndole entrar a su habitación que ya conocía ya que él tuvo que cargar los muebles nuevos que tenía Sayla al no gustarle los anteriores-como es que puedes leer tanto; yo me dormía cuando el maestro me lo pedía-dijo Natsu recordando unos años atrás su época de _novicio_ le tomaba días terminar un libro pequeño por dos razón.

Uno, aun no sabía leer bien y la segunda era que simplemente le aburría leer, pero eso podía esperar-que necesitas Dragneel –dijo Sayla esperando una respuesta de porque estaba en su habitación.

Natsu volteo a verla recordando a lo que vino a verla-el _maestro_ nos dio a Sara y a mí una misión…se trata de vendedores de personas…-

-esclavistas…tienes que leer más esto…-dijo Sayla lanzándole del librero un gran libro que Natsu atrapo evitando que le golpeara la cara, el libro era un diccionario de gran tamaño y que pesaba demasiado.

-el _mentor y el maestro_ nos dijeron que te preguntáramos si querías venir con nosotros…-dijo Natsu con una ligera sonrisa optimista viendo a Sayla levantar la ceja derecha en gesto de no comprender del todo.

-porque iría yo a una de sus misiones…no soy una a _sesina_ …-dijo desviando y bajando la mirada algo a lo que Natsu le dio curiosidad. El camino hasta la cama de Sayla donde vio su gabardina y el tomo. Esto desconcertó más a la demonio con tatuajes-que ha…ces…-en ese momento Natsu le lanzo su gabardina atrapándola con facilidad.

-eso no es cierto…eres una de nosotros…-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que Sayla frunciera, pero al ver la sonrisa de Natsu simplemente dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio y empezar a ponerse su gabardina.

-no esperes que me contenga…sé que son basuras pero tengo que liberar un poco de energía-dijo Sayla lista para partir…era su primer trabajo en casi un año entero por lo no podía esperar a pesar de ser una misión tan simple como detener a unos esclavistas.

-parece que hay más, pero no lo dirán en el camino…pero será emocionante…es la primera vez que hacemos una misión juntos-dijo Natsu dándole una pequeña palmadita en el hombro derecho a Sayla y salir de la habitación primero con una sonrisa claramente sincera de alegría.

La joven peli-negra movió su mano a su hombro derecho, justo donde le dio Natsu la palmadita; no sabía que era, pero sentía una extraña sensación que solo sentía al lado de Natsu y con esos pequeños gestos como una sonrisa, unas palabras de ánimo o un pequeño gesto físico como la palmada la hacían sentir rara, no podría decir que lo odiara, si no que le gustaba y en todo ese año que lleva con Natsu le parecía una parte fundamental ahora de ella…no podía comprender que era y eso era lo que de verdad odiaba…el no poder entender…ese sentimiento.

Sayla estuvo unos segundos más pensando antes de colocarse su capucha acomodando los espacios para poder meter sus cuernos. Dio un último vistazo a habitación antes de salir tomando su celular…fue a la puerta y salió del cuarto lista para alcanzar a Natsu y hacer su primera misión.

 ** _Cerca de Magnolia._**

En un carruaje jalado por un cabello y su jinete, un _caballero runa_ estaba llegando a la entrada de _Magnolia_ y dentro del vehículo estaban sentadas Kagura y Yukino, las sentadas al lado de la otra, Kagura a la derecha y Yukino a la izquierda, ambas viendo el camino y ver que en un año no cambiaron muchas cosas.

-es raro…siento que ha pasado mucho…pero…-decía Yukino recordando todas las veces que paso por ese mismo camino esperando que en un año sería distintos.

-todo…parece igual…"pero ya no lo es…"-dijo Kagura viendo igualmente el camino, pero en su mano tenía el cartel de Natsu.

Las dos vestían lo que le dieron en la clínica. Unas sandalias cafés y ambas usaban una especie de vestido gris sin mangas y cuya falda era lo suficientemente larga que casi llegaba a tocar el piso.

Dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, pero cubría su generoso escote de las dos. Kagura seguía usando las pequeñas cintas atadas en sus dos mechones de enfrente, solamente que ahora eran de color negro, mientras que Yukino lucia igual que cuando desapareció hace un año y justo ahora iban camino al gremio que por el momento más querían evitar.

En ese momento vieron que estaban entrando a la cuidad por el sendero principal, el mismo por el que llegaron las hadas después de ganar _los juegos mágicos_.

La ciudad y las personas seguían sus rutinas normales; los adultos trabajaban en sus tiendas o puestos de trabajo; los niños jugaban o iban a la escuela y mucho más, pero en lo que ellas veían el paisaje de la ciudad no notaban que el carruaje estaba por llegar a su destino… _fairy tail._

 ** _Fairy Tail…entrada._**

En el patio frontal del gremio antes del gran edificio de este estaban cinco personas esperando con ansias la llegada de sus invitadas-Erza-san…mire…-dijo la más joven de todo el grupo.

-lo se…Wendy…son ellas…-dijo Erza con una gran sonrisa al ver al c _aballero runa_ conduciendo el carruaje donde venían sus dos amigas-rápido…díganles que estén listos…ya llegaron-dijo Erza viendo a Lucy, Grey y Juvia que corrieron de regreso al edificio y cerraron la puerta-"volvieron…volvieron"-

En ese mismo momento el carruaje llego y la puerta de este se colocó frente a Erza. El jinete bajo de su asiento para abrir la puerta y como si fuera cámara lenta las dos empezaron a salir.

Primero bajo Yukino y detrás de ella Kagura que lo primero que vieron fue el gran gremio de las hadas y frente a ellas dos chicas que rápidamente reconocieron; la primera era alguien de quien se alegraban de ver como lo era Wendy y la segunda persona era alguien que no les alegraba mucho ver, pero estaban felices de ver que este bien después de esa noche.

-bienvenidas…Yukino-san…Kagura-san…-dijo Wendy con una gran sonrisa a la que las dos respondieron con una igual de grande.

Las dos se acercaron al verlas-Wendy-sama…Erza-sama…que bueno verlas-dijo Yukino viendo a la pequeña maga que en un año que ha pasado seguía siendo la misma Wendy que conocían.

Erza se acercó a las dos que le sonreían-se ven bien…Yukino…Kagura…-dijo Erza con una gran sonrisa al ver a las dos viéndolas de los pies a la cabeza y de la cabeza a los pies examinado que no tuvieron alguna lesión o cicatriz y eso lo notaron las dos.

Kagura camino hasta estar frente a ella y poder tomar sus manos-Erza…estamos bien…-dijo Kagura viendo a la que en su momento considero su hermana, pero eso quedo atrás.

Las dos tenían unas cuantas vendas en sus brazos, manos y cabeza alrededor de su frente colocadas por los doctores para asegurar su estabilidad o por pequeños hematomas y cortes…pero estaban bien…seguían vivas.

Erza estaba muy alegre y se mostraba en un pequeño rubor y unas pequeñas lagrimas que se limpió antes de que salieran más y esto lo notaron las tres-vamos…ahí quienes esperan verlas…-dijo Erza para que las dos siguieran a Wendy y Erza a la entrada.

No tardaron nada en llegar a la puerta que estaba cerrada, pero en ese mismo momento las puertas empezaron a abrirse hacia dentro del edifico y las dos recién llegadas empezaran a ver el interior y sonreír al ver dentro del edificio.

-BIENVENIDAS ¡-

Las dos vieron a todos dándoles la bienvenida y mientras entraban vieron caer del techo serpentina y papel picado brillante y de varios colores gracias a Happy, Charly, Lily, Frosh y Lector y estos últimos dos estaban llorando al ver a Yukino entrar.

-KAGURAAAA ¡- la peli-purpura escucho como gritaban su nombre y sabía quién era.

Volteo a su derecha para ver a cierta chica neko a punto de estrellarse con ella. Kagura al verla inconscientemente se logró agachar a tiempo dejando que Milliana pasara arriba de ella y estrellarse contra Erza que estaba a su lado.

Al ver lo que ocurrió se apresuró a ayudarlos-"parece que necesito entrenar más…y no estar siempre a la defensiva o sospecharan..."-pensó Kagura ayudando a Milliana que tenía espirales en los ojos por la caída-Milliana, lo siento, no quería…-

-KAGURA…ERES TU…DE VERDAD ERES TU…-dijo la maga castaña viendo con lágrimas a su amiga y abrazarla fuertemente. Kagura reacciono y devolvió el abrazo…también la extrañaba aunque gracias a sus _hermanos del credo_ Yukino y ella siempre estuvieron al tanto de lo que pasaba y sabía que Milliana y los demás se volvieron más fuertes.

La motivación más grande era…acabar con Natsu y la segunda ellas…pero no podía culparla por no saber nada de lo que pasaba además de que ella nunca mostro odio o rencor hacia Natsu ya que siempre estaba preocupada por ella y donde estaba.

Yukino ayudo a Erza a levantarse-está bien, Erza-sama-dijo Yukino empezando a levantar a Erza, pero entonces.

-YUKINOOOO ¡-ahora fue turno de Yukino que antes de darse cuenta fue embestida por dos estelas de luz, una roja y otra rosa haciendo que soltara a Erza que volvió a caer al suelo y ella igual.

Vio más claramente quienes eran-Lector…Frosch…-dijo al ver a los dos gatos alados arriba de ella con lágrimas en los ojos que parecían cascadas muy cómicas.

-YUKINOOO…ESTAS BIEN…-dijo Lector con lágrimas sin querer soltar a la albina.

-FROSCH TAMBIEN PIENSA LO MISMO…YUKINOOOO-dijo el gato verde disfrazado de rana rosa al igual que Lector.

-YUKINOOOO ¡-no había acabado ya que en ese momento volvieron a gritar su nombre y ver a un joven rubio y otro peli-negro ir hacia ella corriendo mandando a volar a todo aquel que estuviera en su camino.

Erza se estaba poniendo de pie nuevamente cuando fue tomada por ambos hombros y disparada hacia el otro lado del gremio y rápidamente frente a Yukino ya estaban Sting y Rogue con grandes sonrisas.

-Yukino…Yukino…-decía Sting viéndola esperando que no fuera una ilusión o algún truco y no lo era.

-volviste…Yukino…-dijo ahora Rogue y al igual que Sting con una gran sonrisa mientras la albina seguía sosteniendo a los pequeños gatos que se aferraban a ella.

Sting, Rogue y Milliana iban a empezar a hacer preguntas cuando sintieron una enorme aura asesina detrás de ellos y vieron a una claramente enojada Erza que ahora tenía varias venas hinchadas en la frente y una mirada sería.

Los tres sabían que ocurriría ahora y nada más se limitaron a una cosa.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH ¡-

Fue el enorme grito que se escuchó en todo el gremio y gran parte de _Magnolia_ causando intriga en todas las personas preguntándose qué había ocurrido ahora.

 ** _Minutos después._**

La comida, las risas, las peleas y más seguían en el gremio, el maestro Makarov en el centro de la sala brindo por el regreso de Kagura y Yukino y que pronto volverán a sus hogares con sus familias que eran sus gremios y sus compañeros.

Se había evitado durante unas horas, pero la curiosidad llego a un punto de ruptura.

Lucy que estaba sentada al lado de Yukino fue la primera-Yukino, Kagura…que fue lo que les paso…-pregunto la rubia a las dos.

En esa mesa estaban Erza, Grey, Juvia, Wendy, Sting, Rogue y los cuatro Exceels que prácticamente habían rodeado a las dos.

Las dos se vieron antes de ver nuevamente a todos…Kagura suspiro mientras que Yukino miro a la mesa bajando la cabeza-pasaron…muchas cosas…-dijo Kagura mirando a todos que la observaban con curiosidad en especial Milliana, Sting y Rogue y estos dos últimos tenían la mirada más centrada en Yukino.

-todos los días…Kagura-sama y yo estábamos en una gran habitación…de muros blancos y tan grande como aquí –dijo viendo a toda la cámara principal y comunal del gremio de las hadas- dos camas…y ninguna puerta…-dijo la albina "recordando" lo ocurrido.

-cada día un raro gas aparecía y nos quedábamos noqueadas hasta que despertábamos…-dijo la peli-purpura dándole un sorbo a el tarro de cerveza que le dio Mira.

-en donde despertaban-pregunto Lucy aun curiosa de lo que sucedió.

-siempre eran lugares diferentes…bosques…desiertos…playas…montañas…y siempre había alguien distinto…frente a nosotras…durante días…noches…nos hacían pelear contra ellos…-dijo Yukino mirando la mesa recordando la historia que inventaron las dos-cuando nos vencían…siempre volvíamos a ese cuarto…curadas…con comida…-

-y esperando a que ese gas volviera a aparecer para ir nuevamente a pelear…éramos sus costales de practica…-dijo Kagura con ira "fingida" a punto de arrancar un pedazo de la mesa.

-eso no se quedara así…-

Todos voltearon a ver a Erza que fue la que hablo-que quieres decir Erza…-pregunto Mira que llegaba a unirse a la conversación con dos tazas de té para Kagura y Yukino.

-sé que no hemos logrado nada en un año…pero nos hemos vuelto más fuertes…todos y nunca antes nos habíamos sentidos más unidos que ahora…en un año borramos la mala reputación que ÉL nos causó-dijo Erza enfatizando en "él"-y cuando lo encontremos a él y a quienes se las llevaron…no tendremos…-

-MISERICORDIA ¡-gritaron todos los presentes levantando sus copas, vasos o tarros de cerveza gritando unidos y entre ellos Sting, Rogue, Milliana, Lector y Frosch y luego brindar.

Las dos magas se mantuvieron al nivel de la situación y gritaron y sonrieron al igual que los demás, pero por dentro-"tenemos que demostrar la inocencia de Natsu-sama pronto…"-era el pensamiento de Yukino que veía a Kagura que capto rápidamente.

-"Erza…la ira te ha segado…eres peligrosa y no dejare que lastimes a Natsu o a los demás…y para eso…debemos encontrarlo…"-Kagura pensó Kagura mientras que levantaba su taza de té al igual que Yukino-"debemos encontrarlo…"-

-"rápido…"-

Era el pensamiento de las dos magas al ver a Erza, pero también a Grey, Laxus, Gajeel, Sting y Rogue que según parece eran los que más enfadados estaban con Natsu mientras que todos los demás parecían indiferente al tema como algo que no quisieran recordar o que tratan de superar y dejar en el pasado…habían vuelto…pero ahora…todo era diferente.

 ** _Horas después…fuera del gremio._**

La noche había caído sobre _Magnolia_ y marcando el reloj la media noche vemos ahora a todos dentro del edificio en el suelo, dormidos o inconscientes por tanto festejar o pelear, pero justo ahora en el patio frontal del gremio, ambas sentadas en una banca viendo el cielo nocturno.

Las dos simplemente disfrutaban las luces de _Magnolia_ al igual de las estrellas y el sonido del mar que estaba detrás de ellas ahora ambas simplemente miraban el cielo que antes les era tan familiar y a pesar de no haber cambiado nada…ya no era el mismo.

-tenemos que actuar rápido…las cosas se están poniendo peor y Natsu no podrá ocultarse por siempre si Erza y los demás o buscan cada que pueden-dijo Kagura a Yukino que veía ahora el suelo triste por lo que ocurría- Yukino…tenemos que empezar a buscar…-dijo Kagura a la albina que levanto la mirada y verla directamente.

-es verdad…Natsu-sama y los demás se están esforzando para encontrar al _templario_ que lo expuso-dijo la albina con calma analizando la situación-creo que si…investigamos directamente el palacio real…sabremos algo sobre él-dijo Yukino tratando de conectar todo lo que estaba pasando y su nuevo instinto le decía que sería el mejor camino.

Kagura estaba procesando lo que le dijo Yukino y algo que las dos aprendieron era a nunca cerrar una posibilidad, pero lo que decía Yukino tenía sentido…al exponer a Natsu todos en el _credo_ tendrían que ser más precavidos y como tal se podrían mover menos.

Eso quería decir que usaron a Natsu para detener a los _asesinos_ en todo _Fiore_ y tener una excusa para reforzar todas las ciudades…tenía sentido…todo para evitar que alguien robe la última pieza para descifrar el _codex_.

Kagura al entenderlo simplemente apretó sus puños con ira…uno…porque ahora sabían que quien delato a Natsu está en una rama muy alta al lado de la realeza de reino y no ser descubierto…y la segunda es que no les importaba nadie y en este caso la víctima fue Natsu dándole una señal de peligro a todo su _credo_ …pero no lo permitirían.

-una semana…-dijo Kagura a la albina-nos veremos en una semana…en el refugio…-dijo la peli-purpura poniéndose de pie y la albina también.

-cuando todo esté más tranquilo empezare a investigar sospechosos y debemos mandar una carta al _credo_ -dijo la albina que ahora pensaba más como una _asesina_ que antes.

Kagura y Yukino se dieron un fraternal abrazo las dos y luego de un minuto separarse para volver al edifico listas para regresar a sus gremios…pero ahora con una misión clara de la que ninguno de sus amigos y compañeros debían saber y al pensar en eso ya sabían un podo mas todo lo que paso Natsu durante años…pero eso no les impedirá cumplir su misión.

 ** _Una semana después…ciudad de ERA._**

Una semana…una semana ha pasado desde que Yukino y Kagura regresaron a sus gremios que esperaban ver un poco más cambiados, pero no y eso las alegraba y entristecía un poco ya que era confortable volver a algo que fuera familiar, pero triste ya que en el año que estuvieron desaparecidas debieron invertir mucho tiempo en la búsqueda que inclusive dejaron de lado sus gremios y tal vez en algún momento descuidarlos.

En _Sabertooth_ Yukino fue recibida con alegría por Rufus y Orga además de los demás miembros que durante toda esa semana la seguían a cualquier parte y casi todo lo hacían por ella, era difícil tener un poco de privacidad ya que por orden de Sting todas las noches había alguien siempre haciendo guardia fuera de su casa, pero eso no evito que la _novicia_ lograra escabullirse de su propia casa y durante toda esa semana seguir investigando altos mandos del gobierno o personas cercanas a la realiza del reino.

Yukino ahora usaba otro tipo de ropa; el primer cambio fue que ahora usaba unas botas cafés que llegaban hasta sus tobillos y sus piernas estaban cubiertas por unas medias negras que llegaban hasta sus muslos y desaparecían en un pequeño short de mezclilla sin ningun detalle llamativo o especial.

Usaba ahora una blusa blanca con un cuello en "V" dejando a la vista una parte de su escote y arriba de esta usaba una chaqueta tipo "cazadora" de mezclilla azul que se ajustaba a su bella figura y los detalles más llamativos de esta eran que además de tener los clásicos bolsillos laterales tenía dos bolsillos en la parte frontal a la atura de su pecho y un bolsillo interior donde escondería su _celular_ y sus _llaves del zodiaco_ una vez fuera por ellas a su _refugio_ , pero lo más llamativo es que la "cazadora" tenía una capucha…una capucha que hasta el momento no se ponía.

Su nueva ropa les parecía un poco raras a sus compañeros, pero ellas les conto todo lo que vivió en ese año por lo que tenía sus razones y no la molestarían por eso.

Con Kagura las cosas fueron distintas…las magas de _mermaid heles_ sabían que Kagura podía cuidarse a sí misma y que lo ocurrido en el palacio fue por perseguir a los criminales.

Kagura también era bombardeada con regalos como ropa, zapatos y más cosas todo por sus amigas y compañeras ya que pensaban que tenía que volver de apoco a la sociedad, pero lo que también recibía eran espadas y katanas de distintos tipos ya que todas notaron que había perdido a su _archenemy_ lo que era lo más preciado para ella.

Eran bonitos detalles y los apreciaba, pero cuando se trataba de las armas ninguna se comparaba con la de su a _rchenemy_ o las armas del _credo_. Ahora en vez de llevar alguna espada o katana llevaba en su cintura en un cinturón de color café con dos fundas pequeñas dos dagas.

Kagura al igual que Yukino vestía ropas diferentes y el cambio más llamativo es que ahora ya no usaba unicamente blanco y su atuendo empieza con unas botas de piel negra y tacón pequeño, eran botas de batalla, prácticas pero a la vez elegantes y llegaban hasta sus glúteos ocultando sus bellas piernas.

Usaba una mini-falda igual a la que usaba antes, pero ahora esta era de color gris claro que combinaba con sus botas.

En su cintura estaba arriba de su falda el cinturón de piel café donde en la parte trasera de su cintura estaban las dos dagas.

Estas eran dagas para todas, pero se les hacían muy curiosas a todo el que la viera ya que no eran dagas como tal. Ante la vista de todas estas parecían enormes tenedores o pequeños tridentes.

La verdad es que no eran dagas, eran _SAIS_ …Kagura le tomo el gusto a estas armas que la primera vez que las vio…le parecían extrañas e inútiles, pero después de aprender a usarlas estas al lado que su _archenemy_ eran una nueva extensión de su cuerpo.

Yukino y ella aprendieron que un arma no es algo que corte o dispare, sino todo lo que puedas tomar para defenderte y que el límite de cualquier arma es uno mismo. Los SAIS de Kagura en esa semana los pidió a hacer entregándoselos el mismo día que los pidió ya que para el herrero que los construyo los considero muy básico e inútiles, pero hizo un gran trabajo.

La empuñadura de estos era de madera, pintada con un barniz negro resaltando los dos pequeños clavos dorados que unían el metal con esta y en la base de esta había un tapón de metal dorado.

La hoja era simplemente acero forjado en forma de tridente, dos pequeños pinchos al lado de un gran pincho, pero lo más especial era que en la base del había un grabado muy pequeño en solo uno de los _sais_ y era el emblema del _Credo_ _de los asesinos_.

Ya no usaba su clásica chaqueta blanca y dorada, ahora usaba una blusa gris clara sin mangas y que se abotonaba por el medio con cinco botones blancos y llegaba hasta sus cuello, pero esta resaltaba su hermosa figuro además de su busto dándole un aire de frescura y comodidad, pero también era funcional para todo tipo de situación.

Sus brazos estaban descubiertos a excepción de sus manos ya que ahora usaba unos guantes negros que cubrían toda su mano menos sus dedos y sobre su bruza usaba un chaleco un poco extraño ( _chaleco táctico ANBU)_ que era de color negro y detalles blancos como lo eran los bordes de y las tiras que lo sostenían, pero lo más llamativo de este era que tenía una capucha, una capucha de color igualmente negro, pero con una franja de blanca por el medio de esta.

Y nunca podía faltar su fiel listón blanco en lo más alto de su cabeza aparentando algo similar a orejas de conejo y dos pequeños listones blancos atados a los dos mechones al lado de su rostro dándole una apariencia y presencia diferente a la que mostraba antes de desaparecer al igual que Yukino.

Actualmente las dos después de mucho rogar en el caso de Yukino lograron salir en su primera misión. Los trabajos eran sencillos, pero algo seria tardado por lo lejos que eran los trabajos. Kagura iría al norte y Yukino al sur, pero a mitad de camino estaba la ciudad de _ERA_.

Las dos se habían encontrado en el centro de la ciudad donde reside el consejo y justo ahora las dos iban caminando a la ubicación de su escondite, claro notando lo cambiada que estaba la ciudad.

-hay más seguridad de lo que recordaba-dijo Kagura viendo que ahora parecía que en cada calle haya algún guardia o mago del consejo.

Yukino noto lo mismo, pero ahora estaban ya muy cerca de su escondite-estamos cerca…-dijo Yukino recordando la dirección ya que ella tenía la llave de su guarida.

Las dos estaban a menos de algunas calles donde se veía claramente empezaba la zona más marginada de la ciudad al ver más tabernas y casas más pobres a las que había en la zona centro. Veían niños, mujeres, hombres y familias enteras además del típico borracho que sacaban a la fuerza de alguna taberna; todo parecía normal, pero ahora sabían que su reino era de los más ricos al grado para que nadie tuviera que vivir como ellos lo hacían, aldeas con hambre, personas ricas sin haber hecho algo y eso era lo que ahora veían cuando pasaban por ese lugar.

Las dos caminaban en silencio y serias hasta que-esperen…-las do escucharon detrás de ellas-son ustedes…Kagura-san y Yukino-san…-al voltear vieron a dos hombre; el primero usaba lentes, cabellera verde oscura atada en una cola y el otro de cabellera negra, ojos verde azulados y una cicatriz en forma de "X" en su mejilla izquierda, ambos eran del consejo mágico por sus ropas.

Las dos se detuvieron ya que sabían quiénes eran-"Mest Gryder…mago del _consejo mágico_ …se infiltro en _Fairy Tail_ en sus pruebas para magos clase-s"-recordó Kagura lo que sabía de él por el c _redo_ y lo que Natsu le conto al ver al hombre de la cicatriz.

-" Lahar…jefe de unidad del consejo…candidato a volverse concejal…"- recordó Yukino al ver al hombre de lentes que claramente era ciegamente leal al consejo y al igual que Mest tenía una expresión seria y ambas creían que era por verlas en un lugar como ese.

-lamentamos la interrupción, pero déjenme presentarnos adecuadamente…mi nombre es Lahar-dijo el hombre de lentes –y mi compañero aquí es…-

-mi nombre es Doranbolt y soy un mago del _consejo mágico_ -dijo Mest presentándose como Doranbolt y no como Mest, pero debía tener sus razones-nos informaron de que habían regresado y algunos de los guardias dijeron que estaban las dos así que queríamos venir en nombre del _consejo mágico_ a hacerles una invitación-dijo el mago de tele transporte a las dos que se miraron por un segundo y volver a verlos con intriga.

-para que nos quiere ver el consejo-pregunto Yukino con curiosidad mientras que Kagura asentía.

-la razón es que estamos interesados en su historia…de que fue lo que ocurrió en lo que estuvieron secuestradas todo ese año-dijo Lahar serio y tajante como si quisiera que vinieran de alguna forma con ellos-es de suma importancia para poder atrapar a Natsu Dragnee y sus cómplices-dijo Lahar serio causando que las dos internamente se enojaran –como saben ahora es de los más buscados y su recompensa es de las más alta y si nos brindan su historia el consejo estaría dispuesta a darles la mitad y un poco más si es atrapado-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante causando que se enojaran más.

Kagura se pueso enfrente de Yukino- lo que paso es simple… durante un año Yukino y yo estuvimos en un cuarto…cuatro paredes blancas…sin salidas…ni ventanas…dos camas, un baño y una mesa…y todo el tiempo siempre llevábamos unos ridículos collares que no nos dejaban usar nuestra magia y siempre de alguna parte, a veces era del techo otras del suelo un raro gas aparecía y nos desmayábamos-dijo seria y claramente enojada algo que a los dos del consejo no sorprendió, pero no sabían que estaba enojada por otra razón llamada ellos-y cuando despertábamos…siempre estábamos en lugares diferentes…selvas…desiertos…montañas…playas y siempre había alguien diferente…alguna persona encapuchada frente a nosotras…nos daban armas o no y nos hacían pelear a las dos contra ellos…-dijo Kagura viendo a Yukino "recordando" lo sucedido-y siempre que estábamos al borde de la muerte…heridas…lastimadas y cansadas...volvíamos…al mismo cuarto…sanas y con comida caliente esperándonos y nuevamente…a esperar…para ver a donde nos llevarían la próxima vez…donde nos harían pelear por nuestras vidas sabiendo que no teníamos nuestra magia o armas para defendernos…-dijo Kagura volviendo al lado de Yukino que había escuchado atentamente todo lo "ocurrido".

Las dos miembros del consejo escucharon atentos el relato sabiendo que todo lo que les dijo no les daba nada de información…podrían haber estado en cualquier parte del reino o ni siquiera estar en este-lo último que recordamos es que el gas volvió y aparecimos en un boto-dijo Yukino diciendo lo último que ocurrió y el resto ya era historia.

Los dos se vieron antes de dar una pequeña reverencia-les mantendremos informados sobre la situación…gracias por su apoyo y el consejo cumplirá su…-

-no es necesario-dijo Kagura interrumpiendo a Lahar-si encuentran a Dragneel…envíenmelo…lo hare pagar por lo que hizo…lo juro-dijo con ira y decisión que mostraba su rostro y sus ojos liberaban una inmensa sed de sangre que dejo un segundo helado a los dos.

Kagura y Yukino se dieron la vuelta para seguir con su "paseo" por la ciudad mientras que Lahar y Mest (Doranbolt) se dieron la vuelta en otra dirección-eso no fue de mucha ayuda-dijo el mago de tele transporte a Lahar que miraba serio el camino.

-maldición…creo que sería más, pero nada de eso funciona para saber nada de esos terroristas-dijo listo para informar a los concejales de lo que les contaron-y mientras tanto él se sigue burlando del _consejo mágico_ la máxima autoridad mágica del reino…pagara por esto-dijo Lahar como última palabra mientras él y su compañero volvían al consejo para informar de lo que les contaron-"cuando te encontremos Dragneel…pagaras por todo lo que has hecho…lo juro"-fue el último pensamiento de Lahar y junto con Doranbolt seguir su camino al consejo.

 ** _Minutos después…escondite._**

Las dos luego de ese desagradable encuentro habían llegado a su escondite. Cerca de la salida este de la cuidad no eran lo que esperarían que fuera-esta es la dirección-dijo la albina recordando lo que decía la hoja de papel.

-es…es…-dijo Kagura al reconocer lo que era.

-un…café…-dijeron las dos al ver el establecimiento.

Colocado en la esquina de una cuadra era exactamente lo que dijeron…un puesto de café o cafetería.

Entre dos casas abandonadas estaba esta cafetería, con un letrero colgante de madera decía el nombre que para sorpresa de las dos era _café Altair_ que claramente sabían quién era él.

La fachada era de una pequeña casa, de dos muros de madera ambos con ventanas al interior y una puerta en el centro de estas dos paredes estaba una muy sensila puerta de madera, pero era muy curiosa ya que en lugar de alguna fachada había una pizarra negra en la cual estaba escrito el menú en gris blanco. Y una pequeña perilla de bronce a la derecha de esta. Los muros lejos de las ventanas no tenían ninguna decoración o algo que resalte.

Las dos ya estaban pasando la puerta y ver lo que había dentro; no sabían que esperar pero en el interior había cinco mesas bien acomodadas, todas de madera negra sostenidas por marcos metálicos de tres patas y cada una tenía cuatro sillas de madera, todas con tallados de flores los respaldos y nada más.

Había un pequeño librero completamente lleno, cuadros en la pared, desde fotografías únicamente de plantas y pinturas raras para quien no supiera nada de la cultura del _otro mundo_ como ellas por lo que pudieron reconocer algunos estilos del arte de las pinturas.

Las paredes eran de un café crema muy hermoso que junto con todos los demás elementos combinaban perfectamente y en la parte más profunda de la tienda había una barra y detrás de esta estaba una máquina para café un poco rara para quien la viera, pero ellas la reconocieron fácilmente. Al lado de esta había varias tazas y frascos llenos de diferentes tipos de cafés.

Al lado de la marra había una puerta…de color café sin cerradura que no sabían a donde conducía.

En la barra había una maseta con una flor rojo…una a _nemone_ y detrás de esta había una persona…una joven no mayor de quince o dieciséis años. De tez clara completamente, ojos verde azulados y cabellera azul cielo. Usaba un vestido blanco simple sin ningún detalle llamativo o adorno. La chica era joven y con rastros faciales muy tiernos adorables y que siempre parecía tener una expresión de duda y curiosidad ( ** _imaginen a Lelei del anime GATE)_**.

Las dos la reconocieron ya que la habían visto en el c _redo_ y era de las personas con las que más hablaban…su nombre era… _Tsuri Lelena_ ( _me gusta el nombre Lelena por lo que lo mantuve)_ …ella no era a _sesina o novicia_ …era una infiltrada del _credo_ …en otras palabra una infiltrada…la misión de ellas y los demás _infiltrados_ era informar sobre situaciones de la zona en la que estuvieran…la mayoría tenia trabajos normales, pero siempre tenían misiones de espionaje o seguimiento…eran los ojos y oídos del _credo_.

Tsuri al igual que muchos otros fueron reclutados, huérfanos, exsoldados o personas de gobiernos que sabían que había algo mal con el mundo y algo más grande que ellos o la misma magia. Ella…era la hija de dos _asesinos_ que habían fallecido en una gran batalla contra una tropa _templaría_ que durante años fueron los líderes de bandas de esclavistas y prostitución del reino…los vencieron, pero fallecieron y su último deseo era que su pequeña nunca tuviera que pelear.

Los _mentores y maestros_ respetaron esto por lo que cuidaron de ella en todo.

Las dos estaban alegre de verla-Tsuri…tu eres…-dijo Kagura caminado junto con Yukino a la barra donde estaba la joven.

-si…el _mentor_ Damian y el _maestro_ Mahath al fin me dieron un lugar-dijo en un tono bajo, pero alegre viendo a las dos magas que sonreían al ver a su amiga detrás de la barra.

Yukino mostro la llave que les dieron antes de entregársela a la joven que sabía lo que habría-por aquí…dijo la joven que abrió una pequeña puerta que había en la barra dejado que pasaran de su lado.

Las siguieron a la puerta café al lado de ellas la cual Tsuri abrió mostrando unas escales que descendían por debajo del nivel del piso. No eran muy largas e estaban iluminadas por una pequeña antorcha. Las paredes eran de ladrillo rojo al igual que las escaleras.

No tardaron nada en bajar hasta llegar a la puerta que era una de metal tenía una cerradura donde iba la llave y no tenía mayor detalle lejos de ser una placa metálica-aquí es…-dijo la oji-azul insertando la llave escuchando como el mecanismo de la puerta se movía hasta abrirse hacia adentro.

Las tres entraron para ver la fachada-esta es la bodega…solo nosotras tenemos acceso…-dijo Tsuri mostrando una llave igual a la de ellas. Había varios sacos de café al igual que algunas sillas y mesas extra-el escondite…está aquí…-dijo Tsuri hincándose y abriendo una puerta en el suelo-tengo que volver arriba…-dijo Tsuri de manera y tono bajo antes de emprender su regreso.

Las dos sabían que su aptitud y personalidad era así por lo que no les sorprendió…solamente le dieron las gracias.

Miraron el hoyo en el suelo unos segundos antes de que Kagura empezara a bajar por las escaleras de mano que tenía en la pared-vamso Yukino-dijo Kagura empezando a decender y Yukino detrás de ella.

 ** _Escondite del credo_**.

Las dos bajaron alrededor de cuatro metros bajo tierra hasta llegar a su escondite-es…increíble-dijo Yukino sin creer lo que veían-cuando trajeron esto aquí-se preguntó la albina viendo todo el interior.

No era para menos, el lugar era parecido a la guarida de Natsu en _Magnolia_ , pero ahora había dos de todo. El doble de cajas, baúles, dos escritorios con de seguro los mismo instrumentos que Natsu tenía y en la pared frente a ella estaba una bandera blanca con el emblema del _credo_ en color negro.

Las dos vieron sobre los escritorios unas _laptops_ y dos _celulares_ , ambos de color negro, pero en el escritorio de la derecha junto a estos artefactos estaban las dos llaves doradas de Yukino y en el escritorio izquierdo recargada en este estaba la _archenemy_ por lo que Kagura fue por ella.

Lo más llamativo de la habitación era los dos maniquíes…los dos con las ropas de a _sesinas_ de las dos.

Se sentían cómodas…y de alguna manera alegre ya que sentían…que estaban nuevamente en casa…en _el credo_.

Las dos se familiarizaron un poco más con el lugar abriendo los baúles, las cajas de madera, ver lo que había en todo el lugar, ahora las dos estaban juntas en el escritorio de Yukino, viendo un mapa topográfico de la capital de _Fiore_ , marcando una zona específica.

-tenemos tres semanas…hay que darnos prisa-dijo Kagura viendo el mapa junto con Yukino que asintió a lo que la peli-purpura dijo.

-también debemos encontrar quien delato a Natsu-sama-dijo Yukino guardando su celular y llaves doradas en el interior de su chaqueta sabiendo que no podría mostrarlas o usarla ya que "aún estaban extraviadas".

Kagura y Yukino miraban el mapa y para empezar a idear un plan de infiltración y extracción del documento lo más efectivamente posible, pero también buscar pistas de todos los posibles _templarios_ que rodeaban a la familia real.

Las dos hablaron sobre el plan que ya iba tomando forma ya que sabían dónde estaba lo que buscaban y ya tenían varios posibles puntos de entrada y salida, pero justo ahora las dos habían salido de su escondite si no antes cambiarse a sus ropas y ponerse sus ropas de _asesina_ y gracias a Tsuri les dijo de una puerta trasera que daba a las casas abandonadas saliendo sin que nadie las viera.

 ** _Fuera del escondite…iglesia de ERA._**

La noche estaba llegando y el ocaso estaba acabando empezando a cubrir la ciudad de oscuridad, las luminarias de las calles se empezaban a encender y justo ahora vemos en lo alto la iglesia de _ERA_ a dos figuras sospechosas; cubiertas por la noche y misterio las dos estaban en la torre más alta mirando toda la ciudad y a lo lejos la colina donde estaba el _consejo mágico_.

-es hermosa…nunca creí…que podría ver una ciudad de esta manera-dijo Kagura que justamente ahora vestía sus ropas de _asesina_ y a su lado derecho estaba Yukino que tenía puesta su capucha, pero igualmente viendo la ciudad…era una vista que como maga jamás vería y apreciaría…ahora sabían todo lo que no admiraban y que si no se hubieran sido atrapadas hace un año seguirían sin saber la verdad de su mundo.

Las dos vieron ahora la gran caída desde lo alto, Kagura se colocó su capucha y justo en ese momento los vieron…a lo lejos…cientos y cientos de aves…tantas y tan diferentes que eran difíciles de contar o identificar, pero todas volaban juntas…formado una especie de masa sin forma…sin inicio o fin…el desorden en armonía y orden…lo que es y no era al…todo eso al mismo tiempo y por fin lo apreciaban…no como magas…sino como _asesinas._

Las dos estaban en el borde cuando a lo lejos…detrás de ellas escucharon un chillido…el gran y resonante chillido de todas las aves que ya estaban detrás de ellas y como alguna señal las dos abrieron las manos y extendieron sus brazos…dejaron que el viento recorriera sus seres y como si fuera inconsciente se empezaron a inclinar hacia adelante del borde y antes de darse cuenta ya habían empezado a caer hacia el suelo…un _salto de fe._

La caída era increíble y en el fondo no había nada más que personas y suelo, pero antes de estos empezaban los tejados…y varias cuerdas que se interponían en su caída, por lo que estas dieron vuelta rápidamente en el aire y se sujetaron de estas empezando a deslizarse usando sujetándose de estas hasta llegar a los tejados…todo sin ser vistas.

-hacer esto…en una ciudad…es divertido-dijo Kagura sintiendo al igual que Yukino una especie de cosquilleo…una enorme emoción que solo podían sentir cada vez que saltaban sin saber desde donde o a que altura o que había en el fondo, pero siempre sabiendo que estarían bien.

-vamos…Kagura-sama…esto apenas…-

-está empezando…-dijeron las dos empezando a correr por los tejados de la ciudad…cubiertas por la noche y e iluminadas por las estrellas… _las novicias_ estaban listas para entrar a al palacio _mercurius_ o…eso creían.

 ** _Una semana después…palacio Mercurius…sótano._**

En el enorme palacio…vemos ahora…bajar por unas escaleras de caracol a las dos _novicias_ encapuchadas…en el exterior era de noche y justo ahora vemos a las dos llegar hasta la el final de las escaleras.

Vistiendo sus ropas de _asesinas_ llegaron a dos grandes puertas de madera…cerradas y con elegantes tallados en estas. Tenían dos perrillas de oro también con grabados…eran las puertas del _archivo real_ …todo lo que se sabe y no del reino estaba detrás de esas puertas.

-Yagami-sama…llegamos…estamos en el archivo…-dijo Yukino que sostenía su celular al lado de su oreja derecha.

-entendido…ya les envié un mapa de la habitación…el archivo está en la zona de _origen de Fiore_ y debe estar en las vitrinas superiores…-dijo Yagami por el celular a Yukino mientras que con ganzúa en mano Kagura había abierto las puertas.

-listo…-dijo Kagura lo suficientemente alto para que Yukino y Yagami la escucharan.

-entendido… los refuerzos llegaran pronto para sacarlas…dejen la línea libre y suerte…bi…bi…-fue la última palabra de Yagami terminando la llamada.

-diez minutos…vamos…será…fa…cil…-diecia Kagura que en ese momento abrió la puerta y que ella y Yukino perdieran la esperanza de entrar y salir al ver lo enorme que era el _archivo real_ -necesitamos tiempo.-dijo Kagura…pero en ese momento todas las antorchas que había en la habitación se encendieron iluminado todo el interior.

Las dos rápidamente cubrieron sus rostros al ver alguien se acercaba-"imposible…se supone que nadie sabe que estamos aquí"-pensó Yukino al escuchar pasos y escuchar como si algo metálico se arrastrara en el suelo.

Kagura desenfundo de su espalda su _archenemy_ y Yukino con un movimiento de ambas muñeca liberara sus _hojas ocultas_.

-vaya…es una enorme sorpresa… _asesinos_ entrando en un lugar que no está permitido…muy típico de ustedes-dijo quien se acercaba a las dos. Era una voz masculina…de algún hombre de edad media por lo profundo que sonaba-hace mucho que no tengo una pelea…así que vuélvanlo interesante….HA HA HA HA….HA HA HAAAA ¡- las dos escucharon como empezaba a reírse aquella persona que al fin estaba frente a ellas.

Una gran pelea estaba por empezar…y tal vez la pelea más antigua que conocía el mundo… _Asesinos contra Templarios_.

 ** _FIN CAPITULO 6._**

 ** _BUENO…AQUÍ EL CAPITULO 6 de esta gran historia y espero que les haya gustado y esperen el siguiente con ansias._**

 ** _Como siempre dejen sis critocas, comentarios, preguntas y lo que sea en los REVIEWS o envíenme un PM si tiene preguntas._**

 ** _Quien es esa persona que va a pelear contra Kagura y Yukino…que ocurrió en esa semana…quienes son sus refuerzos…todo esto descúbranlo pronto y por el momento aquí está el nombre del siguiente capítulo:_**

 ** _CAPITULO 7: infiltración al palacio…el caballero despiadado._**

 ** _Bueno, sin más que decir les digo…cuídense…coman sanamente…no falten 0a la escuela y hagan alguna locura….KONOHASHARINGAN SE DESCONEPTA DICIENDO…SAYONARA._**

 ** _CAPITULO 7: INFILTRACIÓN AL PALACIO…EL CABALLERO DESPIADADO._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_No soy dueño de Fairy Tail, ni Assassins creed. Esta historia solamente es para entretener._**

-YO-persona hablando.

-"yo"-persona pensando.

- **YO-** demonio o criatura hablando.

-" **YO"-** demonio o criatura pensando.

 ** _CAPITULO 7: INFILTRACIÓN AL PALACIO…EL CABALLERO DESPIADADO._**

 _Bueno volvimos con otro capítulo de esta gran historia que es de las favoritas de ustedes mis queridos lectores y hablando de eso les mando saludos a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios en los REVIEWS que son…" **Sandi091000", "jimsop098", "Tenzalucard123".**_

 ** _También un saludo especial a mi amigo y compañero de fanfics "MazasinMaze" que les digo que vallan a ver sus historias y su canal y le agradesco sus dedicatorias en sus historias._**

 _En el capítulo pasado vimos el inicio de una gran misión y hoy veremos su conclusión…los nuevos enemigos y quien ese ese misterioso templario…la última piza para descifrar el Codex está en juego y solo un bando se quedara con ella…que ocurrirá con las has en especial con cierta peli-roja que con el regreso de Kagura y Yukino está más motivada en capturar a su…"amigo" y hacerlo…"hablar" y él está dispuesto a hablar…cara a cara…eso ocurrirá esta vez…descubrámoslo._

 _Sin más que decir comencemos con el capítulo siete…disfruten._

 _Capítulo 7: infiltración al palacio…el caballero despiadado._

 ** _Palacio real; archivo real._**

En este mismo momento vemos en el archivo real a un hombre con una espada…un estoque más específicamente…no tenía nada en especial lo único que resaltaba del arma era un cruz…en el borde de la empuñadura vemos una cruz de color rojo…el símbolo de los _templarios._

Es un hombre de edad media, tez blanca bronceada, de cabello y barca de candado castaña resaltaban unas cuantas canas; tiene ojos azules y una mirada que con sus rasgos rígidos era penetrante y naturalmente seria, pero ahora sonreía con emoción.

Media alrededor de un metro ochenta, era más alto de promedio; vestía de manera muy sencilla; zapatos negros formales con cordones, un pantalón de tela negra también muy formal, un cinturón negro con una hebilla plateada y rectangular.

Usaba una camisa de botones blanca que cubría sus brazos y arriba de esta un chaleco de tela negra también de botones; se podía ver por lo ajustado de la roa que tenía un físico trabajado y en su mano derecha usaba un anillo con la misma cruz roja…las dos lo reconocieron ya que antes de iniciar la misión lo conocieron.

-salgan…no tiene como huir…la puerta por la que entraron es su única salido…y clara no permitiré que se vallan.

Kagura estaba detrás de un librero viendo como el pasaba de largo y lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido del metal contra el piso. Yukino estaba del otro lado de la habitación arriba de un librero lejano viendo como caminaba esa persona.

-"así que es un _templario_ …el general de las _fuerzas de seguridad de la capital_ …Alan Knox…"- pensó Kagura al reconocerlo y al igual que Yukino recordar lo que paso hace una semana.

 ** _Flashback…hace una semana…ciudad de ERA…Consejo mágico…sala central._**

Kagura y Yukino no tardaron mucho en volver a la ciudad debido a que las dos fueron llamadas por el consejo para confirmar la historia que le contaron a Lahar y Doranbolt, pero esta vez frente a una sola persona…Wolfheim…es tercer _mago santo y uno de los cuatro reyes celestiales de Ishgar_.

Debido a lo ocurrido en el palacio hace un año él era de los más enojados ya que pensó que una sola persona había deshonrado y desafiado a Ishgar…algo que no permitiría.

En la misma sala a la que le dijeron a él y a los demás magos santos la noticia sobre la nota de Natsu justo ahora solo estaban ahora Kagura y Yukino que habían terminado de contar nuevamente lo "ocurrido" durante su secuestro el año pasado.

-así que eso fue lo que ocurrió mmmnn…exactamente lo que Lahar me conto-dijo Wolfheim viendo a las dos magas que le contaron lo mismo, pero más detalladamente-me gustaría ofrecerles un puesto en el consejo…más específicamente en la nueva _fuerza de seguridad de la capital_ …-dijo el mago santo caminando hasta donde estaban las dos.

Al escuchar lo que dije solo les quedo una mirada de intriga y sorpresa-mmn…curioso…esperaba una…reacción diferente…-las dos voltearon a su derecha al escuchar la voz desconocida-que imprudente e irrespetuoso de mi parte…parece que una semana no basta para recuperar un año lejos de la sociedad…-

-creí que llegaría mañana general…bueno ya que estan aquí me gustaría presentarles a Alan Knox…general de la _nueva fuerza de seguridad de la capital_ -dijo Wolfheim presentando al hombre que se colocó al lado de él.

-Wolfheim-san…que es exactamente esa fuerza…de seguridad…-pregunto Kagura viendo a Alan para no perder ningún detalle de él-"no confío en él…"- pensó Kagura y al ver a su derecha ver que Yukino también pensaba lo mismo.

-yo escuche un poco de eso…es una unidad de seguridad…inicio luego del ataque a Hisui-sama…-dijo Yukino lo que ella y Kagura descubrieron en esa semana.

-en parte lo somos…pero a diferencia de la guardia real o los magos del consejo…nosotros trabajamos con…menos…restricciones…-dijo el ahora conocido Alan en un tono serio y algo…espeluznante.

-que quiere decir exactamente…-pregunto Kagura con su típica expresión seria y centrada mientras que Yukino tenía una mirada un poco tensa.

-lo que quiero decir es que cuando el criminal…Natsu Dragneel junto a su grupo fallaron en secuestrar a la princesa Hisui el rey Thomas junto con sus más…serviles consejeros lo convencieron de formar un grupo de avanzada…magos…guardias…los mejores del reino…con una única función de proteger el reino…pero antes que nada…proteger a todas las personas que sostiene el reino…consejeros…políticos…casas reales y personas de la realeza…todo objetivo importante que él…atacaría…-dijo Alan cambiando alrededor de las dos inspeccionándolas sin perder ningún detalle de ellas.

Su ropa, gestos y todo mínimo detalle que resaltara y entre eso vio las capuchas como que sus ropas eran…extrañas para él y ellas hicieron lo mismo y lo que ambas notaron era la marca característica de un anillo en su dedo anular y el ver que no estaba la palidez de la piel se notaba.

No resaltaba en nada…algo que por lo que acaban de ver no era correcto para alguien como…él.

-en lo personal…no me interesa…si alguien a de encontrar a Dragneel seremos nosotras…sin su ayuda…-dijo Kagura seria al igual que Yukino.

-parece que no entienden…no dejaran sus gremios…solo queremos que nos ayuden en…algunas guardias…seguridad y a patrullar a potenciales objetivos y con el tiempo él no se podrá ocultar para siempre y…lo atraparan-dijo Alan volviendo al lado de Wolfheim que sonreía por lo que dijo.

-yo estoy con Kagura-sama…no quiero ser descortés pero declino de su solicitud….esto es algo…que nosotras dos debemos hacer solas-dijo Yukino con una mirada seria al igual que Kagura.

Alan sonrió por lo que dijeron las dos y simplemente suspiro-no las obligare a nada que no quieran…además…para ser personas que estuvieron un año pasando por…todas esas situaciones que contaron…se ven…demasiado bien…-dijo el castaño oji-azul a lo que las dos sintieron inquietud que lograron disimular-debió ser duro…aparecer en un cuarto con todo lo necesario para vivir y que un…humo apareciera para noquearlas y que al despertar estuvieran en alguna…playa…montaña o desierto ...sin armas y peleando contra desconocidas encapuchados durante días o semanas…y que cuando las…atrapaban o vencían no importaba que tan heridas estuvieran volvían nuevamente a esa habitación…sí que es curioso…es casi como si…quisieran volverlas parte de ellos-dijo Alan dejando en shock a las dos-no lo creen-.

-eso es ridículo…-dijo Wolfheim a Alan-si los cobardes hubieran dado la cara una sola vez…tendríamos más formas de buscar y no únicamente a ese traidor de Dragneel-dijo el anciano mirando a las dos que asintieron.

-es ciertos…si supiéramos quienes eran ya les hubiéramos dicho…y Yukino y yo estaríamos buscándolos para que nos digan en donde se esconde-dijo Kagura enojada por la acusación.

-Wolfheim-sama…creo que ya cumplimos con lo que nos pidió y si nos disculpa…nos gustaría retirarnos-dijo Yukino de la forma más cortes posible.

-es verdad…tenemos que volver a nuestros gremios…no queremos preocupar a nadie-dijo Kagura apoyando a Yukino para salir de ahí ya.

El anciano al ver que ya habían cumplido simplemente asintió-la invitación seguirá abierta…si cambian de parecer búsquenme o a el general Alan-dijo Wolfheim.

-espero que su opinión cambie…eso sería lo mejor para todos y puedo asegurar que para ustedes también…-dijo Alan con una sonrisa bastante ligera y amable, pero las dos vieron atraves de ella y solo sintieron desconfianza.

-nuestra respuesta no cambiara…así que lo siento por usted…-dijo Kagura mientras que Yukino ya estaba en la puerta esperando a su amiga-hay que llamar a Natsu-kun…-dijo Kagura a lo que la albina asintió.

-vamos por un café…-dijo Yukino para que las do dejaran la habitación e ir rumbo a su…cafetería favorita.

Los dos miembros del consejo simplemente se quedaron en la habitación viendo como las dos se iban y mientras eso pasaba Alan las seguía mirando con esa sonrisa mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de él.

 ** _Credo de los asesinos…biblioteca._**

-entonces…estas fuerzas de seguridad o lo que sea están detrás de Natsu-san-dijo Demiri que estaba en la biblioteca junto con Eli, Daichi, Natsu, Minerva, Sayla, Sara, Yagami y Ali.

-los investigamos un tiempo, pero es la primera vez que escuchamos de este…Alan Knox…solo sabíamos que estaban bajo órdenes del consejo, algunos nobles y la familia real-dijo Yagami con su laptop viendo la poca información de este nuevo cuerpo de seguridad.

Natsu simplemente oía lo que decían-necesitaran apoyo…tenemos que descubrir que ocurre ahí y saber más de lo que pasa-dijo Sara sabiendo que debían descubrir lo más que pudieran del tal Alan y esa fuerza de seguridad.

-será muy arriesgado…Tsuri dice que la capital es la ciudad más resguardada y que lo que pocos saben es que en las zonas más pobres han hecho cateos y destrucción de…posibles escondites-dijo Kagura por el celular de Natsu mientras ella estaba en este momento en _ERA_ …más específicamente en su escondite junto a Yukino.

-muchas personas ha perdido su hogar…solo…por ser sospechosas…pero…Tsuri-sama descubrió…que todas eran las familias más pobres de la capital…todos tenían deudas con la corona…algunas muy grandes y otras muy muy pequeñas…y las casas que…destruyeron eran las de esas familias…-dijo Yukino a lo que Natsu se levantó indignado creando ruido con la silla-que ocurrió…Sara-sama-

-GRAAA…-golpeando sus manos en la mesa alarmando a todos-es mi culpa…-dijo Natsu que ante eso empezó a ir directo a la salida.

-Natsu-kun…espera…-ya era tarde, Sara lo llamaba, pero ya estaba muy lejos de ellos y no iba a volver.

Sayla simplemente vio cómo se iba antes de ir en la dirección contraria dejando al grupo.

-espera…que…-Ali iba a ir también cuando vio que Minerva o detuvo-porque…-dijo simplemente viendo a la demonio peli-negra.

-esto es algo que solo…ellas pueden hacer-dijo Minerva observando la dirección a la que fue Sayla sabiendo que había en esa dirección y lo que era fue una puerta de metal que Sayla conocía y por la cual salió de la biblioteca.

Ali al escuchar eso simplemente se tranquilizó-que ocurrió…donde esta Natsu-pregunto Kagura por el celular al escuchar lo ocurrido.

-Natsu-san…salió…pero Sara-san fue con él-dijo Eli a lo que Kagura y Yukino mantuvieron silencio y seguir con la conversación de su plan para encontrar los archivos que necesitaban.

-que paso con su plan…ya saben cómo lo harán-dijo Ali regresando rápidamente al tema.

-si…cierto…el plan será aprovechar la visita de Hisui-sama y el rey a Magnolia dentro de una semana…será cuando la seguridad del palacio estará más débil…entraremos por el jardín en la parte trasera…el mapa del palacio muestra que son cien metros hacia la zona este del castillo y llegara a una puerta…esa puerta conecta con las escaleras que dan al archivo-dijo Yukino el plan que en si parecía simple, pero efectivo.

-lo más difícil será entrar…todo a cien metros alrededor del palacio es el área más protegida de la capital…hay guardias en los techos…en las calles y las torres del palacio ahora son torres de vigilancia-dijo Kagura diciendo la parte difícil del plan.

-no se preocupen por eso…haremos una distracción…estaremos pronto por ahí…-todos voltearon para ver a su maestro Mahath-Ali y Minerva serán la distracción…Sara será la "victima"-dijo Mahath haciendo comillas ya que sabían a qué se refería –Natsu, Demiri, Eli y Daichi las extraerán… Yagami y Sayla estará lista con el vehículo-dijo Mahath a lo que los presentes asintieron-solo tendremos una hora para completar la misión…prepárense-dijo a lo que todos dijeron.

-HAI…-respondieron todos inclusive Yukino y Kagura por el celular, menos Minerva.

De esa forma todos empezaron inclusive Kagura y Yukino a planear la entrada, distracción y extracción…bueno…casi todos.

 ** _Con Natsu._**

Natsu había dejado la biblioteca y se había ido a una parte tranquila del edificio y esa era…su habitación.

La habitación de Natsu estaba en el bloque de habitaciones masculino…un pasillo después del de mujeres…estaba frente a las habitaciones de Ali y Daichi y al lado de su habitación estaba la de Demiri.

Por dentro de esta era muy sencilla y con poco desorden que a diferencia de su ahora inexistente casa era muy pequeño debido a que año había llevado un año viviendo en forma en el credo.

Los muebles que había eran muy pocos, pero eran el estilo de Natsu. Entrando lo primero que se veía era que pegado al muro derecho estaba la cama de Natsu…no era nada del otro mundo…no era lujosa o extravagante…era una simple base de madera con un colchón y sábanas blancas.

Del lado izquierdo había un pequeño estante de dos niveles con algunos libros y pergaminos y junto a este había un ropero igual al que tenía en Magnolia.

En el centro de la habitación había una mesa de madera circular y alrededor de esta algunas sillas de madera. La mesa era una rara combinación de algunos platos, balas, cuchillos y su gabardina.

La habitación era de color azul claro y en el piso había algunas herramientas, libros, un poco de basura…de no ser por Sara y en parte Sayla estaría peor.

Ahora vemos a Natsu simplemente sentado en una se las sillas mientras que en ambas manos tenía una de sus _hojas ocultas_ y en la otra una especie de pico o ganzúa ya que el mecanismo estaba fallando.

-que ocurre…aah…vamos…-dijo Natsu que trataba de hacer funcionar nuevamente su arma que no se liberaba o se atoraba a medio camino y eso lo hacía perder la paciencia. Levanto los brazos listo para lanzar la herramienta y el brazalete, pero respiro y los bajo, pero en ese momento la hoja se liberó casi cortándolo-GAAAAHHH…-gruño Natsu azotando el brazalete en la mesa dejándolo antes de cubrirse la cara con las manos.

-sigue ocurriendo…-

-mmm…mmm…-dijo Natsu sin voltear a ver ya que sabía de quien se trataba.

Escucho las pisadas hasta llegar a donde estaba y escuchar el característico sonido de su _hoja oculta_ funcionar con normalidad-por eso no faltamos al mantenimiento…-

Natsu se quitó las manos de la cara viendo a Sara que le entrego su brazalete-siempre me quedo dormido…-dijo Natsu colocando nuevamente su brazalete.

Sara sonrió y el igual antes de seguirles un…silencio…un silencio incomodo…los dos no decían nada y únicamente Natsu tenía la cabeza baja como evitando mirar a su amiga.

-es mi culpa…-

-así…de que…-

-de todo lo que ocurre…fui descuidado…y ahora…todos…-dijo Natsu con clara preocupación frustración.

-no fue tu culpa…solo esperaban algo para atacarnos y tuviste mala suerte…le puso haber pasado a cualquiera…-dijo Sara colocando sus manos en los hombros de Natsu para relajarlo-…mírame…-dijo poniéndose frente a él y quitando sus manos de su cara-Natsu Dragneel…crees que lo que ocurrió el año pasado no ha valido la pena…mírame…-dijo Sara para que Natsu la viera directo a los ojos-estamos más cerca que nunca de uno de los fragmentos…hemos detenido en todo el reino a los _templarios_ y ahora…estas aquí…con nosotros…conmigo…-dijo Sara que sin darse cuenta dijo eso en voz alta.

Natsu se sonrojo de golpe y al notarlo simplemente se alejó moviendo locamente las manos-no…noo…mmm….no era…yo…-decía Sara tratando de no tartamudear y el peli-rosa al ver esto simplemente empezó a reír-NO TE RÍAS ¡ ¡ ¡-grito.

En la entrada de la habitación del otro lado de la puerta estaba Sayla escuchando la conversación y las risas-parece que no tenía que venir-dijo la peli-negra seria lista para irse a alguna otra parte.

-ademas…tambien pude conocer a Sayla-

Se detuvo en seco al escuchar eso-que…dijo…-

La joven volvió cerca de la puerta y seguir escuchando-confías mucho en ella y lo entiendo…todos confiamos en ella y en Minerva-dijo Sara del otro lado de la puerta.

Sayla no entendía del todo porque decían eso…nunca habia hecho nada para ganarse a ese grado su confianza-sé que…si estoy con ella…al igual que con Kagura, Yukino y a ti…yo daría mi vida por ella…la protegería hasta la muerte…-dijo Natsu cosa que sorprendió a Sayla.

-no te atrevas…a…decir eso…no lo hagas…ya que yo…nunca moriría por alguien como tú-dijo Sayla en voz muy baja para sí misma-pero que…porque…-

Lagrimas…unas pequeñas y cristalinas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza…no…era de un sentimiento que jamás había sentido…muy cálido para ser odio o y ni agresivo para ser ira…era cálido…reconfortanble y cada vez era mayor a lo largo del año que vivió en el credo…lo sentía cuando estaba con los demás…y lo sentía aún más con Natsu…el idiota que la hacía enojar e irritarse.

Aunque su mente no sabía que ocurría su rostro mostraba algo que nunca había hecho…una verdadera y sincera…sonrisa…era la primera vez que hacia una que no fuera amenazante o sádica…era una de las más bellas que había.

-"yo no…debería sentir esto…pero…no quiero que termine…no quiero…abandonarlo…no quiero…no puedo…"-pensó Sayla caminando rápidamente dejando el lugar para dirigirse a su propia habitación.

Salió rápidamente del pasillo a tiempo ya que cuando ya no estaba a la vista salieron Sara y Natsu-volvamos…el plan parece que está listo-dijo Sara mientras los dos salían de la habitación-y te toca la mejor parte…-dijo Sara animada y juguetona.

-voy a morir…-dijo Natsu deprimiéndose ya que siempre que decía eso solo significaba dolor y ella al ver esto sonrió.

Los dos iban alegres a la biblioteca mientras que en ese momento Sayla llego a su cuarto y sin pensarlo dos veces se colocó su chaqueta y tomo su cuaderno que ahora abrazaba con ambas manos y parecía no querer soltarlo…jamás.

 ** _Con Kagura y Yukino._**

Las dos después de terminar el plan, algo que duro horas quedo listo…tenían el cuándo hacerlo, por donde entrar y como salir sin llamar la atención y luego de horas de planeación solo tenían que esperar.

Las dos estaban ahora en la cafetería, ambas disfrutando un merecido café…ambas lo tomaban con crema y una cucharadita de azúcar.

El establecimiento aparte de ellas tenia a una joven pareja y a un hombre de edad mayor en las mesas de afuera del local y ellas eran las únicas dentro de este.

-es cierto lo que el maestro dijo…puedes planear mil veces pero aun sentir miedo-dijo Kagura viendo su taza de café y sentir el reconfortarle calo provenir de este.

Yukino asintió afirmando esto-esto es…lo que los demás…y Natsu-sama…sintieron la primera vez...que salieron…-dijo la albina repasando el plan una y otra vez en su cabeza…entradas, tiempo…y como saldrían-siento que algo ocurrirá….-dijo Yukino dando un sorbo a su bebida.

-si…también lo presiento…no sé qué sea…pero algo ocurrirá-dijo Kagura agitando su café-pero al mismo tiempo…espero que ocurra algo…-dijo para ver con una sonrisa a Yukino que al ver esa sonrisa desafiante no pudo evitar hacer una-siento que…-

-no poder esperar más…-dijo Yukino con una sonrisa igual de desafiante…las dos sentían una emoción que no sentían hasta ahora...un raro sentimiento de estar preparadas para ir a la batalla-creo que esto era…lo que Natsu-sama y los demás nos contaron…cuando salieron…por primera vez…-dijo Yukino con una amplia sonrisa.

-hagamos lo mejor…Yukino…-dijo Kagura levantando su taza y Yukino al verla hizo lo mismo-nada es verdadero…-

-todo esta…permitido…somos…-

-asesinas / asesinas-

Dijeron las dos chocando sus tazas ligeramente y dar un bueno trago casi acabándose el café…cualquiera que las viera pensaría que estaban actuando un poco como Natsu…ahora entendía de cierta forma porque Natsu siempre se emocionaba por luchar...un sentimiento de emoción que te inundaba…uno de salir a la batalla sabiendo que tenían una meta mayor a uno mismo…que muchas personas dependían de uno es lo que daba ánimos de seguir adelante…de dar un salto a la nada sabiendo que estarían bien.

De esa forma las dos estaban preparadas para lo que ocurrirá en unos días…su primera misión…una que hará que los asesinos estén más cerca de los _fragmentos de Eden…_ y como lo pedían…algo ese día…ocurrirá…algo que jamás esperarían.

De esa forma las dos se dispusieron a disfrutar

 ** _Una semana después…Credo de los asesinos._**

El día había llegado…el sol estaba saliendo en las montañas detrás del _Credo_ …justo en este momento en la capital estaba la princesa y el rey levantarse y empezar a prepararse para un viaje a _Magnolia_ , la razón era ver cómo iban las personas en su vida diaria y apoyar a quien pueda que lo necesitara y al final visitar el gremio más destructivo de todos.

Esto tenía una razón más que era informar sobre los avances en tratar de encontrar a Natsu o a cualquiera de los implicados del ataque hace un año al castillo…pero en un año no ha habido nada…o es lo que piensan.

En techo del _Credo_ a pesar de ser un día helado como siempre el sol se veía hermoso y justo ahora vemos a quienes irán a la misión subir a el transporte llamado helicóptero…es un helicóptero modelo **_MI-17V5_** …era de los más grandes del _credo_ …tenia equipamiento especial de combate y sigilo.

Pintado con camuflaje verde oscuro y cristales polarizados, a los lados de la nave había un equipamiento de ataque como lo eran dos lanza misiles 9K38 y en el frente una ametralladora 50MM cargada…la cabina del conductor y la de los pasajeros iba como siempre lista…collares anti-magia, cuerdas, municiones varias, bombas _P.A.M._ , botiquín de emergencias, kid de supervivencia, radios y muchas cosas más.

Yagami conducía y Sara era su copilota; en la cabina de pasajeros ya esperaban Eli, Demiri y Daichi que esperaban a Natsu que estaba llegando tarde debido a que se terminaba de preparar.

-NATSU-SAN…RAPIDO…-grito Daichi desde la aeronave mientras que Eli y Demiri terminaban de preparar sus equipos.

Tenía que gritar ya que las hélices se movían a una gran velocidad y causaban mucho ruido.

Natsu estaba a unos metros del helicóptero listo para su misión, pero no sabía que alguien más venía detrás de él-HEY…DRAGNEEL…-

Natsu volteo para ver a Sayla-SAYLA…QUE OCURRE…-pregunto Natsu deteniéndose y esperar a la peli-negra que parecía tenía algo en sus manos que reconoció rápidamente ya que era algo que tenía historia con Sayla y él.

-LLEVALO CONTIGO…NECESITO HACER MAS PRUEBAS…-dijo Sayla entregándole el pequeño objeto-NO LO DESTRUYAS DRAGNEEL O YO…TE DESTRUIRE A TI…-dijo Sayla dándole un pequeño empujón.

Todos veía esto con una sonrisa en el helicóptero…inclusive Sara que los vio unos segundo más como Natsu parecía despedirse antes de correr hacia ellos-TERMINASTE…TENEMOS QUE IRNOS…-grito Ali a Natsu que se sentaba al lado de sus compañeros.

Guardo el pequeño, pero especial objeto-VAMONOS…-

Y con eso dicho las hélices se movieron más fuerte y rápido elevando el vehículo mientras que Sayla veía mientras el aire movía su lacio cabello-"no se tarden…y…tienes que devolverme eso intacto…"-fue su ultimo pensamiento viendo como el helicóptero se empezaba a ir-suerte...- dijo Sayla antes de empezar a caminar para volver a dentro del edificio deseándole suerte a sus amigos…porque eso eran…sus amigos y un idiota peli-rosa.

En el vehículo vemos como todos se preparaban; Eli y Demiri hablaban sobre cosas triviales mientras Ali los regañaba de que se tomaran las cosas enserio.

Sara y Yagami estaban centras en conducir tomando la ruta segura…una ruta el doble de larga, pero que pasaba por zonas no habitadas o alejadas de cualquier rastro de civilización…una ruta que resultaría en el doble de tiempo de viaje, pero que aseguraba su llegaba a salvo y tiempo.

Y Natsu…solo veía el pequeño objeto…era algo que Sayla trabaja, uniendo su _maldición_ y un poco de la ingeniería y avances del _otro mundo_ creo una nueva bomba…o eso parecía...tenía la misma forma que una bomba _P.A.M._ solamente que esta era de color dorado y no plateado y en el centro tenía el emblema de _Tártaros_.

-" _P.T.M..._ Espero poder usarte pronto"-pensó Natsu guardando la nueva granada en su cinturón de misiones al lado de las demás ya listo para la misión.

Con todo eso los _asesinos_ se preparaban para realizar un largo viaje y ser el apoyo de sus amigas y compañeras y en el caso de uno de ellos algo más para él y mientras ellos iban en la ciudad de _ERA_ Kagura y Yukino estaban listas para partir.

 ** _ERA, ese mismo momento._**

Las dos estaban justo ahora en su escondite preparándose y mientras ella estaban en ello Tsuri decidió cerrar el negocio el todo del día ya que necesitaban que no hubiera gente cerca a pesar de que usarían las casas abandonadas no podía haber gente cerca o dentro.

-todo listo aquí arriba…-dijo Tsuri bajando por la escalera del escondite viendo a las dos listas para partir.

-Gracias Tsuri…si todo sale bien espero que estemos en el _Credo antes_ de media noche-dijo Kagura acomodando sus _Archenemy_ en su espalda.

-lamento que hoy no se pueda abrir la tienda Tsuri-sama-dijo Yukino pidiendo perdón y mientras Kagura asentía ya que el negocio iba muy bien.

-todo estará bien…buena suerte…-dijo Tsuri con su típico tono bajo, pero con una sincera sonrisa.

Las dos sonrieron igual antes de ponerse sus capuchas-vamos…-dijo Kagura a la albina que asintió con una sonrisa.

-Hai…vamos…-dijo Yukino lista para que junto con Tsuri y Kagura se dirigieran a las escaleras e ir a su misión.

 ** _Crocus, en la tarde…cerca del palacio._**

Ya había pasado del medio día y en el palacio real justo en este momento iba saliendo un carruaje alado por dos caballos cafés, era el carruaje real…ostentoso en todos los sentidos y con una gran cantidad de detalles ( ** _que este autor no tiene idea de cómo describirlo sin que le tome una página entera_** ).

En el interior de este iban la familia real, el rey Thomas y la princesa Hisui ambos sentados frente al otro y al lado del rey iba cierto caballero de gran cabellera afro y nariz sobresaliente.

-el conductor dijo que estaremos llegando a Magnolia antes de que anochezca y podremos pasar a _Fairy Tail_ con suficiente tiempo para que hablemos con el maestro Makarov y todos los miembros-dijo Arcadios el plan-y mañana se podrá ver la ciudad y luego ir a Haregon a reunirnos con los pescadores que han tenido problemas-

-pero la ayuda ya les llego…-dijo Hisui preocupada por ellos.

-según nuestros informes se atraparon los ladrones que estaban robando la ayuda…se recuperó la mayor parte del oro, pero…-

-que ocurre Arcadios…algo está mal…-dijo el rey Thomas viendo al caballero claramente confundido por lo que iba a decir.

-los…ladrones dijeron que fueron contratados y según ellos los que los contrataron iban con ellos y que los que lo detuvieron no fueron magos…ninguno uso magia y que se llevaron a sus líderes…dicen que atacaron en la noche y no pudieron identificar a nadie de quien los detuvo…lo único que recuerdan es que los noquearon y que cuando llegaron los _caballeros runa_ estaban atados y uno de ellos dijo que vio alguien…con una…rara navaja y…capucha…-termino Arcadios dejando atónitos a los dos.

-cuando paso eso Arcadios-pregunto acelerada la peli-verde.

-hace dos días…tenemos resguardados a los capturados y esperamos averiguar más pronto-dijo Arcadios sacando una sonrisas al rey y Hisui.

-tenemos una pista…cuando lleguemos le dice a Erza-san y su equipo-dijo Hisui con confianza y emoción.

-Arcadios, cuando lleguemos contacta al general Alan y que también investigue…esto se resolverá pronto…-dijo el rey con una nueva motivación del caso del ataque al castillo y el fallido secuestro de su hija.

Hisui pensaba que después de un año tenían una pista relevante y debían aprovecharla.

Y de esa forma el carruaje paso las puertas del palacio para salir de la capital y en ese mismo momento por el bosque cerca de Crocus iban llegando dos encapuchadas que luego de un largo viaje estaban frente a su destino y de igual forma sobrevolando zonas desérticas de bosque y áreas poco invitadas en su totalidad iban los demás _asesinos_ para apoyar a sus amigas y compañeras…ahora solo debían esperar a su mayor aliado…la noche.

 ** _Magnolia, atardecer._**

En este momento en la ciudad de _Magnolia_ vemos como en el gremio de las hadas todos se preparaban para recibir a la princesa, pero el día no se detenía dentro del hogar de los magos más caóticos de todos.

A diferencia de una fiesta o algo más animado solo era una visita rápida así que se limpió el lugar a fondo, se invirtió todo el día en reparaciones, repintar el interior y exterior del lugar y remplazar todos los platos y vasos rotos.

El atardecer empezaba a llegar y varios miembros empezaban su retiro a sus hogares, otros a llevar la fiesta a otro lugar y algunos en trabajos y volverían mañana y justo ahora había una mínima cantidad de personas en el edificio.

En la barra estaban las dos hermanas Strauss, Lisanna y Mira terminaban de limpiar el bar y la cocina, remplazar el alcohol que se había terminado y habían llevado a Cana a la enfermería aferrada a su amado barril de Ron.

Algunas mesas aun tenían algunos miembros que ahora comían, reían y platicaban pacíficamente y en otra cerca de la entrada estaban Wendy con un llorón Happy que había recibido un golpe de Charly por molestarla.

Erza comía uno de sus amados pedazos de pastel y mientras lo hacía veía a todas partes del gremio esperando que no hubiera ningún disturbio y todos sus compañeros lo sabían que no querían enfrentar la ira de Erza.

Lucy estaba con Levy que le estaba dando algunas críticas sobre su manuscrito que había sido recientemente rechazado por una editorial famosa y Levy con la más cruda verdad le decía porque, pero a pesar de eso cada vez iba mejorando con cada rechazo.

Laxus, Bixlow y Freed estaban en una misión mientras que Evergren se llevó a Elfman en otra solo ellos dándole una gran ventaja a Mira en una pequeña apuesta que tenía a costas de su hermano con su hermana y algunas magas del gremio.

Grey aprovechaba a que Juvia estaba volviendo de un trabajo y no tardaría mucho así que simplemente descansaba sentado completamente desnudo a lo que nadie se había dado cuenta aún.

Todo era silencio hasta que las puertas se abrieron-ESCUCHEN TODOS…YA VIENE…-

Todos solterón a ver a un peli-negro azabache con piercing y un gato negro alado-el carruaje de la princesa y el rey está llegando…-dijo Lily los dos con grandes sonrisas.

Levy bajo el manuscrito de Lucy y ver enojada a Gajeel-no tienes que hacer tanto escándalo…solo tenías que decir que la princesa está cerca-dijo la peli-azul caminando hasta estar frente a Gajeel que ahora la veía con enojo.

-que dijiste enana…ESTE ES MI TONO DE VOZ…-dijo Gajeel pasando de una voz calmada a una irritada a casi un grito.

-NO ES CIERTO…TU NO HABLAS ASÍ…-contesto Levy poniéndose de puntitas mientras que Gajeel se inclinaba y estar más cerca de la cara de Levy que ahora tenía una mirada irritada.

Los dos en este año peleaban por todo, pero eran casi inseparables…Gajeel de una rara forma era parte del equipo _Shadow Gear_ con Jet y Droy, pero parece que ahora solo hace misiones con Levy y Lily y algunas veces solo con ella.

Los "se guuuusssstaaaan" de Happy siempre estaban relacionados con ellos dos y simplemente los hacia enojar más, pero eso era tema para otro día ya que la realeza de su reino estaba llegando.

-que están esperando…todo debe estar listo-dijo el maestro Makarov que estaba bajando por las escaleras al escuchar a Gajeel-Erza, Mira salgan para recibir a la princesa y al rey, Grey…ponte algo de ropa-dijo para que Grey se viera y ver que no traía nada puesto corrió al baño-es la primera vez que no viene nadie del consejo por algo que hicimos—dijo Makarov aliviado de cambiar un poco de lo que era antes su gremio.

-tranquilo maestro, todo saldrá bien, todo está preparado-dijo Lucy al anciano que se sentía nervioso-además…todo está muy tranquilo solo será una visita y mañana ser los guardaespaldas hasta y proteger al rey y la princesa hasta que salgan de la ciudad-dijo Lucy el plan, pero eso no lo tranquilizaba.

-tienes razón Lucy, pero para mayor seguridad iré con ellos hasta la capital mañana-dijo Erza en la entrada del gremio algo que le parecio buena idea a todos.

-es cierto, parece que hace algunos días atraparon a algunos bandidos que habían detenido la ayuda a las personas de _Haregon_ , pero es bueno que vallas con ella-dijo Grey que salía del baño vestido completamente-cuanto falta para que lleguen-dijo Grey indiferente a la situación.

-ya están aquí-dijo Wendy viendo el gran y hermoso carruaje real llegar a la entrada de su gremio-mira Charly…es hermoso…me gustaría subirme-dijo la pequeña peli-azul viendo como el vehículo se detenía en la entrada.

-Tal vez la princesa nos deje subirnos-dijo Charly con una sonrisa a lo que Wendy correspondió.

-por supuesto que dejaremos que suban-

Todos vieron como un pequeño hombre con corona empezaba a bajar del carruaje-no hay ningún problema, podría ser mañana para apreciar mejor la ciudad-

Dijo cierta princesa de cabellera peli-verde y vestimentas blancas-Hisui…-dijo Lucy de manera animada reconociendo a la que con ánimo podía decir que era su amiga-como les fue en el viaje-dijo la rubia a lo que Hisui sonrió y suspiro.

-cansado, pero fue un viaje tranquilo, Arcadios vigilo todo el camino-dijo viendo a su caballero bajar del carruaje.

-no fue ningún problema princesa…Makarov-Dono, Erza-dono y Lucy-san, es un gusto verlos nuevamente-dijo el hombre de pronunciada nariz y afro al ver a los tres que lo recibieron.

-el honor y gusto es nuestro, ahora, pasemos por favor-dijo el maestro Makarov frente a Thomas que por azares del destino tenían la misma estatura, algo chistoso para Grey que fue noqueado por Erza y ocultado por Lisanna en la cocina.

-también me gustaría informar que tenemos grandes noticias-dijo el rey viendo a todos los presentes.

-cuales noticias señor-dijo Mira viendo a el rey y Lucy viendo a una sonriente Hisui.

-son noticias sobre él…tenemos una pista de Natsu-dijo Hisui sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-Hisui…es verdad…sabes algo de…él-dijo Lucy para no pronunciar el nombre del traidor.

-bueno…no exactamente de él, pero si tenemos la descripción de alguien que se parece a una de las personas que atacaron el castillo hace un año…muy similar…según parece fueron los que detuvieron a una banda de ladrones que bloqueaban la ayuda a _Haregon_ -dijo Hisui dejando confundidos a todos y ella lo noto-si…lo se…no sé qué están pasando, pero todo el oro y las demás cosas se recuperaron y según parece solo iban por los líderes…los demás los dejaron para que los caballeros los encontraran-dijo la peli-verde la noticia y lo que ocurrió.

Todos estaban en shock ya que esto no tenía sentido-es complicado y espero que sigamos con esta conversación en mi oficina…-dijo el maestro señalando la entrada.

-Lisanna, prepara un poco de té…-dijo Mira a su hermanita.

-entendido Mira-nee…estará listo pronto-dijo la menor de los tres hermanos que se dirigía a la cocina.

-por favor…pasemos…-dijo el anciano.

-gracias por la invitación Makarov-dono…Arcadios, Hisui…-dijo el rey Thomas para que todos empezaran a caminar para entrar al gremio mientras todos los seguían para escuchar lo que el rey iba a decir, pero del grupo una joven no se movía.

Era Erza, que no entendía del todo la explicación, pero algo no tenía sentido, pero algo era seguro para ella, si ellos detuvieron a los ladrones no era para ayudar, sino por sus propio bien y la evidencia era en llevarse a los líderes de esa banda…no les importaba el dinero ni el poder…entonces…que es lo que buscan…que es tan importante como para que él los traicionara.

-"te sacare las respuestas una vez te atrape…traidor…"-fue el pensamiento de Erza recordando a cierto peli-rosa con ira, pero a la vez con nostalgia, no sabía porque, pero no importaba…tenía que hacerlo…por sus amigos, por Kagura y Yukino y por ella misma.

Con eso en mente fue adentro del gremio para escuchar toda la historia con lujo de detalle en que ocurría y esperar dar con Natsu pronto, pero no sabía que estaba más cerca de lo que esperaba.

 ** _Crocus, ocaso._**

El sol se empezaba a despedir en un bello ocaso detrás del castillo, algunas personas empezaban a cerrar sus tiendas y los niños volvían a sus hogares dejando únicamente a los adultos y jóvenes para disfrutar una bella y pacifica noche.

La seguridad de caballeros y magos seguía en las calles y se veía un poco más reforzada ya que los que resguardaban el castillo al no tener una razón importante decidieron ir a las calles, tal y como el plan decía.

En este momento en una pequeña iglesia a la lejanía, mas específicamente en el campanario las dos _asesinas_ tenían una hermosa vista del sol ocultarse detrás del palacio.

-ya casi es hora…-dijo Yukino mirando con nostalgia el castillo-es raro…-dijo la albina viendo a Kagura que sabía de cierta forma que quería decir.

Frente a ellas estaba el castillo donde pelearon contra Natsu y a sus ahora amigos, donde de no ser por Hisui que las pidió como guardias de honor no sabrían no lo que saben ahora y aprendido en un año y ahora estaban listas para pelear por esa causa.

TOC…TOC…TOC TOC…

Las dos escucharon como tocaban la puerta del campanario reconociendo la clave sabiendo quien era.

Kagura se apresuró a abrir la puerta y ver a cierto peli-rosa con capucha y una gran sonrisa.

-Natsu…estas bien…-dijo Kagura que al ver a Natsu inconscientemente lo abrazo sorprendiendo al peli-rosa y sacándole una sonrisa a Yukino y la misma Kagura noto que lo estaba abrazando, pero no le importaba-es peligroso que estés aquí…y no era parte del plan-dijo separándose un poco de él.

-Natsu-sama, ha ocurrido algo, como no…-dijo Yukino para ver a Natsu sacar algo de uno de sus bolsillos.

-las máscaras están mejor hechas ya…-dijo Natsu sacando algo parecido a lates color piel y con cabello negro.

Kagura se separó por completo de Natsu solamente para que este fuera arribado por la albina-Natsu-sama…es bueno verlo otra vez…las cosas…no han…-

-sido sencillas…es más complicado de lo que parece…todos…te insultan y te odian…-dijo Kagura desviando la mirada y bajándola con tristeza ya que tanto en las hadas como el gremio de Yukino y el suyo uno de los temas centrales era que hacer con Natsu cuando lo atraparan y ellas tenían que mostrar su ira insultándolo también…era lo que más le dolía.

Natsu abrazaba a Yukino que amenazaba con empezar a llorar al igual que Kagura; ante esto Natsu acaricio la cabeza de Yukino y consolarla-está bien…tiene que…de no ser así todos sospecharían…-dijo Natsu consolando con sus palabras a las dos recordando lo que tenían que hacer.

-es cierto…gracias Natsu…-dijo Kagura viendo como Yukino volvía a su lado y los tres recuperar el enfoque-que es lo que ocurre, se supone que la distracción empezaría pronto y que Yagami, Sara y tu esperarían en el bosque-dijo Kagura recordando el plan original a lo que Yukino asintió.

-es cierto, pero llegaron imágenes de que el cuerpo de seguridad reforzó las entradas y salidas, mas guardias y magos así que decidí venir y darles esto…los guardias no importan mucho solo que tendrán que entrar en el cambio de turno…20 minutos antes de lo planeado y tendrán cinco minutos menos para llegar al archivo-dijo Natsu el nuevo plan entregando la nueva granada que el credo y Sayla crearon.

-la _P.T.M._ –dijo Kagura reconociendo la esfera plateada similar a una de sus granadas _P.A.M._ -creí que le faltaban pruebas-dijo Kagura tomando la granada y colocarla en su cinturón de misiones.

-sí, pero ya es funcional y Sayla dice que la necesitaremos, parece que solo les dará sesenta segundo-dijo Natsu viendo la pequeña bomba al igual que Yukino.

-que es lo que hará ahora Natsu-sama-dijo Yukino viendo a Natsu.

-las esperare en la salida de la ciudad…suerte y cuidado…si algo pasa…-

-vendrá a buscarnos…gracias…-dijo Yukino con una hermosa sonrisa al igual que Kagura que al verlas le alegraron el corazón y el solo les dio una de sus típicas y bobas sonrisas a las dos que sintieron lo mismo.

Natsu luego de eso dio la vuelta y se colocó su capucha y ahora-las vemos haya-dijo Natsu abriendo la puerta de madera viendo por última vez a las dos que sonrieron y con esas sonrisas sabían que estarían bien.

Al salir de la habitación dejo sola a las dos nuevamente que ahora tenían más ánimos que antes-es hora…vamos…-dijo Yukino con una sonrisa colocándose su capucha.

Kagura acomodo su _archenemy_ que ahora estaba detrás de su espalda y no en su cintura y había quitado los sellos para que ahora la usara libremente ya que sin magia no podía llamar la atención de algún mago.

Con eso las dos simplemente se acercaron a la ventana y sin dudarlo dos veces se lanzaron dejando el campanario que en ese momento empezó a sonar marcando las ocho de la noche…hora de empezar y en otro parte de la ciudad los _asesinos_ ya hacían su movida.

 ** _Zona sur de la ciudad, en ese mismo instante._**

En la zona sur de la capital vemos una calle transitada a una cierta joven de cabellera corta, color oscuro y con un bolso negro en sus manos; vestía de forma uy sencilla, sandalias negras que mostraban los dedos de sus pies, short de mezclilla que apenas cubría sus muslos, una blusa blanca sin ningún detalle y que se pegaba a su tonificada figura y sobre esta una chaqueta de cuero negro, era una chica normal caminando por una calle y justo ahora acabada de pasar a dos guardias del consejo y uno de sus magos.

Delante de ella en un pequeño callejón la esperaba una figura encapuchada un conjunto de ropa oscura en su totalidad y un cuchillo en mano; así es la joven era Eli y ese chico encapuchado Diachi.

Eli vio a Daichi a la cercanía y entre los dos se hicieron una señal-"es hora"-pensó Daichi listo.

Con un rápido movimiento se colocó detrás de Eli sujetándola por los brazos

Eli y Daichi en ese momento estaban siendo la distracción-AYUDA…AYUDENEME…DETENGAN A ESE LADRÓN ¡-grito Eli que estaba tirada en el piso viendo como alguien corría a toda velocidad-ATRAPEN A ESE HOMBRE…ÉL…EL DE LA CAPUCHA…-grito apuntando a el chico que corría a toda velocidad.

Dos caballeros y un mago del consejo vieron la escena y corrieron a ayudar a Eli-señorita, está bien…que ocurrió-dijo el mago mientras los caballeros la levantaban.

-ESE HOMBRE…ME AMENAZO CON UN EXTRAÑO CUCHILLO Y USABA UNA CAPUCHA,,,Y SE ROBO MI DINERO…-siguió gritando mientras unas cuantas lagrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas.

Los tres al escuchar la descripción no podían ignorarlo-atención…-dijo el mago por una lacrima de comunicación-estamos en la zona sur de la ciudad, un hombre que cumple las descripciones acaba de efectuar un robo…capucha y un raro cuchillo…deténganlo…YA ¡-grito el mago mientras los caballeros al lado de él empezaban al persecución-espere aquí señorita…recuperaremos su dinero…-dijo el Mago empezando a correr detrás de sus compañeros.

Eli seguía llorando, pero vio como detrás de ellos otros tres caballeros y otro mago empezaban a llegar para la persecución, ella al verlos empezó a correr detrás de ellos y seguir a su amigo y mientras eso sucedía un rubio con mechones negros veía a la distancia mientras oía música por unos audífonos negros bastante pequeños y poco llamativos, era otra persona más entre el monto que se acercó a ver qué ocurría.

Con su mano derecha toco el auricular que al instante paso de color negro a uno verde-parece que tendrán el camino muy despejado…a quiero decir…libre…-dijo al ver como venían llegando otros cinco caballeros y otro mago-Daichi les dio diez minutos más…aprovéchenlos…-dijo Demiri en voz baja caminado fuera de la escena.

-entendido…gracias chicos…-escucho la voz de Kagura por el auricular.

-hey…no tiene que agradecer…con que nos paguen a los tres una cena con eso basta…-dijo bromeando el rubio escuchando una pequeña risa de las dos-rápido…Daichi no podrá escapar por siempre.

-entendido…-dijo Yukino que cortó la comunicación.

Con eso Demiri se dirigió al punto de encuentro con Eli y Daichi, la persecución debería durar diez minutos mínimos para no arriesgarse y mientras eso ocurría cerca del palacio ya estaban listas.

 ** _Cerca del palacio._**

El palacio parecía muy tranquilo actualmente, pero en verdad internamente estaban en guardia. Los caballeros, magos y guardia salieron algunos para vigilar el exterior y otros se dirigían a su cambio de guardias…tenían unos minutos para entrar.

Las dos estaban en un tejado de una casa cercana y al recibir la señal ambas empezaron la misión.

Ambas ahora ocultando sus rostros dieron un gran salto en el borde para caer ambas de espaldas en unos arbustos del jardín real y al ver que no había nadie corrieron a la primera puerta que vieron, entro primero Yukino y detrás de ella Kagura que cerró la puerta a tiempo ya que un guardia estaba llegando…estaban dentro del castillo.

 ** _Dentro del palacio, zona sur._**

Las dos estaban en la zona sur y tenían que bajar ya que el archivo real estaba bajo el palacio y para ello debían llegar a la zona este.

Las dos estaban corriendo lo más rápido y sigilosamente que podían, según su información estaban tomando una ruta que no tenía vigilancia, pero debían ser cuidadosas, no sabían si se encontrarían con alguien.

-"faltan 200 metros…y no hemos visto nada raro…"- pensó Kagura que volteo a su derecha y ver que Yukino la volteo a ver con una mirada igual a la suya-"si…algo ocurre y no me gusta…"-pensó corriendo por el pasillo junto a Yukino.

Ambas no desviaban la mirada de su objetivo, una pequeña puerta de madera al final del pasillo, pero a pesar de su preparación y cautela no se dieron cuenta de algo o mejor dicho…alguien.

Pasaron corriendo por el pasillo que no le daban importancia a los que están a los lados de ellas y en lo que corrían en uno de esos pasillos irrelevantes había una persona recargada en la pared de uno de esos oscuros pasillos y lo más llamativo era una espada o más específicamente…un estoque.

-mmn…a pasado algo de tiempo…no es así…compañera-dijo esa extraña figura levantado su estoque y dirigiéndose al arma como algo pensante o vivo-hora de cosechar…- y con eso se dirigió al pasillo por el que acaban de pasar las dos _asesinas_ y seguirlas.

 ** _Minutos después…zona subterránea._**

Las dos llegaron a la puerta en la zona este sin ningún problema, era una simple puerta de madera sin ningún elemento llamativo o destacable…solo una puerta que al abrirse no daba a una habitación sino a una ridículamente enorme escalera de caracol que decencia a varias metros bajo el palacio.

Sin pensarlos dos veces empezaron el descenso y al llegar al fondo vieron una enorme puerta de madera… cerradas y con elegantes tallados en estas. Tenían dos perrillas de oro también con grabados…eran las puertas del archivo real…todo lo que se sabe y no del reino estaba detrás de esas puertas.

-Yagami-sama…llegamos…estamos en el archivo…-dijo Yukino que sostenía su celular al lado de su oreja derecha.

-entendido…ya les envié un mapa de la habitación…el archivo está en la zona de _origen de Fiore_ y debe estar en las vitrinas superiores…-dijo Yagami por el celular a Yukino mientras que con ganzúa en mano Kagura había abierto las puertas.

-listo…-dijo Kagura lo suficientemente alto para que Yukino y Yagami la escucharan.

-entendido… los refuerzos llegaran pronto para sacarlas…dejen la línea libre y suerte…bi…bi…-fue la última palabra de Yagami terminando la llamada.

-diez minutos…vamos…será…fa…cil…-diecia Kagura que en ese momento abrió la puerta y que ella y Yukino perdieran la esperanza de entrar y salir al ver lo enorme que era el archivo real-necesitamos tiempo.-dijo Kagura…pero en ese momento todas las antorchas que había en la habitación se encendieron iluminado todo el interior.

Las dos rápidamente cubrieron sus rostros al ver alguien se acercaba-"imposible…se supone que nadie sabe que estamos aquí"-pensó Yukino al escuchar pasos y escuchar como si algo metálico se arrastrara en el suelo.

Kagura desenfundo de su espalda su archenemy y Yukino con un movimiento de ambas muñeca liberara sus hojas ocultas.

-vaya…es una enorme sorpresa… _asesinos_ entrando en un lugar que no está permitido…muy típico de ustedes-dijo quien se acercaba a las dos. Era una voz masculina…de algún hombre de edad media por lo profundo que sonaba-hace mucho que no tengo una pelea…así que vuélvanlo interesante….HA HA HA HA….HA HA HAAAA ¡- las dos escucharon como empezaba a reírse aquella persona que al fin estaba frente a ellas.

Era un hombre con una espada…un estoque más específicamente…no tenía nada en especial lo único que resaltaba del arma era un cruz…en el borde de la empuñadura vemos una cruz de color rojo…el símbolo de los templarios.

Es un hombre de edad media, tez blanca bronceada, de cabello y barca de candado castaña resaltaban unas cuantas canas; tiene ojos azules y una mirada que con sus rasgos rígidos era penetrante y naturalmente seria, pero ahora sonreía con emoción.

Media alrededor de un metro ochenta, era más alto de promedio; vestía de manera muy sencilla; zapatos negros formales con cordones, un pantalón de tela negra también muy formal, un cinturón negro con una hebilla plateada y rectangular.

Usaba una camisa de botones blanca que cubría sus brazos y arriba de esta un chaleco de tela negra también de botones; se podía ver por lo ajustado de la roa que tenía un físico trabajado y en su mano derecha usaba un anillo con la misma cruz roja…las dos lo reconocieron ya que antes de iniciar la misión lo conocieron.

-salgan…no tienen como huir…la puerta por la que entraron es su única salido…y clara no permitiré que se vallan.

Kagura estaba detrás de un librero viendo como el pasaba de largo y lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido del metal contra el piso. Yukino estaba del otro lado de la habitación arriba de un librero lejano viendo como caminaba esa persona.

-"así que es un templario… _el general de las fuerzas de seguridad de la capital…Alan Knox_ …"- pensó Kagura al reconocerlo y al igual que Yukino recordar lo que paso hace una semana y justo ahora estaba aquí con ellas seguro para intervenir en su trabajo.

El hombre castaño empezaba a caminar por los libreros buscando a los dos que no sabía quiénes eran solamente que eran dos personas y buscarlas para él era emocionante.

Yukino desde lo alto de su escondite veía a Alan Knox acercarse al librero donde estaba escondida Kagura y ella también lo notaba y estaba lista para atacar con su _hoja oculta_ , pero lo que llamo la atención fue ver una energía dorada empezar a surgir del estoque y la mano de Alan.

-un ratón que no se mueve es lo mismo que estar muerto…-dijo para que el estoque se cubriera en su totalidad de magia dorada.

Kagura y Yukino sabían que no las podían detectar ya que sus magias estaban bloqueadas, pero parece que él tenía experiencia en persecución y búsqueda y eso era malo y Yukino a la distancia sabía que tenía que hacer algo ya que Alan se preparaba a atacar.

-veamos si chillas igual que un ratón…-dijo levantando su estoque con magia dorada listo para atravesar el librero y con él a Kagura.

Yukino se levantó sobre el librero y en su mano ya tenía tres esferas negras que lanzo rápidamente a Alan que ya estaba por atacar, pero al escuchar a la albina moverse movió su mirada y vio las tres esferas a centímetros de su cara.

-que…-

BOOM.

Las tres esferas explotaron liberando una gran ola de humo negro que rápidamente cubrió toda la sala en su totalidad. Debido a que era un lugar cerrado en su totalidad.

Alan blandió su arma frente a su rostro dispersando una parte del humo, pero en ese momento escucho pasos detrás de él-QUE PATETICA TRAMPA…-grito el castaño girando con su estoque listo para rebanar a quien sea, pero-COMO…-no había nadie y en ese momento sintió una poderosa patada…era Yukino.

La albina aprovecho la distracción para dar un gran salto y llegar con unas poderosas patadas impactando la espalda del _Templario_ , pero no termino ahí ya que Kagura estaba agachada lo suficientemente cerca causando que Alan tropezara y cayera al piso y por el impacto se deslizara en el piso hasta chocar contra la pared.

Las dos se reincorporaron rápidamente y aprovechando que el general estaba en el suelo y el humo que cubrió rápidamente toda la habitación ganaron algo de tiempo extra.

Kagura miro a Yukino y ambas asintieron como si de un lenguaje no verbal se tratara Yukino se apresuró a la sección donde se supone debería estar mientras que la peli-purpura se encargaba de detener al _Templario._

El humo no era molestia para ella o Yukino debido a que ambas tenían una _vista de águila_ que desarrollaron a lo largo de su entrenamiento por lo que deberían tener ventaja.

-humo…que simple…creí que un par de a _sesinos_ como ustedes vendrían mejor preparados…como los que tuve el placer de matar hace un año…ello sí que dieron pelea sabiendo que no ganarían-dijo Alan poniéndose de pie y volviendo a invocar su magia que cubrió su estoque.

Kagura escucho esto y recordó lo ocurrido hace un año antes de que llegaran al credo, de que alguien había matado a los _asesinos_ que vigilaban la capital y él acababa de decir que fue quien los mato.

Tomo de su cinturón uno de sus _sais_ en su mano derecha y con su mano izquierda tomo su _Archenemy_ y estaba lista-"nueve minutos…tengo que detenerlo…"- pensó recordando cuanto tiempo les quedaba.

-vamos inmundo hereje…tú no puedes contra la magia y espada de un _Templario_ …-dijo Alan Knox que empezó a caminar hacia ella y con cada paso iba más y más rápido hasta que empezó a correr apuntando con su estoque a la cabeza de Kagura.

Ella lo veía venir a una gran velocidad a pesar del reducido espacio, pero ahora a menos de un metro no entro en pánico…solo…actuó.

Levantando rápidamente el _sai_ bloqueando con su ataque y así fue; la punta del estoque entro en el espacio de uno de los dientes del _sai_ y el resto empezó a deslizarse desviando la estocada moviéndolo hacia la derecha y mientras eso ocurría ella ya estaba lista con su katana para separar el torso de Alan de su cadera.

Ya estaba lista para acabar con él, pero en ese momento vio el rostro del castaño y ver…una sonrisa y en ese momento vio como otro brillo dorado aparecía por debajo de ella y ver como el pie derecho de Alan se cubrió de la misma magia que su estoque.

Cuando iba a cortarlo respondió pateándola en su estómago con una poderosa y devastadora fuerza.

Fue tan poderosa que la lazaron volando hasta el otro lado de la habitación y chocar contra la pared.

Yukino ya había encontrado la sección de _origen de Fiore_ y volteo para ver a Kagura volar de un lado de la habitación a la otra y luego escuchar el estruendo del choque de ella contra la pared.

-"tengo que darme prisa…"- Yukino llego al ridículamente enorme librero con información del reino y como surgió…el objetivo…algo con el emblema de los _Templarios_.

-GRUUU…-Kagura no grito ya que eso la delataría solo soltó un quejido ahogado al impactar-"que…clase de magia es esa…"- pensó viendo a Alan caminar hacia ella mientras su estoque brillaba nuevamente.

Alan soltó un suspiro victorioso viendo como su presa trataba de levantarse apoyándose con su espada-quédate en el suelo…será más fácil para ti-dijo Alan listo para atacar nuevamente esperando que fuera el último ataque-adi…-

BAAAM.

-pero…-

BAAAM…BAAAM…BAAAM…

Alana se cubría con su estoque con magia ya que vio como el _asesino_ saco de su gabardina un extraño objeto que apunto a él y acertó ya que en ese momento escucho pequeños estruendos y sentir como una especie de proyectil impactaba con una ridícula fuerza.

Los proyectiles se desintegraban al chocar con su magia, pero al sentir su poder solo retrocedió.

Kagura se levantó y siguió disparando-"cinco…cuatro…tres…"- ya había disparado tres veces más haciendo retroceder a su atacante-"dos…"-

BAAM.

-"uno…"-

Dio un último paso para sentir algo e su pie izquierdo y ver una esfera dorada con una pequeña luz roja parpadeando.

-BIM.

En ese momento la esfera exploto liberando una especie de energía oscura y azul que cubrieron el estoque de Alan y seguir con su brazo-QUE ES ESTO…QUE ME HICISTE…-grito viendo a Kagura que observaba como su enemigo era atrapado por la oscuridad-basta...SUELTAMEEEEEE ¡ ¡ ¡-grito Alan cayendo ya que la oscuridad atrapo sus piernas cayendo-NOOOOOO….noooooo…NOOO ¡- fue su último grito ya que la oscuridad lo cubrió por completo y paso de una luz a una especie de vendas de color negro como un capullo.

-cero…- dijo Kagura mientras veía su arma que ya no tenía balas y ver el extraño capullo de oscuridad que envolvió a Alan-lo hiciste Sayla…funciona- dijo vendo el capullo- _pulso de trampa mágico_ …convertir el poder mágico de uno en una _maldición_ de restricción…bloquea a quien atrapa completamente del exterior-dijo Kagura guardando su a _rchenemy_ a su funda al igual que su _sai_ y ver en el suelo la pequeña esfera negra que al no estar completo no se destruía como sus granadas _P.A.M._

-Kagura-sama…-Kagura volteo para ver a Yukino que corría hacia ella-lo tengo…es este…-Yukino volvió con lo que parecía una especie de pergamino claramente antiguo.

Al verlo vio la cruz _Templaría_ plasmada en la tela ya que era tan antiguo que era tela y no algún tipo.

-tenemos dos minutos, vamos…-dijo Kagura viendo a Yukino guardar el pergamino en su abrigo a lo que ella asintió.

En ese momento vieron el capullo moverse dándole una a la espina a las dos-no durara mucho-dijo Yukino.

-rápido…vamos…-dijo Kagura para empezar a correr junto con su amiga a la entrada del archivo y ambas al llegar volvieron a cerrar y colocar el candado.

Con eso ganaban más tiempo ya hora se apresuraban a subir nuevamente por las escaleras esperando que la distracción les permitiera salir rápidamente de la capital y mientras subían solo esperaban que todos estuvieran bien.

 ** _Calles de Crocus, zona este._**

La persecución de Daichi por el que ahora era un batallo de veinte soldados y diez magos seguía y se extendió hasta la zona este de la capital donde hasta el momento seguía teniendo mucha ventaja al arrojar objetos o usarlos para bloquear a sus perseguidores y hasta atrás venía Eli siguiéndolo…tenía que aguantar un poco más ya que casi llegaban a el punto de extracción.

-"PORQUE SIEMPRE TENGO QUE ESTAR DORMIDO CUANDO DICEN EL PLAN "-pensó agotado ya que el huir de un batallón. No podía detenerse ya que estaba muy cerca-ahí esta…un…poco…mas…-susurro viendo un callejón a su derecha a lo que decidió soltar el bolso y entrar en el callejón.

-NO TIENE SALIDA RAPIDO ¡-grito uno de los caballeros viendo al ladrón soltar el bolso y entrar a un callejón sin salida.

Cuando todo el batallón dio la vuelta vio un simple muro de alrededor de ocho o diez metros frente a ello y escuchar en ese momento algo romperse del otro lado.

-SALTO EL MURO…RÁPIDO INTERSÉCTENLO ¡- grito uno de los caballeros para que todos salieran rápidamente del callejón y dieran la vuelta y tratar de atraparlo.

Cuando todos salieron para seguir con la persecución uno de los caballeros recogió el bolso y se lo entrego a Eli que acepto agradecida.

Dio un gran respiro debido a su cansancio y cuando vio a todo ese batallón irse abrió su bolso para encontrar que estaba vacío y esto no le sorprendió ya que originalmente no tenía nada, pero ahora encontró una pequeña nota de papel.

-"punto de reunión…"-era lo que decía la nota a lo que rápidamente decidió buscar una forma de salir algo fácil ya que según parece todos los guardias de la zona este estaban persiguiendo alguien que ya estaba en este momento saliendo de una forma poco agradable.

En el callejón lo que no vieron todo un batallón de magos y caballeros fue una simple y sucia alcantarilla que daba al drenaje que era un pequeño y minúsculo espacio con un pequeño arrollo de aguas negras y en el cual vemos a dos personas caminar en entre toda esa suciedad, un chico de cabello negro azabache y un peli-rosa.

Ambos cubriendo su boca y nariz-es la última vez que me quedo dormido cuando dicen el plan…-dijo Daichi con problemas para no respirar la putrefacción del lugar.

-porque deje mi collar en el helicóptero…-dijo Natsu que no tenía su collar anti-magia por lo que su súper olfato en este momento era una maldición-démonos prisa…hay que salir de aquí-dijo Natsu para empezar a apresurar el paso.

-y llegar con todos…cierto-dijo Daichi a lo que rápidamente reacciono Natsu.

-cierto…cierto…-dijo Natsu mirando hacia arriba y sudando levemente.

El túnel daba a unos metros fuera por el lado este y esperarse encontrar con Eli, Kagura y Yukino si el plan salió como debía.

 ** _Punto de reunión, minutos después._**

En el helicóptero vemos a Sara y Yagami esperando y patrullando los alrededores y ahora las dos estaban en la cabina del vehículo ya que era hora de irse.

Yagami con unos binoculares esperaba tener una señal de sus amigos-no veo nada…y ya es hora-dijo la peli-azul un poco preocupada al igual que Sara.

Sara iba a bajar a buscarlos ya que la espera la estaba matando-voy a…-

-AHÍ ESTAN…LOS VEO…-dijo Yagami dándole los binoculares a Sara y era verdad-espesare la ignición…-dijo Yagami empezando a oprimir botos y mover interruptores para que la nave se encendiera.

Sara abrió la compuerta y ver como se acercaban Kagura y Yukino y detrás de ellos Demiri y Eli y al final estaban Daichi y Natsu que requerían una muy largo baño ya que todos estaban cubriendo su rostro y evitar el hedor.

Las hélices del helicóptero empezaban a moverse y ganar velocidad-LO TENEMOS…AQUÍ ESTA…-dijo Yukino mostrando el pergamino con una cruz roja pintado.

-TENEMOS QUE INFORMAR RAPIDAMENTE AL MENTOR QUE UN TEMPLARIO NOS ATACO, PERO PUDIMOS VENCERLO…-dijo Kagura a lo que Sara se sorprendió al igual que Yagami que logro escuchar lo que dijo la peli-purpura.

-LLAMARE AL CREDO, PERO SUBAN, TENEMOS QUE IRNOS…-dijo Yagami que terminaba las ultimas secuencias de arranque.

Las dos subieron sin dudar y detrás de ellas Demiri y Eli y ahora solo faltaban los dos que caminaron por las alcantarillas.

-QUE LES PASO…-pregunto Sara viendo a Daichi y Natsu mientras se cubria rápidamente la nariz por el hedor.

-NO QUEREMOS HABLAR DE ESO…-dijeron los al mismo tiempo mientras que Natsu se quitó las botas y quemarlas hasta no dejar ni rastro de ellas.

Daichi le entrego las suyas a Natsu para quemarlas y cuando termino ambos subieron sabiendo que necesitarían el baño de su vida al llegar.

Con todos dentro Yagami empezó a elevar el helicóptero-todo listo…estaremos llegando en la madrugada y mientras viajamos…un poco de música-dijo muy alegre la peli-azul sacándole sonrisas a todos los pasajeros ya que les alegro la idea y como todos tenían auriculares puestos no tendrían que escuchar solamente el movimiento de las hélices.

La peli-azul vio el botón de PLAY del estéreo y la música empezara a sonar con el rasgueo de una guitara y un teclado, la canción era por decirlo adecuada a la situación **(Runaways by The killers...escuche la canción hasta el final del capítulo)** y mientras sonaban todos veían a la lejanía la hermosa capital de su reino esperando volver a verla pronto o en otras condiciones, pero ahora habían cumplido una importante misión ya que estaban más cerca de que quitarles el poder a sus enemigos y con eso la luna frente a ellos iban rumbo a su hogar, pero en otro lugar más específicamente fuera de cierto gremio vemos a cierta peli-verde y su guardaespaldas que sostenía una lacrima de comunicación.

 ** _Magnolia, entrada de Fairy Tail._**

Hisui y Arcadios terminaron de contar lo ocurrido con los bandidos y ahora iban a llamar a cierto castaño-general Alan…general…esta…-

-lamento la demora….estoy aquí señor, solo que estaba ocupándome de otros asuntos-dijo Alan por la lacrima-que es lo que pasa-pregunto con un tono de duda.

-lo que ocurre es que tenemos información relacionaba posiblemente con Natsu Dragneel-dijo Hisui por la lacrima-espero que no esté ocupado-

 ** _Archivo real._**

-no se preocupe…tengo bastante tiempo…-dijo Alan viendo como seis guardias reales, todos con una cruz roja como collar arreglaban y borraban los rastros de su combate eliminado toda evidencia de este-que es exactamente esa información…mi señora…-dijo Alan con una sonrisa viendo a su estoque en su mano derecha y una mirada de soberbia y arrogancia.

 ** _Un día después, Credo de los Asesinos._**

Ya había pasado un día de que el equipo liderado por Natsu volvieran con la última pieza para para resolver el Codex a lo que Yagami era la que no podía descansar ya que tenía que ayudar a resolverlo y mientras eso ocurría todos tomaron un merecido descanso y dos de ellos un merecido baño.

Ali, Sayla, Minerva y sus demás compañeros tenían listo todo para empezar a analizar el pergamino que al abrirlo era una extraña combinación de Kanjis japoneses, números romanos y letras normales, que junto con el Codex completaban la última y más complicada clave que los llevaría a uno de los fragmentos en poder de sus enemigos.

Y justo ahora vemos reunidos a Kagura, Yukino, Natsu, Sara, Eli, Demiri y Daichi y frente a ellos estaban Mahath, el mentor Damian, una completamente agotada Yagami, Ali, Sayla y Minerva y en medio de ellos una mesa de la biblioteca que tenía lo que parecía un mapa de Fiore.

-se tardó un año entero en que pudiéramos descubrir el significado de este Codex, paro…al fin…lo logramos-dijo Damian viendo con orgullo a todos los presentes que se sintieron felices por esto-Yagami…yagami…puedes proceder…-

Todos vieron a Yagami que apenas podía mantenerse de píe y sus ojos estaban casi cerrados-YAGAMI ¡-grito Ali sobresaltando a la peli-azul.

-AYE ¡-grito abriendo los ojos muy ampliamente y mientras eso ocurría todos rieron y esto causo que se sonrojara por la vergüenza-Mmmnn…lo que descubrimos fue que el codex tiene como lo vimos en todo este año coordenadas y acertijos que concordaban con los lugares que investigamos que la mayoría solo eran bosques o aldeas, pero…lo que nos llamó la atención fue que antes no eran bosques-dijo Yagami llamando la atención de todos con la misma pregunta-lo sé, pero…investigue y descubrí que antes en esos lugares …aquí…aquí y aquí…-dijo señalando algunos puntos en el mapa.

Uno era el norte del reino, otro fue el bosque de Magnolia que Natsu reconoció la pequeña laguna donde antes pescaba con Happy, el pequeño bosque cerca de Haregon y algunos puntos más, pero todos eran bosques grandes o pequeños del reino.

-investigando descubrimos que hace 1500 años atrás todos estos bosques eran ríos y lagunas, pero debido a sequias, erosión y el aumento de población desaparecieron, pero todos esos ríos daban a un lugar-dijo Yagami mostrando un punto en el lado noreste del reino que no parecía nada lejos de una pequeña laguna…en el medio de la nada-actualmente no tenía nombre, pero antes se llamaba…lago de Borgia…-dijo mientras que Ali abría un libro mostrando en una página a un anciano que pertenecía a los _Templarios_.

-Rodrigo Borgia…fue uno de los _Templarios_ más importantes hasta que fue vencido por Ezio Auditore-dijo Ali mientras que todos veían la imagen de uno de los antiguos líderes enemigos y como en lo que decía se enfatizaba el nombre del legendario maestro a _sesino_ Ezio.

Todos incluso minerva y Sayla sabían quién era debido a que en todo el año que estuvieron aprendieron la historia del _credo_ hasta lo más mínimo y Ezio y varios más fueron de los que más veces salvaron el _credo_ de otros y de ellos mismos en sus momentos y el escuchar el nombre de alguien que fue enemigo de Ezio como nombre de una pequeña laguna de la que en el pasado nacían varios ríos era claramente sospechoso.

-pensamos que hay mas además del _Fragmento de Eden_ -dijo Mahath -Yukino, Kagura…prepararemos la misión, pero debido a que sus gremios aun las vigilan creo que no podremos contar con su ayuda, pero les daremos otra misión-dijo Mahath viendo a las dos que escuchaban atentas.

-su trabajo será seguir a Alan Knox…síganlo a la distancia, averigüen todo lo que puedan de él y si conocen a alguien cercano…mejor…ahora que sabemos que es uno de ellos debemos tener más precaución en especial…ustedes-dijo Damian que hasta el momento se mantenía en silencia y cuando las dos recibieron su misión solo asintieron aceptando.

-muy bien…descansen…mañana llevaremos a Kagura y Yukino cerca de donde se supone iba a ser su misión y deben empezar a prepararse muchachos…Sara, Ali, Minerva, Sayla y Natsu…ustedes irán en esta misión…debemos estar preparados e iré con ustedes…por lo que sabemos los _Templarios_ apenas deben de estar descubriendo lo que ocurre así que debemos darnos prisa…mínimo debemos estar listos en tres días-dijo Mahath con seriedad a lo que todos incluso las demonios estaban escuchando atentamente.

-okey muchachos, eso es todo…pueden irse…deben descansar-dijo Damian a lo que todos asintieron afirmando.

Unos minutos después el mentor y el maestro se fueron y los demás fueron a tomar su rumbo respectivo.

Ali y Minerva iban a sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras que Eli, Daichi y Demiri iban a la sala de entrenamiento a práctica un poco mientras que Yagami se quedó en la biblioteca dormida sobre la mesa y todos decidieron dejarla descansar.

Ahora vemos a Sara, Sayla, Yukino, Kagura y Natsu que se dirigían al comedor por algunos alimentos, pero en su mente estaba el hecho de que en tres días volverían a ir a luchar por el contrario los _Templarios_ y sus fuerzas que a estas alturas deben estar descubriendo que está ocurriendo y con eso en mente fueron a relajarse un poco y prepararse.

Pero ninguno estaba preparado para lo que ocurriría.

 ** _Dos días después…Crocus…consejo mágico._**

En este mismo momento vemos un pequeño carruaje acercarse al edificio del consejo que en el frente de esta había una persona esperando, mas específicamente a cierto hombre de cabellera castaña listo para recibir a quien iba en él y quien esperaba era a uno de sus refuerzos más esperados.

El carruaje había llegado al consejo cosa que alegro a Alan ya que era una de las más fuertes del reino actualmente.

-señorita Scarlet…es un placer poder contar con usted…-dijo Alan viendo como cierta peli-roja con armadura salía del carruaje.

Camino hasta estar frente al hombre castaño-muchas gracias general…la princesa Hisui me conto sobre usted y lo que ha hecho…-dijo Erza con una leve sonrisa-espero ser de ayuda en este trabajo-dijo Erza recordando él porque estaba ahí en primer lugar.

-es grato ver eso y créame…será de mucha ayuda…-dijo Alan recordando cuál era su trabajo-ya sabe los detalles del trabajo- pregunto esperando que ya los supiera.

Erza asintió afirmando-según parece hay una pista de que uno de los del grupo de Natsu este en un pequeño lago al noreste-dijo Erza recordando los detalles, pero no tenía idea de que había ahí y eso lo noto el castaño en su expresión.

-le contare los demás detalles pronto, pero es importante que hoy salgamos…esta lista-pregunto viendo a Erza con una mirada seria y centrada.

-créame…lo estoy…"estoy cerca de ti…Natsu…solo espera…te atrapare"-

Con esos pensamientos los dos grupos iban al mismo lugar, pero por una misma causa…un paso para salvar el mundo o destruirlo…y en el camino un combate estaría por darse…quien…saldrá vivo.

 ** _FIN CAPITULO 7._**

 ** _Bueno aquí termina este capítulo siete donde vemos a un nuevo enemigo que claramente será de los problemáticos._**

 ** _En el siguiente veremos un entre comillas grato rencuentro entre dos "amigos"._**

 ** _Lo que sucederá ahora será un problemático para los asesinos y veremos si en el siguiente serán capaces de superarlos._**

 ** _Sayla, Kagura, Yukino y Sara será capaces de mostrar sus sentimientos hacia Natsu que ya se está dando cuenta de ellos y sus propios sentimientos hacia ellas._**

 ** _Minerva y Ali se vuelven más cercanos y lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo y aquí el nombre del siguiente capítulo._**

 ** _CAPITULO 8: LA MANZANA EN EL LAGO…LA CABALLERO…EL TEMPLARIO VS LAS DEMONIOS._**

 ** _Sin más que decir espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, críticas y más en los REVIEWS y si tiene preguntas no duden en enviarme un P.M._**

 ** _Konohasharingan se desconecta diciendo cuídense, hagan alguna locura, coman bien y nos vemos pronto…sayonara._**

 ** _Capítulo 8: la manzana en el lago…la caballero…el templario vs las demonios._**


End file.
